


The Witch's Collar

by TaigaAO3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Revenge, Slaves, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 119,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaAO3/pseuds/TaigaAO3
Summary: AU. A regular teenage boy was getting ready for his 6th year of Hogwarts. He lived a normal life with his family. There were no dark lords terrorizing the wizarding world. Like most boys his age there was a girl he dreamed of all the time. The perfect angel. However, what would happen if the perfect girl turned out to be a cruel and evil bitch that tried to make his life a living hell. The boy would need to show her the error of her ways with the help of a magical collar...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Witch’s Collar
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is a story that just came to my mind. It is the first story I have ever written. I have no beta. Not really looking for one. Probably will have some grammatical and spelling issues here and there. Just my take on a smutty Harry Potter story. It will start of slow but there will tons of smut eventually. I will try to add in some actual story as well but really it’s just for the smut. This takes place in an alternate universe. There is no Voldermort and Harry has lived a normal life with his family.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Characters will be from the novels but their personalities will be non canon. Harry will be a little dark. A fair warning in advance, there will be some dark sexual themes such as bdsm, incest, torture, harem, male dominance, etc… If you are not into that kind of stuff then this story is not for you. This is a Harry/Harem fic, so there will be multiple girls.
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember this is just a made up story. I do not condone the concepts here in real life. I also know this is not how sex is in the real world. It is just a fantasy. I have written a bunch of chapters already. I am not sure how fast or if any new chapters will come out afterwards. It all depends on what my imagination comes up with. Thanks in advance if you read and enjoyed my story. Leave reviews if you have any ideas or questions. I'm very interested if you guys like the story or not.

The Witch's Collar

 

A young boy of the age of 16, was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Dreams of boys that age were filled with girls flirting with them. In this one dream the young boy was with a beautiful Asian girl. She was sitting in his lap whispering sweet nothings into his ear while he was slowly massaging one of her growing breasts. The young boy makes his move and begins to tilt his head towards hers. He is about to kiss the lovely girl he has dreamt of for so many times. Their lips are about to touch…

 

*knock knock knock* *pound pound pound *

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! WAKE UP OR I WILL COME IN THERE AND CAST AN AUGMENTI SPELL ON YOU.” yelled by a feminine voice.

 

Harry suddenly awakens from his dream because of his mother’s yelling. He softly curses, “No! I was so close this time”.

 

*pound pound pound *

 

“Harry! Are you awake?”

 

“Yes mom. I'm awake” sighed Harry.

 

Harry slowly sits up on his bed and looks around. He sees his trunk at the foot of his bed. He remembers today is the start of his 6th year of Hogwarts.

 

“Ug. Another year of school… Guess I should get ready”.

 

Harry picks up his clothes for the day and heads to his bathroom for a quick shower.

 

\---

 

After completing his morning routine, Harry walked downstairs to the dining room and finds his family already sitting at their seats. At the head of the table, his father James Potter was reading the daily prophet and was having his his morning coffee in his other hand. His father was a good looking man with his slicked up hair. His father was a senior auror who was well known to get his man. He was quite popular with his coworkers and friends. James loved his son but was disappointed that Harry was not more like him.

 

To his right, Harry's mother, Lily Potter was eating some toast while chatting with her daughter. Lily was a beautiful woman who still had the looks of her youth. Her body was still tight and fit from all of the yoga exercising she did. But it was her eyes that would make every man melt. She had these piercing green eyes that could see into a person's soul. Harry had overheard from many of his classmates that his mother was a MILF. Everyone said that Harry inherited her eyes.

 

Lily loved Harry very much. She had always doted over him. She was quite over protective of him which annoyed James as Harry got older.

 

Across from Lily was Harry's older sister by a year, Rose Potter. Rose was the spitting image of her mother except for her smaller chest. However, Rose did have a good size bust and cleavage that Harry saw when she would wear a bathing suit or tank top. Harry would never admit it to others but he had dreams of Rose too.

 

Harry believed his sister would purposefully tease him by wearing tight and short clothes. Then she would claim he was a perv for looking at his own sister. Ever since they were kids, Harry and Rose were always fighting and arguing. Harry didn't understand why Rose was always picking on him but she would always try to get Harry in trouble. She had perfected the innocent act and would trick their father that Harry was the troublemaker. Rose was a daddy's girl. Whatever she wanted she could get her father to get for her.

 

She was also voted the most beautiful girl at school by all the guys. Every male student would do anything to be her boyfriend. She knew this and controlled the male population. She manipulated boys into doing what she wanted to do. 

 

Rose stopped eating her yogurt and noticed that her annoying brother had just walked down the stairs. “Well if it isn't the lonely perv. Finally decided to wake up from your wet dream with Cho Chang?” teased Rose.

 

Harry’s face turned red from embarrassment and gave his sister an angry glare. “Shut your pie hole, you skank.” growled Harry.

 

James put down the paper and yelled at Harry to watch his language and to be nicer to Rose. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down at his seat next to Rose. He poured a bowl of cereal and milk and picked up some bacon. The Potters continued their breakfast until it hit 630am.

 

“Alright kids. Time to head to the Hogwarts Express. ” said James.

 

\---

 

The Potters arrived at platform 9 ¾ along with many other wizarding families. James and Lily said their goodbyes to their children. Rose and Harry hugged their parents and boarded the train.

 

“Alright loser. Get lost. I can't be seen with you.” said Rose. Rose then noticed a few of her friends and ran over to them. They entered a cabin and started to gossip.

 

Harry just sighed and started to walk through the train trying to find an empty cabin. Along the way in one of the cabins he saw an angel in his eyes. It was Cho Chang and she was with a bunch of her friends laughing and talking.

 

Harry just stopped and stared at her. Cho looked up and saw Harry staring. She smiled and laughed when her friends whispered something into her ear. They pointed and laughed at him.

 

Harry was embarrassed and ran pass the cabin. He overheard Cho ask one of her friends why that loser Potter boy was always staring at her. Harry was broken-hearted but held back his tears

 

He finally found an empty cabin near the back of the train. Unlike his father and sister, Harry was not a social butterfly. He did not make many friends and preferred to be by himself. Harry sat down on the bench and looked out the window.

 

The train made its final horn blow and starts to move. Harry felt relieved that no one entered the cabin and thought he could have a nice quiet train ride. He took a book out that he found at the family library. It was a book about the secrets of the Hogwarts castle. It described many secret corridors, hidden rooms, and other mysteries.

 

One mystery Harry was reading about was a room that would grant the wish of the user. The room was called the Room of Requirement. It was located by a tapestry of a wizard who tried to train trolls. Harry thought the room could be useful if he found it and use as a private room.

 

Nearing the end of the ride, Harry pulled out his Hogwarts robes and put them on. He straighten out his blue tie and made sure his Ravenclaw emblem was clean. He remembered his sorting and how everyone was shocked when he ended up in Ravenclaw. The Potter family had always been in Gryffindor and everyone expected he would be as well.

 

Harry was confused at first but as the years went along he accepted that Ravenclaw was the right house for him. Harry was ranked second grades wise in his year. Only Hermione Granger had better grades than him.

 

Harry enjoyed to study and learn new magics. He became quite adept at learning new spells and potion making. Even Professor Snape had to admit that Harry was quite skilled.

 

As much as Harry was skilled in his studies he was not the same way socially. Many of his classmates were jealous of him or did not even notice him. Harry kept to himself even from his housemates. Because of his social ineptitude Harry could not find a girlfriend. Most girls found Harry odd and stayed away from him. Due to the lack of interaction with others, Harry did not learn how to socialize with others. What Harry did know was what he read from books in his family library. Most of the books were about how wizards were the superior gender and how witches should be obedient to them.

 

The Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the train station and Harry got his trunk.

 

“Sigh… here goes another year.” said Harry.

 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

The Witch's Collar

 

A few weeks into the semester had already been completed. Everything was the same for Harry. Go to classes, study, stare at Cho during meals. Rinse and repeat. The occasional argument with his sister Rose would occur if they crossed paths in the hallways. But the same quiet and uneventful days passed as they have for the last 5years.

 

However, on the Friday of this week, Harry was walking back to the Ravenclaw dormitory from Charms class when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his mouth went dry. The hand that tapped his shoulder belong to Cho Chang. She smiled at Harry and started to speak to him. Harry was in shock and did not move.

 

“Harry? Hello? Are you gonna be able to make it?” said Cho.

 

Harry snapped out off his stupor.

 

“Huh? I'm sorry. Can you say that again?” said Harry.

 

Cho rolled her eyes.

 

“I said a bunch of us Ravenclaws are having a party tonight at 9PM in the abandoned classroom on the 3rd floor. I was hoping you could make it.” said Cho.

 

Harry blinked a bunch of times. He could not believe Cho Chang just asked him out to a party.

 

“Uuuhhh… Yea… SuSure. I'll be there.” said Harry.

 

“Perfect. See ya then.” said Cho.

 

As Cho walked away she had an evil smirk.

 

\---

 

Harry still couldn't believe he was invited to a party. Not knowing what to wear he just put on a polo shirt and jeans. He arrived at the classroom and knocked on the door but there was no response.

 

Harry slowly opened the door and entered the class room. The room was dark and Harry couldn't see anything.

 

“Hello?” said Harry.

 

“Stupify” yelled a voice from the corner of the room.

 

A red flash streaked across the room and hit Harry in the chest.

 

Harry collapsed on the floor.

 

\---

 

A huge headache was pounding inside Harry's head. Lights, laughter, and chatter started to come into Harry's mind.

 

“Huh… What's going on?” said Harry.

 

“Well it looks like the sleeping pervert is awake” said a male voice.

 

Harry turned his head towards the voice and saw it was Cedric Diggory. Around him were some other Hogwarts students. The ones Harry recognized were Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Sue Li, and Katie Bell. Behind Cedric was Cho sitting down and staring at Harry.

 

Harry tried to move but found that he was tied down to a chair.

 

“What is going on? Why am I tied up?” said Harry.

 

“You see Potter. My girl has told me that you have been creeping her out and she wants me to take care of the problem. So that's what I'm going to do.” said Cedric.

 

Cedric then punches Harry across the face and in the stomach.

 

Harry saw stars and lost his breath. He had never been in a fight and the pain he was experiencing now was a first.

 

The other girls were laughing at Harry and calling him names. The girls then started to pick up something from a basket. It look like eggs and tomatoes. They then started to pelt Harry with them.

 

“Please Stop. Why are you doing this to me?” cries Harry.

 

Cho stood up from her seat. She slowly walked to Harry. She knelt down to Harry‘s level and she smiled at him.

 

Harry thought Cho was going to help him but then she slapped him across the face.

 

“Potter. You have been staring at me for years. Do you know how creepy that is? I know you have always wanted me. But there is no way I would date such a pathetic loser like you.” said Cho.

 

Cho laughed at Harry and poured a bottle of some rancid smelling liquid over Harry's head.

 

“Potter, this your only warning. Stay away from Cho or else. Come on, let's get out of hear. If smells terrible. ” said Cedric.

 

The group laughed and left Harry in the room. Harry was in pain. Not just physically but mentally as well. He couldn't believe Cho would do this to him. The angel that he always thought she was turned out to be a cruel ass bitch.

 

Sadness turned to anger. Harry was mad at Cedric and the rest of Cho’s group. But he was really pissed at Cho. The way that Cho disrespected and embarrassed him was too much. For the first time Harry wanted revenge. He wanted to put Cho in her place like how he read it in the books.

 

Harry managed to loosen the ropes and was able to free himself. He slowly leaves the room and walks toward the 7th floor where the Barnabas tapestry was.

 

Harry had figured out that this was the tapestry that the book he read on the train mentioned. He thought about what he wanted and finally made his wish. He paced back and forth three times in front of the tapestry and a door appeared on the wall across from the tapestry.

 

Harry opened the door and stepped in. Inside this new room was a podium with a book and bottle on top. He walks slowly up to the podium and reads the title of the book.

 

“The Witch's Collar”

 

Next to the book the potion bottle was labeled cleanser. Harry takes the bottle and pours the bottle onto himself and the vile liquid that Cho had poured on him had disappeared. The stench was gone as well.

 

“Much better” said Harry.

 

Harry then reaches out to the book and opens it. As soon as Harry touched the book a blinding light appeared.

 

As fast as the light appeared it disappeared just as quickly. Harry then looked down on the first page and some writing appeared.

 

“This is the journal of Andrew Pavlov. If you have found this book that means you have made a wish to Hogwarts to find a means to exact revenge on women who have wronged you.

 

Like you I was ridiculed and bullied by the female gender. I spent my many years as a student of Hogwarts trying to exact my revenge on the girls that made my life miserable.

 

I finally was able to find a way to put them in their place and become the master of my own destiny. I created the witch's collar. It is a simple yet complex magical item.

 

The collar allows the creator to bind a witch to be their slave. However, it cannot change the witch's personality. It does not have the power to immediately change a witch. But it does not need to. That is where the fun is. You will be able to use the collar to help manipulate the witch into becoming your personal slave. The collar will assist you with training the witch into the obedient slut slave she should be. You could say it is a conditioning tool.

 

Let me give a quick run through of what the collar can do. The collar must be locked around the girl's neck first.

 

The collar can cause extreme pain to the witch. The effect are similar to the cruciatus curse.

The collar can cause extreme pleasure to the witch. The effects are similar to female masturbation and orgasm but on a much higher scale.

The collar can prevent a witch from reaching an orgasm.

The collar prevents the witch from being able to speak about the collar and her master to others except if the master allows it.

The collar can force the witch to speak truthfully.

The collar can manipulate parts of the witch's body. (this spell took awhile to perfect but I am quite proud of it).

The collar allows the master to be able to spy on the witch when they are separated.

The collar only works on females.

 

These are just some of the main properties of the collar. There are other features that will be discussed further into the book. It is your job to show the witch the error of her ways and convert her to be your willing slut slave. The how I will leave to you. Be as creative as you wish. I will leave some helpful tips that I used during my days if you are stumped.

 

I have also left you a sample collar for you to use as a guide for making your own. Please know this collar no longer works. Continue onto page 10 for detailed instructions on creating your own collars. I have left some helpful notes if you need them.

 

I wish you luck on your revenge and may the sluts always be ready to obey and pleasure you.

 

Andre Pavlov

 

\---

 

Harry stood there in complete shock. He was not sure if this was real or not. Not sure if this is what he wished for. Harry was remembering what he asked Hogwarts in his mind.

 

“I want revenge on Cho and the other girls. I want them to know what it feels like to be embarrassed. I want to be the one that puts them in their place!” thought Harry.

 

“Oh and something to get rid of this smell would be nice too” thought Harry after he smelled the vomit inducing odor again.

 

Harry’s attention came back to the room and book.

 

“I guess that is what I wished for. But do I want to enslave the girls? Is that going too far?” asked Harry.

 

The room glowed and a flash of light appeared. Harry felt a little weight on his shoulders. He then noticed a small version of himself with angel wings and halo on his right shoulder. Then he saw another version of himself on his left shoulder but he had devil horns and a tail.

 

“Harry. You are better than this. Revenge is not the way to go.” said the angelic Harry.

 

“Mate. Those girls, Cedric and Cho deserve it. They tricked you. They tied you up and embarrassed you. Cho called you pathetic and a loser. She doused you with some nasty sludge. You did nothing to them. Do you remember all of them laughing at you?” said the devil Harry.

 

Harry remembered all of them laughing at him and the anger started to bubble up in him again.

 

The angelic Harry also looked angry.

 

“Screw it. Those girls deserve it. Do it Harry. You should be the one that changes them into your devoted love slaves.” said angelic Harry.

 

The angelic Harry’s features were changing into the devil’s version.

 

“You know what? You guys are right.” said the real Harry.

 

Harry picked up the book. A chair appeared behind him and he sat down. Harry started to go through the book and make plans for his revenge.

 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

The Witch’s Collar

 

If one thought that Harry would change his mind and not go after Cho and the other girls, they would be wrong. For any chance of forgiveness was lost the days after the ambush.

 

Cho and her click continued to mock and ridicule Harry in the hallways when no one was around. Cho had to keep her reputation of being a good girl up so no one could know how much of a bitch she really was.

 

This only reinforced Harry's desire for revenge. It had been a week since Harry had fully read The Witch’s Collar and was about done creating his first collar.

 

The collar was quite difficult to create. The materials required took some time to acquire. Harry had to sneak around the school supply rooms to procure some of the more rare items. Thankfully Harry was an excellent student in runes and enchantments as the ritual to power the collar was quite complex.

 

The final ingredients were a strand of hair from Cho and Harry's own blood. Harry obtained Cho’s hair during one of their bullying encounters.

 

The Room of Requirement assisted Harry by creating the necessary environment for the ritual. Harry laid out the rune stones in a circle and placed the collar he crafted in the middle. Cho’s hair was tied to the collar.

 

Harry had made sure he memorized the spell chants and began the ritual. As he started to chant and perform the intricate wand movements, the rune stones started to glow bright and hot. Harry then takes out a ritual knife and carefully pricks his index finger. He holds his finger over the collar and continues his chanting.

 

The drop of blood slowly falls from his finger and onto the collar. The rune stones flash a bright light and Harry stops his chanting. He falls to his knees from the exhaustion.

 

Harry looks at the middle of the ritual circle and sees the runes on the collar that he engraved were glowing.

 

“Did it work?” said a tired Harry.

 

Harry got up and picked up the collar. He examined the collar and concluded that it looks exactly like the sample collar Andre had left him. But the only way to be sure was to test it.

 

\---

 

While Harry was creating the collar, he was also trying to think of a way to get the collar on Cho. He couldn't just walk up to her and put it on. She always had Cedric and her friends around her.

 

Then an idea sparked in Harry's mind. There was a time when Cho was by herself. Cho had a reputation of being a very good student. Not as good as Harry but still near the top. She was a Ravenclaw after all. Her family required her to have good grades. So she would always study by herself at the library during Friday nights. She had her friends leave her so she wouldn't be distracted.

 

Harry knew she would study alone as he was usually in the library himself. This would be the perfect time to ambush her. He would stun her and use his invisibility cloak to hide her. Then bring her to room where her training would begin.

 

\---

 

It was Friday night and Harry had setup a table full of books that he could hide behind. There was a small gap with a direct line of sight to the table that Cho always sat at. Thankfully Cho preferred to sit near the back where there was barely any people.

 

The butterflies in Harry's stomach were going crazy. He was quite nervous. So many things could go wrong. Cho might not show up. His stupify spell could miss. Someone might see him cast the spell. The scenarios of failure kept running through his mind.

 

Then all of a sudden Harry hears a chair being pulled. He looks through the gap and sees Cho setting up her books for study.

 

“Ok. She's here. Now to let her get comfortable so her guard goes down” thought Harry.

 

Harry waited around 30 minutes. Cho was deep in her studies. Reading and making notes.

 

Harry looked around a tenth time to make sure no one was around. It was more empty than usual.

 

“It's now or never. Man up and just do it.” thought Harry.”

 

Harry took a deep breath and quietly got up. He moved around some bookshelves until he was behind the one Cho was sitting by. Harry took his wand out and placed it in the gap between two books. He aimed his wand at Cho. His heart was thumping quickly and he was dripping sweat. He took a deep breath and then whispered “Stupify”.

 

The flash of the spell was covered up by the books and the spell hit its mark. Cho fell forward onto the table. Harry then quickly walked towards Cho and started to pack up her stuff into her bag.

 

Harry then took out his cloak and cast the levitation spell on Cho and her bag. He threw the cloak over her and she disappeared from sight. Harry then slowly made his way out of the library while keeping the levitation spell activated.

 

Once out of the library he started to move quickly to the Room of Requirement. He made it inside and closed the door. He removed the cloak and saw that Cho was still unconscious.

 

Harry then lowered her onto a chair and tied her up. The same way they did to him. He walked over to the table and picked up the collar he made just for her. He pulled open the latch and walked back towards Cho.

 

Harry was about to put the collar on but then stopped. His conscience was telling him not to do this. If he put the collar on there was no turning back.

 

“Maybe if I wake her up and she apologizes I can forgive her. I can obliviate her memory afterwards so she won't remember me kidnapping her.” said Harry.

 

“Enervate” casted by Harry.

 

Cho slowly woke up from her sleep.

 

“What happen? Where am I?” said a groggy Cho.

 

“Hi Cho.” said Harry.

 

“Potter. What's going on? Why am I tied up?” said Cho.

 

“You are here because I am giving you a chance to apologize for torturing me this last week. All you need to do is apologize and I can forgive you.” said Harry.

 

Cho snorted at Harry.

 

“You pathetic loser. Apologize? Why would I apologize to a worthless piece of crap? If you thought I was torturing you before wait till I get free. I'm going to have Cedric pound you to the ground and all my friends are going to…” said Cho.

 

“Silencio” yelled Harry.

 

Harry was physically upset. The anger in him was bubbling up again. He cast the silencing spell on Cho to shut her up.

 

“You really are a cruel heartless bitch aren't you.” said Harry.

 

The voice that had told Harry not to enslave Cho was no longer there. Only the voice that said she deserves it was heard .

 

“I was willing to forgive you but now it's clear that I will have to teach you a few lessons of humility and respect.” said Harry.

 

Cho continued to glare at Harry but was getting a little nervous the way Harry was acting now.

 

Harry raised the collar towards Cho.

 

“Do you know what this is Cho?” asked Harry.

 

Cho refused to acknowledge the question. She kept trying to curse and yell at Harry but the silencing spell was still active.

 

“No? Well let me tell you. You see after that night where you and your delinquent friends ambushed me, I wanted to exact revenge on you. Hogwarts being the magical school that helps its student when they ask responded to my wish. It brought me to a book. This book is quite special. The book is called The Witch’s Collar.” said Harry.

 

Harry was now pacing back and forth in front of Cho. Cho stopped trying to yell at Harry and was listening.

 

“You see, this is no ordinary collar. It was created by a wizard who was also disrespected by witches. He felt that these witches needed to be… reeducated. So he created the collar as a teaching tool. It can either reward for positive responses or punish for incorrect behavior. The collar also has some other features but that is for future lessons.” explained Harry.

 

“This all could have been avoided if you just apologized before but now it seems I must educate you. Do you have anything to say before we begin?” said Harry.

 

Cho started to speak and her lips were moving non stop.

 

“Oh sorry. Let me fix that. Finite” said Harry as he cast the counter spell.

 

“Potter! You are not only a loser but you are crazy. I'm going to make sure you go to Azkaban and have your soul torn out by the dementors.” said Cho.

 

“Still defiant and disobedient. I will have to put you in your place. Please know this will be more unpleasant for you than it will be for me.” said Harry with a smirk.

 

Harry walked to the back of Cho and put the collar around her neck. Cho started to scream and tried to get away but the ropes were too tight.

 

“Scream all you want. No one can hear you.” said Harry.

 

Harry closed the latch on the collar. He then took the lock which had HP engraved on it and closed it through the latch. Once the lock clicked in, the collar runes glowed and the collar itself tightened around Cho’s neck. Not to the point of choking her but enough so she could not take it off.

 

Cho felt a little odd after the collar locked in. Her magic felt different but her mind was still there.

 

“So how do you feel? Be honest.” said Harry.

 

Cho was about to yell and rant at Harry but instead she says “I'm scared. I don't like this. I want to leave. Please don't hurt me”.

 

Cho did not understand why she said that. She did not want Harry to know she was afraid.

 

“Don't be afraid Cho. I'm not going to hurt you as long as you obey and follow my lessons. Of course if you are disobedient I will have to punish you. Let's begin. Lesson 1. Know your place. ”said Harry.

 

A blackboard appeared with the lesson title.

 

\---


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut shall begin now. Tons of lemons.

The Witch's Collar

 

Harry could not believe he was doing this. But he had to be strong and show Cho who was boss.

 

“Let us begin. Lesson 1. Know your place. A witch should know that the wizard is her better. She should be submissive and obedient to her Master. A witch should obey her master’s orders no matter what.” said Harry.

 

“You are crazy. I will never obey a nutter like you” said Cho.

 

“Tsk Tsk Tsk. Speaking back to your Master is a no no. That is poor behavior. I will have to correct that” said Harry.

 

Harry pointed his wand at Cho and flicked it upward.

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!” screamed Cho.

 

Harry held his wand up for 5 seconds before releasing it.

 

“That, Cho, is what happens when you are disobedient or not giving the proper response. I hear that the pain is quite similar to the Cruciatus curse. Now if you don't want to feel that again you will behave. Is that understood?” asked Harry.

 

Cho was in total shock from the pain. She had never been physically disciplined before. The pain was unbearable. She was not totally concentrating on what Harry was saying and missed hearing him ask her a question.

 

Harry then flicked his wand up again and Cho screamed loudly again. This time he held it for 10 seconds.

 

“Now I asked you a question and I expect the proper answer. Is that understood?” said Harry.

 

Cho was still reeling from the pain but heard what Harry said this time. She whispered “Yes” quickly so she would avoid another punishment.

 

“Good. Now we can continue our lesson. From now on you shall address me as Master. Is that understood?”

 

Cho could not believe what Harry wanted her to call him. Cho Chang had no masters. She glared at Harry.

 

“Never. I will never call you Master you psychopath. When I get free I am going to kill y…. AaAaaahhhhhhhh.” screened Cho.

 

Harry one again flicked his wand up to punish Cho.

 

“I thought you were smarter than this Cho. But don't worry. We have plenty of time and I promise you. By the end of tonight you will be begging me to be your Master.” said Harry as he continued to hold the punishment spell.

 

After 20 seconds of pure hell for Cho, Harry released the spell.

 

“Lets try again. From now on you will address me as Master. Is that understood?” said Harry.

“Yes.” said Cho.

 

Harry cast the punishment spell again for 5 seconds.

 

“No more. please. I said yes” said Cho.

 

“Yes what…” said Harry.

 

Cho did not understand. Then she noticed that Harry was about to raise his wand again and it finally dawned on her.

 

“Yes, Master.” Cho quickly said.

 

“Atta girl. I knew you would figure it out.” said Harry.

 

“Now let's see your Ravenclaw smarts. If I am your master, what does that make you?” asked Harry.

 

Cho figured out what Harry wanted her to say. She did not want to say it. The thought made her nauseous. But if she didn't answer correctly she would be punished again and she did not want that more.

 

“Your slave” whispered Cho.

 

“I'm sorry. Can you speak up? I couldn't hear that” said Harry.

 

Cho swallowed her pride so she wouldn't be hurt again and said “Your slave”. When she noticed Harry raising his wand she quickly corrected herself by saying “Your slave, Master. Your slave, Master. Please. Don't punish me, Master”.

 

Harry was elated. He couldn't believe how well the training was going. Cho was already starting to get conditioned to see him as her master. Now it was time to reinforce the concept.

 

“Hmmm. You caught yourself this time. I will let this mistake go this time. Don't say I am not a kind master. But if you foul up again, I won't be as lenient.” said Harry.

 

Cho was shaking. Fear had totally taken over.

“Should you not thank me for being such a nice and kind master?” asked Harry.

 

Cho looked at him. She couldn't believe he wanted her to thank him for not punishing her. But the fear of being punished far outweigh that thought.

 

“T-thank you Master” said Cho.

 

“For what?” asked Harry.

 

“Thank you being a nice and kind Master” cried Cho.

 

“Your welcome Cho. That is just the type of guy I am. But you know what? I don't think you mean it. You don't seem to be happy about your new role in life. I don't see you smiling when you respond to me. I still see the anger and hate in your eyes. Perhaps some more punishment is in order?” said Harry.

 

“NOOOOO MASTER. I AM HAPPY. I AM HAPPY MASTER.” cried Cho.

 

“Well it would help if you smiled when you responded to me. Let's try it. Are you happy to be my little slut slave?” asked Harry.

 

Harry started to twirl his wand in his hand.

 

Cho watched the wand carefully. She knew she had no choice and had to be careful or she would be punished.

 

“Yes Master. I am very happy that I am your… slut slave” said Cho with a forced smile at the end.

 

“That's better. Keep this up and you might be rewarded soon. Now let's continue our lesson. I believe that repetition is an excellent teaching method. Wouldn't you agree my little slut slave?” asked Harry.

 

“Yes Master” agreed Cho with a smile.

 

Harry stepped up to the chalkboard and started to write on it.

 

“So I want you to repeat what I wrote on the board. Don't just say it. I want you to absorb the meaning as well. Now let's begin. What are you? ” said Harry.

 

Harry then pointed to the first line.

 

Cho looked at the board. She would normally never ever say such demeaning words but now was not a time where she had the luxury of pride. As much as she wanted to spit at Harry’s face and kick him in the balls she knew that she had to survive for now.

 

“I am your slut slave, Master” said Cho.

 

Harry was impressed. He did not write the word master. He wanted to test her. Cho added that in herself. She was learning.

 

“Who do you belong to?” asked Harry while he pointed to the second line.

 

“I belong to you, Master.” said Cho.

 

“What is your purpose in life now?” asked Harry.

 

“To obey you, Master.” said Cho.

 

Harry flicked up his wand to cast the punishment spell.

 

“Aaaaaahhhhhhh” screamed Cho.

 

Cho didn't understand what she did wrong. She repeated all the words correctly. She even added Master to the end of her sentences.

 

“You stopped smiling my little slut slave. I started to see the anger on your eyes again.” said Harry.

 

“I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry Master. I'll do better Master” cried Cho.

 

Harry let go of the spell.

 

“We shall see. Let's start again” said Harry.

 

“What are you?” said Harry.

 

“I am your slut slave, Master” said Cho with a smile.

 

“Who do you belong to?” asked Harry while he pointed to the second line.

 

“I belong to you, Master.” said Cho with a smile.

 

“What is your purpose in life now?” asked Harry.

 

“To obey you, Master.” said Cho with a smile.

 

“Better this time. Again.”

 

Harry then repeated the exercise multiple times for thirty minutes. He had to only punish her a few times for forgetting to smile or forgetting to say master in the beginning. At the end she had memorized and answered correctly each time.

 

“To obey you, Master.” said a tired Cho with a smile.

 

“Well done my slut slave. You have finally learned what you are and who you belong to. I think it's time for you to be rewarded for your hard work.” said Harry.

 

Cho was exhausted. She didn't know what her master was referring to when he said reward. Was he going to let her go now she thought. Then she noticed that he took out his wand and thought she was going to be punished.

 

Harry then flicked his wand down this time instead of up.

 

“Mmmmmmm…..” moaned Cho.

 

A burst of pleasure surged through Cho’s body. It was a feeling she had felt before. The same feeling when she masturbated in her bed. Cho was in heaven. It felt so good. She was getting close. Close to an orgasm. She was about to peak when the feeling disappeared.

 

Harry had released the pleasure spell. He had kept it on her for a minute. One of the features of the collar was it could tell Harry when Cho was going to cum. So he waited for the signal and then stopped it. He only wanted her to get a taste of it. If she behaved she would receive pleasure and if she was bad she would be punished. The book called this positive and negative conditioning.

 

“Nooooo. I was so close” cried Cho.

 

“Did you like that? Did it feel good my slut slave?” asked Harry.

 

Cho’s mind was coming back to reality. She wanted that feeling again.

 

“Yes master. It felt amazing” said Cho.

 

“Would you like to feel it again?” asked Harry.

 

“Yes Master! Please master. I want to feel it again.” said Cho.

 

“All you need to do is be my good obedient slut slave. Can you be that?” asked Harry.

 

“Yes master. I am your good obedient slut slave.” said Cho.

 

Harry was quite surprised how much Cho changed after one pleasure spell. But he had to continue the training. Harry went to the board and erased what was written and put up some new lines for Cho to memorize.

 

“Slave. Repeat what is written on the board.” said Harry.

 

“I am a dirty little slut slave. My purpose in life is to obey and pleasure my Master. I will do whatever my Master wishes. I will not harm my Master” said Cho.

 

Harry casted the pleasure spell for 10 seconds and the extreme pleasure rocked Cho’s body.

 

“Again” said Harry.

 

Cho repeated the lines and was rewarded again. Harry continued this for fifteen minutes. Cho was starting to believe she was Harry’s slut slave. The pleasure felt so good. But she was getting frustrated as well. Her master kept releasing the spell before she could cum.

 

“Yesssss. Master. That feels so good. Don't stop” moaned Cho.

 

Cho was wiggling in her chair during the latest positive reinforcement. Unable to touch herself as she was still tied down.

 

“Slut. Describe what you feel right now.” said Harry.

 

“I feel amazing master.” said Cho.

 

“No. I want you to describe in detail what you feel” said Harry.

 

“Mmmmmmm. I feel like someone is massaging and kissing my breasts and vagina” said Cho.

 

Harry dropped the spell.

 

“Nooo Master. Please don't stop, Master” cried Cho.

 

“You are using the wrong words. What are you?” said Harry.

 

“I am your dirty slut slave, Master” said Cho.

 

“Exactly. Sluts do no use proper words like breasts or vagina.” said Harry.

 

Harry pointed at her breasts.

 

“Those are titties, pleasure pillows, milk jugs, fun bags, melons, and other dirty words you can think of.” said Harry.

 

Harry pointed at her vagina.

 

“That is not a vagina. That is your pussy, fuck hole, cunt, cock pocket, etc… is that understood?” said Harry.

 

“Yes Master. I understand Master.” said Cho.

 

Harry casted the pleasure spell again.

 

“Now describe what you feel again. Be as descriptive as a slut like you should be.” said Harry.

 

Cho felt the familiar pleasure coursing through her body again. To describe what she felt with such vulgar words felt so demeaning. It meant she really was turning into a slut. But she had no choice.

 

“I feel like there are a bunch of hands playing with my titties. They are poking and prodding my tits. Pulling and sucking on my nipples. Ahhh. It feels so good. They are kneading my sex melons. Slapping my fun bags. Oh Merlin. The hands are moving down my stomach. They are starting to rub my vag...I mean my pussy. Oooh. I just felt a tongue lick across my pussy. Yesss! A tongue is swirling around my clit. Oh it feels so good master. Oooooh. A finger has started to enter my fuck hole. Oh god. It's going in and out. It's going faster. Oh god. The tongue is licking my clit too. Mmmmm. Hands are pinching my nipples. Oh master. I can't take it. So close… I'm gonna…I'm gonna…” moaned Cho.

 

Harry releases the spell just as Cho was about to cum again.

 

“Nooooo! Not again. Master. Please don't stop. I need it. Please master I'll be a good dirty slut slave. Please let me cum…” pleaded Cho.

 

The need in the eyes of Cho was so intoxicating to Harry. Harry could see she really wanted to cum and would do anything he asked to get it. Harry himself was hard as steel. All he wanted to do was ripped off her clothes and have his way with her. Cho would not resist. But no… He had to be patient. The training was not over. He will eventually have her but he wanted her to completely his both body and mind.

 

“Not yet. You have not proven you are a completely obedient dirty slut slave. We will move into your next lesson.” said Harry.

 

The frustration in Cho was at an all time high. Her master had been toying with her buttons for hours. She was so horny. She needed release. Her panties were drenched. But the only way to get release was from her master. She had to obey or be punished. She did not know what was worse. The punishment spell or the pleasure spell. Her mind was turning to mush. All of a sudden she felt her bindings loosen.

 

Harry had walked over to Cho and started to untie her.

 

“Unfortunately it is getting late. This is the final lesson for the night.” said Harry.

 

Harry threw the rope to the side.

 

“I believe I can trust you will not run away or try to harm me. Right my little slut slave?” asked Harry.

 

With the rope gone she was free. Cho saw the door. She could knock Harry down and make a run for it. However the fear of the punishment spell froze her. She was too afraid to run.

 

“Yes Master. I will not run away or harm you.” said Cho.

 

This was a big test Harry thought. There was a chance Cho could run or attack him. He had his wand ready for anything.

 

“Come with me.” said Harry.

 

Harry walked towards the door while Cho gingerly walked behind him due to her legs being jelly and her panties being soaked. She noticed a wet spot on her skirt. They stopped in front of the door.

 

“Your next lesson on how to be a proper slut slave is about how to greet your master. I expect you to do this every time we meet here. Once you enter the room, you are to take off your robe. Then you are to start taking off your sweater, blouse and skirt. You will fold them up into a neat pile. Afterwards you are to take off your bra and pull down your panties. Then place them down in front of you. Begin. ” ordered Harry.

 

Cho was frozen. So far all Harry did to her was verbally abuse her and use some punishment spells. He had not touched her in any sexual way. The pleasure spell had made her horny but he did not approach her during those times. Was he going to rape her? She was still a virgin despite what the rumors were. Cho didn't move.

 

Harry waited a few seconds but when Cho didn't move he flicked his wand up to cast the punishment spell. Cho crumbled to the floor.

 

“Ahhhhhhhh…. No. Please stop Master” cried Cho.

 

Harry left the spell on for thirty seconds. Cho was crying and shaking.

 

“I gave you an order and I expect it to be follow immediately. This shows you are not fully committed to be my obedient slut slave. More training is required.” said Harry.

 

Harry moved his wand again.

 

“No. Master. Wait. Please. Don't punish me. I'll obey. I'll obey.” begged Cho.

 

Harry paused and nodded to Cho. Cho slowly got up. She started off by pulling off her sweater. Next she unbuttoned her white blouse. She hesitated for a second but quickly took it off when he saw Harry move his wand. Then Cho started to unzip the side of her skirt and let it drop down. Cho was now standing in only her bra and panties. Her face was quite red from embarrassment. Not only was she half naked but there was a big wet spot on her panties. Harry looked straight at it and smirked.

 

Harry was fully engrossed by this strip tease. The angel he had always dreamt of was now half naked in front of him in real life. There was a big wet spot on her cute panties where the little bear emblem was. Harry was growing quite hard but reminded himself to be patient.

 

“Continue” said Harry

 

Cho was now unclasping her basic beige bra from the back. She didn't have huge tits but they were not small either. She was a b cup and proud of them for the size of her body. She tried to cover her breasts with her arm but the look Harry gave her told her she better not.

 

She then started to pull down her panties and stepped out of them. She was now fully naked in front of her master Harry Potter. She was so embarrassed but also slightly aroused. She was not sure why she felt a little horny from Harry Potter gawking at her. She use to find it creepy when he stared at her.

 

Harry on the other side was mesmerized. Cho Chang was naked in front of him. She was the picture of beauty to him. He wanted to fondle her smooth pleasure pillows. Start kissing her neck and make his way down to her pussy. That was one thing she would need to take care of though. Her pussy had a big bush of pubic hair. Harry preferred his girls to have a clean shaven pussy.

 

“Place your bra and panties in front of you and drop down to your knees.” said Harry.

 

Cho complied with her master’s command.

 

Harry walked towards the center of the room and a throne appeared. He sat down on the comfy chair.

 

“Now pick up your bra and panties with your mouth. Then crawl to me. Once you reach me I want you to drop them in front of me.” said Harry.

 

Cho picked up her bra and then her panties in her mouth. She could smell her juices from the panties. She then started to crawl across the room to Harry like a dog. The shame was too much for Cho. She wanted to cry but was afraid it might upset her master and he would then punish her.

 

Cho held back her tears. She reached Harry and dropped her bra and panties by him feet. Harry smiled and picked up her panties. He brought it to his nose and took a big wiff.

 

“Mmmmm. I must say slut, for someone who wears cute teddy bear panties, you act very slutty. Your panties are drenched” chuckled Harry.

 

Cho looked away from shame.

 

Harry set the panties aside. He stretched his hand out towards Cho.

 

“Kiss the ring” said Harry.

 

Cho looked up and saw the Potter ring on Harry's middle finger. Harry, being the only male heir to the Potter family line after his father, had to wear a family ring. It was just an old tradition the old families had which only meant to show off that they were from a powerful old family.

 

However, in the old days, servants were made to kiss the ring to show their loyalty to the family. With Harry ordering Cho to kiss the ring, he wanted her to know that she was his property and that she had to swear loyalty to him.

 

Cho slowly started to raise her head to the ring and kissed it. Harry then petted her on the head like a pet.

 

“Now, to teach you the proper way to present yourself to your master. I want you to crawl back a few steps. Then sit up on your legs while squatting. Spread your thighs and put your hands behind your head.” said Harry.

 

Cho was shocked. In that position her pussy would be wide open and she would be displaying her boobs for Harry. Pretty much she would be acting like a slut begging to be taken.

 

Cho moved slowly and sat up into the squatting position. She turned her head away and then slowly spread her thighs. Her pussy lips were spread open. She puts her hands behind her head. All of her self respect, pride, and humility lost as Harry could see all of her.

 

“Excellent my sexy slut slave. That is the perfect way to present yourself to your master. Now to teach you the proper greeting. Repeat what is on the board” said Harry.

 

Harry was beside himself. Cho was in the ultimate submissive position. She could hide nothing. Her body was put up on display for him. He flipped the board around and a message was there.

 

Cho read the message on the board. She took a deep breath and read the message a loud.

 

“Greetings Master. Your Sexy Slut Slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master.”

 

“Don't forget to smile my slave or do I need to teach you that lesson again?” said Harry.

 

Cho immediately straighten up and repeated the greeting.

 

“Greetings Master. Your Sexy Slut Slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master.” said Cho with a fake smile.

 

“Much Better.” said Harry.

 

Cho relaxed a little believing that she had avoided a punishment.

 

“You did so well I think you deserve a reward my slut. Don't move from they position or the reward could turn into a punishment.” said Harry.

 

Harry flicked his wand down to cast the pleasure spell.

 

The sensations got Cho to stiffen up again. She wanted to collapse onto the floor from the extreme pleasure she was feeling. However, if she did she would be punished instead. Cho tried to steady herself but the feelings were overwhelming.

 

“Uuuggg. Mmmmm. So good.” moaned Cho.

 

“If you want me to continue the spell, you have to tell me how you are feeling. Make sure you describe it the way a dirty slut like you would.” said Harry.

 

Cho was moaning quite loudly. She was enjoying the feeling all over her body. Some pussy juice started to leak out and drip onto the floor.

 

“Yessssss Master. Your dirty slut feels sooooo horny right now. It feels like hundreds of hands are pumping in and out of her wet dirty fuck hole. It feels so good Master. Can you see it Master? My pussy is gushing. Pussy juice is flowing out of me because of you Master. Oh God! I'm such a dirty slut. I want more. Mmmmmmm” said Cho.

 

Cho could no longer stay still. She started to sway her hips and bounce up and down on her legs. The bouncing caused her boobs to swing around as well. She was sweating everywhere. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Harry's.

 

The wanton need in her eyes said everything. She wanted sex. She needed sex. And the only one that could give it to her was her new master, Harry Potter.

 

Harry had the spell on for 5 minutes so far. He saw Cho change from an unwilling shy and embarrassed girl and into a sex driven slut who was in heat. The book did they say that if the pleasure spell was cast long enough, any woman would fall into her primal needs of sex.

 

After listening to her dirty talk, watching her hump herself and then the look she gave him, Harry could wait no longer. He needed to fuck his slut slave.

 

Harry was about to get up when an alarm sound went off. The alarm he set on his watch was beeping.

 

“DAMMIT. Not now.” said Harry.

 

His watch showed it was 5:00am It was almost time when some people would be waking up. He had no choice. Cho and Harry’s roommates might notice they were missing.

 

Harry ended the spell.

 

“NOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!! NOOOOO! I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE MASTER! PLEASE LET ME CUM. YOU HAVE TO LET ME CUMMM.” begged Cho.

 

Cho broke her display position and crawled to Harry. She started to beg Harry and was humping his leg.

 

Harry looked down at her. The desperation she had in her eyes. There was only one thing she wanted. She didn't care what she had to do to get it. Unfortunately there was no time for him to properly claim his slut. However, he decided that he should grant his slut slave some release.

 

“So you wish to cum, huh?” said Harry.

 

“Yes Master. I'll do anything. I'll be your dirty sex slut. I'll be anything you want me to be. Please just let me cum.“ begged Cho.

 

“Hmmm… I know what. Let's have a little pop quiz to see if you have remembered what you have learned today. Present position!” said Harry.

 

Cho immediately fell back into the present position. No hesitation whatsoever this time. The chance of being able to cum overcame all other feelings.

 

“What are you?” asked Harry.

 

“I am your dirty slut slave, Master“ Cho responded with a smile.

 

“What is your purpose in life now?” asked Harry.

 

“Your slut slave is a here to obey and pleasure you Master” said Cho.

 

“Very good so far, my little slut. Just a few more questions that will decide if you get to cum or not” said Harry.

 

“I won't disappoint you Master.” said Cho.

 

Harry got up and knelt down behind Cho. He took his left and groped her left boob.

 

“What are these called?” asked Harry as he continue to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipple.

 

“They are your slut slave’s titties, boobs, melons, pleasure pillows for you to rest your head on, fun bags for you to play with. Mmmmm that feels good Master. ” answered Cho.

 

Harry then takes his right hand and cups Cho’s pussy. He takes his middle finger and draws circles on her clit.

 

“Yessss Master. That's it.” moaned Cho.

 

Harry then whispers into Cho’s ear.

 

“What is this?” said Harry.

 

“This is your slut slave’s dirty wet pussy. It is her fuck hole. Her cunt is waiting for her Master’s big hard cock to fill it up.” said Cho.

 

Harry then inserted his middle finger into her pussy and was rubbing her clit with his thumb. He started to move his finger in and out of her pussy.

 

“Oooooh yes. Yes Master! Finger fuck my pussy. It feels amazing. More. More. MORE! I'M SO CLOSE MASTER. MAY YOUR DIRTY SEX SLUT CUM? PLEASE.” begged Cho.

 

“Only if you answer this final question correctly. Who do you belong to?” asked Harry as he sped up his fingering.

 

“YOU MASTER! I BELONG TO YOU MASTER! YOU OWN ME MASTER!” yelled Cho.

 

“Well done my slut. Your Master gives you permission to cum. CUM FOR YOUR MASTER NOW!” yelled Harry.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH! CUMMING….. ARARGGGGGG” yelled Cho.

 

When the words came out of Harry, Cho had the biggest orgasm of her life. It felt like an explosion went off in her pussy. Every nerve in her body was on fire. She screamed out her orgasm until she lost her voice. Her eyes rolled backwards.

 

Harry’s finger got stuck in her pussy when Cho orgasmed. Her pussy became super tight. Her body stiffened up for a few seconds and then she started to shake. Harry then felt more moisture on his hand and noticed that Cho started to squirt a lot of cum and pussy juice.

 

Cho felt that her orgasm lasted for hours when in reality it was around a minute.

When the orgasm ended Harry pulled out his finger. His hand was drenched. Cho collapsed backwards onto Harry.

 

Cho was mumbling to herself, “Thank you Master. Thank you Master.”. She was out of it. Harry laid her down and kissed her forehead.

 

Harry went to clean himself. He was rock hard and really wanted to fuck Cho but there was no time. He would save his first time for the next training session.

 

Cho started to stir and wake up. Her mind was much clearer now. The need for sex was gone now. She started to remember how she acted like a wanton sex slut. The shame was setting in.

 

Harry threw a towel at Cho.

 

“Get cleaned up. It's getting late. We need to get back to our rooms before someone notices.” said Harry.

 

Cho started to clean herself and went to put on her clothes. Harry threw her bra at her.

 

“What about my underwear?” asked Cho.

 

Harry held her panties in his hands.

 

“I think I'll be keeping these as a memento for your first training session” said Harry.

 

Cho glared at him but continued to put on her clothes.

 

“I hope you remember everything I taught you today. I expect you to greet me the same way for our next training session.” said Harry.

 

“Next training session? There is more?” asked Cho.

 

“Of course. You didn't think this was a one time thing, did you?” said Harry.

 

Cho was in shock. She could not do this again.

 

“I expect you to be back here Sunday night at 11pm. Being the nice Master I am I’ll give you Saturday off. Here are a few ground rules you should be aware of.

 

First off you are not allowed to speak to anyone about what happened tonight. Even if you wanted to, the collar is enchanted so that if you try to bring up that topic you will say some other random thing.

 

You are not to speak about me or the collar to anyone else. The collar again will stop you from speaking of it.

 

You are to act normally with your friends and the school faculty for now.

 

I expect that your pussy will be clean shaven. No more bush.

 

Also wear some more sexy lingerie next time.

 

You are also forbidden from being able to cum until your next training session.

 

Hmmmm...is there anything else I need to tell you?” said Harry.

 

“You are crazy! You think I'm gonna come back? I'm going straight to the aurors and have you arrested for rape.” said Cho.

 

Harry stopped cleaning.

 

“Rape? I did no such thing to you. You were the one that begged me to let you come. Also you will find out that you will not be able to tell anyone as I stated before.” said Harry

 

“And you seem to have already forgotten your place” said Harry.

 

Harry took out his wand and flicked it up. The punishment spell activated.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” cried Cho.

 

Cho fell to her knees.

 

“I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry Master. Please forgive you slut slave.” begged Cho.

 

“You are lucky we do not have any more time for training now.” said Harry.

 

Harry released the spell.

 

“Thank you Master.” said Cho breathing heavily.

 

“What about my collar? Won't the others see it?” asked Cho.

 

“Don't worry about that. Only you and I can see and touch the collar. Also, to get back here come to the 7th floor by the Barnabas tapestry. That is all. Head back to your room.” said Harry.

 

Cho stayed silent and slowly walked out the room.

 

Harry flopped down on the throne.

 

“I can't believe I did it. Cho Chang will become my fully obedient slave. And it's all thanks to this magical book. Thank you Andre Pavlov. Now onto phase 2.

 

\---


	5. Chapter 5

The Witch's Collar

 

Cho closed the door behind her. She started to make her way back to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Her mind was a mess. Everything that happen in the last few hours couldn't have been real. This has to be a dream she thought.

 

Cho made her way through the corridors and stairs. She finally made it back to her dorm and went straight to bed. She curled up into a ball with her blanket wrapped around. She wanted to just sleep and wake up from this nightmare.

 

Unfortunately, sleep would not come to her. Too many thoughts and memories of the last 9 hours were running through her mind. The memories of her being tortured through pain and lust were still fresh. How her Master made her into a slut. No! She was not a slut she thought.

 

It was this stupid collar that did this to her. Cho was pulling on the collar and trying to find a way to take it off. She got up and quietly went to her trunk. She got some scissors and a knife. She went to the bathroom and tried to cut the collar in front of the mirror.

 

Frustration kicked in after 10 minutes of trying to remove the collar. Not even a scratch with the scissor or knife. She tried some unlocking spells but that had no effect as well. Cho wanted to scream but everytime she was about to the collar silenced her voice.

Cho looked into the mirror and stared at the collar. The golden lock with the initials HP shining from the light. The symbol that showed that she was Harry Potter’s property. Tears started to fall and she broke down crying. Why was this happening to her she thought. She was Cho Chang. This kind of stuff didn't happen to her. She was the queen bee of Ravenclaw. She needed to figure out how to take out Harry Potter and get out of this mess.

 

She walked over to one of the private tubs and started a bath. She laid down in the warm water to contemplate what to do next. She could try to talk to someone about it. Maybe Potter was lying about not being able to talk about the collar. She could convince Cedric to beat the crap out of him. If worse comes to worse she could bring a knife with her and attack him the next time she sees him. Many different ways of hurting Harry Potter came into her mind. She started to laugh and cackle evilly. Potter will regret the day he crossed Cho Chang

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirements, Harry Potter had setup a mirror he created with the instructions from the book. This mirror would allow him to see one of his slut slaves and hear their thoughts. A very useful tool when they were apart.

 

Harry activated the mirror and saw Cho making it to her room. There wasn't much time left as he had to get back to his own room so not to draw suspicion. But he wanted to see how his new slut slave was doing.

 

He noticed that she went to bed and thought she was gonna go to sleep. Then he saw that she got up and went to her trunk for a pair of scissors and a knife. Harry got a little upset when he watched her try to cut the collar off.

 

“That bitch is trying to cut off the collar I made for her.” said Harry.

 

Harry knew she could not take it off without him. He knew the collar was indestructible. But the act showed that Cho still needed to be trained. Her defiance could not be tolerated.

 

Then he saw her cry. This made Harry feel a little guilty. Cho had moved to the tub and started taking a bath. Wondering what she was thinking of he activated the feature to listen to her mind.

 

Guilt turned to anger. The bitch was thinking of ways to hurt and even kill him. No more Mr. Nice Master. Their next training session was going to be tough for her. Harry started thinking of new ideas to punish her. The punishment spell was not enough. He would have to be creative.

 

\---

 

It was Saturday morning and students were getting ready for a day of decompressing after a hard week of studies. Cho had finished her bath and was a little tired from lack of sleep but wanted to talk to one of her friends about the collar. She wanted to see if it was true that the collar would stop her.

 

She waited in the common room until Su Li, one of her roommates and best friend, came down.

 

“Good morning Cho. Didn't see you come in last night.” said Su.

 

Cho wanted to tell her that she was kidnapped by Harry Potter and he raped her.

 

“Oh yea. I uh lost track of time in the library and came in late“ lied Cho.

 

Cho was distraught. No! She didn't want to say that. The damn collar really doesn't allow her to talk about it. She was about to ask Marietta about the collar.

 

“Ready to get some breakfast?” asked Cho.

 

“Sure” said Su.

 

The collar once again stopped Cho from discussing the collar. She sighed internally.

 

They made their way to the Great Hall and started to have some breakfast. Cedric came a few minutes later and sat next to Cho. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Morning ladies. Have a good sleep last night?” said Cedric.

 

“Yea it was good” lied Cho.

 

Arggg Cho thought. It was not good at all but the collar kept making things up for her to say.

 

“So… what do you guys wanna do today? We can always torture Potter some more today. Hehehe” said Cedric.

 

This was perfect Cho thought. Cedric was the one that brought up the idea. She couldn't ask to attack Harry but if someone else did there would be no issues.

 

“Nah. I'm bored of him. Let's just ignore him” said Cho.

 

Cho was shocked. Why did she say that? She didn't want that. She wanted Cedric to destroy Harry. Oh no. Did the collar make her say that?

 

“Really Cho? Are you sure? You seemed to have a lot fun before and I thought you hated him” said Cedric.

 

“Yea… That was so last week. Let's ignore him and do something else” said Cho.

 

“Alright. If you say so babe” said Cedric.

 

Cho wanted to scream and cry. The damn collar stopped her main plan to take out Harry. She would have to do it herself. She would need to go with plan b. The next time they meet she would end Harry Potter.

 

\---

 

While all this was happening, Harry was in the RoR watching this unfold. He was quite happy the collar was working. It stopped her from talking about it and prevented further attacks on him from Cho’s friends.

 

Being able to hear Cho‘s thoughts was quite helpful. He knew what her plan was. The foolish girl wanted to hide a knife in her cloak and then pretend to be seducing him. Then she would threaten him with the knife. There were so many holes with her plan.

 

It was fine though. This was more motivation for Harry to come up with new ways to punish Cho.

 

\---

 

It was Sunday night. Cho had lied to her friends that she wanted to do some private studying at the library. She was making her way to the tapestry Harry mentioned.

 

She was running her plan in her mind over and over. She had the knife in the sleeve of her cloak. She would go in and pretend to seduce him. When his guard would be down she would threaten him with the knife and force him to take off the collar. The plan was perfect she thought.

 

She found the tapestry and looked around. A door appeared behind her. This must be it she thought. Cho took a deep breath and went in.

 

The room was the same as last time. Her torturer was sitting on his throne looking smug. He just stared at her. Cho felt chills down her spine.

 

“Hello Harry. I was wondering if we could talk. I wanted to apologize for treating you so poorly before. I have learned the error of my ways and I want to make it up to you. I know you have wanted me. Maybe we could just… you know…” said Cho.

 

She started to walk towards Harry. She clutched her knife in her hand. She was getting closer and closer to Harry. She was so close to getting her freedom back. As Cho was about to take out her knife and put it to Harry's throat she collapsed onto the floor.

 

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!” screamed Cho.

 

The collar runes for the punishment spell activated. The collar had a security feature that would punish her if she tried to harm Harry. He wanted to let her think that her plan was working. He watched Cho writhe in pain for a minute. Then he released the spell.

 

Cho was shaking and crying. The pain was unbearable.

 

“Slut! I thought I told you the next time you enter this room, you were to present yourself the way I taught you. The proper slut slave present position and greeting. I guess you didn't learn it well enough. I blame myself. I tried using positive reinforcement to teach you. I guess I'll have to go the other way” said Harry.

 

Cho was in shock and felt fear from what Harry just said. The pain was still tingling all over her body. She did not want to be punished again.

 

“Wait. Please please wait Master. I remember I remember.” said Cho.

 

“If you remembered, why did you not do it? Are you trying to upset your Master or maybe you like to be punished.” said Harry.

 

“No… No Master. I do not like the pain. I… I was wrong… Please let me try again.” said Cho.

 

“Alright. It better be perfect or else.” said Harry.

 

Cho stood up and walk towards the door. She was about to take off her cloak when she remembered the knife was there. He would see the knife and then really punish her. She didn't know what to do.

 

“Why do you hesitate, Slut? Have you forgotten what to do?” said Harry.

 

Harry knew why she stopped. He knew the knife was in the cloak.

 

“Nooooo. I… I remember” said Cho.

 

She worked it out. She would need to slowly take the cloak off while hiding the knife in the sleeve. She was able to do it and folded the cloak. She believed she dodged a bullet there.

 

Cho then remembered what she needed to do. The embarrassment came back. Her cheeks turned red from shame. She started to take her clothes off.

 

She was done and naked for Harry to see again. She dropped down to all fours and carried her bra and panties in her mouth to Harry. She dropped it in front of him and then kissed his ring. She moved back and got into the Present position.

 

“Greetings Master. Your slut slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master” said Cho.

 

“Hmmm. Not bad. You almost got it right. You forgot to smile” said Harry.

 

Harry cast the punishment spell.

 

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhh” cried Cho.

 

“Stay in position or I will extend your punishment.” said Harry.

 

Cho tried to stay in position. She was shaking a lot which made her boobs bounce up and down. Harry enjoyed that. Due to the position she was in and the pain, Cho could not hold onto her bladder anymore. She started to squirt and pee.

 

Harry released the spell. He was impressed Cho was able to hold the position.

 

“Hmmm. Did you just pee all over the floor in front of your Master? How dirty and disgusting. You are a dirty slut slave,aren't you?” said Harry.

 

Cho was shaking and whimpering from the pain and the shame of peeing in front of him.

 

“Y… Yes M…Master. I am your d...dirty s..slut slave” said Cho.

 

“Well you remembered most of the proper greeting so I don't think I will have to train you on that again. You better remember to smile next time.” said Harry.

 

Yes Master” said Cho.

 

“Before we get started onto our next lesson I have a gift for you my slut. Are you ready to recieve it?” asked Harry.

 

Cho was not sure what Harry meant but agreed.

 

“Yes Master.” said Cho.

 

Harry was so horny. He did not get to have sex with Cho the last time. But today was different. He was going to claim her in every way.

 

“Crawl over here my slut.” said Harry.

 

Cho crawled over to the front of Harry. Harry stood up.

 

“Be grateful for your Master is gifting you the opportunity to pleasure him. Take off my pants ” said Harry.

 

Cho was scared but he followed his orders. She loosen his belt, opened up the button, and started to lowered the zipper. Cho then pulled down her Master’s pants.

 

Harry's member was tenting in his boxer. Cho noticed the bulge immediately. She looked away. Harry grabbed her hair and forcefully rubbed her face against his manly bulge.

 

“Do not look away from your Master’s cock.” yelled Harry.

 

“You, my slut are too worship this for the rest of your slut slave life. Do you understand me?” said Harry.

 

“Yes Master. Yes Master. Your slut slave will worship her Master’s wonderful big cock.” said Cho.

 

Cho did not expect Harry to be so aggressive. She could feel Harry's rod was hard as steel. The smell was unpleasant. But she did not say anything fearing she would be punished.

 

“Take off my boxers now.” said Harry.

 

Cho started to pull down his boxers from the waist band until Harry's baby making tool sprung free and slapped Cho in the face. Cho was amazed. It looked pretty big but she wasn't sure. She had never seen a penis in real life before.

 

Harry looked down at Cho.

 

“What do you think, my slut?” said Harry

 

Cho did not know how to respond. Harry got annoyed when she didn't answer and took his cock and started to slap Cho with it.

 

“I said what do you think. Answer slut.” said Harry.

 

Cho flinched from the cock slaps.

 

“I'm sorry Master. It's very big. I was shocked by its size. Master’s cock is so hard too. Your slut slave is not worthy to be in its presence” said Cho hoping that was what Harry wanted to hear.

 

Harry then sat down.

 

“No, you are not but you will be after I'm done with you. Now what is your role in life?” asked Harry.

 

“To obey and pleasure my Master.” said Cho.

 

“Yes… Now I want you to do that and pleasure me with your mouth. Remember. No teeth or you will be sorry.” said Harry.

 

Cho had read about blow jobs but never actually did one. She moved in closer to the bobbing cock. She hesitantly started to lick her Master’s cock, starting from the base up to the head. She gave it a kiss.

 

Harry was enjoying the feeling but wanted more. Harry put his hands on Cho’s head and forced her to start taking his dick into her mouth. Cho was shocked but the forcefullness. When Cho didn't start moving, Harry started to pull her head up and down his whole cock. His cock starting to hit the back of her throat causing Cho to gag and cough.

 

Harry didn't care. There was only one thing on Harry’s mind and that was cumming in his slut’s mouth. This being his first time, he would not last long but he remembered that he wanted Cho to identify giving him a blow job as a positive activity. So before he came he got his wand and flicked it down.

 

Cho felt the pleasure all over. She stopped gagging and was humming non stop. It felt so good to her. Little did she know but her mind started to link blow jobs to pleasure.

 

“Mmmmm. That feels good my slut. I'm gonna cum.” said Harry.

 

Harry felt the explosion of sweet relief. The torrent of cum started to flow out of his cock and into Cho’s mouth. Cho felt the warm salty liquid start to wash her mouth.

 

“Cum for me, my slut.” said Harry as he was cunning in Cho’s mouth.

 

Cho’s orgasm was huge. She was squirting profusely. She also tried to swallow Harry's cum but the amount was too much for her.

 

Cho’s orgasm had finished and she started to gag and some cum spilled out of her mouth and onto the floor. She released his cock and was having a coughing fit. Harry had a few final shots of cum that landed on Cho’s face.

 

“That was bloody amazing” said Harry.

 

Harry's first sexual experience with a real girl would be something he would never forget. All of of his pent up sexual stress had been finally relieved. He sat back on his throne to enjoy the moment. Harry looked down to see some cum running down her cheek.

 

Cho was finally able to catch her breath. She was able to still taste the salty unpleasant taste of cum in her mouth.

 

Harry then noticed some cum on the floor. How dare she waste his cum he thought. He cast the punishment spell on Cho. Cho curled up in pain.

 

“How dare you spit some of my precious cum out. You are expected to swallow it all unless I tell you otherwise. It's that understood?” said Harry.

 

“YES MASTER. I'M SORRY MASTER. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN.” cried Cho.

 

Harry released the spell.

 

“I hope it doesn't for your sake. Now what do you think you should do to fix the situation?” asked Harry.

 

Cho’s mind was still recovering and didn't know how to respond. What could she do to fix it she thought. There were no rags for her to clean up the mess.

 

“I'm not sure Master. There is nothing I can use to clean it up.” said Cho.

 

“Are you sure? Use that pretty little mind of yours. Or maybe some pain will help the creative juices to flow.” said Harry.

 

“NO MASTER! YOUR SLUT CAN FIGURE IT OUT” said Cho.

 

Cho was quite afraid. She didn't want anymore punishments. How else could she clean up the mess. Wait she thought. He can't mean doing that could he? But that is the only way. It was so demeaning though.

 

“Well? I'll give you 5 seconds to answer. 5...4...3...2...1…” said Harry.

 

“I know what to do Master.” said Cho quickly.

 

Cho knelt down to where Harry's cum was on the floor. She took a deep breath and licked up the cum with her tongue. Once again all her dignity was lost.

 

As Cho was licking it up Harry cast the pleasure spell. He wanted to train her mind to relate demeaning behavior with a reward.

 

“Good girl. That is the correct way a slut cleans up spilled cum.” said Harry.

 

“Yessss Master.” said Cho cheerfully.

 

Cho’s mind was in conflict. She had always looked down at women who were subservient to men and acted like sluts. But now she was punished when she challenged Harry and was rewarded when she obeyed and acted like a slut. The constant training from Harry was starting to change Cho’s perception. Subconsciously her mind was being trained with the motto of obey and pleasure your Master like the proper slut and be rewarded.

 

The pleasure then ended for Cho. Harry ended the spell.

 

“Alright I think we shall move onto the next lesson. It is one I would hope I wouldn't have to do but is necessary if seems.” said Harry.

 

Cho had pulled herself together and was now worried what the next lesson was.

 

“What lesson is that Master?” said Cho.

 

“This lesson is called do not try to harm your Master” said Harry.

 

Cho froze when she heard the lesson title. Did her Master know about her plan? No. It's not possible she thought. It must be a coincidence.

 

“Do you have anything to say my slut?” asked Harry.

 

Cho blinked a few times. She was trying to decide if she should come forward and tell the truth or say nothing.

 

“N...No Master.” said Cho.

 

“Hmmmm. OK…” said Harry.

 

Cho thought she got away with it.

 

“Slut, bring me your cloak now” said Harry.

 

Shock and fear was on Cho’s face. The knife was still inside the cloak. If Harry finds the knife he wound punish her she believed.

 

“I said now” said Harry.

 

Cho slowly crawled to the cloak. Harry did not allow her to walk yet so she thought it be better to crawl. She picked up the cloak and brought it to Harry.

 

“Drop it” said Harry.

 

Cho drops the cloak to the floor.

 

*clank*

 

The sound of the knife hitting the floor runs throughout the the room. Harry picks up cloak and pulls out the knife.

 

“So what is this?” asked Harry.

 

He was examining the blade.

 

Cho didn't know how to answer. Harry put down the blade in front of Cho.

 

“I believe this knife was meant for me. Isn't that correct Cho? You wanted to harm me with it.” said Harry.

 

He turned around and walked to his throne. Cho looked at the blade and the back of her tormentor. This was her only chance. She could pick up the knife and stab him in the back. Then everything would be over. She would be free.

 

With one final breath she decided to chance it. She picked up the knife and made a dash to Harry with the intent to kill. As she was just a few steps away, she falls to the ground in pain. The collar activated again.

 

“Hmmm. I gave you the chance to come clean. I even gave you a chance to prove you wouldn't harm your Master. But you disappointed me both times. Now I will have to fix this behavior. If you thought it was bad before, you have no idea how worse it is gonna get now, my disobedient slut.” said Harry with a very dark voice.

 

Harry walked over and picked up the knife. He placed it on the table next to the throne. He then dropped the spell. Cho was recovering from the pain. She had regrets trying to attack Harry now. She couldn't take more punishment spells.

 

“If you didn't figure out, if you try to harm me, the collar will automatically activate the punishment spell. It seems the punishment spell is not working on you though. I was hoping that was enough to deter you from bad behavior. I was wrong. Now I will have to get creative with punishing you” said Harry.

 

He willed the room to change into what he wanted. Cho watch the room change into something terrifying. The room had changed to what look like a dungeon. The walls were lined with whips, chains, and other tools that looked to bring pain. She noticed a stockade to the side as well as some medieval torture rack meant to stretch a person apart. In the middle was a fire place. There were also chains hanging from the ceiling.

 

Harry walked over to Cho and placed some handcuffs on her wrists. He then pulled one of the chains from the ceiling and hooked it into the handcuffs. Cho tried to get away but Harry slapped her across the face which caused her to fall again. Then he pulled up the chain so that Cho was being hung up. Her toes were barely touching the floor.

 

“Before we get to the lesson I noticed something. You didn't follow another one of my orders from the last session.” said Harry

 

Cho was trying to figure out what she did wrong. What did she forget to do?

 

“I specifically told you to shave off your bush and obviously you did not.” said Harry.

 

Cho was so into her scheming that she totally forgot about that order. She didn't plan on doing it regardless.

 

Harry walked over to the table and picked up the knife.

 

“I guess if you won't do it I will have to.” said Harry.

 

Harry started to make practice swipes with the knife. Cho was terrified. The way Harry was practicing made her worry that he might hurt her badly with the knife.

 

“I haven't done this before but it can't be too hard, right?” said Harry

 

Harry brought up his arm and swiped down towards her pubic hair.

 

“NOOOO. PLEASE DON'T!” screamed Cho.

 

“Hehehe. Don't worry my slut. I wasn’t going to shave your pubic hair that way. That is dangerous. I could seriously hurt you and I don't want that.” said Harry.

 

Cho calmed down. She relaxed a bit even though she was still chained up. She believed that Harry wasn't going to shave her now.

 

Harry willed the room to provide some shaving cream and a razor.

 

“Now spread your legs so I can apply this cream.” said Harry.

 

Cho didn't spread her legs. Instead she squeezed her thighs together.

 

“Please don't do this” said Cho.

 

“Spread your legs now or would you like me to punish you for disobedience?” said Harry.

 

Cho reluctantly spread her legs giving Harry full access to her pussy. He applied the shaving cream and started to carefully shave her. He didn't want to injured her. After a few minutes Harry removed the remaining cream and wiped her down. Cho was embarrassed beyond belief.

 

Most of the pubic hair had been cut off. There were still some strands here and there.

 

“That is much better. Still some left but this will help get rid of it.” said Harry.

 

A jar appeared next to Harry. Cho try to see what it was but couldn't make it out. Harry opened the jar and applied the sticky substance to Cho’s nether region. He then placed a strip of cloth on top of the substance.

Cho then realized what it was.

 

“You could've done this yourself but since you have forced me to do it, the experience won't be as pleasant. Next time listen to my orders” said Harry.

 

“Nooooo. No. Please wait. Please wait. Don't do it.” begged Cho.

 

Harry took a corner of the cloth and then quickly peeled it off her.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” screamed Cho.

 

The pain of the remaining public hair being torn off her pussy made Cho scream. Harry examined her pussy and wiped off any remaining wax. Her nether region was now smooth and bald. It was a little red though.

 

“Now it's perfect” said Harry.

 

Harry gave Cho some time to recover while he cleaned up.

 

\---

 

“Now onto the main lesson for the night. This lesson is really simple. Do No Harm To Your Master. Seems simple to me but you were unable to grasp the fundamentals of it. So I'm going to have to discipline you until you do. What's going to happen is after each slash I deal, you will count it, admit that a stupid slut like you was wrong, you will vow to never harm your Master again, and finally thank me for correcting you. It's that understood?” asked Harry.

 

“Please don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything.” cried Cho.

 

Harry walked over to a wall and contemplated which whip to use. Harry then stepped behind Cho and was out of her line of sight. He reeled back and cracked the whip on the floor for a practice swing. Cho flinched.

 

“I said do you understand.” said Harry.

 

Cho was crying and sniffling.

 

“I understand Master.” said Cho.

 

Harry walked up behind Cho and whispered into her left ear.

 

“You only have yourself to blame for this” said Harry.

 

Harry stepped back and rotated his shoulder to loosen it. He reeled back and let the whip fly.

 

*whoosh* *crack*

 

The whip makes a slash across Cho’s back leaving a red mark. Cho cries out loud.

 

“AHHHHHHH. IT HURTS! IT HURTS!” cried Cho.

 

It felt like fire was whipped across her back. Unlike the spell, the pain from the whip stayed. It was excruciating.

 

“I didn't hear you count. We will start over each time you mess up until you get it right.” said Harry.

 

Another strike hits Cho. Now she was begging for Harry to stop.

 

“No more please” I can't take anymore. Please stop” begged Cho.

 

Harry again unleashes another slash. And again. And again. He whips Cho a few more times until she responded correctly.

 

“Aaahhh. O...one….your stupid slut was wrong to attack you. Your stupid slut will never hh…harm you again. T.. Thank you for correcting your stupid slut.” cried Cho.

 

“So you can learn. Good girl. The first step is to give in and admit you were wrong. I'm proud of you.” said Harry.

 

Harry then cast the pleasure spell for 10 seconds. The pain lessened for Cho. After releasing the spell he continued the lesson.

 

Unfortunately for Cho she forgot to count or didn't say one of the other lines. Harry had to reset 3 more times. After the third time Cho had perfectly memorized and recited the lines. After each correct repetition, Harry would cast the pleasure spell to reinforce it. By the 15th slash Cho was just blabbering the lines correctly.

 

“UGGGG. 15….Hehehe. Your stupid slut was soooo stupid to attack you. Your stupid slut will never ever think about hurting Master. Please…. correct this stupid slut, Master. Hehehe. She neeeeeeds to be punished.” said Cho.

 

Cho was lost in her own mind now. She now only saw herself as a stupid slut who would never hurt her Master again. The whipping still hurt. Her arms were killing her too. However, she yearned for the pleasure she felt when admitting her wrong doing and begging to be punished. In the beginning she was conflicted but now all she wanted is for her Master to train her to be a proper slut.

 

Harry continued this for an hour. With the final slash Cho had already turned into a pile of mush. Her back and ass were deep red with red welts. She was barely making sense anymore. She was mumbling non stop. A pool of her pussy juice had accumulated by her feet. A steady stream was flowing down her legs. She had become quite aroused and horny from the whipping due to the spell.

 

“Well done, my slut. You have endure your punishment and seem to have learned the error of your ways.” said Harry.

 

“Yessss Master. Your stupid dirty slut will never hurt Master again.” said Cho.

 

Harry took out a jar of ointment. He took a large dollop and started to apply it to Cho’s back. The ointment started to heal up the welts. After 15 minutes the welts were gone and the redness had gone down. All Cho felt was a small tingling and warm sensation on her back now.

 

“Thank you Master. You stupid slut did not deserve Master’s kindness.” said Cho.

 

Harry looked into Cho’s eye and saw a difference in her. It looked like pure loyalty. She was devout to him. He was her Master and she would do anything for him. Harry lowered the chain and unlocked the hand cuffs. The blood started to return to her arms and hands. They were sore but she managed to get control of them again. She crawled in front of Harry and got into the present form.

 

“Master, your dirty slut slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master.” said Cho with a real smile.

 

Harry couldn't believe it. He did it. He finally broke her. He made Cho Chang into his personal devout slut slave. She was all his to do whatever he wished for. This made him quite erect. Cho easily noticed his erection.

 

“Your slut understands.” said Cho.

 

Cho crawled to Harry and started to lick and worship his hardening pecker. She wanted to give her Master a sensual blow job.

 

“Oh that feels heavenly my perfect little slut.” said Harry.

 

Cho was alternating between licking and sucking on his cock. She would also suck on his scrotum which made Harry nearly blow his load.

 

“I'm gonna cum soon.” said Harry.

 

Cho then stopped her sucking. Harry looked down at her.

 

“Why did you stop, my slut?” asked Harry.

 

Cho then crawled backwards a few steps. She turned around and stuck her rear towards him. She turned her head and looked directly at Harry.

 

“Master. Please fuck your dirty slut slave. Your slut needs her Master’s big hard cock in her slut hole. It feels so empty right now. Please fill it up with your enormous manhood” moaned Cho.

 

Cho gave Harry a very seductive look. She liked and bit her lips and spread her freshly shaved pussy lips with her fingers.

 

“Masterrrrr. Hurry. Your slut slave can't wait any longer. Please insert your Master sword into your slut’s pussy sheath. It belongs there” moaned Cho.

 

Cho started to wag her ass at Harry. Harry could wait no longer. He stood up and walked up to Cho. He rubbed his cock along her pussy. Her juices lubricating his dick.

 

“So my slut wants her Master’s cock huh?” teased Harry.

 

“Yyyeessss. More than anything in the world, Master. This needy slut wants your fuck stick to fill her with all of your baby batter. Then this slut will be yours forever.” shouted Cho.

 

All of Harry's self control was lost after that declaration. He slowly penetrated Cho’s tight virgin pussy until he hit a barrier.

 

“Uuuggg. Just do it Master. Pop your slut’s cherry.” said Cho.

 

Harry grunted. He pulled back and slammed in hard breaking through her hymen. He pushed all the way in until his groin was touching her ass.

 

“MMMMMM. YES MASTER. SOOOO BIIIIIG. SOOOO DEEEEP. MASTER IS ALL THE WAY IN. FUCK ME MASTER. FUCK YOUR SLUT HARD AND FAST.” begged Cho.

 

Harry then began to saw in and out. The feeling was so much better than we he jerked himself off or the earlier blow job. It felt like a heated velvet tight tunnel squeezing and massaging his dick. Harry was in heaven.

 

“Ohhh yes, slut. This feels good.” said Harry

 

“Mmmmmmm. Master's pleasure is your slut’s pleasure. Oooh yes right there Master. HARDER MASTER! FASTER MASTER! SHOW YOU SLUT WHO IS BOSS! PUT YOUR SLUT IN HER RIGHTFUL PLACE.” yelled Cho.

 

Harry grunted. He was going to show her alright. He pushed her head down so it was against the floor. Then he started to piston in and out of her. The constant sound of his groin hitting her ass was all over the room. Sweat was dripping from both of them. They were both on a high no drug could mimic.

 

Harry started to spank Cho’s ass.

 

*SMACK SMACK SMACK”

 

“TAKE IT SLUT! YESSS. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BITCH IN HEAT.” said Harry.

 

“YES MASTER! OH GOD! SPANK YOUR BITCH! FUCK YOUR BITCH! SPANK YOUR BITCH! FUCK YOUR BITCH! SPANK YOUR BITCH! FUCK YOUR BITCH!” repeated Cho deliriously.

 

Cho’s ass cheeks had turned red with Harry's hand prints. The power Harry felt when spanking her was exhilarating. He wanted more. He bent down and grabbed her hands. He then pulled them back up by her back so she was only on her feet. Harry then started to give it to Cho hard. The position allowed him to enter deeper into Cho’s soaked pussy. Her small boobs were bouncing around from the force. They were making quick small circles everytime Harry entered and withdrew.

Harry started to alternate between slow and deep penetrations and quick and short shots. Cho was trying to match his pace. She was pushing back to enhance the sensation of how deep Harry was going in.

 

“OHHH MERLIN. MMMMASTER. YOU ARE IN SOOOO DEEEEP! IT IS TOUCHING MY WOMB. YESSS! MASTER. YOUR SLUT IS SO CLOSE. PLEASE MASTER. MAY YOUR UNWORTHY DIRTY SLUT SLAVE CUM?” begged Cho.

 

“You may only cum if you swear loyalty to me. Swear you will be my obedient slut slave for the rest of your life. Obey and pleasure me however I please. Only then will I allow you to cum. Choose carefully. This is your final decision. If you agree there is no going back. ” said Harry.

 

Cho did not hesitate. She didn't even need to think about it.

 

“YOUR SLUT SWEARS, MASTER! SHE WILL BE YOUR SLUT FOREVER! SHE WILL OBEY AND PLEASURE YOU IN ANY WAY YOU WISH!” declared Cho.

 

“THEN CUM. CUM FOR YOUR MASTER. CUM AS HARD AS YOU CAN. I ORDER YOU TO HAVE THE BIGGEST ORGASM OF YOUR LIFE. ” roared Harry.

 

Cho’s whole body froze. A tiny squeak came out of mouth. Her pussy got so tight that Harry had to stop moving. Cho’s eyes rolled backwards. Only the white of her eyes could be seen. Her nipples had grown so erect that they look like pencil erasers. Then she started to shake. Her whole body was vibrating. Her pussy started to milk his cock. Harry had to let go of her arms and then held her up. He was hugging her from the back. He cupped her tits and whispered into her ear, “Let go”.

 

The flood gates finally broke open. The union of their cock and pussy started to squirt. Blast after blast of female cum was spraying out.

 

“AHHHHH. CUMMING! OH GOD! CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING!” yelled Cho?

 

Cho was lost in a world of pure pleasure. Her orgasm did not stop. She was squirting for the first time. She had never cum this hard. She couldn't stop shaking. Cho couldn't think clearly anymore. She couldn't put words together. All she could say was “cumming”. Eventually she started to just drool and she came down from her high.

 

Cho’s pussy was finally loose enough for Harry to start fucking her again. It was constantly trying to drain him off all his cum. Harry dropped her down to all fours again. Cho couldn't stand up even if she wanted to.

 

Harry had almost lost it when Cho came but was able to hold off. He started again. She got her release. It was time for his. He began fucking her with one purpose. In and out. In and out. He fucked her like nothing else matter.

 

The sensations brought Cho back to the real world. Her Master was still screwing her. He had not cum yet. He allowed her to cum before he did. Master was too kind she thought. She was a bad slut for not taking care of her Master’s needs first. She needed to fix this.

 

“Ooooh. Thank you Master for letting your slut cum. It was so good. Your slut has one more request. She would like to return the favor by pleasuring Master till he cums too.” said Cho.

 

“What did you have in mind my horny little slut?” asked Harry.

 

Cho pulled Harry out of her. Harry and Cho both groaned. They missed their unison already. Cho then had Harry lay down. She then slowly climbed on top of her Master. Harry’s stiff rod was pointing straight up. Cho squatted over it.

 

“Let your horny slut slave take care of everything, Master. ” said Cho.

 

Cho then lowered herself onto his cock. It penetrated all the way through her. Both of them groaned in pleasure as they were one once again. Harry's cock was where it belong. Cho then started to bounce up and down. Everytime Cho came down Harry would push up. This caused his dick to touch her womb again. The feeling was amazing for both. Cho would occasionally rotate her hips to give her Master more pleasure.

 

“How does it feel Master? Do you like your whore of a slut bouncing on your huge big cock? Because she loves it. Your slut loves being your cock sleeve. It belongs in her dirty fuck hole. Mmmmmmmm” groaned Cho.

 

“Yyyyessss. Very good slut” said Harry.

 

Harry then reached out to Cho’s bouncing boobs. He started to pinch her nipples and grope her tits.

 

“Mmmmm. Yes Master. Grab your slut’s titties. Pinch her nips hard. These fun bags are yours to play with.” moaned Cho.

 

Cho then leaned down and placed her tits in front of Harry’s face. Harry got the idea and started to suck on them. Cho then started to just grind her hips into Harry so she could prolong her Master’s pleasure.

 

Harry was getting close. She spanked Cho on the ass and gave her a look. She completely understood what to do. She sat up and started to bounce up and down. Her bouncing was fast and hard. She was preparing for her Master to cum.

 

“Yeeessss slut. I'm almost there. Just a little more.” groaned Harry.

 

“YESSS MASTER. CUM IN YOUR SLUT. SHE IS YOUR CUM BUCKET. FILL ME UP. PAINT HER PUSSY WALLS WHITE WITH YOUR CUM. FUCK YOUR BABY BATTER INTO HER. YOUR SLUT WILL CARRY YOUR CHILD.” said Cho.

 

That was the final straw. Harry’s dam BURST. Harry rotated and blew his wad straight into her pussy and womb. He was coming like there was no tomorrow. The amount of cum was insane. It filled her up and started to leak out due to the volume.

 

Once the first spurt of cum enter her, Cho came herself. She started to shake and bounce wildly.

 

“YESSS. MASTER IS CUMING INSIDE HIS SLUT. YESSS YESSS YESSS! THIS SLUT IS YOURS FOREVER! ” cried Cho.

 

With their combined orgasm going, the runes on the witch's collar glowed again. Unknowingly, with Cho’s voluntary vow of loyalty and servitude, the collar chained her magic to him. She was literally Harry's now. He controlled her magic and life from now on.

 

With their orgasm fading away, Cho collapsed into Harry's chest. Both of them are breathing hard. Harry's dick slowly shrinking back to normal. It slips out of Cho’s pussy. A big glob of cum pours out as well.

 

Harry wraps his arms around Cho. He slowly runs his fingers through her silky black hair. Cho snuggles into Harry's chest. There was an afterglow on their skin from their pure carnal sexual encounter. You could not call it love making. What they did was quite the opposite. They fucked each other. Plain and simple.

 

Their breathing was returning to normal. Cho was the first to move. She looked into Harry's eyes and he looked back. The old Cho was no more. All that was there was a devout slave who only wanted to obey her Master. No words needed to be said. She could feel what her Master wanted.

 

She gave her Master a sensual kiss. Their tongues intertwining together. She pulled away and crawled down his body. She would plant small kisses down his chest and abs. She then proceeded to lick and clean Harry's resting cock from all of their juices and cum.

 

Harry groaned from the sensation. He wanted to go another round but his body couldn't. After she finished cleaning her Master's dick, she crawled over to where the cum that leaked out of her was. She then licked it up. Her Master's cum was precious and could not be wasted.

 

Harry had sat up and was watching all of this. Cho had become his. Her life now was to make him happy. There were still many lessons to teach her. The fun he was going to have with her excited him.

 

\---


	6. Chapter 6

The Witch's Collar

Harry and Cho were soaking in a large pool size bath tub that Harry wished for in the Room of Requirements. The warm water and magical bubble jets were massaging their bodies. 

“Slut, I wish for you to wash your Master’s body. Not just any washing though. Make it sexy.” said Harry. 

“As you wish Master. Your slut shall obey” said Cho with a big smile. 

Cho picked up the sponge and dipped it into the water. She moved behind Harry and started to wash her Master’s back. She squeezed the sponge so the water would would flow down his back. Then she slowly traced the muscles on his back with the sponge. 

Cho picked up the bottle of soap and squeezed a good amount of the liquid soap on her boobs. She moved closer to her master and proceeded to lather up his back with her titties. She alternated from moving up and down his back to making circular motions.

“Mmmm. Master, do you like your slut slave giving you a titty wash all over your back? Her tits lathering you up with soap.” whispered Cho into Harry's ear. 

“This feels excellent my slut. Your master is quite content. Continue.” said Harry. 

The combination of the small break from the recent fuck fest and the feeling of Cho’s breasts massaging his back, his cock started to harden again. The advantages of being a young teenage boy with tons of stamina. 

Cho then wrapped her arms around Harry. Taking the wet sponge with her right hand, she washed Harry's chest and stomach. At the same time she was planting small kisses on his neck and shoulders. Cho’s left hand started to snake downwards to Harry's hardened member. She easily found her prize and took hold of it. Cho gave Harry's excited cock a small squeeze and started to stroke it. 

All of this caused Harry to moan loudly. 

“Ooooh. Yes. Just like that my slut.” said Harry. 

Cho’s movements were slow and sensual. She wanted to please her master but also make sure she was completing his order of cleansing him. After a few more strokes, Cho turned Harry around so they were face to face. She took the soap bottle and squeezed some more onto her chest. 

Cho then proceeded to rub her titties all over Harry's chest. The soap quickly lathered up on his chest. As she was doing this, she felt Harry's hard cock poking her. She grabbed her Master’s aroused cock and lifted it up. She moved in closer so that her pussy lips were lined up with his cock. Harry's cock was trapped between his stomach and Cho’s nether region. Cho then started to gyrate her body. This allowed her to continue washing Harry's chest with her tits while massaging his cock with her pussy lips at the same time. 

Cho was grinding up and down. Harry didn't think it could feel so good even though he wasn't penetrating his slut’s pussy. The slow grinding massage was different from their earlier primal fucking. This time they were taking their time. Slowly building up their pleasure. 

During the sensual grind Cho maintained eye contact with Harry. She wanted him to see that she was doing this all for him. Her whole existence was to pleasure him. All of her love was for him. No words were needed. Harry knew what she was trying to say. 

Unable to wait any longer, Harry picked Cho up by her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips closing the distance and they start to kiss. Harry's tongue enters her mouth. Licking and dancing with her tongue. Cho allowed her master to take control. She was enjoying every bit of this. 

After a few minutes of making out Harry decided it was time. He lowered her down until her pussy was impaled on his cock. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths. Harry started to bounce Cho up and down on his cock. 

“Oooooh yessss, Master! Fuck your slut. Fuck your slut good, Master. Your slut needs it.” moaned Cho. 

Cho starts to fuck back as well. Their pace started to increase faster. The water was splashing all around. Waves forming from their fucking. Their primal needs taking control again. 

“Take it, my slut! Take your master’s cock into your dirty pussy!” said Harry. 

“YES MASTER! YES MASTER! USE YOUR SLUT! OH GOD!” yelled Cho. 

The new Cho found that she was the most happiest when her master was using her for his own needs. She was so thankful her Master put the collar on her. Her life had purpose now. 

After a few more minutes of Cho bouncing on Harry's cock, Harry pulled out of her. He set her down and had Cho hold onto the side of the poolsize tub. He got behind her and started to fuck her doggy style. Later on he would figure out this was his favorite position. He had complete control of the pace of their fucking and it gave a deeper penetration. 

Cho also loved this position. Her master was dominating her. All she could do was take it. Harry would also spank her while they were fucking. The pain excited her more. The collar had changed her to enjoy some pain. 

“YES! SPANK YOUR SLUT. SPANK HER HARDER! HARDER!” yelled Cho. 

*SMACK*

Harry spanked Cho hard on her left butt cheek leaving a handprint. 

“Oooooh Yessssss!” moaned Cho. 

Cho had a mini orgasm. Her body tensed up and her pussy squeezed Harry’s dick hard. Harry leaned over and grabbed Cho’s hair. He pulled back so that her body bent backwards. He looked right at her. 

“Did you just cum, slut? Did I give you permission to cum?” said Harry. 

Cho was in a panic. She lost control and had cum without permission. 

“Please forgive your slut. She didn't mean to cum without permission. Your slut is sorry.” cried Cho. 

“Yes, you will be sorry. You seem to have already forgotten your place. Maybe some training is required.” said Harry. 

Harry pulled out of Cho. He had a different kind of punishment in mind. One that will teach her a lesson but still give him sweet release. 

“Master, your slut is sorry. She won't do it again. Please don't punish your slut.” said Cho. 

Even though Cho had started to enjoy some pain during their fucking sessions, the punishment curse was on a different level. She did not want to experience that again. Also the feeling of disappointment that her master had for her was just as bad. She had failed her master. 

“I cannot overlook your disobedience. But do not worry. I shall not use the punishment spell this time.” said Harry. 

Cho relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I have something else in mind. Follow me,slut.” said Harry. 

They moved to the shadow end of the pool. Harry sat down in the water and laid back against the side. His member had deflated a bit. 

“Slut, as you can see your disobedience has caused me to lose my erection. You shall resolve this by giving me a blow job. Make it good or I will reconsider using the punishment spell.” said Harry. 

Cho felt complete shame for causing her master to be disappointed in her. She knelt down. 

“As you wish, Master. Your slut was wrong and will accept her punishment.” said Cho. 

Cho took a deep breath and went under the water to start blowing her master. She was licking and sucking her master’s cock the best she could do. Being underwater made it hard. After around 30 seconds, she needed to come up for air. She was about to release Harry’s cock and move up but Harry held her head down on his cock. 

Harry forced his cock down her throat. Cho started to panic from being unable to breathe. Her gag reflex kicked in. The sensation felt great to Harry. With Cho gagging and trying to breathe, her throat was actually contracting around Harry's cock. It felt like her throat was massaging his cock. This got Harry hard again. Cho started to flail around. She was starting to lose consciousness. Harry then let go and Cho came up gasping for air. She was breathing heavily. Trying to get oxygen to her lungs. Then coughing to get rid of any water in them. 

“I hope you will remember that I am the master and my pleasure will always come first. Is that understood, my little slut slave?” said Harry. 

Cho looked up at Harry. 

“Yes Master. Your slut will remember her place.” said Cho. 

Cho clearing her throat and coughing a little. She thought her punishment was over. 

“Good. Now to finish up your punishment.” said Harry. 

Cho was shocked. She was still being punished. She was worried she would have to do it all over again. Harry saw the worry in her eyes. 

“Don't fear my slut. You already did an excellent job getting little Harry back up. You do not need to give me another underwater blow job.” said Harry. 

Cho felt relieved that she didn't have to do that again. 

“Now come over here and sit on your master’s cock.” said Harry with a smile. 

Cho was confused. How was this a punishment she thought. She moved over to Harry and squatted over him. She then slowly inserted his hardened tool into her pussy. Cho moaned in pleasure. She was about to move but Harry held her in place. 

“Before you begin, there is something I need to do first.” said Harry. 

He summoned his wand. He performed some elaborate wand movements and then tapped the collar. Some runes activated and glowed. 

“You seem to like to cum a lot my slut. Let's see how long you can cum. CUM NOW SLUT! CUM UNTIL I TELL YOU TO STOP!” said Harry. 

All of a sudden Cho’s body rocked into an orgasm. Her body stiffen up for a few seconds and then started to shake. 

“OH GOD. OH MASTER. SLUT IS C…CUMMING!” yelled Cho. 

She came all over her Master’s cock. However, unlike her other orgasms, the feeling did not fade away. It started to build back up immediately again. She started to bounce up and down wildly. The feeling to explode came again. 

“OOOOOOHHH… CUMMING AGAIN!” screamed Cho. 

Harry was laying back and enjoying the show. What he did was activate a feature on the collar to have Cho constantly orgasm. How was this a punishment one might think. Yes, Cho was feeling pleasure but how long could she keep her mind in one piece from the constant cumming. 

Cho was breathing hard. The last orgasm finished but a new one was starting up again. Harry was enjoying the feeling. Every orgasm was causing Cho’s pussy to milk his cock. 

“OHHHH GOD…. AGAIN… CUMMING AGAIN MASTER.” said Cho as she climaxed once again. 

Cho couldn't believe it. The orgasms wouldn't stop. Ten minutes passed by. Cho had lost count how many times she came. Her pussy and body were constantly on fire. 

“I…I.. CAN'T STOP… CCCCCUMMMMMMING AGAIN! AHHHHHHH!” yelled Cho. 

Cho’s mind was mush now. She was losing sense of reality. All she could think of was the next orgasm. Harry was getting close to coming himself. Cho was constantly humping him. He would play with her fun bags as she was cumming. This would heighten her orgasm. 

Another 10 minutes passed. After her last orgasm Cho collapsed onto Harry. She was babbling nonsense. She started to drool a little. The next orgasm came and Cho went off. 

“NOT AGAIN. OH GODDDDDD…..” screamed Cho. 

“Master, please no more. No more please master. Can’t cum anymore… can't c..c...CUMMMING!!” said Cho as another orgasm rushed through her.

“Have you learned your lesson? Who’s pleasure should come first?” asked Harry. 

Cho was lost. Her mind was shattered. 20 minutes of straight orgasms. She just wanted to rest but couldn't. There was always another orgasm pushing her. 

“Yes Master. Master’s pleasure cums first. Master cums….cums….CUMMMMMMM.” said Cho as another orgasm hit. 

“Please Master… Slut has learned lesson. Please…” begged Cho. 

Harry was about to blow his wad. 

“Ok slut. When I cum in you, you will have the biggest orgasm so far. Then you may stop cumming. But you have to work for it. Make me feel like you want me to cum.” said Harry. 

Cho heard this and redoubled her movements. She started to really grind and bounce on Harry. She needed him to cum. 

“OH GODDD. CUMMING AGAIN LIKE A DIRTY WHORE MASTER. FUCKKKK. PLEASE MASTER. FUCK YOUR DIRTY SLUT. HER DIRTY FUCK HOLE IS FULL OF HER DIRTY CUM. CLEANSE HER FILTHY SEX HOLE WITH YOUR CUM. OH FUCK. OH FUCKKK… PLEASE MASTER. INJECT YOUR SLUT WITH YOUR BABY MAKING BATTER. SHE WANTS IT REAL BAAAAD. SHE WANTS TO HAVE YOUR BABY.” begged Cho.

“Aaaarg. Fuck… That’s it. Take my cum, you dirty whore.” screamed Harry. 

That set Harry off. He exploded in her again. His cum filling every crevasse in her pussy. Cho in return had the biggest orgasm of the night. 

“OHHHH YESSS. MASTER IS CUMMING IN ME. AHHHHH. GOING TO HAVE HIS BABY. YESSSSSS. CUMMING SO HARDDDDD.” screamed Cho. 

The orgasm was so hard that she started to lose her vision. She was beginning to lose consciousness. For the first time since her punishment started the feeling of the orgasm faded away. She could finally rest. 

Cho collapsed and passed out. Harry’s mini member shrunk out of Cho. He picked her up and laid her down on a table that appeared. He took a towel and dried her off. He then dried himself. They had been in the water for awhile and their skin had pruned. 

Harry then summoned a luxurious bed and carried Cho to it. He laid her down and kissed her forehead. 

Harry got his wand and tapped on the collar. The runes deactivated. 

“You did well, my beautiful little slut. Your punishment is over. ” whispered Harry. 

Cho moved closer to Harry and snuggled up to him in her sleep. She murmur “thank you Master”. Harry laid there with his slut while she rested. 

\---

Cho slowly opened her eyes. She was waking up from a pleasant dream with her Master. She noticed that she was snuggled up against her master. He was looking down at her and smiling. I must have fallen asleep she thought. The memories of her punishment started to flood back in. 

“I'm sorry, Master. I fell asleep. I didn't mean to. I…” said Cho. 

“Don't worry about it. You deserve some rest after that. I am proud you took your punishment quite well.” said Harry. 

Cho blushed from her master's compliment. 

“Thank you Master. Your slut has learned her lesson. How long was your slut out?” said Cho. 

“Long enough. It's 5 am now. We gotta get going soon. But we must lay down some ground rules now that you have fully accepted your role as my slut slave.” said Harry. 

Cho immediately nodded in agreement. 

“Your slut will obey.” said Cho. 

“Good. First off, you must continue to act the way you were before your enslavement in front of others. When we are together alone you are my slut slave but to avoid unnecessary problems you will pretend to be the old Cho when others are around. Understood?” said Harry. 

Cho looked sad. She wanted to show everyone that she was Harry Potter’s slut slave. 

“Yes, your slut understands, Master. Slut won't be happy about it but she will obey.” said Cho.

“I know it won't be easy but everything will work out in the end, my slut. Once my revenge is complete we can be together forever as Master and slut slave. Now onto the second part. You will assist me with my plans for revenge. There were other girls that were with you during my ambush. You will help me enslave them as well.” said Harry. 

Cho was hesitant about this. She would do anything for her master but she worried that he would then use them instead of her. 

Harry noticed the worried look on her face. 

“What is wrong my slut? You looked worried. Are you not willing to obey my orders? Speak the truth.” said Harry. 

The collar glowed when Harry told Cho to speak the truth. 

“It's not that Master. Your slut slave will always obey. It's just that…. Your slut is worried that when you get new slaves… you will not need this slut anymore…” said Cho. 

Cho looked away. She didn't want her master to see her this way. Harry was surprised. He totally misunderstood. Cho was worried that he would throw her away. She was jealous that the other girls would take her place. Harry gave her a big hug and kissed the top of her head. 

“You need not worry about that my pretty little slut. You shall always be my first slut slave. In fact you will be my Alpha Slut. You will be in charge of the other slut slaves when I am not around. You shall also assist in their training. Does that calm your worried thoughts?” said Harry. 

With a great big smile Cho gave Harry a big hug and then kissed him quite passionately. They made out for a few minutes. Cho’s hands started to roam towards Harry's dick but Harry held her hand. 

“As much as I would love to go another round with you my little slut, our time has run out. We must head back to our dorms. Go get dressed. ” said Harry. 

Cho pouted. She didn't want to leave her Master but obeyed his wishes. She got up and started to put on her clothes. She left her panties off and offered them to Harry. Harry took the panties and gave her a kiss. 

“We shall meet again Friday night. We will begin our plans then.” said Harry. 

With one final kiss, Cho left the room and headed back to her dorm. Harry did the same a few minutes later. 

\---

 

Throughout the next few days, Harry was spending his time planning his next steps. He had to decide who would be his next target. The girls that ridiculed him at the ambush were Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Sue Li, and Katie Bell. 

Each girl was like the old Cho. Condescending, snobbish, and arrogant were some words you could describe them all with. They all deserved what they would get. 

Harry would need more information on them before he could make his move. Maybe Cho had some personal knowledge he could use. 

It was now Friday night. Harry was waiting for Cho to come. She was late. Harry was worried something happen to Cho. Harry was about to head out and go look for her but then the door opened up. Cho was out of breath. 

Cho saw Harry and looked very apologetic. She began stripping out of her clothes and crawled over to Harry. She got into the Present formation. 

“Greetings Master. Your slut slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master.” said Cho with a bright smile. 

“You better have a good reason why you were late, slut.” said Harry. 

“Apologies, Master. Your slut had a hard time getting away from her old friends. Cedric was especially annoying this time, Master. He wanted to go out with your slut tonight and was quite persistent. It took your slut a bit to convince him to leave. Your slut begs your forgiveness.” said Cho. 

“Hmm. I will forgive you this time. We will have to take care of Cedric eventually. But for now come here” said Harry. 

He patted his lap for Cho to sit on. 

Cho happily got up and sat on Harry's lap cowgirl style. She started to grind into his lap and started to kiss her master. Harry kissed back. They made out for a few minutes. Cho started to unzip Harry's trousers but Harry stopped her. 

Cho was confused. 

“Is something wrong, Master?” asked Cho. 

“We first have to work on my revenge plans before we get to play, my slut. Tell me about the girls that were with you in the classroom” said Harry. 

“As you wish Master. Who would you like me to start with?” asked Cho. 

“Let's begin with Daphne Greengrass” said Harry. 

Cho then began to describe Daphne. 

Daphne was the Ice Queen of Slytherin. She ran the Slytherin house with an iron fist. She treated all of her housemates as her servants. Even the male students were afraid of her. When they tried to ask her out she turned them down with no emotion. Some thought she was a lesbian. 

If anyone dare challenge her rule, they would regret it. Rumors have it there was a girl from a prominent family a year ago that opposed Daphne’s rules. She argued with her in their common room. A battle for control. That girl was later found naked and tied up in the Forbidden Forest. On her forehead the word “SUBMIT” was tattooed in. The girl left the school and was not heard from again. 

Daphne had an inner circle she trusted. Her best friend and second in command was Tracey Davis. She definitely used Daphne’s power for her own. The Slytherins followed her orders as well so not to anger Daphne. Tracey was always with Daphne. She was one of the two people that Daphne would treat like a normal person. 

The other person that Daphne would treat kindly was her younger sister, Astoria Greengrass. Daphne was very protective of her. Astoria seemed very quiet and shy. Daphne would try to keep her away from the house politics and others. 

Harry saw her as a possible exploit and weakness to Daphne. He made a note of this.   
Cho then moved on to Susan Bones of Hufflepuff. 

Susan was the definition of two face. In front of the teachers she was the sweet and innocent girl. She would volunteer to assist other classmates. She was in line to be the next head girl. But in reality she was the one that would backstab those she was helping. Her hobby was to spread nasty rumors about others. 

Susan was also many male student’s wet dream. She was known to be very well endowed in the boobs department. She was a D cup girl. If she wasn't wearing some revealing shirts, it would be super tight blouses that accentuate her bosoms. Susan would manipulate many of the boys in the school to do her work just by flashing them some cleavage. 

Hannah Abbott was Susan's childhood friend. They had known each other since they were babies. Their friendship was mostly one sided. Susan was always the one in charge. Hannah followed and agreed to whatever Susan said. She was very loyal to Susan. She would become a vengeful person if they attacked Susan. 

Sue Li was easy for Cho to describe. Sue was Cho’s roommate since their first year of Hogwarts. Being part of the few Asians at the school, Cho and Sue watched each other's backs. 

Sue was a very shy and quiet girl when she started out in Hogwarts. Hanging out with Cho had started to change her. Sue looked up to Cho as a role model. She wanted to be like Cho and would mimic her. Her clothes, hairstyle, and makeup were very similar to Cho. If someone didn't know better, they would think they were twin sisters. Cho found it adorable that Sue wanted to be like her. Sue probably would be the easiest to capture next thought Harry. 

The final girl was Katie Bell. Harry knew Katie because she was Rose’s best friend. She would come over during the summer to swim and sun tan at the Potter estate. She wore some sexy bikinis that showed off her athletic body. She did that to torture Harry. 

Katie was also the vice captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Rose was the captain. They both played the chaser positions. They became great friends because of quidditch even though they were one year apart. 

Cho mentioned that Katie thought she was the best at sports. She would try to embarrass anyone except Rose. She made it a mission to do better than the boys and make them look bad. 

Harry wrote down all the notes Cho provided about the girls. He had a better idea now about how each girl’s personality was. 

“Thank you my pretty slut slave. Your information will come in handy. I think you deserve a reward.” said Harry. 

Harry cast the pleasure spell. Cho suddenly started to moan and grind against Harry. 

“Mmmmmmm. Thank you Master. Your slut is happy she was useful to Master.” said Cho. 

Harry kept the spell on for 20 seconds before releasing it. 

“The next issue are the collars. The materials to make them are not easy to get. Taking anymore items from the school would cause suspicion from the faculty.” said Harry. 

“Hmmmm. Can't we just do an Owl post order? We fill out the forms and mail it to the stores. Then they will have owls deliver the materials.” asked Cho. 

“I thought of that too but no. Some of the items are rare and if someone notices them during the delivery, there might be questions that are asked. Too risky.” said Harry. 

“Booo. It's too bad we can't just go to Daigon Alley.” said Cho. 

“Yea. But we would be recognized immediately there. It would be odd for Hogwarts students to be there at this time of the year. Knockturn Alley probably would be a better chance of being unnoticed. But there is no way to get there from here. Unless… Wait a second.” said Harry. 

Harry got up and went to his bag. He searched through it until he found the book he got from his family library. He flipped through the book. Harry remembered reading something about a traveling cabinet in Hogsmeade somewhere. He found the section that talked about Hogsmeade. 

“Ah found it. Let's see. The Shrieking Shack is an abandoned building that is believed to be cursed. Noises can be heard from it… blah blah blah. Useless information. Where is it… Yes. Here it is. There are also rumors of a two way dresser cabinet that has the ability to allow you to travel between the two cabinets. One can be found in the Shrieking Shack and the other is thought to be somewhere in Knockturn Alley. 

This is perfect. We can use the cabinets to get to Knockturn Alley and buy our supplies. Our first Hogsmeade weekend is next week. We shall go then.” said Harry

“Ooooh. Master is so smart. That plan sounds great. But… your slut won't be able to go with you. Your slut’s old friends will be with her during Hogsmeade weekend. Master’s orders were to pretend to be like the old Cho. Does Master want to change his mind?” asked Cho. 

“Oh yea… No. Continue with my previous orders. I will get the materials myself.” said Harry. 

Cho looked a little sad. 

“Be careful, Master. Knockturn Alley is supposedly very dangerous.” said Cho. 

“I will. The final issue is that buffoon, Cedric. I will need to figure out a good way to get rid of him.” said Harry. 

“That would be great Master. He has been a little bolder and gotten quite touchy. Don't worry Master. I am able to turn him down. Only Master may touch his slut.” said Cho 

Harry was a little upset someone else was trying to touch his property. Cedric will regret this he thought. 

Cho noticed Harry was getting tense. She had Harry sit back down and started to give him a massage. 

“Is there anything else we need to discuss, Master? Or… Maybe we can continue what we started earlier.” said Cho. 

Cho moved around Harry and sat down on his lap. She started to gyrate and was performing a lap dance on Harry. 

“Hmmm. I think we can put off anything else for later, my slut. You know the saying, all work and no play makes Harry a dull boy. We don't want that, right my lovely little slut?” said Harry. 

“Definitely not, Master.” said Cho as she continued her lap dance. 

While Cho was rubbing herself all over Harry, she got him out of his clothes. Soon Harry was as naked as she was. Harry was enjoying the sexy lap dance by his slut. His baby making tool was starting to get erect. 

Cho slithered down to her knees and zeroed in on her target. She licked her Master’s cock starting from the base all the way up to the head. She then swirled her tongue over the sensitive head. The sensations only made little Harry brown bigger and harder. 

“Aaaaahhhh.” moaned Harry. 

Hearing her Master’s enjoyment made Cho work harder. She opened her mouth and then engulfed his dick. She adjusted herself throat so that she could take in as much cock as she could. Cho had been practicing over the last few days with some bananas in her private time. She finally learned how to suppress her gag reflex. With most of her master’s love stick down her throat! She started bob up and down. 

*SLURP SLURP SLURP*

The only sounds in the room now were of Harry moaning and the slow wet sloppy blow job Cho was giving. After a few minutes Harry grabbed her head and started to increase the pace. Cho started to hum. The vibrations from her throat almost made Harry cum then but he was able to hold off. He then pulled Cho off of his dick. She looked straight up to Harry with her lustful eyes. She crawled up and was about to mount his cock when Harry stopped her. 

“Wait, my slut. I have something else in mind. Answer me these three questions. Where did I cum into our first time?” asked Harry. 

Cho was confused as to why Harry stopped her but listened to her Master’s question. She was brought back to their first sexual experience. 

“Your slut was giving you a blow job and you came in her mouth” said Cho. 

“Very good. Now, where was the second time I came in you?” asked Harry. 

“Mmmmm. Master came in his slut’s dirty pussy. He filled her up with his man sauce.” said Cho who was fondly remembering the scene. 

“Yes… So that means I have taken two of your holes. What virgin sex hole does he still have left to take, slut?” asked Harry. 

Cho finally understood what her Master was getting to. She knew what he wanted. Cho pretended to act shy and embarrassed. 

“Ummmm. Your slut doesn't know.” said Cho who looked away and was fidgeting. 

“I think you do... Don't play coy and innocent with me, my little dirty slut.” said Harry. 

“Ummmm… Does Master mean his dirty slut’s asshole?” said Cho. 

“Mmmhmmm. Well done. When I take your final virginity, then you will completely be mine. Does that make you happy, my slut?” asked Harry.

“Yes Master. Please bugger your slut. Pop her anal cherry. Claim her last virginity as your own. Stick your big hard cock into your slut’s bung hole.” said Cho. 

Harry summoned a jar of lube. He had read that anal sex was a little different. Using lube would make the experience more pleasant for both. He had Cho stand up then bend down so she was grabbing her ankles. Harry took a dollop of lube on his finger and started to rub some on her anus. He then slowly inserted his finger into Cho’s ass hole. 

Cho started to whimpered and stiffened up. As much as she tried to seem ready and excited for being ass fucked, she was still a little scared. Harry was pretty big. Could her ass hole take his cock she thought. 

“Relax, my slut. I will be as gentle as possible” said Harry. 

Cho relaxed her anal muscles allowing Harry to move his finger in and out. Rubbing the lube onto her inner walls. After a minute or so, Harry felt it was lubed up as best could be. He pulled his finger out and wiped it with a towel. He proceeded to take some lube and rubbed it onto his dick. Harry stepped up behind Cho and aimed his cock towards Cho’s back door. 

“Are you ready, my slut? There will be some pain but I will try to be gentle and go slow.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master.” said Cho. 

Cho was trying to stay calm. Her nerves were getting to her and she was breathing a little faster than normal. She then felt it on her hole. Harry pushed forward, slowly plunging into Cho’s ass. 

“UGGGGGG. SSOOOO BIIIGGG.” moaned Cho. 

Harry continued pushing in till he was all the way in. The sensation was different for Harry as well. It was so much tighter than he expected. Thankfully he used the lube. 

“OOOOOHHHH. FEEL SO FULLLL.” said Cho. 

Cho was breathing harder now. There was a bit of pain from the stretching. But the feeling wasn't all bad. She was getting a little aroused. 

“Well done, my slut. I'm going to start moving now. Try to relax.” said Harry. 

Cho nodded. Harry then started to pull back and then push in. He began a see saw motion. Slowly in and out. He wanted to go a bit faster but Cho was too tight. Cho was grunting each time Harry pushed in. The feeling was unpleasant for Cho but she didn't want to disappoint her master and said nothing. 

Harry then thought of something. He summoned his wand and flicked it upward to cast the pleasure spell. In an instance Cho’s body tensed up and then relaxed. 

“OOOOOHHHH YESSS. MASTERRRR.” moaned Cho. 

The feeling completely changed for Cho. The pain and unpleasantness was gone. Instead all she felt was pleasure. She started to move her hips and push back. For Harry the sensation was just as good. Cho had loosened up and was actually fucking back. Harry then began to increase his pace. 

“OOOH GOD! MASTER IS BUGGERING HIS DIRTY SLUT… YESSS. KEEP STICKING YOUR HUGE COCK INTO HER SHIT HOLE. DON'T STOP! HARDER MASTER! FUCK YOUR SLUT’S ASSPUSSY HARDER!!!” screamed Cho. 

The change in Cho was amazing. Harry was quite thankful for the collar. He started to really piston in and out of her ass now. He then bent forward and started to rub her clit as well. That seem to set Cho off to the next level as she started to squirt more of her juices out. After a few minutes of this, Harry was getting close. 

“Slut… I'm gonna cum soon….” groaned Harry. 

“YESSS MASTER. CUM IN YOUR SLUT’S POOP CHUTE. FILL UP HER BLACKHOLE WITH YOUR WHITE JIZZ. FINALLY CLAIM YOUR SLUT’S LAST DIRTY SEX HOLE! CUM MY MASTER!!!” begged Cho.

“Oh god. I want you to cum when I cum, my slut…. OoOooooh here I goooo. CUMMMM!” yelled Harry. 

As soon as Harry started to release his jizz into Cho, she exploded as well. Her cum was squirting out of her. She was spraying it out. Her body was shaking violently. 

“YEEESSSSSS. SLUT IS CUMMMING. CUMMINGG HARD. OH GOD. SLUT FEELS MASTER’S HOT SEMEN IN HER STOMACH. OOOOHHH.” said Cho. 

Harry was bursting. Volley after volley of cum entered Cho. It was such a great feeling. Her ass was squeezing him for everything he had. 

“Ohhh God Cho! I LOVE YOU!!!” screamed Harry. 

With the final spurt of cum leaving Harry, he pulled out with a popping noise. He fell backwards onto the throne. Cho had collapsed onto the floor. Both were breathing hard and their bodies were drenched in sweat. Harry summoned the bed again and carried Cho to it. 

Cho snuggled into Harry's arms. They were quiet for a few minutes. They both didn't know what to say. Harry's declaration of love to her shocked both of them. Cho was replaying that part over and over in her mind. Did her master just say he loved her. Cho finally made a decision. She looked up at Harry. 

“Master… I love you too.” said Cho.

Harry looked back to Cho. Unable to say a word. He then leaned down and kissed her with all the love he could put into it. Cho was the one that would always be with him. 

They stayed the rest of the night in bed, snuggling and kissing until they both fell asleep in each other's embrace. 

\---


	7. Chapter 7

The Witch's Collar

It had been a few days since Harry and Cho had confessed their love for each other. During the day, they would pass by each other in classes and in the hallways. They had to pretend that nothing had changed. 

Cho was acting like her old bitchy self but inside she was torn. She loved her master with all her heart. She wanted to just walk up to Harry and give him the biggest kiss of his life. Then declare to the whole school that she loved him and was proud to be his slut slave. However, her master had ordered her to act normally in front of the others. She had to obey. Unfortunately, they have been unable to have any private training times. Her friends were getting a little suspicious that she was leaving them to go study so often. 

For Harry, he kept himself busy by working on the different plans for revenge in the library. He had taken the book that Andre Pavlov had left and started to add to it. Harry had wrote in his experiences and training methods he used on Cho. 

Harry had also created a list on one of the pages. It contained the names of people he would exact revenge on. He named it “Bitches that Wronged Harry Potter”. Not the most imaginative title but it got straight to the point. The list included the following people

Cho Chang   
Cedric Diggory  
Sue Li  
Daphne Greengrass  
Tracey Davis   
Susan Bones  
Hannah Abbott  
Katie Bell

Cho’s name was crossed off. At this time, Harry had his quill in hand and was hesitating in writing another name. Writing this person's name would be crossing a line he didn't think he ever could. But this person had been torturing him his whole life. 

Earlier in the day, Harry was in the courtyard by himself, reading a book for Charms class. He was minding his own business when all of a sudden a group of girls surrounded him. Harry looked up and saw Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, and his sister, Rose. 

Rose ripped the book out of Harry's hands and examined it. 

“Always studying aren't you, little brother? And by yourself as usual I see. Why can't you make some friends like regular people? Oh yea… you are a loser. No one wants to be your friend.” said Rose. 

Rose’s friends all started to laugh. Harry just glared at his sister. 

“What do you want Rose?” said Harry. 

“Can't a sister just stop by and see how her failure of a brother is doing?” said Rose. 

“Well you did so give me back my book and go be a bitch somewhere else.” said Harry. 

Rose’s face turned to anger. She grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the tree. 

“Watch your mouth loser. I don't care if you are my brother. If you speak to me like that again I'm gonna make sure you spend the rest of the school year in the hospital wing. I don't get why mom and dad had you. Your a disgrace to the Potter name.” said Rose. 

Rose threw his book into the bushes and pushed Harry to the floor. The rest of her posse walked past him with looks of disgust and called him a loser. 

Back in the library, Harry looked at the list and then took a deep breath. He placed the tip of the quill to the paper and wrote in “Rose Potter”. 

\---

It was getting late and Harry just left the library. He was heading back to the Ravenclaw dorms. While walking down the corridors, he noticed Cedric and Terry Boot up ahead. They were whispering to each other and acting strangely. They then entered a classroom. Harry found this odd and decided to follow them. He quickly moved closer to the room and quietly cracked open the door.

“So did you get it?” said Cedric. 

“Yea I got it. Took me a bit. Had to get my brother who knows a guy that knows a guy…” said Terry. 

“I don't care how you got it. Just give me it” said Cedric. 

Terry handed over a piece of paper to Cedric. 

“Are you sure you want to mess with this stuff? Love potions are tricky stuff.” said Terry. 

“Yea. I'm sure. Cho keeps refusing to do it with me. Don't get what's wrong with that bitch. She should be begging me to fuck her. For some reason she keeps making up excuses. But with this potion she will be all over me. Hehehe. Too bad it'll take me a week to make it.” said Cedric. 

“Where are you going to get the ingredients to make the potion?” asked Terry. 

“I'll just get from Snape’s potion closet. He'll never know” said Cedric as he folded the paper and threw it into his bag. 

Harry was furious. Cedric was going to try and use a love potion on his Cho. He clenched his fist. Harry wanted to go in and beat the crap out of him. But then a thought came to him. The thought became an idea which led to the beginnings of a revenge plan on Cedric. Harry decided he would use his brains instead of his brawn. He quietly walked away and continued on to the dorms. 

\---

It was the next day and the Advanced Potions class was about to begin shortly. Harry dropped a note in Cho’s cauldron as everyone was getting to their seat. Cho looked around to make sure no one was looking and opened the piece of paper. It said “Urgent. Meet tonight at the usual place”. Cho folded the paper back up and put it in her bag. She looked at Harry and wondered what was so urgent. 

Professor Snape marched into the classroom and began his lesson. Cho’s focus was not on the lesson but on Harry. How would she be able to meet her master without raising suspicion. When Snape came around to examine Cho’s potion, it exploded in his face. He berated her for putting in the wrong ingredient and gave her detention. Inadvertently she found her excuse. 

After the class was over, Cho noticed that Harry had gone to talk to Professor Snape. Snape looked annoyed as usual but then nodded his head. Harry then turned around and left the classroom. 

\---

It was 10pm. Cho had finally finished her detention with Snape. She quickly made her way to the Room of Requirements. Inside was Harry sitting at a table writing in a book. He did not notice her entry. 

She then proceeded to disrobe and take off her clothes. She quietly crawled over to where Harry was sitting. She squatted down and greeted her master the way a slut slave should. 

“Ah. You made it my pretty little slut. Come sit in your master’s lap” said Harry. 

Cho climbed up into Harry's lap. 

“Your slut has missed you, Master.” said Cho. 

She gave Harry a very wet and sensual kiss. They made out for 10 minutes. Harry pulled away. 

“I've missed you too. But we have some important things to discuss. Unfortunately we don't have the time to play tonight. Put back on your clothes. Your sexy body is distracting me. I might lose my will power and just fuck you silly all night.” said Harry. 

“I wouldn't mind that, Master” said Cho. 

Cho gave a quick grind on Harry's hardened member. 

“Mmmm. You slutty minx...No! We can't right now.” said Harry.

Harry gave her a spank on her left ass cheek. 

“Eeep. Your slut will obey master.” said Cho with a pout. 

Cho started to put her clothes on. 

“Leave your panties off. I'll keep them” said Harry. 

“Yes Master. Hehe. At this rate Master, your slut will run out of panties to wear.” said Cho. 

“Oh? You'll just have to buy some more then or just not wear any.” said Harry. 

“Don't tempt me, Master.” teased Cho. 

“So what was so urgent, Master?” asked Cho. 

Harry then got serious. Cho looked worried when Harry's expression changed. Harry had Cho sit down on a chair. He began telling Cho what he saw and heard about Cedric’s plan the other night. Saying that Cho was angry would've been an understatement. She stood right up knocking the chair down. 

“That bastard! He wants to use a love potion on me?! I'm going to kill him.” yelled Cho. 

“Love potions are illegal. They are pretty much a date rape potion. It makes the witch infatuated with the other person. The effects are temporary.” said Cho she paced back and forth. 

“Yes. I'm aware of the illegality of love potions. My father is an auror. And no you will not kill him.” said Harry calmly. 

“How can you be so calm, Master?” asked Cho. 

“Oh. I might seem calm but I really just want to walk up to Cedric and rip his throat out. No one touches my property and gets away with it. But we must be smart about this. I have a plan and you will assist me with it.” said Harry. 

Cho calmed down a bit and looked at Harry admiringly. Her Master was so smart and protective. He would take care of her. 

“What's your plan, Master?” asked Cho. 

“It all starts with you getting me a Hufflepuff uniform and Cedric’s pocket watch. Can you get them?” said Harry. 

“A Hufflepuff uniform? Um I think I can find one, Master. As for the pocket watch, that might be harder but I think I can manage.” said Cho. 

“Good… Now have you heard of something called “Aphrodite’s Breath?” asked Harry. 

“No… Should I?” said Cho. 

“I'm not surprise you haven't. I only know about it because my dad has been investigating it. He left one of his files open on the table and I happen to see it. Aphrodite's breath is a new type of love potion that has started to show up in Britain. The main issue is that unlike the old love potions, Aphrodite's Breath is untraceable and it wipes out the memory of the witch. Also unlike old love potions that made a witch infatuated a little, this new version makes the witch fall madly in love with the other person and have an insatiable desire to have sex. It is classified by the auror department as a class three illegal potion. If you are found with this potion, it's a guaranteed 10 years of Azkaban.” said Harry. 

Cho was revolted by this information. The potion wasn't just made to take advantage of a witch but make it so the witch wouldn't remember she was raped. But she didn't understand why Harry brought this up. 

“What does that have to do with your plan, Master?” asked Cho. 

“Oh, we are going to purchase two vials of it tomorrow.” said Harry. 

“Huh?” said Cho. 

“Don't worry. I have everything planned out.” said Harry. 

Harry then proceeded to explain his plan to Cho the rest of the night. 

“That is bloody brilliant and devious, Master. The sorting hat should have put you in Slytherin.” said Cho. 

“Actually it wanted to. I told it to put me in Ravenclaw because I wanted to be in the same house as you.” said Harry. 

“Oh Master. That is so sweet.” said Cho. 

She climbed onto Harry's lap and gave him a loving kiss. 

“Your slut loves you Master. Do we have time to…” said Cho. 

“As much as I want there to be time for me to ravish your sexy body, you have to get back. Sue is most likely waiting for you.” said Harry. 

“Oh boo…” said Cho. 

“Don't worry my slut. We will have plenty of time soon to explore our depravity together. I am excited when we eventually bring Sue into the fold.” said Harry. 

“Master… you just want two sexy Chinese sluts to be at your beck and call.” said Cho. 

“You know it. I have a little yellow fever in me. Both of you will take turns pleasuring me.” said Harry. 

Harry then kissed Cho. 

“Whatever my master wishes.” said Cho. 

\---

It was Saturday morning and a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was all packed for his mission today. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and proceeded to the school gates. He noticed that Cho was with Cedric and the other girls on his list. Cho saw him and nodded. 

Harry made his way into Hogsmeade. He walked for a bit until he reached a decrepit building. 

This must be it Harry thought. Harry opened up his book bag and took out the Hufflepuff uniform Cho procured. He then took out a cloak and put both on. The cloak had a concealment charm that would hide the user's face. 

He opened the door and went in. To say the shack was creepy would be understating it. There were cobwebs, broken furniture, rotting wood, insects, and the sound of vermin in the walls. Harry carefully looked around, searching for something that looked like a dresser cabinet. 

Walking around, the creaking of the floors were the only sound that broke the silence. Harry was getting creeped out. He entered what look like a bedroom. By the wall was a large dresser. Harry walked up to it and open the doors. It was empty. Looking around inside he tried to figure out how to activate it. There was one hanger knob inside. Harry tried twisting it and the doors to the dresser closed. The dresser shook a bit and a a flash of light blinded Harry. The doors opened. 

Harry stepped out into a room that was different from before. 

“I guess it still works.” said Harry. 

It look like an abandoned house. He made his way upstairs and found the door that led outside. 

Harry looked around and saw many grimy and dark buildings. There were many people in cloaks and hoods standing at corners. Everyone was on guard. Being ready for attacks at every turn. Every instinct in him told him to run away. But Harry steeled his nerves and started to walk around. Around one corner he heard some scuffling. He noticed a man being attacked by two bigger guys. 

“Where's our gold, Peter?” said one of the bigger guys. 

“Guys wait a sec. I'll get you the gold. I just need more time. I have some good stuff I can sell. It's called Aphrodite's Breath. It's the new hot item.” said Peter. 

“Too late Peter. The boss gave you tons of chances.” said the other big guy. 

They both pointed their wands at Peter. Peter put his hands up in a defensive position and looked away. Two flashes of red brightened the alley way. 

*Plump*

Peter was waiting for the inevitable. He thought he was going to die. Then nothing. He slowly looked up and saw that the two debt collectors were on the floor unconscious. He noticed the standing figure behind the bodies. Peter stood up and dusted himself off. 

“Thanks buddy but I had everything in hand.” said Peter. 

“Uh huh… It looked like your ass was about to be blasted away.” said Harry. 

“Heh. Speaking of which, why did you help me? I don't recognize you… I'm pretty sure I don't know any Hogwarts students. What's your name?” says Peter. 

Harry pretended to be shocked. 

“How do you know I'm a Hogwarts student?” said Harry. 

“I can't see your face but I can see the Hufflepuff emblem on your shirt and the tie. Might wanna button up your cloak better.” said Peter. 

This was not a mistake by Harry. He purposefully left his cloak open a bit so someone could see the uniform.

“My name is Cedric. Who are you?” said Harry. 

“The name is Peter, of Peter's Provisions and Wares, at your service.” said Peter. 

“Hmmm. I overheard that you might have access to an item I was looking to procure, discreetly.” said Harry. 

This peeked Peter’s interest. 

“And pray tell what item is the young Hogwarts student looking for in Knockturn Alley.” said Peter. 

“I'm looking for a special potion. You might know it as Aphrodite’s Breath.” said Harry. 

Peter raised his eyebrow. 

“I may have heard of said potion. It is quite expensive though. I'm not sure you could afford…” said Peter. 

Harry threw a pouch of gold coins at Peter. 

“There is 100 coins in there. You'll get another 400 when you bring me the potion.” said Harry. 

Peter opened the bag and bit one of the coins. 

“Well I would be glad to assist you but the price is a bit more than…” said Peter. 

Harry shot a stupify spell right pass Peter’s head. 

“Don't fuck with me! I saved your life. I think I earned a discount. If you screw me over, you'll wish dumb and dumber there killed you.” said Harry in a threatening voice. 

Peter had frozen and then gulped. 

“Of course, young master. Where were my manners? 500 coins is just the right price. Hehe. If there is anything else you need, I am sure I can get it.” said Peter. 

“Hmmm. Now that you mention it, I have some other items I need. I was going to try some other stores here…” said Harry. 

“Nonsense, young master. You will find that Peter's Provisions and Wares will have everything you need and at the best prices.” said Peter. 

Harry then handed Peter the list of materials he needed for the collars. Peter examined the list. 

“What a unique list of items. May I ask what you plan on doing with them? ” said Peter. 

“It is none of your business. Can you get them or not?” said Harry. 

“Of course, Master Cedric. It will take me some time to gather everything.” said Peter. 

“You have to tomorrow. I will be back here tomorrow at the same time.” said Harry. 

“OK. But might I suggest you come to my store instead. It is located around the corner from here. There will be a bit more privacy there.” said Peter. 

Harry nodded at Peter. He then turned around and walked back to the abandoned house. He made his way back to the dresser and transported back to Hogsmeade. Harry then exhaled. He couldn't believe he survived Knockturn Alley. Harry changed back to his regular clothes and made his way back to the castle. 

Harry went back to his room to collect the necessary amount of gold for tomorrow. Money was not an issue for Harry. The Potter family was one of the richer families in the Wizarding World. He spent the rest of day preparing for Cedric’s downfall. 

\---

The next day, Harry went through the dresser and was walking to Peter’s store. He arrived in front of a small dingy looking building. The sign was barely being held up by one hook. It said PP&W, Inc. Harry opened the door and stepped in. He was in some sort of halfway with another door at the end. 

Harry tried to open the door but couldn't. He knocked on it but there was no response. Did he get tricked Harry thought. Then some clicking noises could be heard and part of the floor started to open up. There were some stairs leading down. 

Against his better judgement, Harry walked down what felt like three flights of stairs. He reached another door that opened up as he approached it. He steps inside to a large store with multiple aisles of things ranging from potions, wands, all types of animals, books, cauldrons, clothes, a section of sex toys, and so many other things. 

“Welcome Master Cedric. Come in come in. May I offer you a beverage of some sort?” said Peter. 

Harry was still in awe and just looking around. 

“No. I'm fine. A very impressive store you have here.” said Harry. 

“Oh you mean this little old place. It's not the biggest place but hey, I call it home and it's all mine. I try to keep it well stocked.” said Peter. 

“So. Do you have everything I requested?” asked Harry. 

“Straight to business I see. I like it. Yes. I was able to round up everything. Some of the items were a little harder to find but I have the connections. Give me a few minutes to bring it out. Have a look around. See if anything catches your eye.” said Peter as he walked into the back room. 

Harry started to walk around. There were so many intriguing items. Many of them were quite illegal. He knew this because his father had files on these items. He walked into the sex toys section. There were many chains, whips, dildos of all sizes and shapes, outfits, butt plugs, nipple rings, cock rings, ointments, ball gags, and so many more stuff that would make any normal wizard blush. 

Harry decided to pick up a few items here. He saw some of them being helpful in the future trainings. There was one item he got that he thought would be perfect for Cedric. 

Harry brought his basket to the front and waited for Peter to come back. He took out the pocket watch that Cho stole from Cedric. Looking at the time when Peter then came back pushing a cart full of items. Harry put down the watch. Peter then noticed that Harry had decided to buy some extra items. 

“Whoo. Some interesting items you got there. Are they for a special lady friend?” chuckled Peter. 

Harry took the basket and started to bring it back to the aisle. 

“Ah wait. It is none of my business. I apologize.” said Peter. 

Harry put the basket back on the counter. 

Harry and Peter then proceeded to go over each item that was on his list. Making sure everything was there. 

“And finally the big ticket item. Two vials of Aphrodite’s Breath. Is everything to your liking?” said Peter. 

“Yes… Well done.” said Harry. 

Harry took out a pouch and placed it on the counter. Peter took it and started to count the gold coins. After everything, Harry had paid 2100 gold coins. It was enough for Peter to pay back the loan goblin he owed. 

“I put an extra 100 gold coins for your quick turn around and of course, discretion.” said Harry. 

“You are most generous, Master Cedric. Your secrets shall not leave my lips. Shall I resize everything and pack them away for you.” said Peter. 

“Yes, please.” said Harry. 

Peter shrunk everything down and put it in a small suitcase. 

“There you are. Once again, thank you for your patronage at Peter's Provisions and Wares. If you ever need anything else please don't hesitate to contact me.” said Peter. 

Harry took the suitcase and nodded to Peter. He turned around and left the store. Peter saw the pocket watch on his counter. He made an attempt to call back “Cedric” but Harry had already left the building. Finders keepers he said to himself. 

Harry carefully made his way back to Hogwarts. Once there he went to the Room of Requirements where he would need to prepare for tonight's festivities. 

\---

Cho and her friends had come back from Hogsmeade. They were having a party in some empty classroom. There was music blaring and alcohol that someone sneaked in. Everyone was drinking, except Cho. She had pretended to be drinking but knew she had to stay sober. Cedric had a few shots of fire whiskey and was starting to get drunk. He started to get frisky with Cho as the party went along. 

Cho was annoyed with all of his groping but had to endure it. Around 10pm Cho whispered to Cedric “Let's go somewhere more private. I know just the place”. 

“Well finally. I thought you never would put out.” said Cedric. 

Cho had to hold back her anger. She directed Cedric to the Room of Requirement. Along the way he was groping and trying to kiss Cho. She kept pushing him off. 

“Come on babe. How much further?” said Cedric in a drunk stupor. 

“We are almost there.” said Cho

“You dumb ox” whispered Cho. 

“Huh. Did your say something?” asked Cedric.

“Oh nothing sweetheart. Come on it's just around the corner.” said Cho. 

Cho was practically dragging Cedric along. He was so blasted that he could barely walk. They finally got into the room. There was a king size bed in the middle. Candles lit to give the room a nice romantic glow. 

Cedric threw Cho onto the bed. He climbed on top of her. 

“Time for me to rock your world” said Cedric. 

A red beam hit Cedric in the back and he collapsed. Cho pushed him off the bed. She spit on him. 

“Fucking piece of shit. Want to rape me will you?” said Cho. 

She started to kick him. Harry watched her unleash her fury. 

“Ahem. My slut, as much as I like watching you kick Cedric’s ass, we can't kill him.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master” said Cho.

Cho kicked Cedric one more time. Harry handcuffed Cedric and hooked him to one of the chains on the ceiling. 

“Slut, take his pants and boxers off.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master.” said Cho. 

Cho then chuckled. 

“Master, his dick is so small. Yours is so much bigger.” said Cho. 

Harry gave Cho a big kiss. 

“Thank you for the compliment, my slut. Do you understand what you need to do?” said Harry. 

“Yes Master. Your slut knows what to do.” said Cho. 

Harry cast the Eneverate spell on Cedric and moved into the shadows of the room. 

“Uuuuhhh. My head. What the… why am I tied up?” said a groggy Cedric. 

“Hey baby, you finally awake?” said Cho. 

“Cho? Why am I tied up? Untie me now.”said Cedric. 

“Why baby? We can do some kinky things right now.” said Cho seductively. 

Cho picked up a vial from the table and walked towards Cedric. 

“Hey babe. I'm not really into this bondage stuff…” said Cedric. 

“Shhhh. Close your eyes… open your mouth sweetie.” said Cho

Cho then poured the contents of the vial into Cedric’s mouth and quickly closed his mouth. She then punched him in the gut. Cedric try to spit it out but when Cho punched him he swallowed it all. Cho then stood up and walked back a few steps. 

“You bitch. What did you put in my mouth?” said Cedric. 

Cho just smiled at him. 

“What you just drank is something called “Aphrodite’s Breath.” said Harry who stepped into the light. 

“Potter! What the hell are you doing here? What the fuck is Aphrodite's Breath.” said Cedric. 

“The reason for me being here will become clear soon. As for what Aphrodite’s Breath is, well, it is a new love potion that some dark wizards from China created for some nefarious reasons.” said Harry. 

“And you know all about love potions, don't you Cedric? You were going to use one on me, you asshole.” said Cho. 

“H-how did you know about that? I mean no, no, I wouldn't babe. You know me. I'm not that kind of guy.” said Cedric. 

“Don't treat me like I'm some dumb bimbo. I know all about the love potion recipe Boot gave you and your plan to use it on me.” said Cho angrily. 

“Well you wouldn't put out. I had to do something. The guys were starting to say things.” said Cedric. 

“The guys definitely will be saying some things after this.” said Harry. 

“When I get free Potter I am going to pound you to the ground.” said Cedric. 

Cedric was starting to feel odd. He felt like his body was starting to burn up. 

“I doubt that. Hmmm. You should start feeling the effects. The potion you drank is no ordinary love potion. It's main purpose like any love potion was to force a witch to fall in love with the first wizard she sees temporarily. It has an added effect of wiping the witch's memory of the event. Since the potion dissolves away quickly in the body, there would be no evidence of it being used. That's why it is very illegal to have it. 

However, it has a nasty effect if used on a male. You would think it makes the wizard fall in love with the person he sees. Unfortunately not. The results found that it changes the wizard into a deviant sex fiend. The wizard would stop at nothing to fuck. Even rape and kill. That is what you drank. But don't worry. It's only temporary.” said Harry. 

Cedric couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of this could be true he thought. But his body was telling him that is was the truth. He was getting very aroused. His breathing starting to increase. His penis was becoming erect. Cho then went to the table and picked up an item. 

“Do you know what this is Cedric?” asked Cho. 

Cho held out an odd looking ring with gems embedded around it. 

“No. What is it?” groaned Cedric. 

“You see, Master picked up this item just for you. He told me it's a cock ring. A normal cock ring is supposed to stop a man from cumming. But this one is different. It is enchanted to actually grow and shrink base on the size of your penis. However, if your penis grows past a certain size, a tiny surprise will happen. Although I'm not sure the ring will work on you. The ring might not be able to shrink to your size. Your dick is so tiny. Hehehe.” said Cho.

“Stay the hell away from me. You fucking crazy bitch.” said Cedric. 

“Master, he called me a crazy bitch. Can your slut punish him?” said Cho. 

“Sure, I give you permission.” said Harry. 

“Master? What the fuck is going on?” said Cedric. 

“Oh you don't know? Harry is my Master and I am his slut slave.” said Cho

Cho walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss. 

“Master put this unworthy slut in her place and claimed her as his personal sex slave. Master is 100 times the man you ever will be. His glorious cock fills up his slut’s pussy everytime he drills it in. You on the other hand… I doubt any girl will feel your tiny pecker.” said Cho. 

“Aarrrrg. Fuck you. You are nothing but a fucking skank. Screwing with Potter. How low can you get Cho?” says Cedric. 

Cho walked up to Cedric and slapped him across the face. She then back handed him. Cho slapped Cedric a few more times until his face was red. 

“What the… Look at you. Getting hard from being slapped. Are you a pain slut?” said Cho. 

“Alright Slut. Enough playing around with Cedric. We don't have all night. Put it on him” said Harry. 

“Awww. OK. Your slut will obey.” said Cho. 

Cho knelt down and slipped the cock ring onto Cedric’s penis. The gems glowed and the ring changed its size. 

“Your hell is about to start now Cedric. Slut, let us begin.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master.” said Cho. 

Cho started to slowly take her clothes off. She would bend in very provocative positions. First she unbutton her shirt which revealed a lacey red bra. She took off the shirt and threw it to the side. 

Cho then pulled down the zipper on her skirt. She turned away from Cedric and bent down and wiggled her waist. Her skirt fell to the floor. Cho was wearing a matching red thong that left little to the imagination. 

Cedric watched this strip tease without blinking. The potion was working. He wanted to fuck Cho badly. He was getting harder and bigger. Once Cho dropped her skirt and showed him her panties, his erection grew to full mast. Then all of a sudden Cedric screamed in pain. 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! IT HURTS. IT HURTS.” screamed Cedric. 

“That was fast.” said Harry. 

Cedric was crying in pain.

“What the fuck was that?” cried Cedric. 

“That is your special surprise. Everytime you get fully hard, the ring will shock you until it shrinks back down. Normally it should only work a few times but with Aphrodite’s Breath in your system, you will constantly harden up again. Hehehe. Welcome to hell. This is what you get for messing with me.” said Harry. 

Harry gave Cedric a smirk. 

“Continue, my sexy slut slave. Show Cedric what he will never have.” said Harry. 

Harry made his way to the bed and sat down. Cho continued her seductive strip tease. She unhooked the clasp of her bra. She then pulled the bra straps off her shoulders. The only thing holding up her bra was her left arm. She turned towards Cedric and dropped the bra. Her bare tits were on show for him to see. Cho jiggled her boobs in front of Cedric. Cedric started to get hard again. 

Cho then bent forward and grabbed the waistband on her thong. This gave Cedric a perfect view of Cho’s tits swaying back and forth. It was too much for him and he became fully hard which caused the ring to shock him again. 

“Aaaaahhhh. Oh god, the pain.” yelled Cedric.   
Tears flowing down his face. The pain had temporarily stopped as he shrunk from the pain. But he was still horny. 

Cho walked up to Cedric and placed her finger on his chin. She lifted up his head. 

“Ooooh. That look like it hurt.” said Cho in a mocking fashion. 

Cho stepped back and proceeded to pull down her thong. Cedric stared at Cho’s shaved pussy. Cho picked up her thong and rubbed it in Cedric’s face. The sight and scent of Cho’s pussy made Cedric hard again. 

“Ooooh Nooo. I don't want this. I don't want to get hard. AAAHHHHH!” cried Cedric. 

Another painful shock from the ring ran through Cedric. He nearly fainted from the pain this time. 

“Master, he almost fainted.” said Cho. 

“Don't worry slut. The potion won't let him. I think I'm done being a spectator. Let's move onto the next phase.” said Harry. 

“Yay. Time for our fun, Master.” said Cho. 

Cho helped Harry get out of his clothes. 

“Look closely Cedric. This is what a real man’s cock is suppose to be like.” said Cho. 

Cho began stroking Harry's hardened cock. Watching Cho’s strip tease got his motor running. 

“You can only wish you had something as big and powerful as Master’s cock.” said Cho. 

She began sucking on Harry's balls. Alternating from the left and right. Then licking up and down the shaft. Spreading her saliva all over his dick. Once fully lubricated she swallowed Harry's man stick into her mouth and down the throat. She began bobbing up and down, making loud slurping noises. Harry was enjoying the dirty blow job. 

Cedric on the other hand was getting worried. He was starting to rise up again. He didn't understand why he was getting hard watching Cho give Harry blow job. 

“Ooooh. This feels great, slut. Cedric, it's too bad you never found out how good a cocksucker Cho is. Mmmmmm. Yea.. Right there slut.” said Harry. 

After a few minutes of Cho’s masterful blow job they both heard Cedric scream again. 

“Aaaarrrggg.” screamed Cedric. 

“Awww. They're he goes again.” laughed Cho. 

“You two fucking crazy psychos. I'll get you for this. Mark my words. I'll make you pay.” said Cedric deliriously. 

Harry chuckled and looked at his watch. 

“It looks like there is still some defiance in him. It is also about time the potion is at its peak efficacy. Slut, let's show him what happens when someone defies me.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master.” giggled Cho. 

Cho word over to the table and picked up what look like a big dildo. She walked towards Cedric and waved the dildo in front of him. 

“I'm sure you know what this is.” said Cho

Cho smacked his face with it. She then walked behind Cedric. 

“You bitch! I'm going to kill you. I'm going to make it painful.” said Cedric. 

“Tsk Tsk. I was like you before. Defiant against Master. But he showed me the way. It looks like we will have to give you the same lesson. This is what you get for defying and harming Master.” said Cho. 

Cho then began inserting the dildo up Cedric’s asshole. Cedric screamed from both the dildo and the cock ring as he hardened up. 

“Master found this special dildo. It is magically enhanced. You see every minute or so it can move itself in a pumping motion. Oh. It looks like it's starting.” said Cho. 

“Oh god. Make it stop. Make it stop. Take it out. It hurts.” cried Cedric. 

The dildo stopped after a minute. 

“Come slut. Your Master would like to fuck you silly now” said Harry. 

“Coming Master. Enjoy the show Cedric. See what you'll never get.” said Cho. 

Cho crawled onto the bed. She gave a few licks to Harry's cock. Cho slithered up his body and grinded her pussy lips and clit against Harry's enlarged manhood. Her fluids were drenching his prick. Then she squatted over him and lined his big fuck tool with her dripping sex hole. Cho sank down, allowing Harry to spear her pussy. 

“Oooooh Master. YESSSS. SOOO BIG. OH MERLIN. Mmmmmm.” said Cho. 

Cho began bouncing up and down. Rising just high enough for the tip to be still inserted inside of her, then slamming back down. She started off slowly but increased her pace. 

“OH GOD. HOW DO YOU LIKE IT MASTER? YOUR SLUT BOUNCING ON YOUR RIGID ROD. BEING NOTHING BUT A WARM HOLE FOR YOUR COCK TO STAY IN. YESS. ONLY MASTER'S COCK BELONGS IN HIS SLUT.” said Cho. 

“Yes. You are mine, slut. No one else may have you.” said Harry. 

While Cho and Harry were coupling together in the most primal of ways, Cedric was constantly being tortured. With the dildo sporadically raping his ass and watching Cho fuck Harry, his erection would not go down.

Cho was bucking on Harry like a wild bronco. Screaming out profanities that would make a Knockturn Alley whore blush. After a few minutes of constant humping, Cho started to grind in a circular motion. Tightening and loosening her pussy walls. 

“Oh god, that feels too good my slut. I'm getting close. Turn around but don't release my cock from your pussy. I want Cedric to watch you as you pleasure me and I cum in you.” said Harry. 

Cho rotated herself while keeping Harry inside of her sex hole. Cho now was facing Cedric. She saw he was shaking from the cock ring’s constant shock attack. 

“Tell him what he is missing, my slut. Tell him what he will see but never have. Tell him what he is. Tell him what you are and who you belong to.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master. Look Cedric. Look at my Master fucking his dirty slut. Only master’s cock will know what my pussy will feel like. You have always wanted to stick your little dick in me but it will never happen. Oh Master, your cock feels so hot in me.” said Cho. 

Harry started to push up as Cho sank down. Their pace growing faster. Cho’s body bouncing and thrashing all around. 

“Look at these melons. Bouncing and swaying because of my master fucking his slut hard. You were always trying to get a grope in but you never will anymore. This is as close as you will get to this slut’s fun bags.” said Cho. 

“Stop it. No more… the pain…arrrrgggg” cried Cedric. 

“My God. You are getting hard while watching your ex girlfriend being fucked by another guy. You are such a cuckold.” said Cho. 

Harry started to grunt. He was getting really close to cuming. Cho was ready to cum a while ago. She just needed permission from her master. Cho doubled her efforts. She was bouncing faster and harder than before. 

“OH GOD MASTER! FUCK YOUR DIRTY WHORE! Yes… Yes… YEEESSS. FUCK! CUM MASTER! CUM INSIDE YOUR SLUT! SHE DOESN'T MIND IF SHE GETS PREGNANT. SLUT WILL BEAR YOUR CHILD.” said Cho. 

“Yes slut! Here it comes. Cum with me my slut. Cum as hard as you can!” ordered Harry. 

Harry started to unleash torrents of cum into Cho. Each time Harry pumped into Cho, he added more and more into Cho’s love canal. Cho’s orgasm was off the scale. Her body was thrashing and bouncing non stop. She felt the hot liquid jizz filling her insides. Harry was driving in so deep that she believed that Harry was cumming directly into her womb. 

“FUCKKKKKKKK! CUMMING SOOOOO HARD! GRRRRR! ARRRR! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” screamed Cho. 

Cho couldn't stop cumming for a minute. She was squirting profusely. Each time she bounced up a big squirt sprayed out. The sheets on the bed were drenched with cum, female juices and their sweat. Both Harry and Cho were having the biggest orgasms of their short sex lives.

At the same time when Harry and Cho were enjoying their coupling, Cedric felt like he was about to die. The ring was dealing out excruciating pain to his Johnson. When Harry and Cho had their orgasms, the dildo reactivated, pumping in and out of his butthole. Cho inadvertently sprayed him with some of her juices and cum. This caused Cedric to roar in pain. The gems on the cock ring shatter and the ring itself cracked in half and fell off. A few droplets of cum had leaked out of him. Cedric whimpered in shame and then fainted. No one knew at the time but that would be the last time Cedric Diggory would ever have an erection and orgasm. His dick was broken for good. 

Coming back down from their orgasmic union, Cho noticed that Cedric was unconscious. 

“Oh look. He finally fainted. Did he actually cum? It looks like there were only like 3 drops. Quite sad. Oh no. The cock ring is broken now, Master.” said Cho. 

“Don't worry about it, my slut. We no longer have need for it. It was money well spent for our revenge.” said Harry. 

“Shall we move onto the final phase of your genius plan, Master.” said Cho. 

Harry looked at his watch. 

“Not yet. We still have a few hours left. I prefer to spend them doing something else.” said Harry. 

Harry then pulled Cho down onto the bed and rolled on top of her. Cho screamed from surprise and joy. 

“It’s my turn to be on top” said Harry. 

“Oooh. Take your slut, Master. Take your slut in any position you want. ” said Cho. 

Harry and Cho spent the next few hours exploring the depths of their depravity. 

\---

Cedric was waking up from what seem like a nightmare. His whole body was in pain. His dick felt like hot pokers skewered it. He was trying to clear his mind and figure out where he was when all of a sudden he heard a girl scream. 

“Nooooo!!! I SAID NO! STOP IT! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP! HE IS TRYING TO RAPE ME. ANYBODY. HELP.” yelled Cho. 

Cedric looked down. It was Cho underneath him. Her blouse was ripped exposing her white bra. Her skirt was pushed up to her waist. Her eye makeup was running. She had a red handprint on her cheek. What was she yelling about he thought. 

All of a sudden the door bursts open. Cedric notices that it is Professor McGonagall that broke down the door. 

“What is going on here?” said Professor McGonagall. 

“Professor! Help me. He's trying to rape me.” cried Cho. 

With the speed and power that no one had seen from the Scottish teacher before, she picked up Cedric and tossed him to the side. Cedric rolls and crashes into the wall. Professor McGonagall rushes to Cho and covers her up with her cloak. 

“Everything is going to be okay. Are you hurt anywhere Ms. Chang? What happen here?” asked a worried Professor McGonagall. 

“He…He… He tried to rape me. He tricked me into coming into this room. He knocked me down and started to try and rip my clothes off. When I tried to fight back he slapped me. Then he tried to force me to drink that vial over there” said Cho. 

Cho pointed to a vial on the floor that contained a pink substance. She then broke down crying into Professor McGonagall’s shoulder. Professor McGonagall tried to comfort and console Cho. She gave Cedric a cold and furious glare. 

“Wait… I didn't…” said Cedric. 

Then two figures came into the room. One was Professor Snape and the other was Harry Potter carrying a basket of ingredients. 

“What is going on in here?” asked Professor Snape. 

“It seems Mr. Diggory tried to force himself onto Ms. Chang. He tried to make her drink the contents of that vial over there.” said Professor McGonagall. 

Professor Snape walked over to the vial and picked it up. He examined it and then opened the the vial. Snape took a whiff of the contents and immediately closed it. 

“This is Aphrodite’s Breath. A class three illegal love potion. Where did you get this boy?” said Professor Snape. 

Professor McGonagall gasped when she heard what it was. She knew that it was a new date rape potion. 

Cedric was in shock. He didn't understand what was going on. His whole body was in pain and he was being accused of rape. He started to remember that he was the one that was tied up and tortured by Cho and Harry. 

“Wait. I didn't rape anyone. I didn't do any of that. It… It was Cho and Potter. They were the ones that kidnapped me. They tied me up and tortured me.” claimed Cedric. 

“Huh? Me? What are you talking about Cedric? I've been with Professor Snape most of the day.” said Harry. 

“Yes. Potter is speaking the truth. He had asked me to help him with his upcoming Potions OWLs. I prefer not to assist in private tutoring but Potter does have some competency in the art of potion making. 

We have been working on a few potions today. We were just actually coming back from the storeroom to pick up some ingredients for a polyjuice potion. So there is no possible way Potter kidnapped you. Diggory, there is no point in lying. Confess your crimes.” said Professor Snape. 

“No. It's the truth. I'm telling the truth. You gotta believe me.” said Cedric. 

“If you won't tell us the truth then maybe you will with the aurors. Carrying a class three illegal substance requires us to contact the proper authorities. Professor Snape, take him to the Headmaster's office and contact the aurors. With Professor Dumbledore away for a conference, I will take care of this after bringing Ms Chang to the hospital wing.” said Professor McGonagall.

Snape walked over and grabbed Cedric. He led him out of the room. Cedric was claiming his innocence along the way. 

“Professor McGonagall, if you want, I can take Cho to the hospital wing. This looks like a serious matter that should be handled immediately.” said Harry. 

“While I appreciate you offering to help but this is something a male student should not assist with. It most likely will make Ms. Chang uncomfortable.” said Professor McGonagall. 

“It’s okay professor. I don't think Harry will do anything to me. I trust him. I prefer if you worked with the aurors sooner and arrest that animal, Cedric.” said Cho. 

“Well… if you feel alright with it then I will leave you in Mr. Potter’s hands. Mr. Potter, you will take her straight to the hospital wing for evaluation. Is that understood?” said Professor McGonagall. 

“Yes professor.” said Harry. 

Professor McGonagall gave Cho one more look over and then walked out. Harry and Cho looked at each other. They both smirked but kept up the act. 

Part of the plan was to leak that there would be a big scandal to Colin Creevey, head of the school newspaper. Colin was always where the news was. In this case, he was hiding around the corner and overheard what happen. Aphrodite’s Breath and an attempted rape. What a story it will be he thought. Colin ran back to his office and started to write the article. 

Harry helped Cho up and saw Colin run off. 

“Everything has gone according to plan, Master.” whispered Cho. 

“Yes it has. Thanks to your superb acting. I was quite impressed. Be prepared for a reward later.” whispered Harry. 

“Hehe. Yes Master.” said Cho. 

Harry then brought her to the hospital wing. 

\---

It was close to 6AM. Two blue cloaked figures made their way up the path to Hogwarts. Once they reached the castle doors, they were met by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. 

“Greetings Professor McGonagall. It has been a long time. I hope you are doing well. This here is Auror Tonks. She just graduated the Academy. I'm sure you remember her.” said the taller blue cloak figure. 

“Yes it has, James Potter. It is good to see you again Ms. Tonks. And you remember Professor Snape. I am doing well besides this terrible business.” said Professor McGonagall. 

James nodded at Snape. 

“Your floo said you caught a student trying to rape another student and had a vial of Aphrodite’s Breath. Is this true?” asked James. 

“Unfortunately that is correct. The student’s name is Cedric Diggory. We have him held in the headmaster’s office. If you will come this way.” said Professor McGonagall. 

They went through the grand doors of the castle. While walking through the corridors they bump into Harry. 

“Dad? What are you doing here?” said Harry. 

“Harry. I'm here on official auror business.” said Harry. 

“Oh. You mean about Cedric and Cho.” said Harry. 

James was shocked his son knew what happen. 

“Mr. Potter was with Professor Snape when they came across the scene of the crime. He was the one that took Ms. Chang to the hospital wing. ” said Professor McGonagall. 

“Yes. I just dropped her off. I'm making my way back to my room.” said Harry. 

“OK. On your way now, Mr. Potter.” said Professor McGonagall. 

“Will I see you later dad?” said Harry. 

“Yea. I'll come by later and see how you and Rose are doing.” said James. 

With that Harry started to make his way back to his room. His father showing up was part of his plan. He was the auror in charge of investigating Aphrodite’s Breath. Harry’s plan was almost complete. He made his way to his room. 

\---

The four adults entered the office. They found Cedric sitting down and looking out of sorts. 

“Professor. You have to believe me. I didn't do anything.” said Cedric. 

“Calm down Mr. Diggory. My name is Auror Potter and this is Auror Tonks. We are here to investigate the claims that you attempted to rape a Ms. Cho Chang as well as being in possession of the class three illegal potion known as Aphrodite’s Breath. Seeing you are underage as of now, we shall ask Professor McGonagall to stay on your behalf. Do you understand your possible charges?” said James. 

“But I didn't do anything. I'm innocent.” said Cedric. 

“That's what they all say.” said Tonks. 

“May we see this vial that was found in the room?” asked James. 

Professor Snape handed the vial to him. James examined the contents. 

“Hmmm. No mistaking it. This is Aphrodite’s Breath. Where did you get this, Cedric?” said James. 

“I didn't. I didn't even know what Aphrodite’s Breath was before tonight.” said Cedric. 

“Then how do you explain why this vial was next to you?” asked James. 

“I-I don't know. All I remember is… It was Harry Potter and Cho. Yes… 

They kidnapped me. Tied me up. Put some kind of ring on my dick that shocked me. Then they had me drink something. Then they started to fuck each other. The pain was unbearable. Yes. They did this.” said Cedric. 

The four adults looked at each other. The story sounded far-fetched and ridiculous. 

“Harry? You are saying my son had something to do with this?” said James. 

“That is very unlikely. Mr. Potter was with me most of the day. We were working on some advanced potions as I was tutoring him. Fifty points from Hufflepuff for such an unbelievable lie.” said Professor Snape.

While Cedric was being questioned by James, Tonks was searching through Cedric’s book bag. She noticed a wrinkled piece of paper at the bottom. Tonks pulled it out and examined it. 

“Sir, I found this in his bag. You should take a look at it.” said Tonks. 

James took the paper and read the contents. 

“Mr. Diggory, can you please explain why this paper, that was in your bookbag, had the recipe to Aphrodite’s Breath?” said James. 

“I-I don't know. I don't know why that's in my bag. The recipe I had was just for a regular love potion. I couldn't even brew it correctly.” said Cedric. 

“So you admit you were trying to brew a love potion.” said James. 

“Yes. No. I mean… I-I-I…” stammered Cedric. 

“Mr. Diggory, based on the evidence we have collected so far, I am charging you with attempted rape and possession of a class three illegal potion. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used at the Wizengamot. You have the right to a solicitor. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided. Do you understand these rights?” said James. 

“Wait… No. I'm innocent. It was Potter and Chang. They did this. It was them. Arrest them.” said Cedric. 

“Auror Tonks, handcuff him and escort him out.” said James. 

\---

Inside the Great Hall, students were getting ready for a new school day. Eating their breakfasts and chatting away when owls came flying in and dropping off a special edition of the school newspaper. On the cover, the headline says “DIGGORY CAUGHT TRYING TO RAPE CHO CHANG”. All the students were buzzing about the news. Reading about what happen and claims from Cedric that it was Harry Potter and Cho Chang that was behind all of this. The rumor mill was running rampant. 

Then the students saw Cedric Diggory being escorted through the main corridor to the gate. He was handcuffed and two Aurors beside him. The students huddled together to catch a glimpse of Cedric and started to whisper and point. The female students looked at him with disgust. 

“Rapist” yelled by a random student. 

Cedric looked down in shame. He normally would be the one instigating the situation. Now he was on the other side. 

Rose Potter noticed that her father was one of the aurors. She waved at him. 

“Tonks, wait for me outside. I'll be right there.” said James. 

James called over Rose and Harry. 

“Hi daddy. Is it true? Did Cedric rape Cho?” asked Rose. 

“I'm not sure yet. I will need to continue my investigation.” said James. 

“Dad, why was Cedric saying I had something to do with it?” said Harry. 

“I don't know. I will find out when I question him more. You didn't have anything to do with it, did you son?” said James. 

“Come on daddy. Harry doesn't have the balls to do any of this.” chuckled Rose. 

Harry glared at Rose. 

“Well regardless, I want you two to be extra careful. I have to get going. Be good and your mother and I will see you during the winter break.” said James. 

James headed out to Tonks and they apparated away to the Auror headquarters with Cedric. Harry and Rose watched their father leave. 

“I can't believe Cedric did it. I guess we were all wrong about him. Can you believe he actually tried to blame you? There is no way a loser like you could ever be part of it.” said Rose. 

Rose walked away laughing. Harry clenched his fists. “Soon… Soon you'll get yours too, sister.” thought Harry. 

\---

After processing Cedric, James was sitting at his desk. They had interrogated Cedric for a few hours and got nothing but a clue that the potion was from China. He stuck to his story about Harry and Cho. However there was no evidence that Harry was involved. James was examining the evidence. Something didn't add up. 

“Tonks, it doesn't make sense. The ingredients on this list, they are very rare. There is no way he made it.” said James. 

“Maybe he got the recipe from someone. When he tried to make it himself he figured out he couldn't. I wouldn't be surprised if he bought it from the same person he got the recipe from.” said Tonks. 

“Hmmm. That's not a bad idea. I think I know who we can ask about that. Come on. We are heading to Knockturn Alley.” said James. 

\---

Things were different at Knockturn Alley. The word was spreading that there were aurors investigating in the alley. The dark and seedy characters scurried back into the holes that they hide in. One such character was trying to quickly return to his store. He was running and was about to make it inside when he is thrown to the wall. 

“Well if it isn't Peter Pettigrew. What's the rush? It looks like you are trying to avoid me.” said James. 

“Auror Potter. It's so nice to see you again. How is the family? Is there something I can get you? Perhaps a nice wand holster.” said Peter. 

“No...but there is something you can help me with. I'm investigating an attempted rape at Hogwarts. The accused was found with Aphrodite’s Breath. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?” asked James. 

“Oh. What is the world coming to. Students raping another. I blame the parents you know. Besides what is this Aphrodite’s Breath you speak of? Is it some sort of perfume?” said Peter.

James chuckled. Peter chuckled back in return. 

“That is funny. You are a funny guy. Let's see how funny it is when I come back with a team of aurors and raid your store for illegal goods.” said James. 

Peter's expression changed immediately. The last time they raided his store he lost thousands of gold in products. 

“Wait - wait - wait. Now that I think about it, I overheard something about this Aphrodite’s Breath. There was some Hogwarts student around the alley recently. He was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform and asking to buy some Aphrodite’s Breath. From what I heard, the kid’s name was Cedric.” said Peter. 

James and Tonks looked at each other. The case was getting stronger against Cedric. 

“You heard all of this? Then you wouldn't mind coming down to the station and making it official. Unless you have something else that we could use instead.” said James. 

“Ehhh. There's no need for me to come down. Actually I just remember something. I found this pocket watch. Maybe you can take this instead.” said Peter. 

James took the watch and opened it. Inside was an inscription that said “Property of Cedric Diggory”. This was the final evidence they needed. 

James brought all the evidence to the prosecutor and recommended that Cedric was guilty. Cedric was caught red handed. His excuse made no sense. They found the recipe in his bag and pocket watch with his name in Knockturn Alley. Everything pointed to him. At the trial Cedric continued claiming his innocence. The judge on the other hand had ruled him guilty. Cedric was sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban for showing no remorse. Throughout the years he would lose his mind due to the dementors. He was not heard from again. 

\---


	8. Chapter 8

The Witch's Collar

It was a few days since Cedric Diggory was arrested. His trial was the main story that everyone was talking about. Harry was sitting on his throne reading the Daily Prophet. The cover showed the judge announcing his guilty verdict to Cedric. Harry was enjoying how the reporters painted Cedric as an evil, vile, psychopathic rapist. As usual the Daily Prophet was over exaggerating the story.

Harry took out his book and turned to the page with his list. He put a line through Cedric’s name. That's two down he said to himself. Harry couldn't help but smile. He had gotten his revenge on Cedric. Harry was probably also feeling really good because the first person that he got revenge on was on her knees giving him a very sensual blow job. 

“Mmmmm. Oh yes. You know how I like it, my lovely little slut.” said Harry. 

Cho was bobbing up and and down while swirling her tongue over Harry's bulbous head. She had learned that her master enjoyed the extra sensation with her tongue. She also knew what would push her master over and reward her with his cum. Cho then pushed down his throbbing pecker into her throat. She then made a guttural grunting sound that made her throat vibrate. The vibrations shot Harry over the wall and he unloaded his cum. Cho swallowed up the cum with ease with all the practice she has recently had. 

“Mmmmm. Master's cum is the best.” said Cho after licking her lips.

“As always your blow jobs are top notch.” said Harry. 

“Master, you seem to be in a real good mood. Is it because of Cedric’s conviction?” said Cho. 

“That is part of it. I can't believe my plan worked perfectly.” said Harry. 

“It was a brilliant plan, Master. You made sure that you were recognized in Knockturn Alley and left Cedric’s pocket watch to be found. After Cedric fainted, you stunned him for the rest of Sunday night through Monday. This allowed you to create an alibi by spending the most of Monday with Snape. When Cedric woke up he probably thought it was still Sunday. You then planted the extra vial of Aphrodite’s Breath next to him. Then we waited for Professor McGonagall to do her rounds. I then gave the best performance of my life. The professors and your father believed Cedric tried to rape me. Everything was perfect, Master.” said Cho. 

“Yes it was. How is everyone treating you now? asked Harry.

“Everyone keeps trying to console me and I get these looks of pity and disgust from others. I had to calm my parents down. They were freaking out the most. Su has been hovering around me more often than usual. I’m lucky I was able to get away from her so I could spend time with Master.

“I know it is tough but all of this will blow over eventually. I also remember I promised a reward for you.” said Harry. 

Harry activated the pleasure spell. 

“Oooooohhh. Thank you Master… MmMmmmmm.” groaned Cho. 

Harry left the spell on for five minutes. Cho was squirming around and then humping Harry's leg. 

“M-Master, may your slut cum yet?” asked Cho. 

“Not yet. Climb up here.” said Harry. 

“Ugggg, yes Master. ” moaned Cho. 

Cho climbed up and sat astride on Harry's lap.She grinded her groin against his. Her breathing was hot and heavy. She closed in and kissed Harry passionately. She softly bit his lip and sucked on it. 

“Maaasterrr, please… I need it.” begged Cho. 

“I'm not sure what you mean, my needy little slut. You know you have to be more specific.” said Harry. 

“Mmmm… don't make me say it.” said Cho pretending to be coy. 

“Pretending to be shy and coy while you are bare naked grinding your wet slutty pussy all over me?” said Harry with his eyebrow raised. 

Cho giggled. 

“Your slut can't help it. Master makes her horny all the time. Mmmm. All wet, hot, horny, and lustful. Always wanting Master to stick his man key into her slutty keyhole. Your slut needs Master to fuck her hard. Pound her like the bitch she is.” said Cho. 

Harry growled at her and picked Cho up. Then he slid his way into her. 

“Oooohhh yes Master. That's it. That's what your slut needs.” said Cho. 

Cho started to ride Harry cowgirl style. She pushed against Harry's shoulders for leverage. This allowed for a deeper penetration. Cho was grunting loudly each time Harry Jr. touched her cervix. Harry started to fondle her bouncing titties. Pinching and pulling on her tiny nipples. He then started to suck and lick them. 

“Ug Ug Ug. Master… yes, suck your slut’s titties. Suck these milk jugs that our child will drink from. Oh Goddddd. It's so deep. Master’s cock is filling me up.” said Cho. 

After a few minutes Harry released her tits. He held both of Cho’s hands and pushed her backwards. Harry then started to really piston in and out of Cho. With the new deeper angle he was able to tap her cervix consistently. This triggered Cho’s senses into overdrive. 

“OH! OH! OH! IT'S TOO DEEP… OH OH GOD. I FEEL IT IN ME ALL THE WAY. MASTER, PLEASE CUM IN ME. CUM IN ME! YOUR BABY BATTER WILL FERTILIZE ME! YOUR SLUT WANTS YOUR BABY! OHHHH GOD!” wailed Cho. 

Cho’s dirty baby making talk made Harry lose it. 

“YES CHO! HERE IT COMES! I'M GONNA IMPREGNATE YOU WITH MY BABY. YOU WILL CARRY THE NEXT POTTER FOR ME! UGGG. CUM TOGETHER! MMMHMMMM.” said Harry as he ejaculated into his future baby mama. 

“OH YES. OH YES. I FEEL ALL YOUR JIZZ IN MY WOMB. OH GODD. CUMMING TOO! EEEEK.” said Cho who orgasmed. 

After a few minutes of their hot fuck session, their breathing finally started to calm down. Harry was still inserted into Cho. Their skin sticking to each other due to their sweat and bodily fluids. Cho leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. 

“You know Cho, I love your dirty talk. Especially the baby making talk. It's very hot. I was wondering if you were really serious about having my baby. Is there a chance you are pregnant now?” asked Harry. 

Cho giggled. 

“Oh Master. It's a little late to be worried about you making your slut pregnant. You have cummed in your slut so many times. Some of the times you came directly into her womb.” said Cho. 

Harry had a small worried look. 

“Hehe. Your slut would be pregnant if she wasn't on the anti pregnancy potion. You need not worry Master. Your slut is not pregnant right now. But…, if Master wishes, she can stop taking the potion and would love to have Master’s baby.” said Cho. 

Harry tilted her head and gave her a kiss. 

“Cho, I would like nothing more then to make a baby with you after we graduate. You are my first slut. That grants you the privilege to bear my first child. However, I still have much to do. A baby would hinder my plans for revenge. Once that is over with I plan to have many children with you. You will be a baby factory.” said Harry. 

Cho looked at Harry with such love, endearment, and loyalty. She gave him a kiss that poured all of her love for her master that no words could convey. This was an intimate moment that slut and master would not forget. After a bit of making out, Cho felt Harry junior getting bigger and harder inside of her. 

“Ready for round two, my slut?” said Harry. 

“Mmmmm. Master is so virile.” said Cho. 

Harry picked her up and brought her to the bed. They spent another hour together screwing like bunnies. 

\---

While resting after their long session of coitus, Harry decided he needed to start working on the next girl. 

“With Cedric out of the way, we can start working on the next girl that is on my list.” said Harry. 

“Have you decided which girl you would like to go after, Master?” asked Cho. 

“Yes, I believe I have. Since some of the girls might be more difficult I think I will go with someone that will be a bit easier to get. Your relationship should help with trapping her. I think you know who I mean.” said Harry. 

“You mean Su?” said Cho. 

“Yes. You said she follows you around and mimics you. Your should know a lot about her.” said Harry.

“Well she is my closest friend. She is more like a little sister you could say. She is very kind and sweet with me but she doesn't trust anyone else. She is kind of mean to others. Even the other girls in my group. I think she only tolerates them because I hang out with them. I actually don't know much of Su’s personal life. I never really asked and she didn't talk about it. I guess I wasn't really a good friend. 

What I do remember is she said she was from China. She was the youngest daughter of five children. Based on the way she said it, she came to Hogwarts to get away from her family. I don't think they treated her nicely except for her eldest brother. She spoke fondly of him. But she seemed sad when she talked about him. I think something happen to him but Su wouldn't go into it.” said Cho. 

Harry was saddened to hear this. She didn't seem to be such a bad person. 

“That's terrible. Maybe we shouldn't…” said Harry. 

“Master, don't think she is all innocent and kind though. She has a very evil side as well. She is also not a big fan of you. Remember in Potions class during our 5th year when we were brewing the Dreamscape potion. It's suppose to be an advanced sleeping draught but allows you to have pleasant dreams.” said Cho. 

“How could I forget. Instead of pleasant dreams I had nightmare for 3 days. It was terrible. I don't know what went wrong. I thought I followed the steps perfectly.” said Harry. 

“You probably did Master. The thing is… Su kinda replace a few of your ingredients. That's why your potion didn't work correctly.” said Cho.

“What! I couldn't sleep for a week. After the potion pass through my system I was still scared to go to sleep!” yelled Harry. 

“Alright, no mercy for her! Hmmm… I think I might have the beginnings of a plan. It will require me to start making a new collar and you to start your training as the Mistress of my harem.” said Harry. 

Cho looked at Harry puzzling not knowing what he was planning. But she knew her master had everything under control. 

\---

Harry took a few days to make Su’s collar. It was much easier this time as he had all the materials already. Getting Su’s hair was simple as Cho slept in the same room as her. However, Harry felt that he could improve the collar. He went to the library and borrowed some books on advanced runes. He did some research and was able to manipulate the runes so that he would also be able to control the level of pain and pleasure the collar would produce. 

Also, over the past summer, Harry found another book in his family library that taught how to do wandless magic. Wandless magic was very rare. Only a few families had members that could do it. It seems that there were some Potter ancestors that were able to do it. There was a low chance that Harry could do it. He spent many weeks in his room practicing. He got frustrated after many failed attempts. But Harry refused to give up and kept trying. He finally was able to cast a simple Accio spell without a wand. Harry figured out if he really concentrated on the spell he would be able to cast it. However, at his skill level he could only do simple spells. Harry believed that he could use his wandless magic on the punishment and pleasure spell. 

After all the preparations, Harry went to the Room of Requirements and completed the ritual for the collar.

Harry also took out the suitcase he had gotten from Peter and took out an item he would need for Cho. He summoned Cho over and began to explain the plan. 

\---

It was now Friday afternoon. Classes were over and students were getting ready to head down to the Great Hall for supper. Cho had already headed down. Su was putting her books away when someone knocked on her door. It was a 1st year girl and she handed Su a letter. Su opened the letter and it read:

Hey Su, 

Wanna study tonight together. It's been boring just by myself. Don't tell anyone else. Don't want the others to bother us. Meet me on the seventh floor by the Barnabas tapestry. I found a cool study room. See ya then. 

Cho

Su was ecstatic. The girl she looked up to invited her to a private study session. Cho was the only one that noticed her and was kind to her in their first year. Only her older brother was ever nice to her. Ever since then Su followed Cho. 

After reading the letter she put it away and then headed down for dinner. 

During dinner Su would look at Cho. She thought there would be something different but Cho was acting normally. Eating and carrying a conversation like nothing had changed. Su thought that Cho was acting normal so no one would figure out she had been invited to study with her. All the other Ravenclaw girls would jump at the chance. 

Cho finished eating and excused herself saying she had to go study. Su waited a few minutes after Cho left and then left as well. She went back to her room to get her bag and books. 

Su made her way to the hallway where the tapestry was. She found a door that she didn't remember being there before. She opened the door and walked in. What she saw was not what she expected. 

She walked into the dungeon. Torture devices all around with torches flickering. Su was a little scared. What did she just walk into she thought. 

“Cho? Are you there?” said Su. 

The door behind Su shut closed and locked. Su turned around and tried to open the door. She was now starting to freak out. 

“No. Cho is not here. Welcome Su to the first day of your new life.” said a female voice.  
Su turned towards where the voice was. It was a female in a black cloak with her face concealed by the hood. She was wearing a tight red corset that accentuated her bosoms. There were clips that connected to some thigh high lacy stockings. She also was wearing some really high heeled red boots. The whole outfit screamed dominatrix. 

Su stood in a defensive position. She was not one to cower in fear like some other girls did. She had her wand at the ready. 

“It’s a little early for Halloween isn't it. Who the hell are you?” said Su. 

“You may call me Mistress.” said the cloaked figure. 

Su looked incredulously at the girl. Was she serious she thought. 

“Look you freak. If you don't let me out right now I'm going to beat you senseless until you do.” said Su. 

“Tsk Tsk Tsk. That is not the proper way to talk to your mistress. We will have to correct that. Besides… I cannot let you out. Only Master has the power to do so.” said the Mistress. 

“Master? What are you talking about?” said Su. 

A candle lit up to the middle of the room. A white cloaked figure was sitting on a throne. Next to him was a stand with the candle and a closed jar. Su turned to the new light and person that appeared. She was unable to see who it was as his face was concealed as well. As she was about to turn back to the female figure, she was hit with a beam of magic.

“Expelliarmus.” said the black cloaked female.

Su’s wand flew out of her hand and into the female’s waiting hand.

“He will be your new Master. But you are not ready to be his loyal slut slave. Once you have been properly trained, you will be begging for Master’s love and for him to allow you to be one of his sluts.” said the cloaked female.

“You are out of your minds. Don’t think for a second that will ever happen. I don’t need a wand to beat you.” said Su.

“You have some spunk. I’ll give you that. Master likes it when the slut fights back. Thinks she can win. Right Master?” said the cloaked woman.

The white cloaked male chuckled.

Su turned her head for a second to look at the cloaked male. This was a mistake as she was hit with a red beam of light.

“Stupify” said the female as she cast her magic spell.

Su was hit directly with the stunning spell and collapsed onto the floor.

“Well done, my slut. I know this was hard for you to do. She was your friend.” said the cloaked male.

“Thank you Master. It is tough and I hope she accepts her role as sister slut quickly. Even though she is my friend, Master’s order are absolute. I will obey Master over everyone else.” said Cho.

“Excellent. Also I must say, you look incredibly sexy in that outfit. I’m glad I got it at Peter’s store. I think I will need to get a bunch more outfits for you.” said Harry.

Cho giggled.

“Thank you Master. It is a little embarrassing since it reveals so much but at the same time very empowering since it is my Mistress outfit.” said Cho.

“As long as you remember that I am still your Master.” said Harry.

“Of course. Slut will always obey Master.” said Cho. 

“Alright. Let’s put her in the stockade. I want her to be looking at her new master the whole time.” said Harry.

Harry summoned the stockade and placed it in front of the throne. He picked up Su’s unconscious body and placed her hands and head in the slots. Cho placed a stool under her stomach so it was holding up her body. She then closed the stockade and locked it up.

Harry sat back down on the throne and Cho stood next to him. He nodded to Cho. Cho then casted the Enervate spell to wake up Su.

Su was waking up slowly. She felt a little groggy. When she tried to move she noticed she couldn’t move her hands and head. She tried to jiggle her way out but the stockade held in place. She looked forward and saw both cloaked figures in front of her.

“RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME NOW!” demanded Su.

“Why would we do that? We are just getting started. Be thrilled, for Master has made a gift for you.” said Cho.

“I don’t want anything from you two freaks. Let me go or you will be sorry.” said Su.

Harry took the collar out from his cloak. Su noticed it was a similar collar to what the corset wearing female had on. Harry walked up to Su and tried to put the collar on but Su kept moving her head. Harry knelt down to her and Su looked into the darkness the hood provided Harry. She then spat at his face.

“Fuck you. There is no way you are going to put that collar on me like a dog. I am no one’s bitch. Heh. You are probably a loser that can’t get a girl a regular way. Every girl probably doesn’t even know you exist. You piece of shit loser!” said Su.

Cho walked in front of Su and back-handed her in the face and then slapped her on the other cheek. 

*SMACK SMACK*

That stunned Su. Her cheeks were on fire from the slaps. 

“You will not speak to Master that way! You ungrateful bitch. I will show you what happens when you disrespect Master.” said Cho in a deadly voice.

Cho began to slap Su a bunch more times. Cho’s hand started to hurt. Su’s face was stinging and her mind was reeling from pain but she refused to give this lady the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She was stronger than that. Su just glared at Cho while breathing hard. Cho was about to slap Su again when Harry held her hand. He shook his head no. Harry then knelt down again and raised his hand. Su was preparing for him to slap her as well. Instead he softly cupped her right cheek and rubbed it. Su was unsure what to do. She did not expect him to do this. He slowly put the collar around her neck and closed the latch. He then clicked in the lock. The collar runes glowed and tightened around Su’s neck. This snapped her out of her stupor.

“What the hell? Get this collar off me this instance.” said Su.

“Look at that Master. You got the collar on her. I thought she said there was no way she would allow you to put it on. Maybe she actually wanted the collar on like a little bitch.” said Cho.

“Grrrr, Fuck you, you skank. I’m gonna get you for this. When you least expect it I will stick this collar down your throat and feed you to the dogs.” said Su.

Harry stayed quiet and continued to look down at Su. He then sat back down on his throne and nodded to Cho.

“Your slut understands Master.” said Cho.

Cho then looked at Su.

“I am to begin your training as Master requested. Let me start by telling you about your collar. The collar represents your servitude to Master. The collar itself has some features that Master has control of. First off you can no longer harm Master. You cannot talk or even reference the collar or Master to anyone outside this room. You cannot lie to Master. Most importantly, Master can either grant you pleasure beyond your dreams or punish you with extreme pain. If you behave you will be rewarded but if you step out of line you will be punished. Those are just some of the features that you have to be aware of. Do you understand slut?” said Cho.

“I hope you two burn in hell. I am going to make your deaths slow and painful.” said Su.

“That is the wrong answer, you little bitch. I guess I will have to teach you how to answer properly. You are to respond to either Master or I with Yes Master or Yes Mistress. Unfortunately, I do not have the power to use the collar to punish you. But Master has given me free reign to use my imagination when doling out punishments. And believe me I have many ideas on how to make you scream.” said Cho.

Cho walked over to the wall of whips.She glanced over a bunch of them and finally decided on one. She chose a long black leather cat-o-nine tails style whip. She remembered that her Master used a similar whip on her and the pain was excruciating. The pain was almost as bad as the punishment spell after a few lashes. Cho took a few practice swings.

Su could not see what Cho was doing as she moved out of vision. All she could see was Harry sitting at his throne but she heard the crack of the whip.

“Don’t even think about it you whore. Release me now! You will regret this.” said Su. 

Cho then walked back in front of Su.

“I don’t think I will. You have no one to blame but yourself.” said Cho.

Cho walked behind Su. She removed the stool that was holding her up. She was now standing on her own. Cho then pull downed Su’s skirt and when she went for her panties, Su tried to kick at Cho but missed. 

“Ohhh. That just earned you a few extra slashes.” said Cho.

Cho then grabbed a knife from the table. She walked back to Su.

“If you don’t want me to stab you in the leg you better not move.” said Cho in a threatening manner. 

Cho grabbed the waistband of Su’s panties and then pulled them down as well. She then used her knife and cut the back of Su’s shirt and pulled it off. Next she unclasped Su’s bra and tossed it aside. Su was now fully naked. She felt ashamed and scared now but kept a straight face. 

“Ah. Much better. That’s the way a slut like you should look like. Now to begin your training.” said Cho, 

Su really started to try and force her way out of the stockade but to no avail. Cho reeled back her arm. She took a deep breath and swung down. The sound of the leather hitting Su’s butt flesh echoed in the room.

*Crack*

“Ahhhh!” screamed Su.

Su felt a searing pain of where the leather straps hit her. She swayed downwards but was held up by the stockade. Cho then unleashed the second strike. This time hitting her back.

“Ugggg” grunted Su.

“You will count out the strikes and apologize for being disobedient. Is that understood?” said Cho.

“F-Fuck you.” said Su who grimaced in pain.

“Still haven’t learned I see. We have all the time in the world until you do.” said Cho.

Cho swung the whip for a third time.

“ARHHH” cried Su.

“You will count out the strikes and apologize for being disobedient. Is that understood?” said Cho.

“I-I-I will never obey you.” said Su.

“Let us put your resolve to the test then.” said Cho.

Cho then continued to whip Su for fifteen minutes. She would crack the whip and then ask the same thing. Su refused to answer correctly. By the fifteenth strike, Su broke down and started to cry.

“Whyyy? Why are you doing this to me?” said Su.

“You have wronged Master. For that you were chosen to be punished and put in your place.” said Cho.

“But I don’t even know who he is. Even if I did he most likely deserved it.” said Su as she looked directly at him.

Harry stayed silent. He wanted to say something but decided against it. This was not only revenge on Su but he needed Cho to learn how to train his future girls. 

“How dare you speak to Master like that. You must really like pain. I have been going easy on you but now the real pain starts.” said Cho.

Cho then started to really put her weight into the swings. Before she was holding back a little. Now she was aiming at her legs, butt, and back. After the thirtieth slash Cho’s arm was getting tired. 

“You will count out the strikes and apologize for being disobedient. Is that understood?” said Cho tiredly.

Su was delirious. She had been crying since the fifteenth slash. Her back, ass and legs were in extreme pain. She could barely keep her legs up. Red welts and cuts were all over her backside. Her body was dripping with sweat. Her breathing was ragged. She was barely staying conscious. However, she still refused to back down. She looked at Harry and said “N-Never”.

Harry was quite impressed at how Su was able to withstand the punishment. With Cho, she crumbled pretty quickly. Su was going to be a lot tougher to crack. Cho was about to whip Su again when Harry stood up. Harry put his hand out to tell Cho to stop. He opened the jar that was next to him and brought it with him as he walked to Su. Harry looked down at Su as she looked up at him. He knelt down again and cupped her face. He wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek.

“You are in pain, my slut. Would you like me to make it stop?” said Harry.

The cloaked male spoke for the first time to Su. Her mind was not in the correct state. His tone was so soft and pleasant. She just wanted the pain to stop and this man could do it. She tried to fight it but the pain was too much. Su nodded yes.

“But I won’t obey…” said Su in a cracked voice.

“Shhhh. No need to say anything right now.” said Harry as he put his finger on her lips.

Harry stood up and walked behind Su. He took a dollop of the healing cream and started to rub one of the welts on her back. While doing this he also activated the pleasure spell but only on a low level. The welt started to heal up.

“Ohhh.” said Su.

It felt so good to Su. When the man touched her wound it felt like her whole body was healing. The pain was washing away. His touch was soothing and comforting. Harry continued to work down her back. When he reached her butt, he increased the pleasure. Su was moaning not from pain but from arousal. Harry was rubbing and groping her butt globes. When he reached Su’s legs and thighs, he ramped up the pleasure spell even more. Most of the pain was gone now. All Su felt was a bubble building up inside of her. It was centered in her pussy. She was very close to the bubble bursting. Just when it was about to burst, Harry pulled away. The pleasure had stopped. Harry walked back to the front of Su.

“Is that better, my slut slave? Would you like your Master to continue? All you have to do is give in and say those two words. It is your decision.” said Harry.

Su wanted more of that feeling. The need for it was great. She looked up and wanted to say it. But her mind and pride refused to let her do so.

“No.” she whispered.

“I am sorry to hear that.” said Harry.

Harry sat back down and nodded at Cho.

Cho with some rest restarted the whipping and questioning with a new vigor.

*CRACK*

“AHHHH! NOT AGAIN!” cried Su.

Cho continued the whipping for another half hour. All the welts, marks, and pain had come back. Su was on the brink of giving in. She couldn’t take any more. If she just begged the cloaked man, the Master, he could make it stop she thought. But she held her tongue. Cho taking the silence as defiance, she swung again, this time hitting her directly on her asshole. The pain was too much this time. Su had fainted.

Harry looked at Su and found that she was unconscious. He told Cho to stop.

“That’s enough for now. She fainted. It took a lot longer than I thought. She is one tough girl. Time to move onto the next phase.” said Harry.

Harry was about to use one of the features of the collar that he had not used on Cho yet. He had read in the book that he would be able to enter the dreams of the ones that wear the collar. He would also be able to manipulate the dream. Harry drew some runes on the floor and sat in the middle of it. 

“Cho, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Rest up a bit. You’ll need your strength.” said Harry.

“Yes Master.” said Harry.

Harry tapped the rune in front of him and all the other runes glowed as well. A bright white flash of light appeared and Harry was now falling through some clouds. Harry was freaking out for a few seconds but got his bearings. He slowed his descent and floated to the floor. He saw what look like Su as a young girl being ignored by a bunch of girls and two adults. They looked like her sisters and parents. She called out to them but no one responded to her. Then a large whip carrying women in a red corset appeared. She appeared to be trying to get Su. Su started to run away. She ran towards the back of a tall looking man. That must be her brother Harry thought. He would need to change that. As Su got closer to the man, she yelled out “Brother, save me!”. When she reached him, he turned around. Instead of her brothers face, it was the white cloaked male that appeared in front of her. Su was shocked and confused. It was not her brother. The cloaked male got in between her and the red lady with the whip. He protected her and banished the red lady with the whip. He turned to Su and cupped her cheek.

“Your Master will take care of you.” said the cloaked man.

Su started to wake up. She had a weird dream she thought. She remembered every detail of it. She then noticed the position she was in and where she was. Harry had resumed his position on the throne.

“So sleeping beauty has awoken.” said Cho.

The pain returned to Su immediately. All the whippings she had before were still there.

“Ugggg...It hurts…Ugggg” groaned Su.

Harry walked over to Su and once again cupped her cheek.

“Your Master will take care of you” said Harry.

The memory of her dream flashed in her mind.

Harry then proceeded to apply the healing salve once again but this time he had increased the pleasure she felt from the beginning. By the time Harry had finished healing her wounds, she was dripping in pussy juice. Su was groaning in need for release but Harry stopped again. 

“Nooo…Don’t stop.” moaned Su.

“If you want me to continue, all you gotta do is give in and say the two words. Then the pain will stop and you will only feel the pleasure.” said Harry.

Something in her would not let her give in. Su refused again. The cycle repeated two more times. Cho whipped Su until she passed out. Cho did switch to different whips to change up the pain that Su was getting. Once Su passed out, Harry would go into her dream world and project similar dreams. At the end of the dream she would run to the back of her brother only when he turned, the cloaked man appeared telling her “Your Master will take care you”. Once she wake up from the dream, Harry would apply the cream and pleasure spell. Su’s mind started to assign pleasure and safety with the cloaked man known as her Master.

After the latest time that Harry had applied the cream, he asked Su one more time if she would give in. She almost did this time but was barely able to resist. Unfortunately, there was no more time to train.

“You resisted well bitch. It is too bad we don’t have any more time to play. But don’t worry. We will have plenty of time next Friday night to continue your training. Be here by 9PM.” said Cho.

Su was quite horny at this point and her mind was not fully there but she heard what Cho said.

“There is no way I will come back. I will also report you to the professors. You won’t get away with this.” said a tired and horny Su.

“Heh. You forget already? The collar will prevent you from speaking about any of this. But you can try. Oh I almost forgot. You are not allowed to cum unless the Master allows you to.” said Cho.

“What…” said Su.

Cho fired a a stunning spell at Su. She fell unconscious.

Harry took off his hood as did Cho.

“You did excellent for your first day as Mistress, my pretty little slut.” said Harry.

“But Master, I didn’t break her. I failed you.” said Cho.

“Nonsense. Su is a strong one. Being able to resist so much. But she is getting there. I have full faith you will be a great Mistress for my girls. Now get changed and bring her back to her bed. Rest up for I feel that next session will give us better results. We will be moving onto the next phase of the plan.” said Harry.

Harry then kissed Cho.

“Yes Master.” said Cho.

\---

Cho borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak and used it on Su’s body. She then floated her body and brought it back to their room without anyone noticing. She set Su down in bed and put on her pajamas. Cho then changed into her pajamas and looked over Su one more time.

“I’m sorry Su but everything will be alright when you join us.” said Cho. 

Cho then went to bed.

Meanwhile, Harry had setup the dream rune circle again. He had entered Su’s dream once again. He gave Su a longer dream where the cloaked man was there to save her from all the evil things she was scared of. This was to reinforce that the cloaked man was good. However, this time in the dream, every time Su was near the cloaked man, Harry activated the pleasure spell. Each time they would touch he would increase the pleasure again. When the cloaked man would reach out to cup her face, Su would rub her cheek against his hand now. 

“Your Master will take care of you. Will you obey your Master?” whispered the cloaked man into Su’s ear.

“Yes...Master.” said Su.

Su awoke abruptly from her dream. She was sweating and she felt moisture in her nether region. She moved her hand down and found her pants and underwear were soaked with her juices but not cum. She thought she had the most weirdest and hottest dream and didn’t get off. She thought that maybe she could go into the bathroom and masturbate one out. She walked into the private bathroom and was about to start a bath when she passed by the mirror and noticed the collar. 

“It wasn’t a dream. Oh my god” said Su.

Su tried tugging at the collar and lock. She wanted to take it off but couldn’t find a way. She ran back into her room and wanted to wake Cho up so she could tell her about what happen. When she reached Cho, she found her sleeping in her bed. She tried to reach out to her but her body wouldn’t move. The collar wouldn’t allow it. She tried to call out to Cho but her voice was silenced. This couldn’t be happening she thought. There was no way to tell anyone what was happening to her. 

Cho started to move in bed and slowly opened her eyes.

“Whoa. Su what’s going on? Why are you by my bed watching me sleep?” said Cho.

Cho knew why but had to pretend she didn’t know what was going on.

“I-uh-was just checking to see if you were awake. Wanted to see if you wanted to get an early rise for the day” said Su even though that wasn’t what she wanted to say. 

“Ehhh. It's Saturday. I wanna sleep in. But if you want to do something, fine. Just give me five more minutes.” said Cho. 

Cho fell back into the softness of her pillows and drifted off. Five minutes probably meant another hour thought Su. Su went back to the bathroom and started a shower. As she took her clothes off she examined her backside. There were no scars or welts but she could remember where they were. She got into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body. Her hand move down towards her pussy. She was still quite horny and aroused by the dream. She started to rub herself around the clit. One thing she found was if she touched the collar with her other hand the sensation was hotter. She started to moan. 

“Oh yes. Mmmmm.” said Su. 

Twenty minutes passed by and Su was furiously fingering and rubbing herself. She was so close yet she just couldn't get over the hump. 

“Why can't I cum? Ugggg.” said Su. 

*Knock Knock*

“Su, you almost done? I gotta use the bathroom.” said Cho. 

Frustration was the only thing in Su’s mind now. She never got to reach her peak. 

“Yea, I'm getting out now.” said Su. 

Su thought she would try again later. 

\---

For the next few days it was torture for Su. She says constantly horny but couldn't do anything about it. An itch that she couldn't scratch. When she went to sleep she would keep having dreams of the man in the white cloak. Her Master. Her brother's back stopped appearing in her dreams and it was just the white cloak now. She still couldn't see his face. But with each new dream, the man would soothe her from the pain of her nightmares. Each time he touch her he brought her to heaven. He would call her his slut and he was her Master. He kept pushing her to say it as well. Promising sweet release if she did. Just as she is about to admit it she wakes up from the dream. Always waking up horny and drenched. 

By Tuesday Su was a shell of herself. She was horny, frustrated, quick to temper, snippy to everyone, even with Cho a few times. Many of her fellow classmates tried to stay away from Su as they did not want to trigger her. A poor second year had the unfortunate luck of bumping into Su. Su yelled at the girl and took her notebook which she then threw it into the fireplace. 

Cho was reporting all of this to Harry. It was going according to his plan. Tonight's dream would be a bit different. Harry went to take a nap as this was very tiring for him as well. Going into her dreams required him to be awake as well and used some of his magic. Harry decided to take take naps during the day. He was so far along in his classes that he could spare a few days where he didn't pay attention. 

Su was exhausted. She had not a restful night's sleep in awhile. She also just wanted to cum already. But she finally was able to fall asleep. Another dream had come. The cloaked man was there again. He was sitting on his throne this time. Su had run up to him. The cloaked man had Su sit on his lap. He cupped her cheek as usual. Su was snuggling up to him. The man was petting her head. She felt safe and aroused. She began to grind herself on him. 

After a while, Su looked up to the man. She still couldn't see his face and her curiosity was getting the better of her. Su then slowly grasp the hood and started to pull it down. Once the hood was pulled off she was shocked. The face she saw was of Harry Potter. 

Su jolted up from her sleep. She was breathing hard and sweating. Was her dream real she thought. Why was Harry Potter in her dream. Her panties were soaked again. Su got up and went to the bathroom to change into some dry panties. She also splashed some water on her face. She looked in the mirror. 

“There is no way Harry Potter is the cloaked man. It was just a dream. But why did I dream of him as the master?” said Su to her reflection. 

She dried herself with a towel and went back to bed. It was still the middle of night and she ignored all the thoughts going through her mind and fell back asleep. However the dream was the same again. The cloaked man kept changing into Harry Potter. Su could not understand why it was him. Did she want Harry Potter to be the master she thought when she woke up again. Little did she know that her mind had been associating her brother as the one person that could bring her safety and happiness. It then changed to the cloaked man. But now the cloaked man was changing into Harry Potter. Harry was the one now that could bring warmth, love, safety and pleasure. 

Her dreams for Tuesday and Wednesday night were practically the same except for one difference. The cloaked man was no longer there. It was always Harry waiting for her. He would comfort her and bring her to the point of orgasm before she would wake up. She didn't know how much more she could take. If only she could just have that moment if sweet release. 

\---

It was Friday evening. Su had been keeping to herself most of the week. She looked at the clock. It read 8:55pm. She was suppose to be at the room again at 9. However she decided she would not go. As the time got closer, the collar was compelling her to go but she resisted. She locked herself in her room. The clock hand struck 9pm. All of a sudden a jolt of extreme pain hit her. 

“Ahhhhh!” cried Su.

Su fell to the ground and rolled up into a ball. It felt like there were tiny needles pricking her whole body. It then dulled down to a throbbing pain. What the hell was that she thought. A few minutes later the pain came back. Su was rolling on the floor in pain for a minute. 

She had figured out if she didn't go to the room the pain would not go away. With no choice she made her way to the room. She finally made it and reluctantly entered the room. 

The room was the same. The cloaked man sitting on his throne. The Mistress was in her outfit holding a riding crop this time. She hesitantly walked up to them. 

“You are late. It is 9:15. You shall be punished for your disobedience.” said Cho. 

Su just glared at Cho. 

“Take off your clothes now and prepare for your lesson and punishment.” said Cho. 

“Fuck you bitch.” said Su. 

“Then I'll have to tear it off you myself.” said Cho. 

Su got into a defensive position ready to fight. Harry then stood up. Both Cho and Su looked at him. He walked to Su slowly. Su was frozen. The cloaked man had been doing this in her dreams many times. He cupped her face and Su relaxed. Harry had activated the pleasure spell on a low setting. She rubbed her face against him. 

Cho then quietly got behind Su and started to take her clothes off. Su’s mind was in a different world. Cho started with the skirt and panties. Then she unbuttoned the blouse and then the bra. Both were removed and thrown to the side. Finally she handcuffed Cho and brought her hands above her head. She latched the handcuffs to the hook above and then pulled it upwards. Su had her eyes closed and was enjoying the feeling, oblivious to what was happening. When Harry released her she woke up from her day dream. She found herself naked and hanging from the ceiling. 

“It's time for your punishment. I hope you learn not to disobey your master and mistress next time.” said Cho. 

Cho got behind Su and started to slash the backside of Su with the riding crop. 

“Ahhh. Eeek. Ah. AH. AH.” screamed Su. 

The red welts were starting to appear. Cho was working on Su’s back, butt cheeks and the back of her legs. With some strikes it caused Su to spin on the chain. She was getting dizzy from the pain and spinning combined. 

“Have you learned your lesson, slut?” said Cho. 

Su was breathing hard. She felt like her while back was on fire. However she just continued to glare at Cho. 

“Still defiant I see.” said Cho. 

Cho then snapped the riding crop right under Su’s armpits. A new scream escaped Su’s throat. After a few more strikes, Cho decided to move in front of Su. She took the crop and started to rub it against Su's face. Then she moved down and drew circles with it on Su’s breasts and nipples. 

“Look at you, your little nipples are rock hard. Are you getting horny from your punishment, you little slut.” said Cho. 

Su just whimpered. She refused to answer her. Cho brought the crop back and struck Su directly on her left nipple. 

“AHHHHH!” screamed Su. 

Cho repeated this on her right nipple. Su screamed again. She began to cry. Unable to hold it back anymore. Cho unleashed a barrage of strikes across her tits. Cho finally stopped. Su was slowly spinning one direction and back to the other. Her tits were throbbing from pain. Harry tapped his throne to signal Cho to stop. 

“Lucky you. Master had decided your punishment is enough. Be grateful. Let us begin your lesson now. I think last time we went with a lesson that was too difficult for you. Today's lesson will be called “What am I?”. It is simple. Your Mistress will tell you what you are. You are nothing more than a dirty horny slut. Now repeat it” said Cho. 

“N-no. I'm not.” croaked Su. 

“You will be.” said Cho. 

Cho began striking her again across the chest and down to her stomach. She kept repeating the question. Su had stopped responding after a while. All she did was grunt or scream. Cho began to strike Su’s legs and thighs and then noticed that Su was leaking juices. 

“Ohhh. What is this? Are you leaking some pussy juice. I thought you said you weren't a slut. Let's take a closer look.” said Cho. 

Su kept her thighs closed tight. 

“Spread your legs! Ok. I'll have to make you spread it then. ” said Cho. 

Cho walked over to the wall and brought back a bar that had cuffs on both sides. She hooked one of the cuffs to her left ankle. Cho tried to force open Su’s thighs but was having a hard time. So Cho took her crop and whipped it across Su’s thighs. This caused Su to release her grip and allow Cho to spread her thighs. She then hooked the cuff onto her right ankle. This forced Su to spread wide open. 

“Wow. You are dripping wet. Look at how unkempt this bush is. Master prefers his sluts to be clean shaven. Shall I shave it Master?” said Cho. 

Harry nodded and summoned a shaving kit for Cho. 

Cho applied some shaving cream on Su’s bush. Su started to squirm. 

“I wouldn't move so much. Wouldn't want to shave off some important part.” said Cho in a threatening manner. 

Su stopped moving fearing Cho might cut her pussy. Cho started to shave off Su’s pubic hair. 

“You are lucky. My shaving was not so pleasant.” said Cho. 

After a few minutes Su’s nether region was as smooth as could be. Su was so ashamed. Her pussy was on full display. Cho took her crop and started to rub Su’s pussy. She went up and down her pussy lips. 

“You are still so wet. Are you sure you are not a dirty horny slut?” said Cho. 

Su shook her head no. Cho chuckled. She snaked her crop up Su’s belly and around her tits. She then struck the nipples again. Su grunted in pain. Cho continued a few more strikes across the chest and stomach. She then rubbed the crop against Su’s pussy again. She was getting Su’s juices all over it. She then brought it to Su’s face. 

“How can you say you are not slut. Look at this. My crop is covered in your slut juice. Smell it. Smell your dirty pussy juice.” said Cho. 

Su tried to look away. Cho was rubbing the crop all over her face. 

“Still won't admit it eh?” said Cho. 

She slowly dragged the crop down Su’s body and to her pussy again. She drew circles around Su’s clit and pussy lips. Then out of nowhere Cho lashes the crop right across Su’s pussy. 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHH GOD!” cried Su. 

Cho then struck her two more times on the pussy. Su was twisting and turning in pain. On the third strike Cho hit Su’s exposed clit.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGG!” screamed Su. 

Su couldn’t hold it any longer. The last strike was too much. She started to squirt and then a stream of piss flowed out. She couldn't hold onto her bowels anymore. Su couldn't stop crying. 

“Hahaha. You are peeing on yourself. If that doesn't show you are a dirty slut I don't know what will.” said Cho. 

Su finished relieving herself. She lost all of her dignity. She was whimpering in shame. Harry then stood up and walked to Su. He tilted her head up to him. 

“You looked troubled my slut. Would you like Master to take care of you?” said Harry. 

Su had nothing left in her. The fight was gone. She just nodded her head yes. Harry took the healing salve and started to rub it all over her. Harry had kept the pleasure spell on medium. Su just gave in to the pleasure. As Harry made it around to her chest he purposefully increased the pleasure as he rubbed and pinched her nipples. 

“Ooooooohhhh” said Su. 

Harry made it down to her pussy. He took a big dollup of the cream on his middle finger. He started to rub it around her clit and pussy lips. He brought his hand up and cupped her pussy with his palm up. He then inserted his middle finger into Su’s tight pussy. 

“Ooooooohhhh yessss.” moaned Su. 

Harry increased the pleasure. 

“Do you like this, my slut? Does it feel good? Your Master’s finger up in your wet virgin pussy?” said Harry. 

“Yessssssss. Sooooo good.” moaned Su. 

Harry started to pump his finger in and out. He also made a come here motion with the finger. 

“OOOHHHH GODDD RIGHT THERE!” screamed Su. 

Harry had found her g-spot. He kept flicking his finger on that spot. It was driving Su crazy. Harry's hands was get soaked. Cho walked up behind her and started to play with her boobs. She whispered into Su’s ear. 

“Do you wanna cum?” said Cho.

“Yessss” begged Su. 

“All you have to do is admit what you are. Just say it. SAY IT!” yelled Cho. 

“FUCKKKK. I'M MASTER’S DIRTY HORNY SLUT!” screamed Su. 

“Say it again. ” said Cho. 

“I'M MASTER’S DIRTY HORNY SLUT!” screamed Su again.

“Again” said Cho. 

“I'M MASTER’S DIRTY HORNY SLUT!” screamed Su.

“And will you obey Master for the rest of your life? Obey his orders no matter what.” said Cho. 

“YES MASTER. I WILL OBEY” said Su. 

Harry increased the pleasure to maximum. He fingered Su at a crazy speed. 

“CUM FOR ME, MY SLUT. CUMMMM” ordered Harry. 

“OOOHHHH GODDDDD. I'M CUMMMING! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK! ” screamed Su. 

Su’s orgasm went off like a firework. A week of pent up frustration finally released. She couldn't stop shaking. Her toes were curled up. She kept squirting her cum onto Harry's hand. Harry continued to rub her clit and g-spot. Cho was pinching and pulling her nipples. This all increased and extended her orgasm. 

Her orgasm finally died down. Su was barely conscious. She had never had such an intense orgasm. Her breathing was ragged and her body was glistening from her sweat. She still had some small tingling sensation on her body. Harry pulled his finger out. He licked her juices off his finger. He then pressed his finger into her mouth. She welcomed the finger and started to suck on it. She then licked his hand tasting her own juice and cum. She had adoring eyes for Harry. 

“You have admitted what you are but you now must show it” said Cho.

Cho lowered the chain and unhooked Su. She collapsed to the floor. Cho then removed the spread bar from her ankles. Harry sat back down on his throne. 

“Come on, crawl to your Master. Show him your obedience and servitude.” said Cho.

Su slowly crawled and pulled herself to Harry. Cho opened up Harry’s cloak to reveal his raging hard-on. Su looked directly at it. It was huge. Around six to seven inches she thought. The veins all around it, the big bulbous head, the big balls hanging below it, Su was in awe and scared of it. Harry was just looking down at Su. Su did not know what to do. She looked at Cho for guidance. Cho knelt down next to her.

“Do not fear Master’s wonderous dick. It is a tool that you should worship as it will provide you great pleasure.” said Cho.

Cho started to lick and kiss Harry’s shaft. She then moved to his balls and gave them a quick suck. As she continued to worship Harry’s cock, she paused for a second and pulled Su over. She pushed Su’s head towards his throbbing rod. Su slowly started to lick Harry’s dick. She tried to mimic what Cho was doing before. 

“Mmmm” groaned Harry.

“You see, you are pleasuring your Master. Now slowly kiss the top of the head. That’s it. Open your mouth more and start sucking on Master’s love tool. Watch your teeth. Don’t let your teeth touch it. That would bring displeasure to Master. Use your lips to cover your teeth and go deeper. Now come back up and back down. You are doing great. Swirl your tongue around. Master likes that. Keep going. Go deeper. Try to supress your gag reflex. Go faster. Don’t forget to suck as you are coming back up. Breathe through your nose.” said Cho as she continued to guide Su on how to give a blow job.

Su started off slowly but was now going down on Harry. She was sucking and swirling his cock. Harry was really feeling it. She wasn’t as good as Cho yet, but with practice she would get there. Su was gagging when he would hit the back of her throat. She wanted to take more but was scared. Cho took Su’s head and then pushed it down far. Harry’s cock finally went into Su’s throat. She was deep throating him but she was gagging and coughing. 

“It’s ok. It’s ok. Just relax your throat. Breathe through your nose.” said Cho.

Su was trying to relax. She tried breathing through her nose which helped a little but her body involuntary wanted to swallow. Fortunately, the swallowing sensation gave Harry more pleasure. After watching the whippings and Su cumming like a banshee before, Harry was already close to cumming. 

“Uuggggg. I’m about to cum.” groaned Harry.

“Prepare for your Master’s cum. Don’t ever spit it out unless told so. Swallow it all as Master’s cum is precious.” said Cho.

“N-no...Don’t swallow this time. Keep it in your mouth.” said Harry.

Cho look questioningly at Harry but nodded. Harry pulled back a bit from her throat so his head was in her mouth.

“Here it comes!!! Uh. Uh. Uh...” grunted Harry.

Spurt after spurt, Harry started to fill Su’s mouth with his jizz. The salty sticky liquid hit Su’s tongue. She surprisingly did not hate the taste of it. There was too much as Harry filled up her mouth. Su cupped her hands and caught the extra that seeped out of her mouth. Harry finished his last burst of cum and pulled out of Su’s mouth. Some more jizz slipped out and into her hands. It was a scene of beauty as Harry looked down. Su was on her knees, mouth full of cum, and her hands underneath her chin full of cum as well.

“Open your mouth so I may see the results of your blow job.” said Harry.

Su opened her mouth and Harry could see his love juice was pooled in there.

“Excellent. Now rub the cum in your hands over your tits. I want my scent and essence on you so others will know you are mine.” said Harry.

Su started to rub her hands all over her B-cup bosoms. She felt great pride that she was being marked as his. 

“I believe that your Mistress did a good job too. She deserves a reward as well. I want you to share my cum with her. Give your Mistress a loving kiss.” said Harry.

Cho was surprised but quite happy. Her master was rewarding her. Su moved next to Cho but the hood was in the way. Cho looked at Harry for permission to take it off. Harry nodded. Cho pulled down her hood to reveal who she was. Su’s eyes were wide open with surprise. It was Cho. The girl she looked up to. The sister she wish she had, unlike her real sisters that ignored her. The one she cared for. Su was in total shock. 

Seeing that Su was in shock, Cho went in and started to kiss her. Cho started to stick her tongue into Su. Su involuntarily pushed some cum into Cho’s mouth with her tongue. The two started to make out. Cum passing between the two of them. Back and forth. They started to put their arms around each other and passionately continue their kissing. Su started to rub her chest against Cho’s. Hoping that she could spread her Master’s scent onto Cho. All thoughts left Su’s mind except for kissing Cho. The scene before Harry was super hot. Two beautiful Chinese girls kissing each other and swapping his cum between them. As he watched them, Harry started to get a little erection again.

The girls made out for a few minutes. Cho nibbled on Su lips as she finally pulled away. Both girls licked their lips. The taste of their Master’s cum still in their mouths. 

“Cho? I don’t understand.” said Su.

“Shhhh. We shall explain everything later. You need to finish servicing Master.” said Cho.

They both looked at Harry and saw that Harry junior was still slick with his cum and Su’s saliva. Su crawled back over to Harry and started to lick Harry’s semi erect dick. She continue to clean him, making sure all the cum was licked off. Harry was getting harder already. Su decided to lick and suck on his scrotum. Harry then had enough and guided her to sit in his lap. Harry rubbed his hardened cock against her pussy.

“Are you ready to accept your Master’s cock in your pussy? This will be your final test to show you accept your role as one of Master’s sluts.” said Cho to Su.

Su looked at the hooded man. 

“Yes Master.” said Su.

Su then guided Harry’s cock into her pussy. She slowly impaled herself on to Harry until he hit her barrier. She took a deep breath and pressed on breaking her hymen. He was finally all the way in her. 

“Uuuuugggg. So bigggg.” said Su.

Su didn’t move for a minute trying to adjust to his size. For Harry, the sensation was amazing. Su was so tight. Her pussy was tighter than Cho’s. Her tunnel grasped onto his cock like a glove. She then started to push up and then down. Harry allowed her to set the pace for now. He activated the pleasure spell. She slowly bounced up and down. The pain she felt when he first penetrated started to fade away and now she was getting very aroused again. The pace started to increase. Harry moved his hand to her clit and started to rub it. 

“Ohhhh. That feels good, Master.” said Su.

Su started to bounce harder and faster. She was moaning quite loudly. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck me. Fuck me.” moaned Su.

To the side Harry noticed that Cho was watching the two of them. She was fingering herself and rubbing her tits.

After a few more minutes of Su bouncing on his tent pole, he held her down. Su wanted to keep going. She moaned about the lack of fucking. Harry picked her up and laid her down on her back on the throne. He then put her legs on top of his shoulders and started to pound into her. Harry was grunting each time he penetrated her. The angle was deeper than before. She was feeling every inch of Harry in her.

“Uh. Uh. Uh. Uuuuhhh. Master you are in soooo deeep. You are breaking my pussy. Oh God,” said Su.

As Harry was fucking into Su, he felt Cho behind him. She pressed her boobs into his back.

“That’s it Master. Fuck her good. Fuck her harder. She deserves it. Punish her pussy. Show her who’s boss. Invade her pussy and plant your flag pole in her. Claim her as yours.” said Cho in Harry’s ear as she rubbed her tits across his back.

“HMPH HMPH HMPH” grunted Harry. Cho’s dirty talk always pushed Harry to his limit.

“Slut, are you ready to see who your Master is? Will you accept him as who he is?” said Cho.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. I will accept my Master, no matter who he is. I will be his slut for the rest of my life.” declared Su.

Cho then pulled down Harry’s hood. Su looked up and saw it was Harry Potter. It was just like her dreams. Her Master was Harry Potter.

“OOHHHH MASTER! HARRY FUCKING POTTER IS MY MASTER!!! YESS! YESSS! FUCK ME FUCK ME MASTER!” screamed Su.

“You heard her Master. She has accepted you as her Master. Dump all of your jizz into her. Paint her insides with your love sauce. Mark her as yours forever.” said Cho.

That was it. Harry could hold on no longer. 

“UGGGGG. CAN’T HOLD IT ANYMORE. I’M GONNA CUM INTO YOU MY SLUT. HERE IT COMES. BOTH YOU CUM TOO. NOW!” said Harry.

“OH GODDD! MASTER I’M CUMMING....” said Su.

“MASTER! YOUR SLUT IS CUMMING TOOO! CUMMING FOR MASTER!” said Cho.

All three of them came at the same time. Harry deposited all the cum he had left into Su. Pumping non stop until her insides were white with cum. Cho was squirming against Harry’s back. She was fingering herself like crazy. She was squirting all over Harry’s backside.  
Su kept humping back and was squeezing her pussy muscles, trying to extract all of Harry’s cum into her. Su’s collar runes were glowing. Like Cho, when Su accepted Harry as her Master, the collar bonded her magic to Harry. 

After all of their orgasms had finished, Harry slipped out of Su. Cho had collapsed onto the floor. Su was lost in a haze. Harry summoned the king size bed again. He carried Cho onto the bed first. Then he went back to carry Su to the bed as well. Both girls were panting. Trying to calm their breathing from the intense orgasms they just had. Harry sat down on the bed as well.

“I think you two lovely sluts did quite well today. I am quite proud of you two.” said Harry.

“Thank you Master.” said both girls in unison. 

“As a reward for you both, Cho, why don’t you lick up my cum in Su’s pussy. Make sure you get it all.” said Harry.

“Yes Master” said Cho happily.

Cho crawled down to Su and started to lick her pussy. She licked and lapped up any cum that was leaking out. Su was humming in pleasure of the job Cho was doing on her pussy. After a few minutes of Cho diligently sucking up all the cum, she crawled back up Su and gave her a kiss. She spit some of the remaining cum into Su’s mouth. This surprised Su for a second but then she began to kiss back. They were kissing each other softly and lovingly. Harry laid down in the middle of the bed and called for both of them. 

“We will finish this later, my sister slut.” said Cho.

Cho snuggled up on Harry’s right side while Su did the same thing on his left side. Harry put his arms around both of them.

“Master, I have some questions…” said Su.

“Shhh. Not now my Su. Rest. We shall answer your questions in the morning.” said Harry.

The three of them fell asleep together.

\---


	9. Chapter 9

The Witch's Collar

The sound of heavy breathing and light snoring bounced off the walls in the Room of Requirements. The smell of sex was still strong. The naked body of a young man was resting in the middle of the bed. He was surrounded by two equally naked Chinese female bodies. Both girls were snuggled up to the young man, with one of their legs on top of his. During their sleep the girls were unknowingly grinding their pussies on his legs, spreading their love juices on him. 

The girl on his right, Cho Chang, started to stir and wake up from her sleep. She slowly opened up her eyes and saw the peaceful scene of her Master, Harry Potter, sleeping. To his left was her best friend, Su Li. She was also sleeping but had this big Cheshire smile on her face. This would be one of many times Cho would wake up to such a scene in her life. 

Cho then felt something poking her leg. She looked under the blanket and saw that Harry's morning wood was at full salute. Cho giggled a bit. What got Harry so hard was Su’s hand around his cock. She was subconsciously squeezing and releasing it. 

Cho then had an idea pop into her head. She got up and walked to the foot of the bed. She lifted up the blanket and crawled under till she was on top of Su. 

Cho then lowered her head and started to lick Su’s freshly shaven pussy. She licked up and down and started to dart her tongue in and out of Su. Su began to squirm. 

“Mmmmmm” moaned Su. 

Cho intensified her licking and tonguing. When she flicked her tongue over Su’s clit, Su jolted up. Su looked under the blanket and saw her Mistress going down on her. She started to moan louder but Cho looked up and put her finger to her lips. 

“Shhhh. Don't be so loud. I have an idea. Come here.” whispered Cho. 

Su crawled under the blanket and noticed Harry Jr. was awake. She understood what Cho wanted to do. Cho crawled to the right side and started to spread her saliva along Harry's dick. Su took the hint and started to suck on Harry's left ball

Harry was sleeping soundly. After last night's strenuous activities, he was recuperating his stamina. He was having a great dream when he started to feel a pressure down below. 

“Mmmmmmm.” moaned Harry. 

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was feeling his dick being sucked on while another mouth was alternating on his nuts. He peeked under his blanket and saw his two sluts playing with his dick and balls. Cho and Su looked up. They smiled and pulled off his dick. 

“Good morning Master.” said both girls. 

“Good morning. Don't stop on my behalf.” said Harry. 

The girls went back to sucking on their Harry lollipop. Cho and Su each took a nut and sucked on it. They then began to French kiss each other but with Harry's shaft in between their mouths. 

“Oh god girls, you are driving me crazy.” said Harry. 

The feeling of two tongues battling with each other over Harry's cock was pushing him to the brink. Then both girls put their mouths onto the head of his cock. Their lips touching each other. They started to suck like a vacuum cleaner. Cho took her hand and stroke his shaft while Su took her hands and massaged his balls. After a few minutes of this combination, it was too much for Harry. 

“Oh yes. Here it comes. I'm gonna cummm!” yelled Harry. 

Su moved off while Cho positioned Harry directly into her waiting mouth. Harry unloaded his morning load into Cho’s loving mouth. She swallowed a bit but saved some in her mouth. Once Harry was done she opened her mouth to show Harry. Harry was pleased and nodded. Cho then had Su lay on her back and opened her mouth. From a small distance, Cho opened her mouth a bit and let the remaining cum in her mouth slowly drop into Su’s mouth. Su lapped up all the cum her Mistress was giving her. Once the cum was transferred, the two girls kissed and licked each other's lips and enjoyed their Master’s taste. 

“Now that is a way I wouldn't mind waking up to everyday.” chucked Harry. 

Both girls laughed but Cho made a note of it in her mind. 

“I bet you would.” said Su. 

Cho and Su climbed up next to Harry and rested their heads on his shoulders. 

“So Su, you said you had some questions. I'll try to answer them if I can. 

“Oh yea. Ummm… I was wondering why I was chosen. I don't remember doing anything bad to you.” said Su. 

“Really? You don't remember being part of the ambush on me earlier this year? Or in our 5th year where you swapped my Dreamscape potion ingredients? Hmmm?” said Harry. 

Su had already forgotten those events. They did not seem too important to her. At those times she didn't see it as her doing anything wrong. 

“Ohh. Uh….” said Su. 

So looked down. She felt ashamed now. Regret and sadness for what she did. 

“I’m sorry Master. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done those things. Please don't throw me away.” said Su. 

Su started to cry. Harry wrapped her arms around her. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” said Harry. 

“Yes I have. I will never wrong my Master again. I swear.” said Su. 

“Then I forgive you. You will be one of my sluts for the rest of your life.” said Harry. 

Harry gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He wiped away her tears. Su rubbed her head into Harry's chest. 

“Thank you Master.” said Su. 

Harry gave her a hug and Cho joined in.

“Um...my next question is why is Cho the Mistress? Don't get me wrong. I will obey her like I would you but I thought Cho did not like you.” said Su. 

“Would you like to answer this yourself, my little slut?” said Harry to Cho. 

“Yes Master. Su, the old Cho was a cold, evil, and a vindictive bitch. I was cruel to Master as you know. But, Master showed me the error of my ways. He has shown me his love and what I truly am, his loyal slut slave. He has blessed me by making his Alpha slut to assist with training the others such as yourself.” said Cho. 

“Others?” said Su. 

“Yes. We will help Master convert all the other girls who have wronged him. As you are one of Master's sluts, you will assist with these lessons.” said Cho. 

Su was absorbing all this information. She stayed quiet for a few seconds. 

“I will help Master in anyway he desires. His orders I will obey.” said Su. 

“Excellent. I expect nothing less from you.” said Harry. 

“Does Master know who he wants to go after next?” asked Cho. 

“Not yet. For the remaining girls, it will take a bunch of planning and reconnaissance. For now, I think I will take a small break and enjoy my two sluts I have now. Besides, we still need to fully train you Su. We will show you how a proper slut will present herself to her master and how she is expected to act. Be prepared for that. I will let you both know when I have decided on the next girl and what your roles will be.” said Harry. 

Harry then looked at his watch. It seemed they had some time left. 

“We all could use a bath. Come on.” said Harry. 

Harry summoned the tub. The girls led Harry into the tub. 

“Girls. Only a bath. As much as I want to fool around more, my friend here is exhausted. Let us just wash each other.” said Harry. 

The girls pouted a bit and tried to convince Harry they could energize his little buddy. Harry relented and told them they could try. 

Harry just had a sex marathon last night and an amazing morning blow job. His mind wanted to go again but his body just couldn't keep up. Even though he was young, Harry was not a sex God. He had just started to have sex recently. He knew that if he was going to continue gathering more sluts, he would need to increase his stamina. Perhaps exercising more or maybe there was a spell that could help him thought Harry. 

Harry sat down in the hot water. He allowed Cho to wash his body while Su washed hers. After a bit they rotated so that Harry washed Cho’s body and Cho washed Su. Finally they rotated one more time so Harry washed Su and Su washed Cho. There was a lot of roaming hands but nothing went further than that. The girls were a little disappointed in themselves but Harry gave each a small orgasm through the collar for their efforts. Both girls were very appreciative of that. 

After the bath, they dried each other and got dressed. When Su saw Cho giving Harry her panties, she did the same thing. She was rewarded with a kiss. 

“Cho, I expect that you will explain the rules to Su about how to act outside this room.” said Harry. 

“I will Master.” said Cho. 

Cho and Su kissed their Master and left first to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry sat down on his throne and summoned his book. He opened it and crossed off Su’s name. 

“And that makes three. Who to go after next? Hmmm. There is no rush. I will take my time.” said Harry to himself. 

Harry closed the book and made his way down for some food. 

\---

After eating breakfast, Cho and Su went back to their room. They locked the door and cast some privacy charms. 

“I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, Su. So go ahead.” said Cho. 

“I have so many that I don't know where to start… oh I know… How did master tame the mighty Cho Chang?” said Su slyly. 

Cho blushed as memories flashed into her mind.

“Watch your tone, I am still your Mistress.” said Cho. 

“Sorry Mistress.” said Su. 

“Besides, those were private moments. I prefer to keep them to myself.” said Cho. 

“Ok. I understand. I am surprised though. I didn't see you having such a dark sadistic side. When you were training me you seem to really enjoy whipping me.” said Su. 

“Oh… I am sorry about that. I didn't want to hurt you so much. You are like a little sister to me but Master ordered me to be strict with you. He wants me to be able to train the other girls and I need to be able to control them when the time comes. Besides, you should take some of the blame. Who told you to resist so much.” said Cho with a smirk. 

“Hmph. You know I'm a fighter. I don't like people pushing me around. At first I didn't know how long I could take the pain, but once Master started to heal me, part of me wanted you to whip me more. That way Master would heal me all over again. I don't know why, but after awhile I think I fell in love with Master, in some weird fucked up way.” said Su. 

“I know what you mean. I also fell in love with Master. But look at you now, being so subservient to Master and I.” said Cho. 

“Yea. I wonder why I changed so much. It just felt like a switch turned on. Does it have something to do with this?” said Su who tugged at her collar. 

“I think so. From the little Master has told me, the collar cannot forcefully change a person's feelings or personality. However, if the wearer willingly submits, the collar kinda changes the witch's magic and bonds her to the Master. The bond does something to the witch to make them more loyal to the wizard. Master thinks that's what makes us feel and act differently now.” said Cho. 

“Hmmm. That is interesting. Hmmm. You also said I was subservient to you as well. That, I'm not to sure off.” said Su jokingly. 

Cho raised her eyebrow. 

“It seems that I will have to reinforce my place in this relationship.” said Cho. 

Cho then threw Su onto her bed. She straddled Su and ripped her blouse and bra off. She then took hold of Su's hands and held them above her head. Su pretended to struggle. Cho then land in and kissed Su hard. Even biting Su’s bottom lip. Cho started to grope and pinch Su’s boobs. 

“I'm going to have to show you who is on top and who is on bottom.” said Cho. 

Cho then squatted over Su’s face. Her naked pussy wide open for Su to see because she gave her panties to Harry before. 

You will lick, tongue and pleasure me, slut. It's that understood?” says Cho. 

“Yes Mistress.” said Su without thinking. 

Cho lowered herself onto Su. Su began pleasuring her mistress. She would lick around the clit and insert her tongue a bit. Cho started to grind down on her tongue. 

“Mmmmmm. That's it. Right there. Don't stop. ” moaned Cho. 

Cho then bent down and pulled Su’s skirt up to her waist. She began to tongue fuck Su. With both girls in a 69 position, their girl on girl action got even hotter. Both were trying to get each other off. After a few minutes, Cho started to finger Su. She started with her index finger and rubbed Su’s clit with her other hand. Su moaned from Cho’s finger intrusion. Cho then added in her middle finger and eventually her ring finger. 

With three fingers going in and out of Su, Cho was in total control of Su now. Su had kinda stopped and was just enjoying her Mistress. She was getting close to having an orgasm but like before she couldn't reach it. 

“Uuuhhhh. I'm almost there Mistress. Let me cum Mistress.” said Su. 

“I'm sorry my dear. But I can't do that. It's a feature of the collar. We cannot really cum on our own. Only Master may grant us the permission to cum. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun together.” said Cho. 

Cho climbed off Su and had Su herself sit up as well. Cho smiled and began kissing Su. Their hands began caressing each other. Su was kneading Cho’s soft breasts while Cho was rubbing Su’s thighs sensually. After a bit of heavy petting and kissing, Cho lifts one of Su’s leg, and pulls Su towards her. Su wraps her leg around Cho’s waist. Cho and Su’s pussies are now grinding against each other. They start scissoring and both girls moan in pleasure. 

“Maybe we can tell Master later what we are doing now and it will get him hot and bothered. Then he will fuck us silly and we can then cum.” said Cho. 

“Yes Mistress.” said Su. 

They continued this for another ½ hour before taking a joint shower. 

\---

It was two weeks since Harry had taken Su. Her training was coming along nicely. She had learned the greeting and present form quickly. Her blow job skills had greatly improved thanks to Cho. 

Harry noticed that the two loved to seduce him. They would tell him all the nasty and dirty things they would do in their dorm room. Then beg him to fuck them so they could cum too. During one of the sessions they surprised Harry by dressing up in a Chinese style dress. Su wore a blue floral pattern version while Cho wore a red one with a dragon. Both accentuated their body figures and had long slits down the sides to show off their legs. They role played where Harry had just saved China and the king rewarded him by offering two of his daughters to be Harry's concubines. Harry loved their naked bodies but seeing them in their native dresses was intoxicating. They looked so exotic in them. 

“Master, our father has given us to you. We are your property to do as you wish. Please take care of us kindly.” said Cho.

“We shall see how I treat you depending on how you behave. What can I do to you two Oriental sluts?” said Harry.

“Anything, Master. Our lives now are to obey and pleasure you.” said Su.

Harry proceeded to fuck them like a wild beast. When they started to take their dress off, Harry told them to keep it on. He found it more erotic with the dresses. Harry made a note to buy more outfits to spice up their sex lives. The girls found it very fun too. Harry really got into the role playing which made the sex even hotter.

With the increased amount of sex over the past month or so, Harry was slowly increasing his stamina and technique. He also started to jog in the mornings before class. Harry wanted to strengthen his cardio so he wouldn’t tire as much. He did try looking up for some books on sex magics, but not surprisingly, could not find any in the school library. Harry made a reminder for himself to try looking in the family library during the winter break or the next time he was in Knockturn Alley. 

Harry was walking through the corridors of the school. He was imagining all the new things he could try with Cho and Su. Harry had not really been concentrating on the other girls. He was having too much fun with his two current girls. His mind was elsewhere as he was walking. As he was getting to a corner, someone turned and collided into him. Both Harry and the other person fell backwards.

“Ouch” said a feminine voice.

Harry looked up and saw it was Daphne Greengrass that bumped into him. When Daphne fell back, she bumped into the other girls that were following her. 

“Daphne, you okay?” said one of the girls.

That girl was Tracey Davis, Daphne’s best friend. Harry didn’t really recognize the other girls. They look to be fourth or fifth years. 

“Yea… Someone bumped into me.” said Daphne.

They all looked and saw Harry on the floor..

“Potter! Watch where you are going.” said Daphne.

“Me? You are the one that walked into me.” said Harry.

“Excuse me?! What did you say?” said Daphne.

“Oy! Potter you better apologize to Daphne before we humiliate you. If Daphne said you bumped into her, you did.” said Tracey.

“Well I am sorry you fell, but I didn’t do anything wrong.” said Harry.

“Why you little prick. You are gonna get it.” said Tracey.

Tracey took her wand out, ready to hex Harry. Daphne held Tracey’s hand.

“Forget it. We don’t have time for this. Potter is not even worth it. He is a nobody. We can get him back later.” said Daphne.

Daphne gave Harry a look like he was beneath her and wasn’t worth her time. 

“Girls, pick up my books and bags and lets go.” said Daphne with a snap of her fingers.

Daphne walked passed Harry and didn’t even give him a second look.

“You were lucky this time, Potter.” said Tracey.

Tracey and the other girls ran after Daphne.

“Fucking little Slytherin Ice Bitch. Nobody am I. We shall see about that.” whispered Harry when they were out of range. 

At this moment, Harry decided it was time to take down Daphne Greengrass. The only thing he knew about her was what Cho told him. She controlled all of the Slytherin student body. Her only real friends were Tracey Davis and her sister Astoria. Outside of that, he didn’t know much more. Harry knew he needed more knowledge. 

Over the next few days, Harry used his invisibility cloak and tailed Daphne. However, all that he learned that was Daphne was a dictator and they she used the fourth floor girl’s bathroom as the base of her operations. They had changed the bathroom to a fancy little club room. Everything done in Slytherin had to run through her. Harry was sitting in a corner and about to call it a day, when Daphne sent away her minions except Tracey.

“So how was Astoria today?” said Daphne.

“Not too bad except some of her classmates bothering her for a little bit.” said Tracey.

Daphne looked annoyed.

“Take care of them. Make sure they know that the Greengrass family is not to be messed with.” said Daphne.

“You got it.” said Tracey.

“Thanks Tracey. I can only count on you for these things. I don’t know what I do if you weren’t here.” said Daphne.

“That’s what best friends are for, right? Besides, if I wasn’t here I’m sure...you would fall apart.” said Tracey with a giggle.

Daphne glared at Tracey and chucked a cushion at her. They both laughed. Tracey took out a lollipop from her pocket. She unwrapped it and started to suck on it.

“You really should stop getting those. They are filled with some bad addictive drugs.” said Daphne.

“Don’t worry Daph. They are harmless. I just need a little something to get me through the day. If it was dangerous, would they make it into a lollipop? Besides, I could quit anytime I want.” said Tracey.

“They make it into a lollipop because they want students to try them and to be able to hide them from the adults. I’m just looking out for you. It’s your decision.” said Daphne. 

“I know. Thanks Daph. But I got in under control.” said Tracey. 

Daphne then exhaled deeply. 

“Everything ok Daph?” said Tracey

“Yea. I’m just tired. It’s getting late. Why don’t you head back to the dorm first. I’m going to finish some things up first then meet up with you.” said Daphne.

“You sure Daph?” said Tracey.

“Yea. Go on. I won’t be too long.” said Daphne.

“Alright, don’t stay too long. See ya later.” said Tracey as she left.

Once the door closed Daphne slumped into her chair. She rubbed the temples of her head. Daphne then got up and walked to the sink and splashed some water on her face and dried herself with a towel. She looked at the mirror.

“Another day over Daphne. It is so exhausting having to tell everyone what to do. I miss the days when he just told me what to do. I miss him.” said Daphne.

Harry was listening in keenly. Who was this person that the ice queen listen to Harry thought. Daphne walked back to her desk and sat down. Harry watched closely to see if she would reveal any more information on this mystery man. What he saw was not what he expected. Daphne flipped her tie over her shoulder. She unbuttoned her blouse and placed it next to her. She then pulled down her bra cups and hiked up her skirt. Daphne then sucked on her right index and middle finger. She pulled her underwear to the side with left hand and inserted the two fingers she was sucking on into her pussy. Daphne then started to massaged her tits with her left hand. She started off slowly but began pumping her fingers in and out quickly. She would take her thumb and rub her clit. What started off as small little grunts became loud moans. Her blond long hair was whipping side to side.

Harry was dumbstruck. He was only suppose to be spying. Now he was watching her masturbate. Watching Daphne Greengrass, Ice Queen of Slytherin, finger her fully shaven pussy, groping her own C-cup breasts, and moaning like a needy whore. Harry was getting hard watching her. He quietly unzip his trousers and took out his dick. He began to slowly stroke himself to full mast. Harry didn’t know why he was doing this. He had two willing girls that would give themselves to him but here he was, jerking off under an invisibility cloak while peeping on a beautiful blond girl who was pleasuring herself. He felt like a pervert but couldn’t stop himself.

Daphne was really getting into it now. She now inserted her ring finger into her pussy. Her moans started to change.

“Uuuuuhhh. Yes. Right there. Don’t stop. Yes. Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop, Daddy!” moaned Daphne.

Harry froze. 

“Did I just hear her right? Did she just say Daddy? She couldn’t mean her father, could she?” thought Harry. 

“Yes Daddy? That’s it. Give it to your dirty little girl. Yes! I won’t tell Mommy. Yes Daddy, I will listen to what you say. Yes Daddy, treat your little girl like the dirty whore she is. Treat her badddd. Uh. Uh. Daddy! I submit Daddy. I submit. Uuuuug. Cum on me. Cum on your little girl’s face! Yes….” screamed Daphne who just had her own orgasm. 

“Oh my god. Daphne was having sex with her real father.” thought Harry. 

Harry couldn’t believe it. Back in the old days, incest was a little more common but now it is frown upon in the wizarding world. To have sex with his own daughter, Harry did not know what to think. He should be appalled he thought, but who was he to judge. He himself had put down his own sister’s name in his revenge list. Harry then heard the chair move and he looked up. 

Daphne was coming back down from her incestous thought filled orgasm. She wiped down her juices, put back on her bra and blouse and slipped on her sweater. Daphne straighten her clothes out and made her way to the exit. She cast a spell and the room started to change back to the original bathroom.

Harry stood still, not wanting to be caught. After she left, Harry put junior back into his pants and took off his cloak. He hit the jackpot. He not only learned a dirty little secret about Daphne, but he now had plans to take her. He would need to get started tonight.

\---

Harry spent the next few days finishing up Daphne’s collar. He had found a few strands of her hair in the bathroom he was in when he was spying on her. Harry asked Cho if she knew anything about Daphne’s father. She said she didn’t know much except that he had died last year when he tried to apparate drunk. He splinched himself outside his home and no one noticed. He died from loss of blood. That explained why Daphne was sad.

Cho asked Harry why he was asking about Daphne and he told her that she was next. Cho and Su got all giddy and asked what the plan was. He told them they would assist but he would be doing most of the work this time. Harry gave them each a vial. The plan required them to drink it when the time was right. Harry silently thanked Professor Snape for showing him how to brew Polyjuice potion. He then began to explain his entire plan.

\---

It was Friday night and as usual it was Harry's capture night. After days of observing, Harry had found that Daphne and Tracey were almost always together. For his plan to work, he needed to separate them. 

Daphne and Tracey were in their private lair chatting away. 

“I've been meaning to ask but have those guys that bothered Astoria been taken care of?” asked Daphne. 

“Oh yea. I got some of the guys to straighten them up. They won't be bothering Astoria or even go near her anymore.” said Tracey. 

“Perfect. It's too bad you got detention tonight. Unlucky that Professor McGonagall caught you threatening that second year Gryffindor.” said Daphne. 

This was actually part of Harry's plan. He had Cho trick the second year into bumping into Tracey. 

“Yea. I didn't even see that little shit coming at me. Ug. I gotta get going. See ya later.” said Tracey. 

After Tracey left, Daphne spent the rest of the afternoon bossing around her underlings in her private lair. Eventually, it was getting late and she started to get ready to go back to her dorm. She was going to meet up with Tracey as her detention was over. As she made her way out of the bathroom she saw Tracey. Daphne was about to call her out when she saw two hooded figures sneak up behind Tracey and then stunned her. They then dragged her body away. 

Daphne ran after them. She was pretty far back. Everytime she made a turn she would see them turning another corner or going up the stairs. Eventually she got to the seventh floor and the two figures dragged Tracey into a room across the Barnabas tapestry. 

Daphne finally reached the door. She took her wand out and carefully opened the door. She went in and saw a huge room. In the middle was the collapse form of someone. Daphne was still cautious. She was not a foolish Gryffindor. She kept looking around for the two assailants. She moved slowly to the body. 

“Tracey? Tracey? Are you okay? Can you hear me?” said Daphne. 

When Daphne looked the body and she didn't get a response, she turned the body over but it was not Tracey. It was Harry Potter. 

“I can hear you just fine. Stupify.” said Harry as he stunned Daphne. 

Daphne dropped her wand and collapsed. Harry caught her in his arms. He brushed away some strands of hair from her face. 

“You make everyone submit to you. Well this nobody is going to make you submit to him.” said Harry. 

Harry laid Daphne on the floor. He took the collar he made for her and placed it next to her. He was not going to chain her up like he did with Cho and Su. Harry wanted to try something different. Daphne was the perfect one to try this method on but it would be dangerous. There was no real way to control her until she put on the collar. But it was necessary for Harry's plan. She had to think she was the one making the decisions. 

Harry changed the room back into his dungeon and then proceeded to make sure all the preparations were in place. He picked up Daphne’s wand and sat down on his throne. He then revived Daphne. 

Daphne began to regain consciousness. She looked around and found herself in a different room. She looked for her wand but couldn't find it. She checked to make sure she was okay and didn't notice anything wrong. Daphne’s gaze then fell on Harry. 

“Potter… What am I doing here? Where are we? What did you do with Tracey? Where is my wand.” asked Daphne. 

“So many questions Greengrass. Well to start off, you are in my little dungeon. It’s not much, not like your fancy bathroom lair. As to why you are here, well, let’s just say you are here to learn your lesson not to look down at others. Your wand is in a safe place. You won’t need it at this time. I will hand it back to you when I deem you are worthy.” said Harry.

“Worthy? Learn my lesson? Hahahaha. And you think you are the one to teach me this lesson. Please Potter, you couldn’t teach a fish how to swim. You are a nobody. When I am done with you, you will wish you were never born.” said Daphne.

Harry clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. He was trying to hold back his anger. Harry took a deep breath and then exhaled.

“Daphne Daphne Daphne. Still think you are above everyone else. We will change that view of yourself eventually. But let me answer your last question. Where is Tracey? Well to answer that, please turn your attention to your right.” said Harry.

A column of light appeared and it revealed a tall clear glass box. Inside was Tracey. Tracey was yelling but they couldn’t hear her. Daphne ran over to the box and started to bang on it. She saw Tracey was scared and looked like she was yelling for help.

“Oh you can’t hear her. Let me fix that. Finite.” said Harry.

“Daph, Daph, help me. Get me out of here. I don’t know why I am here.” said Tracey as she banged on the thick glass.

“It’s okay Tracey. I’m gonna get you out.” said Daphne with a worried look.

Daphne then turned to Harry.

“Potter, release her now or I swear, I will ruin your life forever.” said Daphne with anger in her eyes.

Harry held out his hands.

“Greengrass, there is no need for such violence. I would be glad to release her. I am not an unreasonable man. Actually, you will be the one deciding if she is released. It is quite simple really. All you need to do is a few simple things, and I will release the girl in the box to safety. Do you agree?” said Harry.

“You better not be lying Potter.” said Daphne.

“Greengrass, I am a man of my word. You have my word that I will release her as long as you complete your tasks. Your first task. Do you see that collar on the floor. I would like for you to pick it up and put it on your neck. Seems simple enough right?” said Harry.

“You want me to wear a dog collar. Never, you sick asshole.” said Daphne.

“OK. Well that is your decision and I respect it. But there is something you should know. Your friend there doesn’t have that much time.” said Harry.

“What do you mean?” said Daphne. 

Tracey then started to scream. Daphne turned to Tracey. The box had started to fill with water.

“Hmmm. I wonder how long she can breath underwater.” said Harry.

Daphne then started to race towards Harry.

“Uh Uh Uh. The closer you come to me, the faster the water will fill. Be careful. If by some miracle you do overpower me, will you be able to do so before she drowns? It is up to you. The decision as I have always said is yours for now.” said Harry.

Daphne stopped. She looked back at Tracey. The water was reaching her knees. Daphne looked at the collar.

“Daph, please help me. I don’t wanna die.” said Tracey.

Daphne wasn’t sure what to do. She kept looking back and forth at the collar and Tracey.

“You better make your decision soon. Tick tock.” said Harry.

“Wait Wait. I’ll put the collar on. I’ll put the collar on. Just stop the water.” said Daphne.

She slowly picked the collar. She placed it around her neck and then closed the latch.

“Now take the little lock and put it through the latch. Then close and lock it in.” said Harry.

Daphne placed it through the latch but hesitated locking it in. She looked at Tracey who was waist deep in water. Daphne closed her eyes and then closed the lock. The collar runes glowed. Harry clapped his hands.

“Well done Greengrass. Your first task is complete.” said Harry.

“Fine. I put on your stupid collar. Now release Tracey.” demanded Daphne.

“Oh. You are not done yet. You still have a few tasks to go. Your next task is just as easy. You do it everyday. Take off all of your clothes.” said Harry.

“What?! You want me to take me clothes off? You are some sick perv. Can’t get a real girl so this is what you do?” said Daphne.

Harry just smiled at Daphne and then pointed towards Tracey.

The water was just under her breasts. Tracey was starting to flail a little bit in the water. Daphne saw that there wasn’t much more time. She started to take off her sweater. She then slowly took her tie off. Next she slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

“I would hurry up if I were you. The water will go over head soon.” said Harry.

Daphne then pulled off her blouse. She pulled down her skirt. She was just in her green bra and panties.

“The bra and panties too.” said Harry.

Daphne grimaced in annoyance. She unclasped her bra from the back and unhooked the straps from her shoulder. She dropped the bra to the floor while trying to cover her breasts. She took her other hand and started to pull down her panties. She stepped out of them and used her other hand to cover her pussy.

“Happy now, you perv?” said Daphne with a deep red blush on her face.

“Quite.You look so cute trying to cover up yourself. Hehe.” said Harry.

Daphne growled and glared at him.

“Now take the chain that is attached to the floor and latch it onto your collar.” said Harry.

Daphne took the chain, pulled open the latch head at the end of the chain and looped it through the collar ring. Once she released the latch head, it locked into place. She realized she look like a dog chained to the floor. She couldn’t believe that this was happening to her. She would get revenge on Potter she thought. 

“I’ve done what you ask. Stop the water and release Tracey.” said Daphne.

“You have one final task. Then you will have saved your friend in the box. I want you to crawl to me, then on your knees look at me and say that you submit to your Master. That’s it. Nothing too hard to do for a prideful witch such as yourself.” said Harry.

Daphne was in shock. He wanted her to submit to him. Daphne Greengrass submitting to anyone at school was preposterous. She was the queen of the school. Her pureblood pride screamed at her not to do anything of the sort.

“Daph, I-I can’t---help” said Tracey as the water was over her head.

Tracey started to swim upwards. There was only a few inches left of air. The water was quickly filling up the rest of the box. She was gasping for the last few breaths of oxygen. Daphne saw this. She had to save her best friend. Tracey was her only real friend. Daphne swallowed her pride. She crawled over to Harry and sat up on her knees. She turned back to look at Tracey one more time. Tracey was holding her breath and looked directly at Daphne. Daphne then looked up at Harry.

“You are going to kill her. Stop this.” said Daphne.

“I am not doing anything. You are the one killing her. You could save her by just doing this one final task but it seems you don’t want to. It seems you are not really her friend.” said Harry.

Tears started to fall from Daphne’s eyes. It was a long time since Daphne had cried. Her mind and emotions were in turmoil. But she had to save Tracey. She looked down towards the floor.

“I-I… submit.” whispered Daphne.

“I’m sorry? You will have to speak up. A nobody like me can’t hear you from up here.” said Harry with a smirk.

Daphne took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I submit.” said Daphne a little louder.

“Look me in the eyes and say it like you mean it.” said Harry.

“I SUBMIT TO YOU MASTER!. Now save Tracey. Please.” said Daphne loudly.

Harry waved his wand and the water drained away. Tracey was back on the floor coughing up water. Daphne ran over to the box and placed her hands on the box. 

“Tracey, are you okay?” said Daphne.

“Yea...I think so.” said Tracey as she coughed a little more.

“You said you would release her.” Daphne said to Harry.

A door to the side of the glass box opened up. 

“I did and I intend to keep my promise. She is free to go.” said Harry.

Tracey slowly got up and out of the the box. Tracey hugged Daphne. 

“She may go. You, Daphne may not. I am not done with you yet.” said Harry.

“Don’t worry Daph. I’m going to get help.” said Tracey.

Daphne nodded to Tracey. Tracey made her way to the door and gave Daphne one last look before she left. The door then closed. 

“You are finished Potter. Once Tracey finds a professor they are going get some aurors and throw you into Azkaban.” said Daphne.

“Maybe. So let’s have some fun before that. Why don’t you crawl over here and give me a nice blow job.” said Harry.

Daphne just stared at Harry. Was he crazy she thought?

“Were you dropped on your head as a baby? There is no way I am giving you a blow job ever. Even if you were the last wizard in the world I wouldn’t touch you.” said Daphne.

“I thought so. Even though you said you submit to me, I knew it would require a little more for you to fully give yourself to me.” said Harry.

“Ha! I will never give myself to you. You are not even worthy enough to breathe the same air as I do. Nobodies like you shouldn’t even be in the same room as me.” said Daphne.

“Ouch. Those words hurt. But I believe before the end of the night, you will be begging me to allow you to suck on my cock.” said Harry.

“Never.” said Daphne.

Harry just smiled and waved his wand. A small room to the left appeared. There was a large rectangular window on the wall. 

“Why don’t you go take a look inside.” said Harry.

Daphne walked over to the window and peered inside. She gasped at what she saw. Inside was a young girl tied to a chair. Her arms were tied to the side seat handles. Her ankles tied to the legs of the chair. She was also blindfolded. Daphne knew who the girl was. It was her sister, Astoria.

“Astoria! Astoria! Are you okay? It’s me Daphne.” yelled Daphne as she banged on the window.

“She can’t hear you. The window is made so that sound can only go out of the room. Not in.” said Harry.

“You monster! I’m going to kill you.” said Daphne as she ran towards Harry.

Harry enabled the punishment spell. Daphne fell to the floor in pain. 

“Tsk Tsk. Such violence is unbecoming of you. You see that collar you put on is special. It has some features where it allows me to punish the wearer if they misbehave. Besides, you are not allowed to harm me anyways. There are some other features but I will go into those another time. But if you wish, you could try to attack. It won’t work.” said Harry.

Harry released the spell. Daphne was breathing hard. She hadn’t felt such pain in a long time. Harry just sat there and smirked at Daphne. She took a deep breath and ran at Harry again. Harry this time just sat there. As she got to Harry she took a swing at him but her fist stopped before hitting him. She couldn’t move her fist any further. She then tried to kick him but couldn’t either. She couldn’t believe it. 

“See. It would not do well for you to hurt your Master. Now are you sure you don’t want to give me a blow job.” said Harry.

“Fuck you Potter.” said Daphne.

“Ok. It is your decision.” said Harry.

Harry then got up and walked towards the small room.

“Wait. Where are you going? What are you doing.” said Daphne.

Harry reached the door to the room.

“Well it seems you don’t want to entertain me, so I guess I will find entertainment elsewhere. Let’s see how Astoria is doing, shall we?” said Harry.

Daphne ran towards Harry but she got pulled backed by the chain. The chain only allowed her to go as far as the window. She couldn’t reach the door. She quickly ran to the window.

“Good evening Astoria. How are you doing?” said Harry.

“Who’s there? Help me. Someone kidnapped me and tied me to a chair. I’m scared.” said Astoria.

“Shhhh. Don’t be scared. Everything will be alright.” said Harry.

Harry then brushed aside some of her blond hair that was covering her face. Astoria flinched when she felt his hand.

“What are you doing? Let me go. My sister is Daphne Greengrass. When she hears about this, she will make your life a living hell.” said Astoria.

“You don’t mean, the Daphne Greengrass? Oh no.” said Harry.

“Yea. So you better let me go now and maybe I won’t tell her about this.” said Astoria.

“Heh. I think I’ll take my chances. You look so much like your sister. How much younger are you?” asked Harry.

“I’m just one year younger than her.” said Astoria.

“You look a lot like her, you know that. But you have this innocence around you that she doesn’t. I really like that.” whispered Harry into Astoria’s ear.

Harry then licked Astoria’s cheek. Astoria pulled away and whimpered.

“What would you say if your sister knew of your current predicament but did not do anything to save you. Let’s say she had the power to save you by doing something but didn’t.” said Harry as he looked directly at Daphne.

“Never. My sister would do anything to save me. She loves me. I believe in her. She’ll save me. You just wait and see.” said Astoria.

Harry continued looking at Daphne.

“Really. You have such trust in her. I admire such a sisterly bond.” said Harry into her other ear.

He then nibbled on her earlobe. Astoria whimpered more.

“Stop it.” cried Astoria.

Watching all of this Daphne banged on the window. She was yelling at Harry to stop. She couldn’t stop crying. Daphne wanted to save her sister that she loved so much. 

“I really wonder if your sister will do as she is told to save you.” said Harry as he gave Daphne a questionly look. He put his hand on Astoria’s shoulder.

Daphne knew that comment was made to her. She nodded her head yes. She couldn’t let Harry touch or hurt Astoria.

“I will be back” said Harry.

Harry then walked out of the room and towards Daphne who was on her knees crying.

“Well, I see your attitude has changed quite drastically. Now will you do as your told?” said Harry.

“Yes.” said Daphne.

“Good. Now follow me. I am ready for a nice blow job.” said Harry.

Daphne was about to get up when Harry stopped her.

“Uh uh. Whores like you don’t walk. They crawl. Let’s get a move on.” said Harry.

Harry went over to his throne and sat down. Daphne followed him on her hands and knees. Harry took off his cloak.

“Make this pleasurable.” ordered Harry.

Daphne unbuckled Harry’s belt and then unzipped his pants. She slowly pulled his pants down to his ankles. She took the waistbands of his boxers and pulled that down as well. Harry then kicked both to the side. Daphne looked at Harry’s cock. It was flaccid but still looked big. 

“Go on.” said Harry.

Daphne awkwardly kissed his shaft. Then started to lick it. After a few seconds of this, Harry took Daphne’s head and forcefully inserted his cock into her mouth. Daphne started to cough but Harry held her head down. 

“I said make it pleasurable. Now blow me.” said Harry.

Daphne started to move her head up and down slowly. Her blow job was sloppy and monotonous. Harry was getting a little annoyed. After a minute of this, Harry held her head still with his cock in her cheek.

“It seems you are not into it. Slap yourself on the cheek.” said Harry.

Daphne looked up and was confused. Harry then grabbed some of her hair and pulled her up.

“I said slap yourself.” ordered Harry.

Daphne whimpered from Harry pulling hard on her hair. She lightly slapped her cheek.

“Harder!” said Harry.

Daphne slapped a little harder.

“I said harder you little whore. If you won’t do it right, I will. Keep slapping yourself until I tell you to stop.” said Harry.

Daphne then slapped herself hard. She alternated between her left and right cheek. Her cheeks were starting to turn red. Tears were running down. After a minute of this, Harry told her to stop.

“Now if you don’t want to slap yourself anymore, give me a good blow job.” said Harry.

Daphne took a deep breath through her nose and started to bob up and down but this time she started to swirl her tongue and alternate her speeds. She took one of her hands and played with his balls while the other hand stroke the bottom of his shaft. Harry activated the pleasure spell on Daphne. 

“Ohhhh. Much better whore. Just like that.” moaned Harry.

Daphne started to really get into it. She did not know why but she was starting to enjoy giving Harry a blow job. After a few minutes, Harry started to push her head down further until his cock was entering her throat. Daphne started to gag and her spit was dribbling out of mouth. After another minute or two, Harry was ready to blow his load. Harry pulled out of Daphne’s mouth and pointing his dick at her face. 

“Here it comes you whore.” said Harry.

He gave his cock a few pumps and he ejaculated all over her face. Spurt after spurt would hit her cheek, eye, nose and lips. Harry gave Daphne a mini orgasm as his first spurt hit her. 

“Ahhh. Much better. You look beautiful with all my cum on your face.” said Harry.

Daphne was breathing hard. Trying to catch her breath. She was surprised she had a small orgasm when Harry came on her. It reminded her a little of when her father did the same thing.

“Will you release Astoria now?” said Daphne.

“Hmmm. I think I have a fair deal in mind. I will release her, if you masturbate in front of me. If you make it sexy and I see that you are really trying to get yourself off, I will let her go. What do you say?” said Harry.

“All I have to do is masturbate and you’ll let her go?” said Daphne.

“Yes. You have my word.” said Harry.

Daphne moved her hand over her right tit and started to rub it. She moved her other hand over mound and started to slowly rub it as well. Daphne felt very embarrassed.

“I’m not feeling that you are giving it your all. Remember if you want her free you have to really try. Maybe you should describe to me what you are doing and thinking.” said Harry.

Daphne understood what he wanted. She took a deep breath.

“I’m starting to rub my right titty. Pinching and pulling it. Trying to get it hard. I’m also rubbing my pussy. Getting it wet so I can pump my fingers in. I press my fingers along my slit. Up and down. I touch my clit and feel a spark.” said Daphne.

“Much better. Keep going” said Harry as he recasted the pleasure spell and increased the intensity.

“Ohhh. I’m starting to really feel it. A little bit of my juices are starting to come out. Oh yes. I’m switching to my other nipple. I don’t want it to feel left out. Mmm. I’m pinching and twisting it real hard. I like the little pain it gives me. Ohhh, I’m rubbing my clit more. Yes. The juices are starting to flow now. I’m taking my middle finger and pushing it into my wet pussy hole. Mmmm.Yes. I’m swirling my finger inside. It feels so wet and hot. Ohhhh.” said Daphne.

Daphne sat down her butt and spread her legs in front of Harry. She was fingering herself now. 

“Oh god. I can’t believe I am finger fucking myself in front of Harry Potter. Ohh it feels good. I’m starting to pump my finger in and out. Listen to the sound my pussy makes when I move my finger.” said Daphne.

Harry stood up. He increased the pleasure spell even more.

“Keep going. In good faith, I will free her now.” said Harry.

Daphne continued fingering herself. The feeling was so intense that she couldn’t stop herself. Daphne watched Harry go into the room and cut the ropes. He led the girl to another door and whispered something to her. Then she left and Harry closed the door.

\---

As soon as Astoria stepped through the door, a feminine figure was waiting for her. 

“Well done my little sister slut. Your acting was impeccable.” said Cho. 

“Thank you Mistress but I found yours even better. Master's plan is going perfectly.” said Su. 

“Yes it is. Master has given his permission for us to enjoy each other's company while he has his fun with Daphne.” said Cho. 

“Oh goody.” said Su. 

\---

Harry came back into the room and sat down. 

“I kept my end of the bargain. If you want, you can stop and leave.” said Harry.

Daphne looked up at Harry. He was willing to let her go. She knew she should get out of here but she couldn’t stop. She was horny now. She looked down and shook her head no.

“So you want to stay and continue?” asked Harry.

“Yes…” said Daphne.

Harry smiled and patted his lap.

“Come up here.” said Harry.

Daphne climbed onto Harry’s lap while facing away. She was blushing profusely. 

“Continue masturbating now.” said Harry.

Daphne re-inserted her finger and started to rub her clit again.

“Ohhhh.This is soo wrong. I should be hating you right now but I’m fingering myself on your lap. I feel your hard cock poking my butt. I can’t stop fucking myself. I don’t know why but I can’t cum.” said Daphne.

“Maybe you need some help. Accio dildo.” said Harry.

A green dildo flew from the table and into his hand. Daphne saw the dildo and gasped. It looked like the dildo she usually used. It was in fact the same dildo. Harry had taken it from her desk.

“I’m sure you know what this is.” said Harry.

Harry gently pulled Daphne’s hand away from her pussy. He rubbed the dildo up and down her pussy, lubricating it with her own juices. He slowly pushed it into her wet sloppy pussy. She was leaking a lot of juices from the constant effect of the spell. Once he pushed it as far as he could, he pulled it back out till the tip was left and pushed it back in. He started to increase the pace.

“Oh. Oh. Oh Yes… That’s it. Oh God. That feels really good.” said Daphne.

Daphne was swimming in the feelings the extra penetration of the dildo was giving her.

“It must be tiring. Always having to make the decisions. Always ordering others around. Always having to be in charge.” said Harry.

Daphne just moaned and nodded.

“Wouldn’t it just be easier if a big strong man came along and just told you what to do. You would not have to think. Not worry about consequences. Just agree to whatever he said.” said Harry.

Harry was increasing the power of the pleasure spell. He also sped up the speed of which he was pumping the dildo. He moved his other hand over her breasts and started to knead them. Daphne was moaning loudly now.

“Yes...easier.” said Daphne.

“All you need to do is to submit. Submit to him. Submit to his every wish and whim. Your life would be a lot easier. Will you submit?” said Harry.

“Yes… Sooo good.” moaned Daphne. 

Harry moved his hand down and pinched her clit. Daphne jumped a bit from the pinch. Harry’s hand and the dildo were a blur. Going in and out. Daphne’s ass was rubbing Harry's cock. All of her juices were leaking onto his lap, hand and cock. 

“Good. Take it. Take it all.” said Harry. 

“Oh god. Yes. Yes. More. More. Give it to me. Give it to me. Oh god. YES! YES! YES DADDY!” screamed Daphne. 

This was what Harry was waiting for. Harry stopped pumping the dildo. 

“Daddy?” said Harry. 

Daphne just noticed she let her secret slip out. 

“Uuuhh. I uh said baby.” said Daphne. 

“Nooo. I clearly heard you say Daddy. Has your dad touch you before? Tell me the truth.” said Harry. 

“Yes.” whispered Daphne. 

Daphne wanted to say no but couldn't lie. She wanted to hide from the shame. Her deepest darkest secret she had been keeping was now out. Harry placed his finger on her lips. 

“Did he touch you there?” asked Harry. 

Daphne nodded. Harry then put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Did he touch you there?” asked Harry. 

“Yes.” said Daphne. 

Harry moved his hand to her breast. His other hand started to pump the dildo again. 

“Did he touch you there?” asked Harry. 

“Mmhmm” said Daphne. 

He finally moved his hand to her pussy. 

“And did he touch you here by your pussy?” asked Harry. 

“Y-Yes. Daddy touched me there a lot.” said Daphne with her face all red from shame. 

“I see. Did you like it when your dad touched you there?” asked Harry. 

“Yes. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. It felt really good. Daddy was always in charge. He told me what to do and I had to listen. Ohhhh. That feels good.” said Daphne

“Do you miss your dad?” asked Harry. 

“Yes. I miss daddy. He took care of everything. Ohhhh God. It feels like when daddy was doing this.” said Daphne.

Harry returned to the speed he was at before. Daphne was humping back with the same force. 

“I can be your new daddy, Daphne. Do you want me to be your new daddy? Your new Daddy Master.” said Harry. 

Harry pushed the pleasure spell to maximum. Daphne was shaking. The part of her mind that would normally tell her not to agree to this was being overpowered by her carnal needs. 

“UHHH. UHHH. I-I… OHHH YESSS. YES YES. PLEASE. PLEASE BE MY NEW DADDY. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK ME DADDY.” said Daphne. 

Daphne’s real personality finally came out. She had created a mask where she was a tough, emotion-less, Ice queen who was in charge. She did not want others to know what she really was and had to protect her younger sister. But if she was to be true to herself, she was as submissive as you can get. She was a horny little girl who had a daddy complex where she wanted to be told what to do. 

Harry lifted Daphne and laid her on the floor. He pulled the dildo out and lined up his dick to her sex hole. Harry pushed forward. Daphne’s wet pussy swallowed Harry's cock inch by inch. 

“Ohhhh. Daddy is in his girl's pussy. Fuck. New daddy is much bigger than old daddy. So big. Uh. Uh. Uh. Yes. Fuck your little whore.” said Daphne. 

Harry held Daphne’s legs upward and began to really drive in and out of Daphne. The sound of his nuts slapping against her ass cheeks bounced off the walls. After a few minutes of this position, Harry bent down and started to suck on her tits. Daphne wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. 

“Oh daddy. Yes suck your little girl's titties. My titties need to be milked. Fuck.” said Daphne. 

Harry released her supple breasts and straighten up. He took both of Daphne’s hands and held them by her waist. Harry then started to fuck Daphne hard. Daphne’s boobs were bouncing around wildly. 

“Uh. Uh. God you are so wet and tight baby girl. Take all of your new daddy’s dick like a whore. Ohhh.” said Harry. 

“FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. DADDY. YOU ARE FUCKING ME SO HARD. UH-UH-UH. DADDY. YOU ARE BREAKING MY PUSSY. I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK. OH GOD! I NEED TO CUM. I NEED TO CUM BADLY DADDY. PLEASE DADDY.” begged Daphne. 

Harry was almost there as well. Everytime Harry pulled back, Daphne’s legs pulled him back in. Daphne was staring at Harry, begging to cum. Harry released her hands. He bent forward a little and put his hands around her neck. He started to choke her a little bit. 

“You want to cum? Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you submit to your new Daddy Master. Say it and I will allow you cum to your heart’s desire.” said Harry.

“I submit, daddy. I submit, I submit, Please...I submit to Daddy Master” said Daphne.

“Cum for your new daddy master, my little whore. Cum!” said Harry. 

Daphne’s eyes rolled back. Daphne was starting to lose oxygen from Harry’s choking. The exhilaration of not being able to breathe intensified her orgasm. Her pussy was squeezing Harry's dick hard. He tried to pull back but her pussy was too tight. Her legs stiffened up as well so Harry couldn't move.

“Oh God. Oh God. I'm cumming. I'm cumming. I'm fucking cumming, Daddy. Arggggggg.” said Daphne

“Ugggg. So tight. I can't hold it anymore.” warned Harry as he released Daphne. 

“Cum on your little whore’s titties. Shoot all your white jizz on me, daddy. Unload your sticky goo all over me. I want daddy’s cum smell on me.” said Daphne. 

Harry was able to pull out and aimed his cock at her breasts. Large blobs of spunk shot out of Harry's canon and landed on her bountiful bosoms while a few stray shots hit her face. Daphne rubbed the cum into her breasts and body. 

“Mmmmm. Daddy's love sauce is now covering my body. Anyone that is near me will smell daddy's sex scent. They will know daddy just fucked his little whore.” said Daphne. 

Harry collapsed backwards. He was in shock. He did not see Daphne being this sex driven. This was the total opposite of how she presented herself in public. She had a cold exterior but inside was an inferno of promiscuity. She was the perfect sex pot. As Harry was resting, Daphne scooped up the cum on her face and slurped it up. 

“Mmmmm. New daddy’s cum tastes yummy. Can your little girl get more?” said Daphne. 

She crawled to Harry and smirked. She started to lick Harry's flaccid dick. She was checking every inch of his cock for left over cum. 

“Is daddy ready for another round?” asked Daphne. 

“Geez Daphne. You are insatiable. Heh. I wouldn't mind going again but I think I need some help.” said Harry. 

“Don't worry daddy. I can take care of that.” said Daphne. 

Daphne began with a sensual blow job. The blow job she was giving Harry now was so different from the earlier one before. She was putting more emotion and effort this time. Harry junior was starting to wake up a little. Daphne popped off Harry's dick. She then rubbed his growing dick on her tits. She spat some of her saliva in her deep cleavage and then placed Harry‘s pecker in between her fun bags. Daphne then pressed her melons together and started to give Harry a nice tit fuck. 

Harry was in heaven. The feeling of his dick being massaged by two big soft bouncy clouds was a first for him. Of the three girls, Daphne had the biggest set of tits. He could not believe he would get so hard so fast from a tit fuck. Each time the tip of his dick would peek out from her breasts, she would lick the head. Harry was ready. 

Harry pulled away and had Daphne move onto her hands and knees. He set his sights on his target and entered Daphne’s love hole again. She was still as wet as before but a little looser. After a few minutes of doggy fucking Daphne, Harry took his finger and started to probe her butt hole. Daphne gasped at the intrusion. 

“Did your dad ever claim this hole?” asked Harry. 

“No. Old daddy never touch me there. He did not like anal sex. He thought it was dirty.” said Daphne. 

“And did you ever want to try it?” asked Harry. 

“I don't know. Old daddy was against it so I was too. If new daddy wants to do it, I'm willing to try.” said Daphne. 

“I have done anal sex before and it was amazing. There might be a little pain in the beginning but it turns into a very close and personal experience. I say let's give it a go.” said Harry. 

“OK daddy.” said Daphne. 

Harry summoned a jar of lube and applied it to Daphne’s anus. He pumped a few more times into Daphne to make sure his tool was fully lubricated as well. Harry pulled out and placed his cock at her back entrance. 

“Are you ready?” asked Harry. 

“Ummm. I'm a little scared daddy. You already broke my little pussy. I'm worried you will also break my ass. New daddy's dick is really big. I don't know if it will fit.” said Daphne. 

“Don't worry baby. Daddy will go slowly. But… I know I will be breaking your ass and you will like it.” said Harry. 

Harry started to slowly push into Daphne’s final virgin hole. It was a tight fit to say the least. He reactivated the pleasure spell to a high setting so Daphne would enjoy it. 

“Ohhhhh Daddy! Uhhhhh. Toooo biggg. Uhhh. Daddy, it hurts but it also feels good. Oh God. Daddy you are all the way in. I feel… I feel so full.” said Daphne. 

Harry was finally all the way. He paused a bit so both he and Daphne could adjust. Then he pulled back and pushed in again. He started off with a slow pace the first few minutes but afterwards when Daphne loosened up he began speeding up. Daphne was rubbing her clit like crazy. The sensation from being butt fuck was so different. It was painful but she liked it. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Daddy is fucking my shit hole. I'm such a dirty whore.” said Daphne. 

Harry summoned the dildo and handed it to Daphne. 

“Fuck your pussy with this while I continue to fuck your ass.” said Harry. 

“Yes daddy.” said Daphne.

Daphne plunged her dildo into other sex hole. She would push the dildo in when Harry was pulling back. She matched Harry's pace so it was alternating when she was being plugged. 

Daphne couldn't take much more. They were going at it for another 5 minutes. 

“Daddy, I'm gonna cum. I need to cum. Oh God. Oh God.” screamed Daphne. 

Harry was not quite ready yet. He had chimed a few times already and still could hold out a bit. 

“OK baby girl. You can cum. Cum as much as you want.” said Harry. 

And cum she did. Her body stiffen up and she began grunting. Then she started shaking and let the orgasm take over. 

“Arggg. Ugh. Mmmm. FUCK. FUCK. I'M CUMMING SO HARD. SHIT. I'M CUMMING LIKE A TWO SICKLE WHORE. OH GOD. YES! KEEP FUCKING ME DADDY!” bellowed Daphne. 

Harry kept fucking away as she had her orgasm. Harry then spanked Daphne. 

“Such dirty talk. Is that any way for a lady to speak. You need a spanking.” said Harry. 

“Yes! Spank me daddy. I've been a very bad girl. Spank me hard. Yes! I'm no lady. I'm daddy's fucking little whore.” said Daphne. 

After a few minutes more Harry was getting closer to blowing his final load of the night. He felt the fluids making their way up from his balls. All of Daphne’s dirty talk was pushing him to the brink. Between her and Cho, he didn't know who had the dirtier mouth. 

“Oh daddy. You have broken my pussy and ass now with your big manly cock. I won't be able to sit and walk for days. Sex will never be the same. No other man will ever be as good as you now.” said Daphne. 

Harry pulled Daphne’s hair back so she had to turn her head to him. 

“No other man will ever have you. You are mine. My little whore only. Your pussy, ass, mouth, body, and mind all belong to me. Forever.” said Harry.

Daphne looked straight to Harry's deep green eyes. She saw that he meant every word. She belonged to him. 

“Yes Daddy. I belong to you. No other man will be asked to touch me besides you. I will be with you forever. I will be your little whore forever.” said Daphne. 

The collar runes glowed and bonded her to Harry. 

“Oh Fuck. Here it comes, Daphne. Ahhh. Cumming.” said Harry. 

“Yes Daddy. Cum in your little girl's ass. Oh it's so warm. Your warm sticky cum is in my tummy. Mmmmm.” said Daphne. 

Harry blasted a few more volleys of cum. He then fell backwards as he had no strength left to stand. Harry and Daphne were both breathing hard. Both were exhausted. Harry could see the gaping hole he left in Daphne’s ass. Some of his cum started to leak out. Daphne didn't care. She had just had the biggest fucking in her life. She also now belong to someone again. 

After a minute, Harry tried to stand up. His legs were wobbly. 

“Can you stand, Daphne?” asked Harry. 

Daphne rolled over to her side. Then she attempted to stand. She was able to get up but started to sway. Harry caught her. Both of them started to laugh. 

“I don't think so. I told you before, you broke me. I won't be able to sit or walk normally for days.” said Daphne with a smirk. 

“You know you liked it.” said Harry with a smile. 

“Well of course I loved it. It was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. But it's going to be a pain getting around now.” said Daphne. 

Harry summoned the nice bubbling tub. He added some healing bath salts. 

“Maybe a nice hot bath will help things.” said Harry. 

“Wow. That sounds lovely. We can also tally about a few things.” said Daphne. 

“Sure.” said Harry knowing Daphne had questions. 

Harry helped Daphne into the pool size tub. They both sat down and let the hot water soothe their muscles. 

“Sooo… About this collar…” said Daphne. 

\---


	10. Chapter 10

The Witch's Collar

“Sooo… About this collar… What is it really? It has done something to me. I feel different towards to you but still have my old emotions and feelings.” said Daphne. 

Daphne moved behind Harry and started to massage his shoulders. 

“It is a special collar I made just for you. It has special runes that can do some things to you. It can't change personality or mind control you unless you willingly submit to me. Then it binds your magic to me. From what I have seen from you and the others, it changes your loyalty to me.” said Harry. 

“There are others? I'm not the only one you have done this to?” said Daphne. 

“Yes. There were two before you. One will be your mistress and the other your sister slut. You will meet them eventually and get along swimmingly.” said Harry. 

Daphne was curious who these two other girls were. 

“Am I the last girl or will there be more?” asked Daphne. 

“No. There are more girls on my list. These are girls that have wronged me. You will assist me when I go after them. But that is for another time.” said Harry. 

“If you say so daddy.” said Daphne. 

“You don't have to discuss this with me, but I noticed you have a father complex. Do you mind telling me what caused this?” asked Harry. 

“I don't mind. For some reason I feel like I can tell you anything. I have full trust in you. Most likely it is because of the collar but I still love you daddy.” said Daphne. 

Harry turned his head and looked at Daphne. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. 

“My father was the head of the Greengrass family. We are a newer family in Britain. He was a proud man and followed the old ways. His goal was to be part of the circle of most noble and ancient Wizarding families like yours. In the public he seemed like a well kept and proper wizard. Friendly with all. At home he loved mom, Astoria and I. He was the patriarch and he took care of everything. 

He trained me in the ways of the wizarding world. He taught me to get ahead I would need to show no weakness or emotions. That's why I created the ice queen of Slytherin facade that you normally see. But as the time went along, he changed. No matter what he did, the older families ignored him. 

He started to drink a lot and became a drunk. My mother tried to keep him away from me and Astoria when he was drunk. Well one night during summer break after my 4th year, my mother and Astoria went to visit my aunt. My dad was passed out in his room. I was in my room just listening to music. All of a sudden my door opened and it was my father. He was clearly plastered. I told him to leave but he just barged in. That was the first time he forced himself onto me. I tried to stop him but he overpowered me.” said Daphne. 

Harry turned around and hugged Daphne. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” said Harry. 

“Thank you daddy. But I have learned to live with it. After that time, my father would sneak into my room and make me do things with him sexually. He was always in charge in bed. Told me how to dress, what position to be in, how to speak, and always reminded me of my place. Eventually I started to like it. I found that I liked to be dominated. It made me happy in some sick way. I became what you see now. A submissive sex addict with a daddy complex. 

After he stupidly splinched himself and died, I had this emptiness in me. I was so use to my father dominating me that when he was no longer here I missed it. Missed some strong wizard telling me what to do. But I didn't just want any wizard. He had to be like my father. Strong and domineering in the bed. I couldn't find anyone in school. Most of you were confused little boys. To cope with my sadness I actually became the ice queen persona I created for school. I started to just treat others poorly so I could keep a distance from them. 

But then you came along. I thought you were another one of the scared little boys. Instead you made me submit to you. Made me into your little sex toy. For the first time since my father died, I felt happy. I finally found a new daddy. Even without the collar, I know that I would still have fallen in love with you if you treated me that way, Harry. I'm your problem now and forever.” said Daphne. 

Harry put his around Daphne’s waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms on his shoulder. They tilted their heads and passionately kissed each other for what seemed like hours but was in reality only 10 minutes. 

They finally got out of the tub and dried themselves. Harry was putting on his clothes when he noticed Daphne was standing awkwardly. She had finished putting back on her clothes but was having a hard time walking. 

“What's wrong Daphne?” asked Harry. 

“What's wrong? You should know full well what is wrong. You are the one that caused this. The bath helped but I still can barely walk. You and your gigantic cock broke my pussy and asshole. They are both very tender right now.” said Daphne. 

Harry smirked and puffed up his chest. 

“Oh… Someone feels full of himself now. Big strong Harry Potter stuffing his enormous dick into my little pussy and ass. Making me unable to walk. Makes you feel like a big man, hmm?” said Daphne. 

“Why yes it does. And you enjoyed every minute of it.” said Harry with a chuckle. 

“Yes, but that is besides the point.” said Daphne as she lightly slapped him on the arm. 

“Just to let you know, I prefer it if you didn't talk to others about what happen tonight. Actually you can't. The collar won't allow you to.” said Harry. 

“How convenient for you. You will need to tell me one day what other things this collar can do to me. But don't worry, no one would believe me even if I could talk about it. Our secret is safe, daddy. But wait. What about Tracey and Astoria. They should have found a professor by now.” said Daphne. 

“Don't worry about it. I have it all taken care of.” said Harry. 

“Umm. If you say so.” said Daphne. 

“Why don't you come back here Sunday night. I will introduce you to the others.” said Harry. 

“Who are they? Do I know them?” asked Daphne. 

“You will find out Sunday. I think you'll be surprised.” said Harry. 

“OK. Umm. I think I'm going to need your help getting back to the Slytherin dorms.” said Daphne. 

“Sure. Here, hold onto your bag and this cloak.” said Harry. 

Harry then picked her up bridal style and walked out the door. 

“Put the cloak on both of us. It's an invisibility cloak.” said Harry. 

“Ooh. How many more secrets do you have, Harry Potter?” said Daphne. 

Harry just gave her a knowing smirk and carried her back to the dorms. 

\---

It was Sunday night. Daphne was full of excitement. She finally was able to see her new daddy again. It had only been 2 days but it felt like an eternity to her. She spent most of Saturday resting in bed. Her womanly parts were sore. She claimed that she wasn't feeling well to Tracey and just wanted to stay in bed. Daphne was confused by Tracey too. Tracey seemed normal. It didn't look like she remembered having a near death experience. What did Harry do she thought.

By Sunday she had to get up. She was able to walk now albeit a little gingerly. Tracey noticed and asked her if she was still not feeling well or if she needed to go to the school infirmary. She lied to Tracey saying it was just cramps because it was that time of the month.

Daphne hate lying to Tracey but she couldn’t tell her the truth. The collar wouldn’t allow it. After dinner, Daphne told Tracey that she was gonna go to bed early. She returned to her room and conjured extra pillows. She put the pillows under the covers to make it look like someone was in bed. She closed the bed curtains so Tracey could not see directly in. She sneaked out of her room and the common room. Then she made her way back to the Room of Requirements.

Daphne opened the door and entered the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry on his throne and two naked girls squatting in front of him.

“Welcome, Daphne. Come in and meet your Mistress and sister slut.” said Harry.

Daphne slowly walked in and when she got closer, she recognized the two girls were Cho Chang and Su Li.

“Cho? Su? You’re the other two girls? Wow.” said Daphne.

“Cho, stand up. Daphne, Cho is my Alpha Slut. She will be your Mistress from now on. You will obey her as you would me. She will be assisting me with training you.” said Harry.

Cho smiled and waved at Daphne. 

“Hi Daph. The look on your face is priceless. I am a strict but fair mistress. As long as you listen to my orders we should get along fine.” said Cho.

“Hmmm. This make a little bit of sense. People have started to notice you two hanging out a bit more.” said Daphne.

“Wait. Only Tracey calls me Daph.” said Daphne.

Cho gave a sneaky smile,.

“On Friday night, Cho was actually Tracey. I had her drink a vial of polyjuice and changed into Tracey. She performed perfectly.” said Harry.

“That means, that Astoria was...Su?” said Daphne.

“Correct. Neither Tracey or Astoria are aware of what happened. You just assumed the girls were really them.” said Harry.

“I should be really mad at you daddy, but I’m not. It was a very tricky plan. I guess it was my own fault for falling for it.” said Daphne. 

“Thank you Daphne.” said Harry.

Harry turned to Su.

“Su, stand up.” said Harry.

“Yes Master.” said Su.

“Su is your sister slut. You and Su are of equal status. Su has been one of my sluts for a few weeks now. So if you have any questions, you can ask her. I know you two will get along.” said Harry.

Su gave a fake smile and greeted Daphne. Daphne returned with her own fake smile.

“Wow, daddy. I did not expect you to have conquered Cho and Su. It is very impressive. Wait a sec. Daddy, are you going after the girls that ambushed you earlier this year?” said Daphne.

“Very perceptive, Daphne. Yes. I am going after every girl that was in that room.” said Harry.

“Wow. That is a daunting task. There were seven of us and Cedric. Too bad Cedric was arrested and you can’t get...your...revenge...Wait. Wait. Wait. Don’t tell me what happened to Cedric was all of your doing?” said Daphne.

Harry just smiled.

“Yes. Everything went according to Master’s plan. The attempted rape, the evidence, the eyewitness reports. They were all part of Master’s revenge on Cedric.” said Cho.

“But how?” asked Daphne.

Cho then proceeded to explain to Daphne the whole plan. Su was listening on as this was the first she was hearing of this as well. Daphne was quiet throughout, absorbing all the details. After Cho completed retelling Harry’s masterful plan, Daphne turned to Harry. She climbed onto his lap and started to kiss him hard. Cho just raised her eyebrow while Su was glaring at Daphne.

“Daddy, oh my god. That was bloody brilliant. You had everything planned out. It was so devious, so conniving, so perfect. The Slytherin side of me is so impressed, it is telling me to make sure to be your mate. It makes me so hot and turned on knowing you are capable of such planning and execution.” said Daphne.

Daphne returned to kissing Harry and was grinding her lap into Harry’s. Su had enough of this. She walked up to Daphne and pulled her off him. Su then climbed on Harry and snuggled into his arm.

“Hey. what’s the big idea?” said Daphne.

“You have some guts climbing onto Master before you even properly greeted him like the slut you are.” said Su.

“Proper greeting?” said Daphne.

“Yes. Master requires all his sluts to properly greet him when they enter the room. We will teach you what it is soon.” said Cho.

“Ok. I am sure I will be able to learn it. I’m guessing it took Su a long time to learn it. She isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.” said Daphne who gave Su a snicker.

“Excuse me?!” said Su.

Su got up and walked up to Daphne.

“First off, I am a faster learner than you ever will be. Second, you should learn your place and respect the better slut.” said Su.

“The better slut? I hope you are not talking about yourself.” said Daphne.

Su chuckled and looked at Harry. She then slapped Daphne across her left cheek,

*SLAP*

“Ow! You bitch.” said Daphne.

Daphne then slapped Su right back. 

“Oww. You are gonna pay for that.” said Su.

Su then grabbed and pulled on Daphne’s blond hair. Daphne responded in kind. They both fell to the floor and started to roll around. They were trying to scratch, punch and kick each other. Harry was in shock. He didn’t see this coming. He then looked at Cho.

“Well I saw this coming, Master.” said Cho.

“What do you mean? Why are they fighting?” asked Harry.

“Hehe. Master, you know I love you but it is so cute how little you know about women. You see, not all your girls will be as open minded as me. We women are quite petty and quick to jealousy. We do not like to share our man with others. We want all of your attention. Su and Daphne, even though you said they are equal sister sluts, are fighting for a higher a status over each other. And you Master, plan to have many women. So expect this to happen every so often.” said Cho with a giggle.

Harry gave Cho a confused look. Su and Daphne continued fighting on the floor.

“But I don’t understand. I love them equally. There is no need to fight.” said Harry.

“Master, they might know that but it doesn’t mean they won’t fight to be one of your favorites.” said Cho. 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. A slight headache formed from trying to understand what Cho was saying.

“Why are you not fighting then? Last time I checked you were a woman too.” said Harry.

“I am the alpha slut here, so I know I am at the top of the hierarchy of your harem. My place is above the rest of your girls. I don’t need to fight them.” said Cho.

“Oh I see. Well don’t let them know this but you are my favorite.” said Harry with a smirk.

“I better be, Master.” said Cho.

“Somebody has got some sass in them tonight.” said Harry.

Harry pinched Cho on her butt. Cho giggled and kissed Harry.

“Do you want me to take care of this Master or do you want to handle it?” said Cho.

“No, I’ll put a stop to it this time.” said Harry.

Harry cast the punishment spell on both Su and Daphne. Both girls instantly stopped fighting and curled up in pain.

“It seems that you both have forgotten your place. You think you can do whatever you want. As hot as it is to watch two very sexy girls fight each other, there is a time and a place for it. I don’t remember giving you permission to do this. I clearly remember telling you two to get along. I expect obedience. Is that understood?” said Harry.

“Yes Master.” said Su.

“Yes Daddy.” said Daphne.

Harry released the punishment spell. Both girls were breathing hard. 

“Good. You know I prefer to be the fun and happy Master. I don’t like punishing you girls. You know that right?” said Harry.

“Yes Master.” said Su.

“Yes Daddy.” said Daphne.

“And you want your Master to be happy, right?” said Harry.

Both Su and Daphne crawled to Harry’s legs. Su on the left while Daphne on the right. They both hugged his legs. 

“Yes Master.” said Su.

“Yes Daddy.” said Daphne.

“Great. I want you two to kiss and make up.” said Harry.

Su and Daphne looked at each other.

“Sorry for slapping you.” said Su.

“I’m also sorry for slapping you and calling you a bitch.” said Daphne.

Cho watched this exchange. She shook her head. She knew how insincere their apologies were. This was a show for their Master to see and it would not be the last time these two would fight thought Cho. 

“I see you made up but I haven’t seen the kissing. Now kiss each other.” said Harry.

Su and Daphne gave each other a look. Their animosity was still there but their Master wanted them to kiss. So they would. Su and Daphne gave each other a peck.

“You call that a kiss? It makes me wonder if you two have really made up. Maybe some more punishment is needed.” said Harry.

“No Master. We understand.” said Su.

“Yea. We’ll kiss, daddy.” said Daphne.

Su and Daphne slowly moved their heads together and their lips finally touched each other. Su took the initiative and poked her tongue into Daphne’s mouth. She probed around and was met with Daphne’s tongue. Daphne then started to push her tongue against Su’s and made her way into Su’s mouth. They continued this tongue dance for dominance for a minute. They both knew that their Master wanted a show too. 

Su then began to pull up Daphne’s sweater and shirt. Their mouths disengaged as Su took off Daphne’s top and bra. Daphne’s C-cup breast bounced out when her bra was taken. Su looked at Daphne’s girls and noticed they were bigger than her B-cups. Daphne noticed Su’s jealous look and puffed up her chest to Su’s face. She gave Su a smirk that said mine are bigger than yours. Su was livid. She gave Daphne a smile and started to suck on her tit. Daphne was surprised by this. Daphne had never had any lesbian interactions before. Her only sexual experience was with her father and Harry. Su’s sucking felt pretty good until she felt her bite down on her nipple.

“Oww...mmmmm.” said Daphne as she covered up the pain with a fake moan so Harry wouldn’t notice. 

Su looked up and gave her a fake innocent loving expression. Daphne really wanted to slap this bitch but had to hold back. She did not want to be punished again. Instead, Daphne started to kiss Su again and began to massage her breast. Daphne then pinched and twisted Su’s nipple really hard.

“Mrmmmm” said Su as the jolt of pain ran through her nipple while still kissing Daphne.

Su was about to retaliate when Cho interrupted.

“Ok girls. You will have more time to play later. We have our training lesson that we have to get through first.” said Cho.

Cho had to stop them before they got serious and upset Harry. Harry thought they were getting along and she wanted him to think that. Cho would have to privately teach these two to get along. 

The rest of the night, they started to get Daphne up to speed on her slut slave training. Outside the blow job lesson Cho gave Daphne, there wasn’t too much sex involved that night. They all chatted and got to know each other. Daphne told Cho and Su about her father and what he did to her. This kinda soften the animosity that Su had for Daphne. The girls exchanged their first time with Harry. Harry excused himself and let the girls socialize.

Harry sat on his throne and summoned his book. He crossed off Daphne’s name. He looked at the list and started to think about who to go after next. With Daphne here, Tracey seem to be the logical choice. Like with Su, Harry had access to information about her from Cho. With Tracey, Daphne could tell him everything about her. But he decided to wait. There was time and he wanted Daphne to be acclimated to the group before he added another girl. He looked over and saw his three girls chatting and gossiping away. This brought a smile to his face. 

“Master, it is getting late. We better call it a night. We have an early Charms class.” said Cho.

All of his thinking made Harry lose track of time. He wanted to have some more sex with his girls. Oh well, there was always next time Harry thought.

\---

Susan Bones was examining the outfit she was wearing in front of the mirror in her room. She adjusted her boobs and bra to make sure her cleavage was prominent. Susan knew her boobs were her best asset. She could make any boy do what she wanted. Susan was an early bloomer. By her second year of Hogwarts, Susan was a B-cup. She did not like them at that age. The other girls had ridiculed her and she felt they got in the way. 

Now she was easily a D-cup. Susan was not your typical skinny beauty. With her enlarged breasts came a very curvaceous body that matched. She was not fat but she had some meat to her bones. Susan also had a nice round bottom that many boys wish they could spank. Now she was the one ridiculing the other girls for having such tiny tits. Susan wasn't afraid to use her womanly wiles on the male students or faculty. On more than one occasion she had gotten out of detention with Filch just by bending forward so he could see the deepness of her cleavage. 

Even though she was the epitome of a sex doll, Susan was still a virgin. A few lucky guys were allowed to cop a feel of her massive mammaries because they had something she needed. Others that tried to force themselves on her learned the hard way she was not one to mess with. Her aunt who was the head of the DMLE, had trained her at a young age to defend herself from attackers. Most of the guys she hung out with were just arm candy to her. She didn't need a man to have power. They actually got in the way she believed. 

She was also the leader of the rumor mill at Hogwarts. Most rumors started with her and her network. She had the power to make or ruin people's reputation. Susan found a sadistic pleasure in watching her rumors cause others to break down crying. 

One thing she used her seduction skills on the most was convincing male students to do her schoolwork. Throughout her fourth and sixth years at Hogwarts, she had manipulated the boys to complete her assignments. She was coasting through school. However, some teachers were starting to notice the work she was submitting seemed similar to others. 

Professor McGonagall was one of these teachers. Susan did not like her as she couldn't manipulate her. Susan needed to find a male student to do the next Transfiguration assignment but she had used most of the boys already. She looked around and her eyes finally fell on Harry Potter. Susan had been avoiding him because she found him weird and creepy. 

After class, Susan adjusted her boobs and walked over to Harry. 

“Hey Harry. How's it going?” said Susan. 

Harry looked up and saw it was Susan. He then turned his head and looked behind him.

“Are you talking to me?” asked Harry. 

“Hehehe. Are there any other Harrys in the class? You are funny.” said Susan with a fake giggle. 

“I guess not. I'm doing fine. What can I do for you?” said Harry. 

“It's nothing much really. I was wondering if you could help me with the next assignment.” said Susan. 

“Um sure. I can show you how to do it.” said Harry. 

Susan was a little annoyed. Harry wasn't getting that she wanted him to do the whole thing. Susan then brushed up against Harry. Pressing her boobs into his arm. 

“Come on Harry. Can't you just do the assignment for me and put my name on it?” said Susan. 

In the past, Harry would've just said yes, but now that he was consistently getting some action from his girls, Susan's seduction wasn't working on him. Harry extracted his arm from Susan's very soft tits. 

“Sorry Susan. You really should do your own work. I can help you or answer any questions but I'm not doing another student's work. I gotta get going. Let me know if you change your mind.” said Harry. 

To say Susan was in shock was an understatement. Harry Potter just said no to her. No man ever says no to her. Harry just brushed her side. Shock turned to anger. She would not let him get away with this. 

\---

It was finally Friday night. Harry needed to de-stress. He was not having a good week. Through the week students kept whispering and pointing at him. Some male students kept coming up to him and asking him weird things. He didn't know what was going on. 

He made his way into his dungeon and waited for his girls. All three came in at the same time and stripped. They then in unison greeted him properly like a slut slave. 

“Ahhh. Just what I needed. To see my the beautiful sluts. I had an odd week. So many weird things happened.” said Harry. 

The girls looked at each other and started to whisper. 

“Not you girls too. I'm tired of all this whispering about me. What is going on?” said Harry. 

Cho finally stood up. 

“Um… Master. You see, there have been rumors flying around that, um, you were gay and looking for a boyfriend. We didn't believe it of course.” said Cho. 

The other girls nodded. 

“WHAT?! Why would there be a rumor like that about me. Who would start such a rumor?” said Harry. 

“Most likely Susan Bones did it. Rumors usually start from her. Did you upset her in any way?” asked Daphne. 

“I don't think so. I mean I only spoke to her earlier in the week. She asked me to do her Transfiguration homework but I told her I would only help her. Not do it.” said Harry.

“Ah. That would do it, Master. No man ever says no to her. She must have felt like you disrespected her. For someone like her, to have a man say no, it would be like a slap to the face. This is her revenge.” said Su. 

Cho and Daphne agreed. 

“What? That is stupid of her. Just because I didn't want to do her homework. Is that why she kept pushing her boobs onto me?” asked Harry. 

All the girls raised their eyebrows. 

“Daddy, she was trying to seduce you into doing her work. I'm surprised you were able to resist.” said Daphne. 

“Well I mean maybe I would have fallen for it before. But now I have you three girls to pleasure me. Her feminine charms are no match for you three sexy sluts.” said Harry. 

All three girls climbed onto Harry and kissed him. 

“You know it kinda makes sense. Dean Thomas kept coming up to me and it felt like he was hitting on me.” said Harry. 

“Hehehe. Awww. Was Master uncomfortable being hit on by all the guys at school? To be the wet dream of all the gay boys of the school.” said Cho jokingly. 

Daphne and Su started to laugh too. However, Harry was not laughing. He stood up and the girls got off him. They stopped laughing immediately when they saw his face.   
“First off, I have nothing against those that are gay. There is nothing wrong with that. That is their choice. Second, do you know how stressed I have been because of this rumor. I just wanted to relax with my girls. Instead you are making me more stressed. I think I have been too lenient lately. You girls have gotten too complacent. 

Especially you, Cho. You may be the alpha slut but you are still MY slut. You seem to have forgotten your place and think you can say whatever you want to me.” said Harry. 

Harry cast the punishment spell on Cho. She fell to ground screaming. Daphne and Su were shocked. They had never seen Harry punish Cho before. They would remember that no one was above their master. 

“Please Master. Have mercy on Mistress. She has learned her lesson.” said Su. 

After 15 seconds, Harry released the spell. Both Su and Daphne went to check on Cho but she declined their help. Cho crawled over to Harry. 

“It's okay girls. This slut deserved that. She has forgotten her place and it is Master's job to correct it. Your slut is sorry Master. She is here to obey and pleasure you and she failed. Thank you for punishing this unworthy slut.” said Cho as she kissed his feet. 

Cho felt ashamed. It was true. She had gotten too comfortable and forgotten what her purpose was. The pain from the punishment spell brought back all the memories of her training. 

Daphne and Su watched this whole exchange before their eyes. They saw a side of Cho they didn't know existed. Cho usually was this strict, calm, and caring den mother with them. They noticed the banter between her and Harry. But to see Cho fully submitting herself to him was a first. Both girls looked at each other and then also crawled to Harry. They apologized and kissed his feet as well. 

“That's a bit better. However, a punishment for laughing at your Master is required.” said Harry who had an idea.

The girls looked down to the floor.

“Yes Master.” said the girls in unison.

“Sit up in the present position and close your eyes.” said Harry.

The girls stood in their squatting position and hands behind their head. They closed their eyes and wondered what their Master had in store for them. They were just glad it was not the punishment spell. Harry walked over to the table that had the suitcase he got from Peter. He opened it and rummaged through for the items he was looking for. He found it and took them out. He thought about how he wanted to do this and then walked back to his sluts.

“Open your eyes.” said Harry as he lowered the items in his hand.

The girls opened their eyes and saw three leashes in Harry’s hand.

“I think it is time for your Master to take you three little slutty bitches out for a walk.” said Harry.

Harry then proceeded to hook a leash onto each girl.

“You are to crawl on your hands and knees. Do you understand?” said Harry.

“Yes Master.” said the girls.

Harry pulled on the leash and the girls started to crawl. They made a circle around the room. The girls thought this wasn’t too bad. Then Harry walked them towards the door and opened it. He tried to walk through but the girls froze.

“What’s the matter? Come along.” said Harry.

“But Master. Someone might see us.” said Su.

“Yea Daddy. We might get caught.” said Daphne.

Cho looked at Harry and then proceeded to crawl out the door. Consequences be damned, she was not going to disappoint her master again.

“Maybe. I am willing to take that chance. Now come on, or do I have to punish you with the collar spell instead.” threatened Harry.

The girls immediately crawled out the door. They started to walk down some corridors. The girls were on high alert. Listening for any footsteps or noises from other people. As much as Cho looked like she was not afraid, she was freaking out about being seen by another. The three of them were butt naked and being led around by a leash. Su and Daphne kept looking around, turning to the littlest of noise. Harry himself was pretty confident. He led the girls around some more hallways and down some stairs. 

All of a sudden they hear the jingling of a small bell. It was a sound all of them knew. It was the bell from Mrs. Norris, Filch’s cat. Mrs. Norris started to meow. All the girls were freaking out now. They looked to Harry for approval to start running away. But Harry shook his head no.

“What is it Mrs. Norris? Do you sense some naughty kids out and about after curfew? When we catch them we are going to hang them up by their hands by the Great Hall so all the other students can see not to break the rules.” said the voice of Filch.

“Master. We have to go or we will be caught.” whispered Cho.

The other girls were begging as well to leave. Harry on the hand put his finger to his lips in a sign for them to be quiet. The sound of footsteps were getting closer. Each step getting louder. The girls were afraid. Each of them started to hold each other’s hand. They saw the shadow of Filch getting bigger. Once Filch turned around the corner he would see all of them and be caught. They closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable. Then a loud crash could be heard from the other direction.

“Hrmmm. What was that? Come Mrs. Norris. It better not be Peeves again.” said the voice of Filch.

The sound of the footsteps were getting further away and they no longer saw his shadow. The three girls breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well wasn’t that exciting. Come on, we need to finish your walk.” said Harry.

“You still want to continue, Master?” said Su.

“Of course. Can’t stop in the middle of a walk. What kind of Master do you think I am.” said Harry.

They continued their walk down a few more corridors and stairways. He stopped after a few more minutes of walking. He conjured up a few bowls and filled them with water. He had the girls drink from them. After they finished lapping up the water, Harry continued the walk.

The girls were lost and couldn’t figure out where they were going until they were led down one more staircase. Daphne recognized it immediately. They were in the dungeons where the Slytherin dorms were. 

“Daddy, we have to go. We can’t be seen here.” said Daphne.

“Nonsense. I will walk you girls wherever I want.” said Harry.

He led them around a few corners until they were in front a door.

“Master, that is Professor Snape’s room. We will be in deep trouble if he finds us.” said Daphne.

“You know, what do pets do when you take them for a walk?” asked Harry ignoring Daphne’s comment.

The girls looked at each other confused by the question.

“No one? I guess I’ll have to tell you. Masters usually take their pets out for a walk so they may relieve themselves.” said Harry.

The looks of confusion turned to worry on the girls. What was their master talking about they thought.

“After drinking all that water before, I am sure you have to go pee, right? Why don’t you go right here by the door.” said Harry.

“Daddy, we can’t do that. It is so embarrassing. Also, what if Snape hears us?” said Daphne.

Harry gave them a stern look.

“I really don’t care. Are you going to go or not? Cho, it seems your sister sluts here are reluctant to obey my orders. Why not show them as an example of how a proper slut slave obeys her master.” said Harry.

Su and Daphne looked at Cho. Cho was conflicted. To pee in front of others were so embarrassing and to be caught was scary, but to disobey her master after she had said her purpose was to obey was something she couldn’t do. Cho took a deep breath and crawled by the door. She raised her leg like a bitch, closed her eyes, and started to tinkle onto the door. A steady stream of piss arched it’s way onto the door. After a few seconds, Cho finished. She crawled back to Harry.

“Good girl. I knew you would do it.” said Harry as he petted her head.

“Now who is next?” said Harry.

Su crawled forward.

“I will follow Mistress’ example and obey Master’s orders.” said Su.

Su raised her leg as well and relieved herself. The sound of piss hitting the door could be heard by them. Once she was done, she crawled back and was rewarded with a pat on the head as well. Harry then looked at Daphne.

“It’s your turn, Daphne. Will you go pee and listen to your daddy?” asked Harry.

Daphne swallowed the knot in her throat. This was her head of house’s door. If she got caught by him, it would be the end of her. But she could not disobey her daddy master. Even Su did it and she could not let Su upstage her. 

“Yes Daddy.” said Daphne.

Daphne crawled over to the door. Lifted her leg and started to paint the door with her pee. As she was finishing up they heard a sound from the room.

“Who is at my door at this ungodly hour? This better be important or you will be scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of the semester.” said the voice of Professor Snape.

Daphne’s body stiffened up but she finished up peeing. She quickly crawled back toward Harry. They heard footsteps getting closer to the door.

“I want you girls in present position in front of the door and don’t move.” said Harry.

The girls were in shock. Their master couldn’t be serious. 

“But Master.” said Cho.

“Please daddy, we can’t be caught.” said Daphne.

“I said present position, NOW.” said Harry.

Harry waited to see what they would do. The girls didn’t know what to do. Run away and disobey or obey and be caught. The three girls looked at each other and nodded. They crawled over to the door and squatted into their present position. The girls then noticed that Harry had walked away and hid in the shadows. Their pussies and breast were on full display for Snape to see once he open the door. They heard the footsteps reach the door. The doorknob started to turn. All the girls held their breaths and closed their eyes. Fear was running through their entire bodies. The door started to open and then a flash of light. The girls opened their eyes and saw they were back in Harry’s dungeon. They looked around and were confused. Harry started to clap his hands.

“I am so proud of you three right now. You fully obeyed my orders even though you were going to be caught. You showed that you are willing to obey no matter the situation. You three passed this test.” said Harry. 

The three girls looked at each other. They kept blinking their eyes. 

“That was all just a test, Master?” said Cho.

“All of that was fake, Master?” said Su.

“And you did that on purpose, Daddy?” said Daphne.

“Yes. I wanted to test your loyalty to me and teach you a lesson about not teasing your Master. So I had the Room mimic the school corridors and rooms and create a fake voice for Filch and Snape. I must say that it came out better than I thought it would.” said Harry.

The girls looked at each other again. Then they all charged at Harry and tackled him. They started to hug and lightly hit him on the chest.

“Master, that was sooo cruel.” said Cho.

“I was so scared, Master,” said Su.

“I would’ve pee when Snape opened the door if I didn’t already just go.” said Daphne.

Harry chuckled and hugged all his girls.

“I’m sorry I put you through that but it was something that needed to be done. Now I know how loyal you three are. I love you all so much.” said Harry.

The girls then started to kiss Harry. They kissed him on his chest, his neck, and lips. Then they started to take his clothes off. Harry was enjoying the love his girls were giving him. He then summoned a king size bed. The girls led him to the bed and laid him down.

“Relax Master, we will do all the work.” said Cho.

Su and Daphne started off by kissing Harry’s thighs and working up their way to his balls. They started to suck and lick it. Cho was planting small kisses on Harry’s chest. Daphne then began to lick his shaft up and down. Cho had moved up to his neck. Su continued to work on both his balls now. 

“Mmmm. This feels amazing.” said Harry.

Daphne started to lick around Harry junior’s head. Su licked up from his ball to his shaft. Cho started kiss Harry on the lips. All of this had Harry had at full mast. Su and Daphne then started to swirl their tongues all around Harry’s cock. After a minute of this, Su went down on Harry and swallowed his dick into her mouth. She started bob up and down slowly, giving him a sensual blow job. Daphne climbed up next to Harry and started to kiss him as well. Harry wrapped his arm around Daphne and started to play with her titls. Cho then got up and hovered over Harry’s head.

“Are you ready to eat out your slut, Master?” said Cho.

Cho then lowered her mound over Harry’s waiting lips and tongue. Harry started to lick and probe around Cho’s pussy.

“Mmmm. That’s it master. Yes, eat out your slut.” said Cho.

Daphne sat up and started to kiss Cho. She took her left hand and started to rub Cho’s clit.   
“Mrrrmmmmm.” moaned Cho from the extra sensation Daphne was giving her.

Daphne than used her right hand and guided Harry’s hand to her pussy. Harry then began to finger in and out of Daphne’s pussy.

“Oh yes...daddy.” said Daphne.

Su increased the pace of her blow job. She took her hands and started to pump the base of the shaft while blowing him. Harry started to hum into Cho’s pussy from Su’s blow job which increased the vibrations Cho was feeling. 

After 5 or so minutes of this. Harry pulled out of Daphne’s pussy, and pulled Cho and Su off him.

“I want you three on your hands and knees lined up by the head of the bed. We are going to play a little game. I am going to fuck each of you, one at a time for 3 minutes each. Whoever gets me to cum in them wins. The prize will be my cum.” said Harry.

All the girls giggled with excitement and got into position. Su was to the left, Cho was in the middle, and Daphne was on the right.

Harry decided to start with Cho in the middle. He lined up his rigid rod and plunged into Cho’s wet pussy. 

“Ohhh God, Master. You are sooo big. It feels so hard. Yes. Fuck your slut. Fuck her really hard. Yes. yes. Your dirty slut needs Master’s fuck tool in her.” said Cho.

All his girls knew that he liked their dirty talk. It was one of his fetishes to have his girls speak like dirty whores. The other girls started to finger their pussies to make sure they were wet and ready when it was their turn. Three minutes went by fast and the alarm sounded. Harry then switched to Su. He jumped right into her.

“Master...Uhhhh. So deep. Master, you are fucking me so hard. Uh. Uh. Uh. Master, you are ruining my tight pussy. It is going to be so loose from your big cock. Oh yes. Spank me Master. Spank me hard. Oh yes. I need to be punished.” said Su as Harry spanked her hard.

Time finally ran out and he moved to Daphne. Daphne wanted to win but being third she had to be more creative. As Harry was about to penetrate her pussy, she told him to wait.

“Wait Daddy. Not there.” said Daphne.

Daphne then spread her butt cheeks and exposed her bung hole.

“Put it in my dirty asshole. Bugger me, daddy.” said Daphne.

Cho and Su gave her some dirty looks. They were upset they didn’t think of that first. Harry then adjusted his aim and slowly inserted himself into her ass.

“Ohhhhhh God. I have forgotten how big it is. Your cock is too big for my ass. It’s stretching it so wide, daddy. Ohh. Ohh. ohh. Yes. Fuck me in the ass, daddy. Your little girl wants it bad. Ug. Ug. ug. Fuck. Fuck.” said Daphne.

“Oh god. Your ass is so tight Daphne.” said Harry.

Harry was getting close but the alarm went off and he had to pull out. 

“Uhhh. No daddy, dont stop.” said Daphne.

“Too bad, Daph. It’s my turn now.” said Cho.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at Cho. 

“Where do you want it, Cho?” asked Harry.

“Put it back into your slut’s pussy. She will wash your dirtied cock with her pussy juices.” said Cho.

“Oh god. I love your dirty talk Cho.” said Harry.

Harry humped right back into Cho’s wet pussy. He was pistoning in and out of her. 

“Uh. Fuck. Ug. Your slut feels how dirty Daphne’s asshole was. Let your slut clean up Master’s cock.” said Cho.

Cho then began to use the muscles in her pussy to squeeze and massage his cock.

“Oh Merlin. That is amazing Cho. You are massaging my cock with your pussy.” moaned Harry.

The slurping noises that her pussy made when Harry was entering and exiting were heard by all of them. She was leaking profusely. Then the alarm went off. Another round ended and he moved to Su.

“Master, put it in my asshole. I will show you I have the better one.” said Su.

Daphne gave Su a glare and Su just smiled. Harry then entered Su’s ass with the assistance of Cho’s juices.

“Master. You don’t need to move. I will fuck your cock with my ass instead.” said Su.

Su grabbed the headboard and started to pump her ass forwards and backwards. She was doing all the work and Harry just enjoyed the pleasure. He bent forward and started to massage her tits.

“Oh yes Master. That’s it. Play with my titties while I fuck your cock with my ass. Ug. Uh. Uh.” said Su as she was bucking on Harry’s cock.

Unfortunately for Su, the time had run out. She believed she almost had Harry there.

“Hmm. Not that much better it seems. Daddy, come into my little pussy this time.” said Daphne.

Harry noticed the competitive nature of the girls and found it quite entertaining. He then planted himself into Daphne.

“Oh god Daddy. I love your dick inside of me. Oh fuck me harder. Yes. Daddy, my tits are swinging wildly as you fuck me. Grab some real big tits. Pinch and twist them. Yes….Oh god I love it when you treat me like a dirty little whore, daddy.” said Daphne.

Su picked up on the little dig Daphne said about her smaller tits. She would remember this. 

“Uh Uh. Uh. Yes daddy. Cum in me. It’s okay to cum inside.” said Daphne.

Harry was getting really close. He could not hold it much longer. Then the alarm sounded.

“Noo. He was so close.” said Daphne.

“Aww. Better luck next time.” said Su.

Harry reluctantly pulled out. His dick was bouncing around ready to go back into Cho. Harry plowed into Cho’s love canal. Cho thought it was time to finish up this little game and show Su and Daphne that she was the alpha slut and she would make Harry cum. She knew exactly what to do.

“That’s it Master. Put your cock right back to where it belongs. It belongs inside your slut’s pussy sleeve. Keeping it warm and ready. Uh. Uh. Fuck Fuck. Fuck. Master, let it go. Cum inside of me. It’s the perfect time. Your slut is fertile right now. Unleash your virile seed into her. Fuck a baby into your slut. Yes. Yes. Your slut wants to bear your child. Watch as her belly grows with child. I know you want that too Master. So cum. Cum. Cum into your dirty fucking slut slave.” yelled Cho.

“Oh Cho, I can’t hold back anymore. Everyone cum with me!” said Harry.

All four came at the same time. Their orgasms crashed together. Harry was unloading his cum into Cho. The amount was too much for her pussy to hold so some of it started to leak out.

“Oh Fuck. I feel your hot cum in me Master. Oh Fuck. Yes Yes Yes. There’s too much. It’s leaking out. Uh...You sluts, get over here and lick up all the cum that’s leaking out of my pussy.” ordered Cho.

While in the middle of their own orgasms, both Su and Daphne crawled over to Cho’s pussy and started to lick up the cum that had leaked down her legs. They also sneaked in a few licks on her pussy and Harry’s cock that was still implanted in Cho.

After their orgasms were done, Su and Daphne collapsed on the bed. Harry was still inside Cho but he was quickly shrinking. 

“Looks like I won, Master. But I think those two deserve a reward too for doing so well.” said Cho. 

“I agree.” said Harry.

Cho had them lay down facing upwards. She then straddled on top of Su’s head. Cho spread her pussy open and squeezed some cum out. It slowly dripped down into Su’s waiting mouth. She then did the same thing to Daphne. 

“What do you two say to Cho for being so nice and sharing.” said Harry.

“Thank you Mistress.” said Su and Daphne in unison.

Harry laid down with Su and Daphne on his sides. Cho laid on top of Harry. They all rested for a few hours in this position.

\---


	11. Chapter 11

The Witch's Collar 

“Uh uh uhhhhhh” moaned Harry. 

Harry suddenly woke up from his slumber. His eyes slowly opened. He tried to move his arms but they were trapped under the bodies of two nubile girls. He looked down and saw the girl he had been in love with for years. She was on top of him and he felt his cock being massaged inside her pussy. 

“Morning Master.” said Cho. 

“Morning Cho. Mmmm. That feels amazing. Did I just cum in you?” asked Harry. 

“Hehe. It wasn't the first time you did so while sleeping. You came in me two other times. My pussy is full of your cum. If I wasn't on the anti pregnancy potion, you would have bred a baby or two into me, Master.” said Cho with a giggle. 

“Heh. You know just what to say to me to make me cum. Congratulations on winning.” said Harry. 

“Heh. I think the real winner was you, Master.” said Cho.

“I guess it does look like that. Heh. But what should I do about Susan. That bitch really made a mess of things. I was going to go after Tracey next but Susan has changed my mind. Susan is going to regret spreading false rumors about me.” said Harry. 

“Do you have a plan in mind, Master?” asked Cho. 

“Unfortunately I don't. I wasn’t planning on going after her so soon. Hmm. It's a Hogsmeade weekend. I think I will go to Knockturn Alley and get some provisions. Maybe some ideas will come to me. Do you wanna come?” said Harry. 

“Ooh. Sounds like fun. Would this be our first date? Hehe. Last time I couldn't come. But are you sure? Won't it look suspicious?” asked Cho.

“Last time we had to worry about Cedric and Su. This time Cedric is gone and Su can cover for you. Besides we will be wearing full cloaks that will be concealing our identities.” said Harry. 

“OK. But what about these two. They are going to want to come too.” said Cho. 

“As much as I want them to come, more than two people will look suspicious. They will need to stay in Hogsmeade. We better wake these two sleeping beauties up and tell them today's agenda.” said Harry.

“Yes Master.” said Cho. 

Cho pushed herself off and Harry's slick dick slipped out. Some of his cum leaked out. 

“Whoops. Sorry Master. I'll clean that right up.” said Cho. 

Cho bent down and licked up his cum on his groin and dick. 

“Mmmm. If you keep doing that we are never going to leave the bed. You go start the bath and I'll wake these two up and start our day.” said Harry. 

\---

Harry and Cho were standing in from of Peter's Provisions and Wares. Harry had taken Cho through the cabinet and they finally made it to the store he was familiar with. Cho was on edge. The place gave her some bad vibes. She stuck close to Harry. 

“Just to let you know, I don’t consider this our first date.” said Cho

They then entered the store and went down the secret staircase. Everything look the same to Harry. Cho was surprised at how big the store was. 

“Welcome to Peter's Provisions and Wares. We have everything you want and need. If we don't then it doesn't exist. How can I be of service?” said Peter. 

Harry handed him a list of items he had prepared beforehand. Peter checked over this list. 

“You are in luck. I just received a shipment and have everything here. Just give me a few minutes to gather everything.” said Peter as he went to gather everything.

Harry then brought Cho to the sex toy section. They both started to peruse the shelves. Cho was quite intrigued by many of the things. 

“Master, may I get some things.” whispered Cho. 

“Sure but I'll need to check it out before we purchase it.” said Harry. 

So Cho put some items in a basket. Some that she thought would help Harry in the future and some she thought would be fun to use on her. 

Harry went over to the books section. He was looking for some books on sex magics. There were some but Harry found them too be either fake or the content was useless. As he was scanning over the tomes, one title caught his eyes. 

“The Master’s Guide to Bondage and Control”. 

Harry picked up the book and skimmed through it. It had many diagrams and pictures of girls that were tied up with rope and in different positions. This intrigued Harry and was interested in trying it out. Harry put the book in his basket and picked up some rope. 

As Harry walked around he examined the potions and salves aisle. There were tons of vials and jars in every conceivable colors. One jar was labeled “Sensitine”. The description stated that an application of the cream to the skin would increase the sensitivity by double. Harry thought this could be useful and placed it in the basket. 

Cho caught up with Harry and she presented her basket to him. He noticed quite a few sex toys in there. He then saw a vial with some white substance in her basket. 

“What's this?” said Harry as he picked it up. 

“Oh that, it's nothing you need to worry about.” said Cho who was blushing underneath the hood. 

“OK. Then you have to put it back.” said Harry. 

“Oh fine. It's called “Lact-aid”. It's a lactation assistance potion. You inject it into a witch's nipples and it makes them start lactating. I thought we could have sone fun with it.” said Cho. 

“Fine. You can keep it. I might have a use for that.” said Harry. 

Peter came back with a cart full of items. Harry and Cho placed their basket down. 

“Excellent selection you have there good sir. I see you are a man of eccentric taste. If there is anything else please let me know.” said Peter. 

Harry shook his head no and paid for his items. Peter shrunk the items and put them in a suitcase. Harry took the suitcase and handed it to Cho. They then left the shop. 

“Master, that shop owner was quite sleazy. He gave me the creeps.” said Cho. 

“A quality I believe everyone that works here has. But dealing with people like Peter is easy. A few gold coins and you can get whatever you want.” said Harry. 

Harry and Cho made their way back to the Hogsmeade. They put away their cloaks and passed by the Three Broomsticks. It was late into the afternoon and Cho was getting hungry. So Harry decided to stop in and grab a bite with Cho. Harry and Cho got a small booth and Madam Rosmerta came over to take their order. 

“Well if it isn't Mr. Potter and Ms. Chang. Out on a date? So what can I get you two lovelies?” said Rosmerta. 

Cho and Harry were blushing from her dating comment. 

“Ummm… yea… I think we will start off with some butterbeer. Cho will have the fish and chips and I think I'll have the shepard’s pie.” said Harry. 

“You got it dearies.” said Rosmerta. 

Rosmerta brought over their butterbeer. Harry was looking around and noticed some Hogwarts students looking at them. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea. Some students are looking at us.” said Harry. 

“Don't worry Mas..Harry. Ignore them. Maybe this will start another rumor and kill the one about you being gay.” said Cho. 

“I guess. Let's enjoy our meal.” said Harry. 

\---

After their meal, they met up with Su and went back to the castle. They went into the Room of Requirements. Daphne came in a few minutes later. 

“Sorry Master. I can't stay for long. Tracey is expecting me in a bit. I just wanted to come and see you even for a little bit.” said Daphne. 

“Don't worry Daphne. We will have more time later. I’m going to sort out the things I got today.” said Harry. 

Harry walked over to a table and took out the suitcase. He began to examine the items. Meanwhile, Harry's girls were chatting with each other. 

“So how did your date go, Mistress?” said Daphne. 

Cho gave a sly smile.

“We know what you are trying to do, Mistress.” said Su. 

“Planting the seeds in the public that you and Harry are more than friends. Very clever and Slytherin of you.” said Daphne. 

“Yea. Master doesn't know this but eventually I plan to make it official. Right now he is the nice boy that is helping me through my traumatic experience that Cedric put me through. But then our feelings for each other will grow. And you know how the cliche story goes.” said Cho. 

Both Su and Daphne giggled. They then approached Harry who was deep in thought. 

“Master? What are you thinking about?” said Su. 

“Oh just thinking about how to exact my revenge on Susan. She seems to use her body to get what she wants. I think I want to teach her that she could use her body for other purposes besides her own gain. I'm going to start making her collar now. I will need you and Su to get me a few strands of her hair.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master.” said Cho and Su. 

“But how are you going to separate Susan and Hannah? Hannah sticks to Susan all day.” said Daphne.

“I’ve been thinking about that. We need to find a way to lure them here but I not sure how. I'm not that familiar with either of them.” said Harry. 

“Well we could use her vanity against her. I think I might have a fun idea, Master. Getting both in here and just stunning them is not enough. We should make Susan’s capture unique.” said Cho. 

“OK. What did you have in mind?” said Harry. 

Cho then proceeded to give her idea to the group. 

Harry had approved Cho’s plan for Susan's capture. The next few days he worked on completing the collar. When he wasn't working on the collar he was reading the new book he got on bondage. He had summoned a dummy with the same measurements as Susan. He had practiced tying the ropes around her body like the book showed. Harry memorized each loop, knot and position of the type. In the end it resembled a web of rope around the body of the dummy. Once he mastered manually tying the rope he thought about using the Incarcerous spell. It took a bit of time but he finally mastered being able to manipulate the rope. He could now begin the plan. 

\---

Daphne was sitting next to Susan in Herbology class. You could call them frenemies. They pretended to be friends but in reality they would stab each other in the back if the opportunity presented itself. They were part of the same group of girls that ruled the school. So seeing the two together was not suspicious. 

“Ug. Why do we need to learn this? I mean if it was some plant that would make my skin shine and look beautiful I would understand. But who cares about Devil’s Snare.” said Susan. 

Hannah agreed. She usually agreed to what Susan said. 

“Yea. Tell me about it. You know I actually heard about some mirror that could do that though. The mirror had the power to grant what you desired. It supposedly could grant you everlasting beauty, power or wealth.” said Daphne. 

Susan was quite intrigued. This mirror could make all her dreams come true. But could it be true? 

“Yea right. If it is so great why hasn't anyone used it.” said Susan. 

“This is what I heard. It's actually somewhere in the school. The headmaster hid it in here so no one could get to it. It is called the Mirror of Erised. Rumors have it that it is hidden in a room that appears only on a full moon. It is by a painting of a wizard and trolls dancing. Or something like that. I'm not even sure it's real or where it really is. It is just a rumor.” said Daphne. 

Susan was making mental notes of what Daphne was saying. It mostly was fake but if real, her life would be set. The painting that Daphne mentioned, Susan believed she knew where it was. Also it would be a full moon this Friday. She would try and see if it was real. There was nothing to lose she thought. 

\---

It was Friday night. Susan had convinced Hannah to come with her. They were walking up to the seventh floor where the painting was. The moonlight shined through a window and onto a wall. 

“This must be it. There isn't a room here usually.” said Susan who had been here earlier this week. 

They entered the room and walked through a dark and long corridor. They eventually reached a dead end. 

“There's nothing here. Maybe we should head back.”said Hannah. 

“No. It has to be here.” said Susan. 

They looked around for some hidden switch or secret passage but couldn't find one. Susan then took her wand out. 

“Revelio” said Susan who casted the revealing spell. 

The dead end wall then started to change and a message appeared. 

“To those that seek what they desire, leave while you can. For what you think you seek is not what you really desire. The Mirror of Erised will reveal what you really want deep inside.”

“What a weird message.” said Susan. 

The wall then started to open up to reveal another corridor. They waited a few minutes and entered a room of mirrors. Hundreds of mirrors aligned into some sort of maze. Each mirror distorting the reflection of the viewer into a different form. 

“Susan… I really think we should go back. This place doesn't seem safe.” said Hannah. 

“If you are too scared then you head back. I'm going to find this mirror and be made the most beautiful woman in the world.” said Susan. 

Hannah just sighed and followed Susan into the maze. The mirrors made them look skinny and tall or short and fat. It changed their form in multiple ways. Midway through, the walls of mirrors started to move. Previously opened paths were now closed off and new ones opened. Susan and Hannah started to panic and made a run for it. At one point Hannah tripped and fell. Susan turned around and tried to run back for her friend but a wall closed and blocked her path. 

“Hannah! Are you OK? Hannah? Hannah? ” said Susan. 

Susan heard no response. She then noticed the lone open path was starting to close so she ran towards the opening just before it closed. Meanwhile behind the previous wall where Hannah was, she tried to get up but then collapsed from a stunning spell that hit her from behind. 

Susan continued to run until she was out of breath. She finally came up to a small room. Inside the room was an ornate mirror. At the top there was an engraving on it. 

The Mirror of Erised  
Look to see what your true desire is

“I found it. I really found it.” said Susan. 

She stepped up to the large mirror and peered into the reflection. It started to swirl and an image of herself appeared. She was beautiful. Tons of people at her feet adoring her beauty. But then the picture started to swirl again. 

This time it was herself on the floor. She was still beautiful but naked. She was on her knees and looking up at a man. The man looked very similar to Harry Potter. She was cupping both of her EE breasts with her hands and pushing them towards Harry. It seemed like she was begging Harry to do something. Harry then would pinch her inch long nipples and tug at them. Then some white liquid was shooting out of her nipples. Her reflection looked like she was in pure bliss. 

“No…No...This can't be true. This can't be my true desire. The mirror must be broken.” said Susan. 

Susan tried to back away from the mirror that kept playing the same scene. However some arms from the mirror shot out and pulled Susan into the glass. She entered the glass like a portal. As she entered the mirror she started to fall what felt like a minute. As she reached the bottom she splashed into a pond. She swam up above the water and onto the shore. As she was catching her breath she collapsed after being hit with a stunning spell. Harry stepped out of the shadow and the room turned into his dungeon. Harry looked down at Susan's unconscious body. 

“Master, we have taken care of Hannah. We injected some sleeping draught into her. She will be out for a long time.” said Cho behind him. 

“Well done. I shall proceed with the beginning of Susan’s training.” said Harry. 

\---

Susan started to wake up. She was a bit groggy and was trying to get her bearings. Where was she Susan thought. It looked like a forest. There was a pond next to her. Then she noticed all her clothes were soaking wet. She stood up and water was dripping from her clothes. 

“Hello? Is there anyone here? Hannah? Hello? Anybody?” said Susan. 

There was no response. Susan began to look around. She was unable to locate where her wand went. The weight of her wet sweater was starting to bother her. So she took it off and wrung the excess water out. She then hung out on a tree to dry. She then took her blouse off and hung it to dry as well. She was now in a wet white tank top and skirt. The tank top was transparent from being wet. Anyone could now see she was wearing a pink bra. 

Suddenly Susan heard a noise in the bushes. She saw movement as the bushes started to sway. 

“Hello? Is that you Hannah?” said Susan.

As the movement got closer and closer, a man in a cloaked appeared. He did not look friendly. 

“No. Not Hannah.” said the male figure as he walked towards Susan. 

Susan started to move backwards and grabbed a small branch of the floor. 

“Stay back. Who are you? Where am I?” said Susan. 

“You are in the realm of Erised. You have come here because you have looked into the mirror. This is the world you desire. I am your new master. I will be the one that will conquer you and make you into a slut as you wished deep inside yourself. Now come here.” said the man. 

“What are you talking about? I didn't want this. No. This is not what I desired. Stay away you nutter.” said Susan. 

Susan started to swing the branch in her hands. This made her boobs swing wildly left and right. The male took out a wand and blew up the branch. Susan flinched. She then saw the man coming towards her again and she ran into the forest. She ran as hard as she could. Her skirt got caught on a branch. She tried to free it but the skirt wouldn’t untangle. 

“Slut. Come out, come out wherever you are. Don't make this more difficult. Or I will have to make your punishment even worse.” said the man. 

Susan eventually just ripped the skirt and it fell down to the floor. She began to run away from the man again. She pushed through bushes and branches. Susan had to abandon her shoes as they got stuck in the mud. Her tank top was being torn to shreds after being caught on a few branches. Eventually all she had left on was her bra and panties. 

Susan was breathing hard. Her chest was heaving up and down from exhaustion. She saw a clearing and ran to it. As she got through the last of the bushes she saw the cloaked man standing in front of her. Susan froze. How did he get here before her. She then tried to turn around and run again but she tripped over her own feet and fell. 

“Incarcerous” said the man as rope came out of the wand and started to encircle Susan. 

The rope was wrapping around her in a web like pattern starting around her legs, under her pussy, forcing her hands behind her back, then around her breasts and finally around her torso. Susan looked like a bondage girl from the Adult Wizarding magazines. 

“Noo. Let me go. Let me go. Please. This isn't what I desired. Just let me go.” said a struggling Susan. 

“Not what you desire? Look at how you are dressed. Only in you bra and panties now. Deep down this is what you wanted. Pretending that you don't want this but subconsciously you undressed yourself so I could see you this way. You want a strong master to come and take you. To train and make you into a slut. Just admit it.” said the man. 

“No. No. No. That's not it. My clothes got wet and they got caught on the branches. I had to take them off.” said Susan. 

“Excuses. Excuses. But don't worry. We shall get your true self out of you.” said the man. 

He picked Susan up and carried her over his shoulder. Susan screamed and tried to wiggle out of the ropes but it only got tighter. The man stopped and put her over his lap and spanked her. 

“Owww.” screamed Susan. 

“Stop resisting. The more you resist the tighter the ropes get.” said the man. 

Susan stop fighting the rope. She continued to beg the man to let her go. After a few minutes of walking they entered a field. Close by was a farm and a house. The man walked towards the house and stopped at an entrance to the basement. He opened the door and climbed down the stairs. They entered a room that looked like a dungeon. The man laid Susan down on a table facing up. He loosened the rope and then tied her hands and ankles to the corners of the table. 

Susan was looking around the room. There were some farm tools, whips and other things hanging from the walls. Susan was quite afraid. 

“Please. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. Just let me go. Bring me back to my world and I'll never mention the mirror to anyone.” said Susan. 

“There is no one else to tell here. Besides there is no way back to your world until you have fully submitted to your true desire.” said the man as he took off his cloak. 

“Potter? What are you doing here? Release me now.” said Susan. 

“Potter? Is that the name of the man you secretly desired to be your master? I have taken the form of the man you wished to dominate you.” said Harry. 

“No. That can't be. It can't be Harry Potter. It has to be someone else. I have no feelings for him.” said Susan. 

“So you admit that you do have a desire to be dominated into a slut? Just not by him?” said Harry. 

“Yes. No. Wait. Stop confusing me.” said Susan. 

“Don't worry. We will sort this all out. Let us begin.” said Harry. 

Harry brought a jar over from a table and held it over Susan. 

“This jar contains the essence of truth. It will reveal and enhance your true feelings.” said Harry. 

This was the jar of Sensitine he bought at Peter's. Harry tore off Susan’s bra. He then put on some gloves and took a handful of the cream and started to rub it all over Susan’s tits. 

“Nooooo. Don't touch me. Argggg.” cried Susan. 

The cream slowly began to be absorbed into her chest. After a few seconds, Susan's nipples became quite erect. Her nipples were quite big. They stretched upwards around an inch. Susan's breathing started to get heavy. Just the air touching the skin on her tits was enhanced. It felt like every cell in her chest area was firing off. 

Harry then took another dollop and rubbed it on her pussy lips and clit. Susan started to squirm from the feeling. The cream quickly took effect on her pussy and Harry could see she was starting to get wet. 

“Uhhhhhh. Oh god. What's happening to me? It feels so weird. Ugh. Uhhhh. It's so sensitive.” said Susan who was breathing in and out quickly. 

“What is so sensitive?” said Harry. 

“My… My tits and pussy. They feel different. They… Uhhhhhh… feel like they are tingling all around.” said Susan. 

“Good. That means your true feelings are coming out.” said Harry. 

“No… This isn't me. It was you. That stuff you put on me did this. Uhhhhhh.” said Susan. 

“The cream only helps bring out your true self.” said Harry as he flicked her left nipple. 

“Ahhhhh. Oh god.” moaned Susan. 

Harry stepped back to the other table and picked up her collar. 

“Now this is the collar of servitude. You will wear it to show your loyalty to me. It also will act as your punishment tool should you disobey.” said Harry. 

“No. I don't want to wear a collar. Stay away.” said Susan. 

Susan kept moving her head around which didn't allow Harry to put the collar on. Getting a little annoyed Harry slapped her right tit.

“Owwwwwww!” cried Susan.

“Stop moving!” said Harry.

Susan stopped resisting and Harry locked in the collar. As usual the runes glowed upon locking the collar.

“So...I am sure you noticed we are on a farm. Do you have a favorite farm animal?” said Harry.

“Please just let me go. I just want to go home.” said Susan.

“No favorite? Too bad. Looking at you and these udders, you remind me of a cow. And do you know what a cow does on a farm? They produce milk to earn their keep on the farm.” said Harry.

Susan did not understand what Harry was talking about. She was just confused and was lost in the feelings the rope friction by her tits and pussy were causing her. Harry walked over to the table and picked up a vial of Lact-aid and two needles. He walked back to Susan.

“You see this little serum will allow you to produce milk. If you want to be free, you will need to work for it.” said Harry.

Susan looked at the needle. She was never a fan of needles as a kid. Susan started to whimper and cry.

“Please don’t do this. I don’t want to make milk. I’m not a cow.” cried Susan.

“But look at your udders. They are huge and are perfect for making milk.” said Harry.

Harry plunged the needle into the vial and pulled in half of the liquid. 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you. Don’t want me to accidentally insert this somewhere important.” said Harry.

Harry pinched Susan’s left nipple. He then inserted the needle into the nipple and pushed in the liquid and pulled the needle out..

“OWWWW. UHHHHHHHH. OH GOD. IT HURTS.” screamed Susan.

Harry threw out the used needle and picked up the other new one. He filled up the needle with the rest of the liquid in the vial. Then Harry did the same thing to Susan’s right nipple.

“NOOOO. OHHHH GOD. IT HURTS. MY NIPPLES!!!” cried Susan.

Susan then passed out from the pain. Harry had not enable the collar to stop Susan from passing out. He was about to wake her up when Cho came into the room.

“Master, I apologize for interrupting. But I felt I must speak to you.” said Cho.

“It’s okay Cho. What is it?” said Harry.

“Ummm. We were watching when I just noticed that you injected half a vial in each nipple. I read the instruction card that came with it and saw that you were only supposed to inject a few millimeters of it. Each vial has enough supply for a week. If you put too much in, the effects will last longer than a day and more milk will be produced.” said Cho.

“Oh...Why didn’t you tell me this before?” said Harry. 

“I did not actually read the card before so I was not aware. I didn’t think that would happen. I am sorry, Master.” said Cho.

“It’s fine. We will just have to adjust our plans.” said Harry.

“There is one more thing…” said Cho who was looking down at the floor.

“What is it now?” said Harry.

“On the card, there was a small warning. It said not to use Lact-aid with Sensitine. The chemicals could interact in an odd way and it’s possible that lactation and increased sensation could become permanent.” said Cho.

“Cho! How could you miss this? Susan is going to be pumping out milk the rest of her life.” said Harry.

“It’s only a possibility, Master. We don’t know exactly what will happen. But I am sorry. It was my plan and I was careless. I will accept any punishment you deem fit.” said Cho.

“We will discuss this later. For now, there is nothing we can do. What’s done is done. I want you and Su to look into the side effects and possible cure if we need it later. Perhaps, we can use this to our advantage.” said Harry

Cho bowed and went back into the shadows through a hidden door. Su and Daphne were there and they gave Cho a hug to try and cheer her up.

“Don’t worry Mistress. I am sure Master will forgive you.” said Su.

“You would think they would put the warning on the vial instead of some stupid card.” said Daphne.

“We shall see. Let us continue watching Master at work.” said Cho as she put her arms around them.

Back in the main room, Harry approached Susan. She was still breathing hard. Her chest appeared to be getting bigger. Harry bent down and bit down on her right nipple but not hard enough to cause damage.

“Owwwww!” cried Susan as she jolted up.

“Can’t be sleeping on the job.” said Harry.

“What’s happening? My chest feels heavy and full. Uhhh. The pressure is...it’s getting… uhhh… my titties feel so full. Oh God.” said Susan.

“It seems the serum is working. Your tits are now milk making machines. Be glad. It is what you desired.” said Harry.

“Noo. Nooo. I don’t want to make milk.. Please help me. Oh god. The pressure is too much.” said Susan.

Harry watched as Susan’s breast started to grow even bigger. They look like EE cups now.” Harry loosened the ropes around her chest a little. 

“Do you need some help there? Tell me what you need me to do.” said Harry.

“Uhhh. Ohh. I...uhh. Please… uuhhhh. I can’t take it...so heavy and full. It hurts…” said Susan.

“All you need to do is tell me what you want.” said Harry.

“Uhhhh...M...Milk me. Please. Milk me.” said Susan.

Harry smirked. He grabbed her left nipple in his hand. Susan moaned loudly. As he pumped the nipple he activated the pleasure spell and gave her a mini orgasm.

“Ohhh God! Yes!” yelled Susan.

A stream of milk flew out of Susan’s nipple into the air and back onto her heaving breast.

“More! Milk me more.” said Susan.

Harry then proceeded to alternately pump Susan’s nipples while the pleasure spell was active. Each time milk ejected from her nipple, a strong blast of pleasure ran through her body. 

“Oh God. Yes. Yes. Yes. Keep milking me.” moaned Susan.

The pressure went down each time Harry pumped her tit. Susan was enjoying her milking by Harry. Her whole body was a mess. Puddles and streams of milk were all over her and Harry.

“Look at you now. You seem to like being milked like a cow. What sound does a cow make?” said Harry.

“Uhhh. More. More” said a delirious Susan.

Harry then stopped pumping.

“Nooo. Don’t stop. I still have a lot of milk. Don’t stop.” said Susan.

“What sound does a cow make?” said Harry.

Susan was reluctant to say it. Saying it would solidify that she was nothing but a cow now. But the pressure was starting to build up again. She needed to be milked.

“Please milk me. My titties are going to burst if you don’t.” said Susan.

Harry shook his head no.

“That’s not how a cow sounds like.” said Harry.

“Uhhhh...Oh god… I can’t believe this… M...Moo.” said Susan as she started to cry.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” said Harry.

“Moooo. Mooooo. Moooooo. Please...Just milk me now. Mooooo.” said Susan with tears flowing out of her.

Harry then began the pumping again and the pleasure spell reactivated.

“Ohhhhh. Yes….That’s it. Uhh…” said Susan.

Harry started to slow down and Susan looked at him.

“Moooo. Mooooo. Mooooo. Don’t stop. Moooo.” said Susan.

Harry then picked up the pace and started to milk her faster. Susan was in ecstasy. After about 10 minutes of milking, she finally ran out. Susan kept mooing and her tongue was sticking out of her mouth. Susan’s mind was in a haze of pleasure. Harry looked at the total mess the room was in. There was milk everywhere. He conjured up a towel and dried himself. He then wiped down Susan. Everytime he would wipe her chest, she would moo and a little drop of milk would flow out. 

“That was a lot of milk you made. I’m proud of you. You must be starving after that. I have some food for you but you would make a mess everywhere. Your tits would leak milk all over the floor. I have just the thing to stop that.” said Harry as he went to pick up an item from the other table.

Susan was out of it. She heard Harry talking but did not comprehend what was being said. Harry came back and showed Susan two chained items. On one end of the little chain was a metal ball and the other end was a clamp.

“This is a nipple clamp. It should stop the leakage from your tits.” said Harry.

Harry pinched her left nipple and a squirt of milk came out. Susan was moaning. Harry then pinched open the clamp and placed in on her nipple. He released the clamp and it bit into her nipple.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! OH GOD!!!” screamed Susan.

Susan was thrashing on the table. Harry increased the pleasure spell which seemed to calm her down a bit. Still, Susan was breathing quite hard and rapidly. 

“Uhhhh..Uhhhh. Moooo.” said Susan.

Harry then took the other clamp and placed it on her other nipple. Once he released it Susan started to scream again but it didn’t last long as Harry increased the pleasure spell again. Harry gave Susan a few minutes to adjust to the clamps. He slowly released the pleasure spell. Susan struggled with the pain but was no longer screaming. Harry released her hands and ankles from the table. He brought over a leash and hooked it to the collar.

“Come. It’s feeding time.” said Harry.

Harry pulled on the leash and Susan slowly got to her feet.

“On your knees and hands like a proper cow slut.” said Harry.

Susan slowly knelt down and got on all fours. Her tits were dangling and swaying side to side. They were being pulled down by the weights of the metal balls and gravity. Each time she would move, they could hear the chain and ball jingle. Harry walked Susan over to a table. He opened the suitcase and took out a container with salad in it. He placed it on the floor. 

“There you go. A nice salad for you. Oh wait. It needs some dressing.” said Harry.

Harry rummaged through the suitcase and couldn’t find any. 

“Oh, it looks like I forgot to bring some. But don’t worry. I can make some with your help.” said Harry.

Susan looks up confused. Harry gives her a evil smirk.

“Unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants.” said Harry.

Susan finally figured out what Harry meant. There was worry in her eyes. She shook her head no.

Harry knelt down to Susan’s level. He lifted her chin so she was looking directly at him. He gave her a smile. Then with his other hand, he tugged on the metal ball that pulled her nipple.

“Ahhhhhh. No. It hurts.” cried Susan.

“Disobey me again and it will be a lot worse. I am your Master and you will obey, cow slut. Now take my pants off.” said Harry.

Susan was rubbing her tit. Trying to soothe her pain. What made it worse was that her chest was starting to feel full again. It felt like he tits were filling up with milk all over again. Susan reached up and unbuckled Harry’s belt and pulled down the zipper. She lowered Harry’s pants down to his ankles. Knowing what Harry wanted she pulled down his boxers as well. Harry’s pecker popped out and hit her on the nose. Harry kicked away his boxers and pants. He then sat down.

“Now start me off with a nice wet blow job.” said Harry.

Susan sat up on her knees. She then started to lick the mushroom head. After a few seconds of licking she engulfed the top of his dick. She went further inch by inch until he reached her throat. She then pulled back up while sucking on his dick. Then she went back down moistening his dick with her saliva. She started to pump the base of his dick while she was blowing him. 

“Ohhh yea. You seem to have some skills at giving head. Have you been blowing a lot of guys?” said Harry.

Susan shook her head no while his dick was in her mouth.

“No? Then you must be a natural. You will be doing this a lot more then.” said Harry.

After around 5 minutes of Susan’s blowjob, Harry pulled her off.

“That’s good enough for now. It’s time to use your real assets. Push your tits together.” said Harry.

Susan cupped her boobs together. Harry poked his dick in her cleavage and began to pump in between her titties. 

“Spit into your cleavage.” said Harry. 

Susan spat some of her saliva in her cleavage to add some lubrication.

“Massage my dick with your melons.” said Harry.

Susan began to smash her tits around Harry’s dick. This was becoming uncomfortable for Susan as her tits were filling up with milk.

“Uhhhh. Uggg, Harry, my titties are getting full again.” said Susan.

“You are to call me Master. Know your place.” said Harry.

“Uggg. Please Master. My tits hurt. They are too full.” said Susan.

“What would you like me to do about it, my little cow slut.” said Harry.

“I-I need you to… milk them again.” whispered Susan.

“What was that? If you want something you have to say it loud and proud.” said Harry.

“I need Master to milk my titties. They are too full. Please milk me.” said Susan.

Susan did not care about her pride anymore. Her tits were sore and they needed relief.

“Well...I could milk you but these clamps seem to be in the way. I might be willing to take them off if you can finish me off with your tit job.” said Harry.

Susan groaned. She then doubled her effort and pumped Harry’s cock with her swollen titties. The metal balls were swinging like crazy. The pressure was increasing and her nipples were getting more sore from the balls pulling her nips in every direction. Harry assisted by pumping up and down her cleavage. 

“Oh yeah. That’s it. Just like that.” said Harry.

Harry was getting close. He then grabbed the metal balls and started to tug at them but not hard enough to pull them off. He then activated the pleasure spell after a few tugs.

“Uhhhhh. Ug. Ug. Nooo. That hurts, Master. Oh God. My nipples...you are going to rip them off. Oh god. Why… Oh. It hurts but feels good too. Oh yes. Mmmmm. Master, I feel all the milk in my tits sloshing around. I can’t take much more. Please milk me Master. Please milk your cow slut. Moooooo.” said Susan.

That was it for Harry. He pulled out of Susan’s tit valley and aimed his dick at the bowl of salad. He gave himself a few pumps and unloaded his cum onto the salad. The top was covered in his white slime. After he finished he looked at Susan. She was still horny and in pain from her swollen tits.

“Eat while I milk you.” said Harry.

Susan crawled over and looked at the bowl. She was hesitant about eating Harry’s cum.

“I gifted you some dressing for your salad and you are refusing it. Maybe someone doesn’t want to be milked.” said Harry.

Susan changed her mind immediately. She dug right into the cum filled salad. She stuffed her face right into the bowl and started to eat his cum and some lettuce.

“Does your Master’s dressing taste good, my little cow slut?” said Harry.

“Mmmm. Very tasty, Master.” said Susan with a fake smile.

“Good. Now continue eating and I will empty your tits of milk.” said Harry.

Susan continued to nibble on the salad. The saltiness of his cum was still in her mouth. Harry hunched over Susan and began massaging her tits. He conjured a large bowl and placed it under her swaying boobs. He then reached for the metal clamps but then grasped the balls. Harry pulled hard on them until the clamps were pulled off her nipples.

“Ahhhhhhhhh!!! OH GOD! UGGGGGGG” screamed Susan from the pain of the nipple clamps being ripped from her nipples.

“That is what you get for refusing your Master’s gift to you. Next time you will accept it without question.” said Harry.

Harry then grabbed her tits and started to milk her breast like a cow. Squirt after squirt filled the bowl. With each squirt, Harry increased the pleasure. 

“Mmmm. Ug. Ug. Yes. Yes. That’s it Master. Milk me like that.” said Susan.

She had stopped eating and was enjoying her milking again. 

“Uhhhh, moooo, mooooo. Yes milk this cow slut. Oh God, it feels so good to be milked. Mooooo.” said Susan.

The bowl underneath Susan was getting full after a few minutes of pumping. Harry stopped milking Susan. Susan was breathing hard. Her tits no longer felt like they were about to explode. Harry pulled out the bowl.

“Wow. Look how much milk you made. You know what. I don’t think you can be Susan anymore. Your new name will be Suzy Moo Cow from now on. What do you think about that?” said Harry. 

Susan looked at the bowl and couldn’t believe she had been milked like a cow and all that was from her. The shame started to set in now. She started to cry all over again. Harry got a cup and filled it with her milk. He started to drink it.

“Can’t waste this fine slut milk. Why don’t you drink some of your own milk. You must be thirsty after eating. I insist that you drink some” said Harry.

Susan slowly lapped up some of her milk. 

“I think it tastes pretty good. Do you like it?” said Harry.

Susan just looked up and gave Harry a weak smile.

“Only one more thing to do and you can go back to your world.” said Harry.

For the first time since she got here, hope filled her eyes. She could leave but what did she have to do.

“Come sit in this chair.” said Harry.

Susan got up slowly. Her legs were like jelly from kneeling for so long. Harry helped her into the chair. He then tied her hands and legs to the chair. Harry then went over to the table and picked up two small items. Each looked like a small metal bar with two balls on each end and a chain hanging off each end with the letters “HP” looped through it. 

“The final thing to do to confirm your role as cow slut is to pierce your nipples. These are special nipple rings. Once they are on, you will not be able to take them off or milk yourself. Only your Master may unlock it and milk your titties.” said Harry.

Harry twisted off one of the metal balls which revealed a sharp pointy needle on the end. Susan saw the pointy needle of the ring and started to shake her head no,

“Noooo. Not that. Please, not that. Anything but that.” begged Susan.

Harry pinched her left nipple so it was erect. He started the pleasure spell as he pierced the nipple ring through and twisted the ball back on.

“AHHHHHHH!!!! WHY!!!! OH GOD.” cried Susan. 

Even with the pleasure spell, the pain was extreme for Susan. It felt like her nipple was poked through with a fire stick. Harry then picked up the second nipple ring. Susan had collapsed on the chair. Her breathing was ragged. She then saw the second ring.

“”Please...no...more. Please…” said Susan.

“Bear with it. Only one more ring.” said Harry.

Susan was just shaking her head no. Harry twisted open the ball so the needle on the ring was present. He pinched her right nipple this time and carefully pierced it through and then locked it in. 

“ARGGGGG. OH GOD! URGGGGG!” screamed Susan. 

Susan felt like her body had been pricked by thousands of needles. She was whimpering and crying. Harry took out his wand and tapped each nipple ring with it. The nipple rings now could only be taken off by him. Harry was then petting Susan’s head. 

“You have done well. Your journey to becoming a cow slut has begun. You still have a long way to go. You were always using your body to get what you want. Now you will use your body to pleasure him. When you go back to your world, your needs will rise again. You will seek out the one that looks like me for he is the only one that will be able to satisfy you. You may need to convince and seduce him. Do what you must or the pain will not end. You will be unable to speak to anyone else about what has happened to you. No one will be able to see your collar and rings except for your Master. Rest for you will return to your world now. The room started to fade and Susan fell asleep. 

The room changed back to the dungeon. Cho, Su, and Daphne came into view. Hannah's body was floating behind them. Daphne ran up to Harry. 

“Oh Daddy. That was so hot. Was it like that when you were training me? You exerting your will on me. Daddy, I'm so freaking turned on right now. Watching you dominate Susan, I mean Suzy, was the sexiest thing I have ever watched.” said Daphne. 

Su hugged Harry from the back. 

“Master, it didn't look like you were pleasured enough. Would you like me to take care of you?” said Su as she kissed his neck. 

“There's no need for you sister. Daddy has me. I'll take care of him.” said Daphne. 

Su and Daphne were starting down each other. 

“Girls. Please. You weren't like this five minutes ago. You two seemed to be getting along quite well when you were eating each other out.” said Cho. 

“Mistress!” said Su and Daphne at the same time. 

Harry raised his eyebrow. 

“What did you expect us to do? We got so horny watching you work Daddy. Not all of us had dildos.” said Daphne looking at Cho. 

“You should've been prepared like me.” said Cho sticking her tongue out at Daphne. 

“Heh. Before we get to play we should move and prepare Susan and Hannah. Go get Susan’s clothes. Did you obliviate Hannah’s memory?” said Harry. 

“All taken care of Master.” said Cho.

“Good. The next phase of the plan starts after they wake up.” said Harry.

Harry moved both of them outside the room and laid then on the floor against the wall. As Harry went back into the room, he rennervated Susan. Once the door closed it disappeared from the wall. 

\---

Susan was waking up from what felt like a never ending nightmare. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Ug. What a terrible dream. What the? Where am I? Why does my chest hurt? ” said Susan. 

Susan touched her breasts and felt the nipple rings. Then she reached for her neck and felt the collar. 

“It wasn't a dream. Everything was real.” said Susan. 

Susan looked to her left and saw Hannah asleep. She started to shake Hannah awake.

“Hannah. Hannah. Wake up. Hannah.” said Susan.

Hannah was starting to wake up. Her head was pounding. She opened her eyes and saw Susan.

“Susan? What is it? I have a splitting headache. Why am I on the floor? Where are we?” said Hannah.

Susan was about to tell Hannah about everything that happened to her. The mirror, the world she traveled to, the torture she went through. As she was about to say it, her mouth said something totally different.

“What do you mean? You didn’t come back to the room so I went out looking for you. I found you sleeping on the floor here.” said Susan.

“Wait. I didn’t mean to say that. Why did I say that?” thought Susan.

Susan then remembered that Harry had told her she would not be able to speak to others about what happen. That must mean there was some sort of magic that made her make up some lies. 

“Come on. We should go back to our room before we get caught.” said Susan.

“O-OK.” said a groggy Hannah.

Susan and Hannah then made their way back to their dorm room. Once they got there, Hannah fell back asleep. Susan on the other hand was having a hundred thoughts running through her mind. She did not know what to believe anymore. Was the mirror correct. Was this what she really desired Susan thought. After a bit of time, the exhaustion finally got to her and she fell asleep. Unknown to her, Susan’s mammaries were already starting to fill up. She would need to be milked. But for now, sleep overtook her.

\--- 

Susan was twisting and turning in bed. Her dreams were of her begging Harry Potter to milk her. She had degraded herself until he would relent and grant her the sweet release of him pumping the milk out of her tits. What made it worse was that it made her horny. She enjoyed being treated like a cow slut. As Harry was about to milk her, Susan woke up. 

“It was just a dream? Uhhhh. My breasts...Ugg.” said Susan.

Susan felt her breasts and found they were very swollen and tender. She had grown a few cup sizes and her tits wanted to burst out. The pressure was starting to get really high. She unhooked her bra and her tits drooped down from the weight. There was a slight relief but the need to be milked was still strong. 

Susan moved to the bathroom and locked the door. She took off her shirt and looked at her boobs. She tried squeezing her nipples which caused a strong pain and pleasure feeling in her. After a few minutes, there was still no milk coming out. The nipple ring would not allow any to come out. She tried to take off the ring but she couldn’t twist off the ball.

“Arrrrg. Why won’t it come off?” said Susan.

She looked into the mirror and saw the initials HP hanging from the chain. 

“HP...Harry Potter? No! I will not go to him. That boy refused my order. There is no way I will stoop so low and ask for his help. I am a strong woman. I can beat this.” said Susan.

Susan then went to take a shower. That was a mistake as everytime the water hit her chest, it would cause her breast to hurt. She quickly finished the shower and dried herself. The towel itself felt like tiny needles going across her tits. Susan went to put on her clothes but found that her bras no longer fit her. She was a D cup but now her chest were swelling up so much she was around an E or F cup. She decided not to wear a bra as the constraint was too much for her. She had to wear layers so no one would see her erect nipples.

Eventually, Susan and Hannah went down to get some breakfast. Hannah was still confused about what happen last night but ignored it after awhile and started to eat. Susan was not really hungry. Her breast were killing her. They felt like balloons that were being overfilled with water. Every movement she made, her breasts would jiggle or sway.

“Susan, you okay? You haven’t been looking good since the morning.” said Hannah.

“Ah. Yea. I’m fine.” said Susan with a small smile.

She was anything but fine. Susan was starting to sweat all over. Every little touch to her breast and nipples felt amplified. Her breathing was starting to get heavy. Susan couldn’t take much more. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry Potter. He was getting up from his seat and heading out. This was her chance. Susan stood up.

“Susan?” said Hannah.

“Uh...I think you were right. I’m not feeling so good. I think I’ll stop by the infirmary and speak to Madam Pomfrey.” said Susan.

“Ok. I’ll come with you.” said Hannah.

“NO! I mean no. There is no need for you to do that. You finish up breakfast and I’ll meet up with you later.” said Susan.

“Ok… If you say so.” said Hannah.

Susan gave a weak smile and said her goodbyes. She then quickly walked out of the Great Hall and went after Harry. She finally caught up to Harry after a minute. 

“Potter. Wait a sec.” said Susan.

Harry turned around to see who was calling him.

“Oh… Susan. Um. Hi. I’m kinda busy and have to get to the library.” said Harry.

“Wait. Just give me a few seconds of your time.” said Susan.

“Um...fine. What can I do for you?” said Harry.

“You see...um...umm...how has your day been so far?” said Susan.

“It’s been fine. Look if it’s not something important, I really have to get going.” said Harry as he started to walk away..

Susan grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away.

“No. Wait. It is important. It’s hard to explain. I...I need…” said Susan.

Some students started to walk by and looked at Harry and Susan.

Susan noticed this and let go of his arm. She was embarrassed and didn’t want rumors to start about her and Harry. She waited for them to leave and then dragged Harry into an empty classroom. She locked the door and cast some privacy charms.

“Susan. What is going on? Why did you pull me in here?” said Harry.

“I needed some privacy so others can’t see or hear us.” said Susan.

“Look, Susan. I don’t know what’s going on with you but I don’t feel comfortable with this.” said Harry.

“Potter! I-I mean Harry. You don’t mind if I call you Harry right? It’s that, I kinda need your help with something.” said Susan who was blushing.

“Susan, I already told you, I won’t do your homework assignments.” said Harry.

“No! It’s not that. It’s...It’s...I need your help with these.” said Susan.

Susan then took off her cloak and sweater. She then pulled up shirt to reveal her bountiful bosoms.

“Whoa. Wow. I mean...wow. Wait a sec… Are you trying to set me up? Is this one of your sick little games? Are you trying to frame me into doing something I didn’t? Trying to spread some more rumors about me? Yea, I know it was you that started that rumor about me being gay. You know what? I’m outta here. Just because I am not willing to do your homework doesn’t mean you can mess with me like this.” said Harry.

Harry made his way to the door and tried to open it.

“Harry. No! I’m not messing with you. I really do need your help. And I’m sorry I started those rumors. I’m sorry. But I really need you.” said Susan.

Harry smirked a little but returned to his normal innocent face and turned towards her.

“What do you need from me? I don’t understand.” said Harry.

“I need you to take off the nipple rings and milk me.” said Susan who looked away in shame.

“Huh? Come again?” said Harry.

“Don’t make me say it again. It’s embarrassing.” said Susan.

Harry looked at her nipple ring.

“Why do the rings and collar have my initials on it?” asked Harry.

“It’s difficult to explain...Besides, why are you asking so many questions. I’m giving you the experience of a lifetime. Do you know how many guys would give their lives to be in your place right now?” said Susan.

“Probably all of them. But if that is how you are going to act, then why don’t you find one of them instead.” said Harry.

“Wait. I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t mean it. Please. Only you can help me. I’ll try to explain later. But for now, please...milk me.” said Susan.

“Fine...I’ll help this time.” said Harry.

Harry sat down on one of the seats.

“How do you want to do this?” asked Harry.

Susan took off her shirt. She was topless now. Susan walked over to Harry and pushed her chest toward Harry.

“Um...You can start by taking off the nipple rings. Just turn the ball bearings on the side.” said Susan.

Harry pinched her left nipple a little and slowly turned the ball bearing.

“Mmmmm. Be careful. They are really sensitive.” said Susan.

“OK.” said Harry.

He then proceeded to take off the ball bearing and pulled out the bar from her nipple. As he extracted the nipple ring out, white liquid seeped out of the holes of her nipple.

“Ahh. Oh god. That feels better.” said Susan.

Harry put down the nipple ring. He then pulled Susan down. She sat astride on his lap facing towards him. Harry then moved his head towards her tit. He engulfed her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. A stream of milk squirted into his mouth. At the same time, Harry gave her a mini orgasm.

“Oh God! Yes. Uhhhh. That felt good.” moaned Susan.

Her panties got a little wet from her small orgasm. Harry was pulling away when Susan grabbed his head and pushed it into her left tit.

“Don’t stop. Please keep sucking my tit. It feels amazing.” said Susan.

Harry then continued to suck on her tit for a few minutes. Harry had casted the pleasure spell to reinforce the the idea of Harry milking her would bring her pleasure. Soon Susan started to dry hump Harry everytime he sucked. Harry pulled away but Susan tried to push him back.

“Noo. Don’t stop.” said Susan.

“Don’t you want me to do the other one?” asked Harry.

Susan then stopped. She nodded her head and let go of Harry. Harry then took off the other nipple ring and began sucking on that one.

“Mmmmmm. Yes. Yes. Yes. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” yelled Susan.

After another few minutes, Harry pulled back a little and grabbed both tits. He aimed both of them at his mouth and started to squeeze them. Stream after stream of milk shot out and into Harry’s mouth and on his face.

“Oh Morgana’s tits! Yes. Keep milking me. Keep milking my big fat cow tits. Ohhhhh...God. Moooo...Moooo” said Susan.

“Morgana had nothing on your tits. Hmmm. Cow tits make tons of sense. You do have big milk making tits. You know what, I think I will call you Suzy Moo Cow from now on.” said Harry.

Suddenly the memory of last night came back to her. The Harry that was in that world had called her the same thing. But as quickly as the memory came, it left her as the pleasure from the milking took over.

After awhile, Harry stopped. He rested on the chair.

“No. There is still some left. Keep going.” said Susan.

“I can’t drink anymore.” said Harry.

“Please...Just keep milking me then. You don’t have to drink it.” said Susan.

“It would seem like a waste. Hmm why don’t you drink some of it?” said Harry.

Harry then lifted her tit to Susan’s mouth. Her tit was so big that it reached.

“Go on. Suck on your own titty.” said Harry.

Susan slowly started to suck on her tit and milk was coming out. Harry had lowered the pleasure spell so that she wouldn’t feel as good sucking herself. However, the pressure was going down so she continued to milk herself. After a few more minutes, Susan stopped. She had finished milking herself and her tits were empty. She collapsed into Harry’s shoulder. Harry picked her up and sat her on the chair. Susan was resting. Harry took one of the nipple rings and quickly inserted it into her left nipple and closed the ball bearing. 

“Oww!!!! That hurts. What are you doing?” said Susan.

Harry then took the other nipple ring and put it back on the other nipple. 

“No! Don’t put it back on. Please. Arggggg.” screamed Susan.

Both rings were back on now. Her nipples were very sore and tender now. The pain wasn’t as bad as the first time. 

“Why did you put them back on?” asked Susan.

“This is what you get for spreading false rumors about me. Maybe this will teach you a lesson. However, I also enjoyed this. We should do this more often. My guess is that the nipple rings will stop you from milking yourself. You will have to come back to me now.” said Harry.

Susan was in shock at what Harry said. He was punishing her. 

“I must say, I like the nipple rings and collar with my initials on you. Makes it look like I own you. Like I am your Master and you are my property.” said Harry.

Harry conjured a towel and started to wipe himself down. He was soaked with milk on his clothes. He then threw the towel at Susan.

“Clean yourself up. I really didn’t think you were into this kinky stuff. But I guess you like to be a cow slut. Come find me if you need another milking. Maybe I’ll be in a good mood and do it.” said Harry.

Harry took his wand and unlocked the door and left. Susan was still in shock and sitting in the chair. She eventually got up and put on her clothes and left. She thought about if she really did like being a cow slut.

\---

It was the next morning, students were still sleeping as it was Sunday. Well most students were sleeping except Susan. She had woken up early at 5AM. Her udders were full of milk again and the pain and pressure had woken her up. She tried massaging them to make it feel better but all it did was make it more painful and her horny. She got out of bed at 6 and changed into her day clothes. She had to modify some of her sweaters as most of her clothes were tight and accentuated her breasts. Susan then quietly left her room, careful not to wake up Hannah. She made her way down to the entrance of the Great Hall. There she waited for Harry Potter to come by.

She had been waiting for an hour and still no sign of Harry. She was starting to get a little desperate. Then Harry turned the corner and was making his way to the Great Hall. Susan saw him and ran up to him.

“Oh. Morning Susan. Lovely morning isn’t it.” said Harry.

“Yea. Sure. Whatever. Harry...I need you to do it again.” whispered Susan.

“Hmm? Do what Susan?” said Harry with a sly smile.

“You know what. The same thing you did yesterday.” said Susan.

“You have to be more specific. I did a lot of things yesterday. There was eating breakfast, studying up on Charms…” said Harry.

“Arg. Fine. I need you to milk me again.” whispered Susan as she looked around.

“Ohhh. That. So soon?” said Harry.

“Yeah...Can we go now?” asked Susan.

“Well I’m kinda hungry and was going to get breakfast.” said Harry.

“You don’t need breakfast. I-I’ll feed you with my milk.” whispered Susan.

“Hmm...That does sound like an interesting idea. Alright. Lead on.” said Harry.

Harry and Susan went back to the empty classroom from yesterday. She cast the privacy charms and began to take off her top again. She turned around and saw that Harry had a bag in his hand.

“I got you a little gift. You know you did provide me a nutritious amount of milk yesterday.” said Harry.

He threw the bag to Susan. She opened the bag and pulled out the first item. It was a cow patterned bra, size EE. The next item was a cow patterned panty with a hole on the back side. Then she picked up a jar of lube. Finally the last item was a butt plug that had long hairs attached to the end of it.

“What do you want me to do with this?” asked Susan even though she guessed what he wanted.

“You are to wear them, Suzy. You are a cow slut so you should look like one. Put it on. You don’t have to if you don’t want to of course. But I might not be in the mood to milk you if you don’t look the part.” said Harry.

“Wait...Fine.” said Susan.

She put the bra on. It had been a few days since she wore a bra. The contact of the bra on her breasts was uncomfortable to her. Wearing this one was already starting to bother her. She noticed she could pull away the cup portion of the bra. This was a breastfeeding bra. Next she pulled down her skirt but hesitated with her panties. She looked at Harry.

“Can’t you just milk me? We don’t need to play these games.” said Susan.

Harry started to get up and walk towards the door.

“Wait. Wait. Ug. Fine.” said Susan.

She pulled her panties down to reveal her pussy. She had some heart shape fuzz at the top of her pussy but the rest was shaven. Susan then quickly put on the cow panties. She picked up the butt plug and looked at Harry. Harry nodded at her. She picked up the jar of lube and took a glob of it. She rubbed the lube all over the plug portion. She then put some lube by her asshole. Susan then slowly inserted the butt plug through the hole in the pnaty and up her ass. She grunted loudly at the intrusion of her dark hole. It finally was all the way in.

“Oooh. Perfect. You look the part. Now crawl over to me and moo as you come.” said Harry.

Susan reluctantly got on her hands and knees. She took a deep breath. She told herself this was the only way. She looked up and started to crawl to Harry.

“Mooo. Mooooo. Moo.” said Susan as she crawled.

As she crawled, the butt plug started to swirl. It was a magic butt plug that would move by itself every few seconds. It acted like a tail of an animal. Susan knew she was acting exactly like a cow now. 

Susan finally reached Harry. The shame of acting as a cow was over she thought. Now he would milk her and relieve the pressure in her tits.

“Now before I get to milking my pretty cow slut, I think you should service your Master first. Accio lube.” said Harry.

The jar of lube came flying to him and he handed it to Susan.

“Suzy, why don’t you give your master a nice titjob. I think it will feel amazing with your massive globes.” said Harry.

Susan opened the jar and rubbed the lube all over her tits. She moaned as she touched herself. Harry took off his pants and boxers. His semi erect cock was out. Susan grabbed onto it and started to stroke it. She stroked it until it was at full mast and then placed it in her cleavage and under her bra. Susan then began massaging Harry’s hard cock with her milk jugs. At the same time Harry activated the pleasure spell.

“Oh yea. Not bad at all. But I need some more stimulation. The faster I cum, the faster I will milk you.” said Harry.

Susan started to lick his head every time it would peak above her cleavage. She was pumping up and down with her boobs. She looked up to him.

“How do you like my titties? Do they feel good? Your cock feels great in my cleavage. Mmmm. Fuck. Your dick is being swallowed up by my boobs. Look at them. Just rubbing all around your big hard man stick. Yes. Does my cow slut tits feel good for you, Master?” said Susan.

Harry grunted at that.

“Oh you like that huh, Master. You like your cow slut pleasuring you with her big fat cow tits. Hmmm? I love it. I love being your dirty cow slut that will do anything to be milked. Mmm. Let me milk you first Master. I want you to cum all over me Master. Cum on my big fat cow tits. Cover them with all your jizz. Cum.” yelled Susan.

That was it for Harry. He grunted and then spewed his cum all over Susan’s tits. A few pumps hit her face. Harry slowly pulled out under from her breasts.

“Wow. That was great. It’s only fair. I drink most of your milk. Why don’t you lick up mine?” said Harry.

Susan started to lick the cum off her boobs and scooped up the rest with her hand and slurped it down.

“Mmmm. Yummy. Master’s milk was delicious. Will Master milk me now?” asked Susan.

“I think you earned it.” said Harry.

Harry then proceeded to take off the nipple rings and milk her. He sucked a lot of her milk but this time he brought some milk jars. After he was full, Harry started to milk her tits into the jars. Susan did not care as long as she was being milked. The pleasure of the milk leaving her was amazing. Harry gave her a few orgasms as he milked her. After she was emptied out, Harry took the rings. Susan saw him this time. Harry looked at her and expected her to stop him from putting the rings on again. Instead she pushed her breasts up to him. She offered up her tits and allowed Harry to put them back on. Harry patted her on the head and gave her a quick kiss.

Over the next five days, the same routine occurred. Susan would wake up early and wait for Harry. Then they walk together and find an empty classroom or use the broom closet. A few days in, Susan stopped wearing clothes and only had her cow outfit on under her cloak. The thrill of a chance being caught in her outfit excited her even more. Susan would then give Harry either a blow job, tit job, hand job, or a combination of the three. After he was done he would milk Susan. Susan wondered what Harry did with all her milk. Her feelings for Harry started to change. She did not know if it was love but she had a very strong affection for him now. All she could think about during the day was when Harry would milk her again. The pain from her breasts being full started to fade. She still felt the pressure but the sensitivity of her tits had lowered. She could wear bras again which she was thankful for. Her now bigger and heavier tits were making her back sore. Susan had to order a bunch of new and bigger bras.

It was now Saturday morning. Harry and Susan as like the last week found a classroom and she was giving him a blowjob. However, this time, he stopped her and pulled her up to his lap. His hard cock right against her pussy lips.

“We’ve been doing this for a few days now. I’m ready to take to it to the next level, Suzy. Are you ready to become my cow slut forever? Use your body for my pleasure instead of your own?. Submit yourself to me.” asked Harry.

Susan understood what he wanted. He wanted her to give him her virginity. Wanted her to become his forever. Obey him and only him. Susan knew the answer. She stood up and grabbed his cock. She lined it up with her pussy. She then cupped and pushed her tits towards him.

“Yes Master. Your cow slut submits to you.” said Susan.

She then sank down onto his waiting cock. Harry’s cock filled in every inch of her canal.

“Ohhhhhhhh...Master. Yes. You are in me. You are so big master. Oh yes. Fuck me Master. Fuck your cow slut.” said Susan.

Harry started to pump into her as Susan was bouncing on him. Her boobs were bouncing wildly in front of his face. Harry grabbed her tits and started to massage them. 

“Oh yes! Grab those titties. Those milk filled titties. Squeeze them hard. Ohhh. Fuck. I feel all the milk inside wanting to come out. I can’t wait till you milk me again Master. All I ever think about now is you milking my cow tits.” said Susan.

Harry grabbed onto one of her tits and took off the ring. He then did the same to the other. Harry then started to fuck Susan harder causing her boobs to shake. He softly bit onto one her tits and started to suck on it. Her milk started to flow out.

“Oh Master. Yes! Suck my titties. Milk them. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Oh Fuck. Master is fucking and milking her cow slut at the same time. Yes!!!!” yelled Susan.

“Oh Suzy, this is amazing. Last chance to change your mind. Do you willfully submit yourself to me? To be my willing cow slut for the rest of your life?” said Harry.

“YES MASTER. I SUBMIT TO YOU. YOUR COW SLUT SUBMITS TO YOU FOREVER!” screamed Susan.

Harry then let go and came right into Susan. Susan also came at the same time. As she came her nipples were squirting milk everywhere. With each new pump her tits squirted more milk. 

“OH GOD, I’M CUMMING MASTER! CUMMMING!!!!” yelled Susan.

“Fuck Suzy! I’m cumming too. Cumming into your pussy. Uhhhh. Uhhhh” yelled Harry.

Susan’s collar glowed from the runes. She had now become another willing slut of Harry’s. Their orgasms finally let up after a minute or two. Susan was resting her head on Harry’s shoulder. Her breathing was still a bit ragged. Her tits were rubbing against Harry’s chest. They were leaking some milk and dribbling down his chest. Susan lifted up her head and looked around the room. There was milk all over Harry, herself and the seats around them.

“Hehe. Looks like we made a mess in here, Master.” said Susan.

“Heh. Yeah it sure does. And it won’t be the last time. You are mine forever, my beautiful Suzy Moo Cow.” said Harry.

Susan looked directly into Harry’s eye.

“Moooo.” said Susan.

\---


	12. Chapter 12

The Witch's Collar 

The birds were chirping and a warm breeze was blowing through the trees and grass. The sun was shining with a few clouds floating by. Harry was sitting on a blanket on top of the cool green grass. He was laying back and resting his head on the cleavage and soft boobs of his new slut, Suzy Moo Cow, or as others knew her as Susan Bones. 

Susan was wearing a nice deep v neck yellow sundress. She was not wearing a bra so her breasts were practically popping out of the dress. She was leaning back against a tree. Harry had a Transfiguration book open and was reading it to Susan. He was tutoring Susan on the different spells they were learning this year. 

“Oh I understand now, Master. You teach it so much better than Professor McGonagall does.” said Susan. 

“Good. I'm glad you are understanding the basic principles of it. We will be studying a lot more as you will need to catch up. It is our 6th year. We have our N.E.W.T.S this year. Also our midterms are coming up. I expect you all to pass with flying colors. I not only want beautiful sluts but they must also have some smarts to them. I do not find brainless bimbos attractive. It's that understood?” said Harry. 

“Yes Master.” said all of his girls in unison. 

Harry got up to the dismay of Susan. She loved her Master resting on her titties. He went to the picnic basket and got another bottle of butter beer. He turned around and just looked at the beautiful sight before him. 

Cho, Su, and Daphne were on a different blanket next to Susan and studying as well. Cho was wearing a white tank top that was a few sizes too small for her and a short blue denim skirt. Su was wearing a blue floral pattern dress that would flow with the gusts of wind. Daphne was dressed in a beautiful strapless green sundress. It had a slit in the chest area to show off her cleavage. 

It was his idea to have a nice picnic here in the Room of Requirements and study. The nice warm weather here was quite different from the cold winter outside. As much as he wanted to have some play time with his girls, midterms were coming up and they needed to study. Harry put a temporary stop to any sexual activity until midterms were done. He needed to do this as his girls had turned into nymphs and seemed to always want to have sex with him. Not that he was complaining but he needed all of them to pass their tests. The girls reluctantly obeyed his order. 

His girls were now helping each other with their studies. Susan required the most help. She had been relying on others to do her work so much that she was far behind. She used to get study notes from some other student and cram. But with it being their 6th year the work was harder and the amount of knowledge was daunting. 

Harry noticed that Susan was not stupid. She could quickly pick up the concepts and answer his questions he gave her. It was always her laziness that stopped her from excelling at her studies. Harry was starting to fix that. He also watched at how his girls were all getting along. They were joking around as they studied. Harry started to remember how he introduced Susan to the group. 

\---

It was a Saturday night. The blizzard was heavy outside. Most students went to bed early. However, Harry ordered Susan to meet up with him after curfew. Harry waited for her outside the Hufflepuff dormitory under his invisibility cloak. When she came out, Harry quietly pulled off the cloak and sneaked behind her. He covered her mouth with his left hand and grabbed her boobs with his right. 

“Eeep!” muffled Susan into Harry's hand.

Susan quickly turned around and saw it was Harry. 

“Master! You scared the hell out of me.” said Susan. 

“I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.” said Harry with a chuckle. 

“So where are we going after curfew?” said Susan with some excitement. 

“I want you to see a special place I go to and some people to meet.” said Harry who put his hands around Susan and covered both of them with the cloak. 

Harry then guided her to the seventh floor and finally to the entrance to the Room of Requirements. After Harry took off the cloak, Susan started to remember this place.and began to get a little worried. 

“Master, we shouldn't be here. I've been here before. It's…” said Susan. 

“Don't worry Suzy. Everything will be OK. Just trust me.” said Harry. 

Harry opened the door and nudged a hesitant Susan into the room. What she was expecting she did not see. The room did not look like what she saw the last time she was here. It was a dungeon and three cloaked figures were waiting in the room. 

Harry walked Susan next to the figures and told her to stay there. He then walked to his throne and sat down. One of the cloaked figures walked forward? 

“Master, I told these two they could wear a cloak as it was getting cold in here. I hope that is okay with you.” said one of the figures. 

“That is fine. I am sorry, I will raise the temperature in here. There. Should be better. You may take the cloaks off now.” said Harry. 

“As you wish Master.” said the three figures. 

They took off their hoods and dropped the cloaks to the floor. What Susan saw shocked and confused her. Next to her was Cho Chang, Su Li, and Daphne Greengrass fully naked. What happened next was even more shocking. The three naked girls squatted down, spread their legs, and put their hands behind their heads. 

“Greetings Master. Your slut slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master.” said all three girls at the same time with a smile.

Susan did not understand what she was seeing. She was looking back and forth between Harry and the girls. 

“You must be a little confused at what is happening, Suzy.” said Harry. 

“Not a little. A lot. What is going on, Master? Why are they naked and why do they also call you Master?” said Susan. 

“These are very good questions. Let me try to answer them as best as I can. These three beautiful and naked girls, like you, are my sluts. They came before you. Like you, they treated me poorly and I showed them the error of their ways. Now they are my loyal and lovely sluts. I’m sure you know who each of them are. Cho was my first. She is the alpha slut here and is charge when I am not around. You will obey her like you would me. Su and Daphne came next and will be your sister sluts. Please try to get along.” said Harry. 

The three girls stood up and went to greet Susan. Cho gave a confused Susan a nice hug. 

“Welcome Susan. This is an exclusive group called Harry’s Harem of Sluts. We shall see soon if you are worthy of joining. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.” said Cho.

“Hi Susan. I know this seems weird and all but you will get use to it. Oh yea… Don’t think just because you have those big fat melons you call tits, that you will get to take up all of Master’s time. Master prefers girls that are obedient and loyal over those things.” said Su.

Daphne patted Su on the head and pulled her back.

“Don’t mind her. She is just jealous and upset she has the smallest pair of tits compared to the rest of us. And Daddy does like big boobs. He is a boob guy. Well actually he also does like long legs and round butts. I guess he likes everything. Hehe. But welcome to the group. If you need anything you can ask me. I am a senior slut.” said Daphne.

“What! Jealous of those things. Please. Big tits just get in the way. I don’t need those that big. Also, senior slut? You were converted just a few weeks ago. Now if you need help, I am the one to come to. Daphne and you will be under me.” said Su.

“Under you? No way. There will never be a time where I will be under you.” said Daphne.

Su and Daphne started to argue with each other again. Cho had to play mediator as usual. Susan was just staring in confusion which Harry noticed.

“I’m sure you have some more questions. Go ahead.” said Harry.

“Ummm… Did all three of you also find the Mirror of Erised as well? I’m just confused as how you got turned as well.” said Susan.

Cho, Su, and Daphne looked at each other and then giggled. Susan didn’t understand why they were laughing.

“Suzy, come here and sit on my lap. I have a story to tell you.” said Harry.

Susan walked towards Harry and sat on his lap and looked at him.

“So what you experienced with the mirror maze, the Mirror or Erised, and the realm of Erised. Well it was real and fake you can say. It was all part of our plan to get you here and make you into one of my lovely sluts. I had Daphne tell you the fake rumor about the mirror. When you got here, we created the maze to separate your from Hannah. Oh yeah...the maze. Well you see the room we are currently in has the power to change into almost anything I want. We thought of a maze. Once you were separated, you encountered what look like the Mirror or Erised. It was a fake. Then what you thought was the mirror pulling you into a different realm was really the room just changing around you. Well after that, the beginning of your training began. Then all the training sessions, milkings, and your final submission took place afterwards.” said Harry.

Susan just sat there for a minute and was absorbing all the information.

“Wait… So all of it was fake? The Mirror of Erised never existed?” said Susan.

“Well actually, the Mirror of Erised is real. It is in some secret room in the Ministry. My father found it when he was investigating the death of some rich wizard who collected weird magical artifacts. He told me the Mirror is actually a cursed item with some untrue legends. The mirror does show what you desire but it pulls you in and all you do is stare at it all the time. Even when you are able to pull yourself away from it, all you want to do is come back and look at the mirror until you wither away. The mirror cannot grant any wish. That is just some ridiculous rumor that started to spread about it. Besides, the mirror would never be at the school. It is too dangerous an item. I mean let’s be serious, who in the Ministry or the school would allow the mirror to be hidden here. There are so many young and impressionable students here. They could get into a lot of trouble if they found it. It sounds like some kind of ridiculous plot in a young child’s story. Heh.” said Harry.

“Oh… I guess so… Does that mean I never wanted to be a cow slut?” said Susan.

“Well I suggested it but you eventually accepted it. So the way I see it, I believe that you don’t mind being one. After a few of your trainings, you seemed to like it. So in the end I think you do desire being my cow slut.” said Harry as he groped her breast.

“I think I should be really upset now. How you tricked me and all but I don’t feel angry at all. I still feel the same. I feel happy being your cow slut, Master.” said Susan.

Harry smiled and gave her a kiss.

“Well that is probably because of the collar, Suzy. Daddy made these amazing collars that have special features that punish and pleasure us. However, once we submit to Daddy, the collar changed our magic core and made us loyal to him. I don’t think we can ever be mad at Daddy again.” said Daphne.

Susan looked at Harry who just gave a shrug.

“I can’t speak for Mistress and Daphne, but I for one am happy that Master changed me. I am so much happier than what I use to be. He has given me the love my family never did.” said Su.

“I wouldn’t have changed this for anything.” said Cho.

“Harry being my new daddy is the best thing that ever happened to me.” said Daphne.

“I think so too.” said Susan.

Susan gave Harry a big hug. The other girls then came up and hugged Harry as well and it turned into a great big group hug.

“Alright girls, let’s get Suzy out of her clothes. Sluts should not be wearing any in front of Master unless he wishes it.” said Cho.

The girls pulled Susan off Harry’s lap and started to pull off her clothes. Su pulled off Susan’s bra and was quite jealous of the size of her tits.

“My god, they are bigger up close then when we were watching Master milk you.” said Su with a hint of jealousy. 

“Wait, you were watching us?” said Susan.

“Oh yea. When Daddy was training you for the first time, oh god, it was so hot. You begging him to milk you. Mmmm. All three of us were so horny watching it. I think I came the first time he milked you and you became Suzy Moo Cow, hehehe. I have to say, your milk is delicious.” said Daphne.

“Umm. Thanks? Wait how do you know how my milk taste likes?” said Susan.

“Daddy was giving us bottles of your milk. During your milkings, didn’t you wonder what he did with the milk? He gave us a bunch of bottles each. I ate my breakfast cereal with it. Mistress uses it with her tea. Su hear just drinks it straight from the bottle. I think she secretly hopes that your milk will help her grow bigger boobs, hehehehe.” said Daphne.

“No I don’t, you little bitch.” said Su.

As Su was about to start another argument, Cho stepped between them.

“Anyways, I do agree your milk gives a nice extra taste to my tea. Thank you Suzy.” said Cho.

“Umm. Your welcome, Mistress.” said Susan.

“Come. Let us begin your initiation by pleasuring our Master together.” said Cho. 

The girls escorted Harry to the bed. Along the way they disrobed and removed his clothes. They laid Harry down. The only thing pointing up was his hardened cock. 

“Girls, it's time to see if Suzy is up to it. If she can satisfy Master and be a part of this harem.” said Cho. 

Susan didn't know why but she took this as a challenge to her pride. She would show these girls she was just as good as them. Susan knelt before Harry's rod and began to worship it with her tongue and mouth. Harry was enjoying her ministrations to his manhood. 

Su and Daphne crawled up Harry's sides and started to kiss up and down his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around them and started to massage their breasts. After a minute he pulled Su and Daphne up. He kissed Su first then switched to Daphne. In the middle of his kiss with Daphne, Susan hummed loudly on his cock. Cho had started to lick and finger Susan's pussy. 

After a bit, Cho held Susan's head down but moved her body over Harry’s head. Harry pulled Susan's pussy to his mouth and started to eat her out. Susan started to moan more as he tongued her clit. 

“Oh you like that, Suzy? Do you like master eating you out? His tongue going in and out of your pussy, wrapping around your clit, him sucking all your juices that is leaking out of your slutty pussy. Girls look at how slutty she is. No shame whatsoever. She is dripping just from sucking on master's cock.” said Cho. 

Su knelt next to Susan and started to grope Susan's tits. She slapped the droopy boobs around. 

“Oh yeah. Look at how erect this cow slut’s nipples are. These two things are too huge. They really are only good for being milked.” said Su.

Susan moaned loudly. This was due to the fact that Daphne inserted a lubed up finger up Susan's butt hole. She began to pump it in and out. After a few minutes of this, Susan popped off Harry's dick and sat straight up. 

“Uhhhhhh. I'm so close to cumming. Please may I cum? Mmmm… I can't take too much more.” said Susan. 

“Really? You haven't even made Master cum yet. What makes you think you have the right to cum before Master, you useless cow slut?” said Su. 

“That's enough Daphne. Su, it's time for that slut to really work. Move her over Master's wondrous cock.” said Cho. 

Daphne pulled her finger out and Su lifted Susan off Harry's face. Susan was then hovering over Harry. Her pussy was an inch away from being plowed in. 

“OK slut, you are to pleasure Master with your body now. You are not to cum until Master does. If you do, your punishment will be severe. Do you understand?” said Cho. 

Susan nodded her head. Cho then slapped her tit hard. 

“I asked you a question and you are to respond. Do you understand” said Cho. 

“Yes… Yes Mistress.” said Susan. 

Cho then grabbed a hold of Harry's dick and lined it up to Susan's dripping pussy. Su then pushed Susan down into Harry. 

“Ohhhh God. Mmmmmm. Master is in me. Oh God. Yes.” moaned Susan. 

Susan started to bounce up and down. Her pussy was fully lubricated with her juices. Her tits were flopping around. Harry was moaning in pleasure but he had another idea. As Susan was bouncing, Harry increased the pleasure spell on Susan. Susan was bouncing like crazy now. After a minute or two she was already really close. Harry gave her a mini orgasm. 

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh godddd! Arrrrrr!” moaned Susan as she collapsed onto Harry. 

Cho noticed what Harry did there. She knew her Master was the only one that could give them an orgasm. He did that on purpose so Susan would get punished. Cho knew what to do next. Cho got behind Susan and smacked her ass really hard. 

*SMACK*

“Owwww!” yelled Susan. 

“Did you just cum, slut? Did you cum before Master did, even after I ordered you not to?” said Cho who then gave her a few more spankings. 

“Ow. Owwww. I'm sorry Mistress. I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it anymore. I'm sorry.” cried Susan. 

“Oooooh. Someone is about to be punished.” said Daphne. 

“Don't just apologize to me. Apologize to Master as well. You have failed him. You allowed your pleasure to come first before his. You have failed as a slut. Maybe you are not worthy to be in this harem. Maybe we should toss you out.” said Cho. 

“No! No! Please don't throw me away Master. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for cumming first. I will never cum first again. I will always make sure your pleasure comes before mine. Please forgive me Master.” begged Susan who was looking directly at Harry. 

Harry could see the fear in her eyes from the possibility of being thrown away. 

“Hmm… I usually don't give second chances… But you seem sincere. I guess I could allow you to redeem yourself. However, you will need to accept your Mistress’ punishment for disobeying her as well. Will you accept your punishment?” said Harry. 

“Yes. I will accept it if it means staying in your harem, Master.” said Susan. 

Harry nodded to Cho. Cho moved to the wall and picked up an item. Susan tried to turn to see but Harry stopped her and told her to continue fucking him. Susan started to go up and down on Harry's semi hard cock again. Her milk filled boobs were making circles near Harry's head. Harry grabbed a hold of them and started to nibble and suck on them. No milk came out as the rings were in place. Harry then took off the rings and placed them to the side. 

As Harry was doing that, Cho was preparing the item she got the last time she was at Peter's. She put some lube on both ends. Then she inserted the shorter end of the strap on dildo into her pussy and then buckled on the belt. The larger end of the dildo was about the same size as Harry's cock. Cho then walked back to Susan. Daphne and Su saw their mistress with the strap on and giggled. Susan was still working hard as she fucked her Master. Without warning, Cho grabbed a hold of Susan's waist and plunged the dildo into her asshole. 

“AHHHHHHH!” screamed Susan. 

Susan's back bent upwards. The sudden intrusion of something so big in her ass shocked her. Harry had not buggered her yet and the only other anal experience she had was with the small butt plug and Daphne’s finger. Those were nothing compared to the size of the dildo. 

“Ohhhh God! It's so big. It's ripping my asshole apart. Ugggg.” said Susan. 

“This is your punishment. Now take it, you useless cow slut. Or was what you said before all lies?” said Cho. 

Susan grunted and steadied herself. She then began pumping in and out of both Harry and the dildo. Her grunting was getting louder and louder. After a few minutes Cho increased the pace. 

“Uh. Uh. Uh. Sooo full. Uh. God. Fuckkkk…” moaned Susan. 

“Su, Daphne, she says she is full. Why don't you two go milk her?” said Cho. 

Su and Daphne got into position. Both were on their knees looking towards Susan and latched on her to her tits. They started to suck and drain the milk from her jugs. 

“Ohhhh. Yessss. Milk me.” said Susan. 

As Su and Daphne were drinking Susan's fresh milk, Harry reached under their pussies and inserted his middle fingers. He then activated all of his girls pleasure spell. This gave all of them a jolt. Su and Daphne moaned and sucked harder. Cho was moaning and began fucking harder. Susan was shaking from all the sensations she was experiencing. She was being fucked in her pussy and ass while both her titties were being milked. Susan didn't know how much more she could take. She was getting close to cumming again but knew she had to hold on till her Master came first. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ugggg. So good. Master are you ready to cum? Your cow slut is so close. Uhhh. Moooooo. Mooooo.” moaned Susan. 

“Uhh. You want to cum again already? Master hasn't even gotten close yet. You are useless. Go ahead and cum. It doesn't seem you want to be one of master's sluts.” said Cho. 

“No. I do. I do, Mistress. I want to be master's slut. I will not cum until master does.” said Susan. 

“Are you sure? Maybe you can be the milkmaid instead. You can feed the many children Master will have. Watch as his children grow up drinking your milk. Of course you won't have your own child. Only Master’s sluts have the right to do so.” said Cho. 

“NO! I want to have Master’s children as well. Master, I want you to fuck a baby into me. I will feed our child with all of my milk. Please Master, cum in me. Shoot your baby batter into my womb.” begged Susan. 

Su pulled off her Susan's left tit. 

“No way. Master, I want to have your baby first. Fuck your baby making sauce into me instead.” said Su who wiggled her bottom onto Harry’s finger. 

Daphne then popped off Susan's right tit. 

“Daddy, don't listen to them. Breed your little girl first. Put your big manly cock into my fertile pussy and inject your virile cum into me. I will proudly carry your child in me.” said Daphne. 

“Look Master. All of your sluts are ready to bear your children. The Potter family line will grow. Oh Master, does that please you? Your sluts willing to open their pussies and wombs to you so you may impregnate them. Uhhh. Master, please fuck a baby into all of us!” said Cho. 

“Ah fuck. Fuck. I'm going to fuck a baby into all of you soon. You all are going to have big pregnant bellies. You will all proudly show off your baby bumps. Uhhhh.” moaned Harry. 

“Yes Master!” said Su

“Oh yes daddy!” said Daphne. 

“Mooooo Master!” said Susan. 

“Yes Master. Fuck us all!” said Cho. 

“Oh God. I can't hold it anymore. I'm cumming. Cum with me girls. Uh. Uh. Uhh. Uhhhh…” grunted Harry. 

Harry gave all his girls huge orgasms. They all squirted their juices. Su and Daphne drenched Harry's hands. Cho’s was flowing down the dildo. Susan had created a mess with her tits shooting milk everywhere. As her orgasm was hitting her, Susan’s tits were bouncing in every direction. Milk was covering Su, Daphne, Harry and the bed. Her cum was mixing with Harry's cum and leaking out onto his groin area. 

After their orgasms finished Su and Daphne collapsed backwards. Susan rolled to her left off Harry. Cho fell forward onto the bed. She slowly took off the strap on dildo and dropped it to the side. She then crawled up Harry's legs until her head was at his groin. She dutifully licked up the cum that had leaked out and cleansed his dick with her mouth. Harry groaned in pleasure and patted her head. Harry pulled her up so she was on top of him. Then he pulled his other girls closer to him. This was the life he thought. How could it get any better. 

Harry snapped out of his memory and just smiled. He walked back to the study group and began studying with them again. 

\---

The week of midterms was brutal for all the students. Last minute cramming and second guesses to answers. It was Friday, Harry and his girls had just finished their last exam for the year. They all met up at the dungeon.

“Oh thank God. It's finally over. I don't think I can look at another exam.” said Daphne. 

“Yea… My brain hurts just thinking about school work. I hope I did okay. I don't want to disappoint you Master. After all that tutoring you gave me.” said Susan.

“I'm sure you did fine Suzy. I know you tried your best and I'm happy with that.” said Harry. 

“Thank you Master.” said Susan. 

All of them were just lounging around. Too tired to do anything. 

“At least tomorrow we get to go to Hogsmeade in the morning before having to take the train back for the holidays. What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?” said Su. 

“I wanna hang out with you guys but Tracey made me promise her to go shopping tomorrow. She is getting annoyed that I am not hanging out with her as much.” said Daphne. 

“Me too. Hannah has been curious as to where I have been going. I told her we would go hang out in Hogsmeade tomorrow as well.” said Susan. 

“Awww. That's too bad. Guess it will just be Master, Mistress and I tomorrow.” said Su with a snicker. 

Daphne gave Su a nasty glare. Susan just looked sad. 

“Daddy, when are you going to convert Tracey? I want you to do it soon, then I won't have to sneak around anymore.” said Daphne. 

“Do Hannah too, Master. Even though she will listen to me she is starting to ask questions.” said Susan. 

“Hmmm. Are you two trying to tell me what to do?” said Harry. 

Both Susan and Daphne got up quickly and knelt before Harry. 

“No Master. We wouldn't dare.” said Daphne. 

“We only obey Master’s orders. We only suggest that so we can spend more time together. We apologize if we overstep our bounds.” said Susan. 

“You should punish them, Master.” said Su with a hint of laughter. 

“Excuse me?” said Harry who gave Su an angry glare. 

Cho gave Su a spank on her rear. 

“Master just yelled at them for telling him what to do and you just did the same thing? Go kneel and beg for forgiveness.” said Cho. 

“Yes Mistress.” said Su. 

Su kneeled down before Harry. 

“I am sorry Master for trying to tell you what to do. I won't do it again. Please forgive me.” said Su. 

“Serves you right.” whispered Daphne to Su. 

“Shut up you little bitch.” whispered Su to Daphne. 

“No, you shut up tiny tits.” said Daphne. 

Harry growled at them. Both Su and Daphne immediately stopped their bickering and bowed their heads down again. 

“Sorry Master.” said by both girls. 

“You two are lucky I am too tired to punish you right now. But know it will come eventually.” said Harry. 

Both girls gulped. Cho just shook her head. Susan was hoping she was not part of that punishment. 

“I will get to Tracey and Hannah after the break. They will get what they deserve. But for now, I think I'm just gonna head back to my dorm and get some sleep. I'm no longer in any mood for fun and I'm just tired.” said Harry. 

Harry got up, picked up his bag, and started to make his way out. 

“Look at what you did. Now Master is no longer in the mood.” said Su. 

“What I did? It was you that upset Master last. If it's anyone's fault it should be yours.” said Daphne. 

Cho stood up angrily and walked towards Su and Daphne. She pinched and grabbed one of their ears. 

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” said both girls. 

“It was the fault of both of you. I was looking forward to de-stressing with Master. Now I’m not. Oh when Master punishes you next time, believe me when I say I am going to make it far worse.” said Cho. 

It had been awhile since they saw their Mistress this angry. They regretted bickering with each other now. Cho released their ears, picked up her bag and ran after Harry. 

“Wait for me Master.” said Cho. 

“I'm so glad I'm not you two.” said Susan as she got up and started to leave the room too. 

Su and Daphne grumbled at each other and then went their separate ways. 

\---

It was the next morning. Harry had gotten a good night's rest and was in a much better mood. He met up with Cho and Su and they went down to breakfast. Su was very quiet this morning. Unfortunately for her, Cho was her roommate and her mistress was still very upset when they got back to their room. Let's just say Su had a hard time sitting down as her rear end was very tender. 

“Everything okay Su?” asked Harry. 

Cho gave Su quick glare. 

“Everything is fine Harry. I just showed Su some tough love last night.” said Cho. 

Su whimpered and nodded. 

“OK… if you say so. Let's grab a quick bite and head out.” said Harry. 

They quickly ate some toast and drank some pumpkin juice then went to Hogsmeade. They walked around a few stores together but Harry excused himself. He told Cho and Su he had some personal things he had to take care of and would meet up with them in an hour. 

Harry parted ways and walked towards Gwendolyn’s Gems and Jewelry store. He made sure he was not being followed. He went inside the store and was greeted by an employee. She introduced herself as Janine and asked if she could be of assistance. Harry turned her down and told her he was just looking. Harry examined the different jewelry the store offered. There were some cheap plain looking ones to expensive gaudy items. 

He came across a section for charm bracelets. Each bracelet a person could add a small charm figurine to it. For some additional galleons you could add a minor magical protection spell to it as well. Harry called Janine over and asked for three bracelets. For Su’s bracelet he chose a dragon charm. Daphne’s bracelet he went with a snake charm and finally for Susan's bracelet he requested the cow charm. He told Janine that he wanted the extra minor protection charm on each. 

Harry didn't want to get Cho a bracelet. He wanted something more special. Then he saw a small display case of promise rings. This was perfect. He was not ready to get married yet but a promise ring would show that he loved her. Harry decided on a silver ring with a heart shape diamond at the top. He requested an engraving of “HP&CC” in the band. 

Janine got the ring and quickly engraved it. She put each item into separate jewelry boxes and wrapped them up. Harry paid for them and left Janine a nice tip for her good work. He put the bag in his cloak and went to go meet up with Cho and Su. 

\---

It was mid afternoon. A bit later than Harry had planned. Harry had a small lunch with Cho and Su at the Three Broomsticks. Cho and Su greeted a lot of their friends and talked about their holiday plans. Harry would chime in every so often when Cho would try to pull him into the conversation. 

When they made it back to the castle, Harry told Cho to bring the girls to the dungeon after they were done packing. Harry was done packing pretty quickly. He went downstairs to the common room and didn't see Cho or Su. So he made his way to the Room of Requirements and waited there. Harry did not expect the girls to take so long packing and waited an hour. His girls then started to make their way in. 

“Wow. What took you girls so long?” asked Harry. 

“Daddy, girls need to make sure they have everything they need. All our makeup, clothes, and other stuff.” said Daphne. 

“Oh. I just threw in some shirts, jeans, and some textbooks.” said Harry. 

“Men.” said all his girls. 

Harry just shook his head in confusion. 

“Anyways. The reason I called you girls here is because Christmas is coming, I got you some small gifts. They are nothing too fancy but something to show my love.” said Harry. 

All the girls squealed and giggled. They all circled around Harry. He handed the first bracelet to Su. She opened it and gave Harry a big hug. 

“I love it Master. It's beautiful. Can you put it on me?” said Su.

Harry placed it on her wrist. Su gave Harry a big kiss. Next he gave the second bracelet to Daphne. She saw the similar bracelet but with the snake charm. 

“It's perfect Daddy. I'll never take it off.” said Daphne. 

Harry put the bracelet on and Daphne planted a big kiss on him. He then turned to Susan and gave the last bracelet to her. She saw the cow charm and giggled. 

“Mooooo. Master, I love it. Thank you. But I didn't get you anything.” said a worried Susan. 

The other girls just realized the same thing. They had been so preoccupied with their midterms that they forgot to get their Master a gift. 

“It's okay. You girls are my gifts. Being my loyal sluts is more than enough.” said Harry. 

Su, Daphne and Susan thought to themselves that they would get their Master a gift before Christmas was over. 

“Oh yea. Those charms can protect you from minor jinxes and spells.” said Harry. 

“Oh these must have cost a lot of money Master.” said Susan. 

“All worth it.” said Harry. 

His three girls have him a big hug. Cho was standing to the side awaiting her gift. 

“It’s getting late. The carriages will be leaving soon. We better get our trunks and get going.” said Harry. 

“Ummm. Master. What about Mistress’ gift?” said Su. 

“Oh… You see the store ran out of bracelets and I couldn't find any other good gifts. Besides, Cho knows I love her. No need for a gift. Right Cho?” said Harry. 

“Uhh. Yea. You are right Master. It's fine. I-I don't need a gift.” said Cho sadly. 

The other girls looked sad and worried for their Mistress. 

Harry got up and told the girls to get going. They went and got their trunks. The carriage ride to the train station was quiet. Harry, Cho and Su had taken one carriage. Harry was reading a book while Cho just stared out the window. Su kept looking at Cho. She was worried that her Mistress was sad. Su couldn't believe that her master would not give Cho a gift. 

As they got on the train, Cho and Su said their hellos and goodbyes to friends. Eventually they found an empty booth. Cho stepped in but as Su was about to go in, Harry grabbed her arm. 

“Su, can you give me a few minutes alone with Cho. Just guard the door so no one bothers us.” said Harry. 

“OK, Harry.” said Su. 

Harry stepped into the booth and closed the door. He put away his trunk above. 

“Where's Su?” said Cho. 

“Oh she said she was going to say hi to some friends.” said Harry. 

“Oh. Okay.” said Cho who sat down and looked out the window. 

Harry pulled down the curtain on the window, casted some privacy spells, and sat down next to Cho. 

“What's wrong? You seem sad.” said Harry. 

“It's nothing.” said an upset Cho. 

“Hmmm. No… it's not nothing. You are upset. Is it because I didn't get you a gift?” said Harry. 

Cho turned her head to say something but just shook her head. 

“No Master. I'm fine.” said Cho with a fake smile. 

Harry clearly saw this was Cho’s fake smile. 

“OK. OK. Let me see what I have on me. Oh here. How about this.” said Harry.

Harry pulled out a chocolate frog from his pocket. 

“Never been open yet. Girls like chocolate right?” said Harry. 

The collar usually stops the witch from hurting the master but Cho was getting close to losing it and punching Harry in the face. She clenched her fist and started to breath in and out of her nostrils. 

“Master… I suggest you stop talking before I do something I will regret.” said Cho who was grinding her teeth. 

“Oh. I guess you don't like the chocolate. Well the only other thing I have on me is this.” said Harry. 

Harry took out the ring box from his cloak pocket. He opened the lid and Cho saw the ring. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.” said Cho repeatedly. 

“Just to let you know, it's not a engagement ring. I'm not ready to get married yet. But it is a promise ring. It's my promise that I will love you for the rest of my life.” said Harry. 

Cho was crying. She didn't know what to say. 

“Do you want me to put it on you?” asked Harry. 

Cho just nodded. She gave Harry her hand. Harry took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. The ring magically resized to Cho’s finger. She examined the ring. 

“Well… Anything to say?” said Harry. 

Cho looked at him and then jumped onto his lap. She started to kiss him hard and all over. 

“I love you Master. I love you Master.” said Cho. 

She started to pull his robe off and then her own robe. She was so turned on right now. She needed to fuck her Master now. 

“I need you in me now Master. I need you to fuck me now.” said Cho with a need she never had before. 

Harry kissed back hard and was trying to take off his shirt when the door knocked. 

“Cho? Harry? Everything okay in there?” asked Su. 

“Go away.” yelled Cho. 

Su kept knocking as the privacy spells were still active and she couldn't hear them. Cho growled in frustration. She got up and pulled her shirt back down. Cho cracked open the door and Su looked in. 

“Not now Su. I need some time alone with Harry.” said Cho. 

Su noticed Cho’s disheveled clothes and hair.

“Oh, sorry Cho. I’ll go find a different booth.” said Su.

“Hey Su, hey Cho. I got a few minutes before Tracey notices I am gone. How are you doing Cho?” said Daphne.

“I’m okay. I just need some alone time…” said Cho.

“Hey Daphne, Su. Hi Cho, how are you doing?” said Susan with some worry in her voice.

“I-I’m fine. Just let me have some…” said Cho.

“Hey, are you going in? If not move out of the way.” said a random student that started to push through.

Su, Daphne and Susan were pushed into the booth Cho and Harry were in. 

“Oomph, hey watch it.” said Susan to the students that were pushing her.

Daphne then closed the door.

“Well I guess we can chat in here for a few minutes until the corridors empty out. We just wanted to check up on you Mistress. Oh...um...were we interrupting something?” said Daphne as she noticed Cho and Harry’s clothes.

Then Daphne noticed the ring on Cho’s finger.

“”Oh my God. What is that on your finger?” said Daphne.

Su and Susan then looked at Cho’s finger and noticed the ring as well. They all squealed and circled Cho. Cho just sighed and then showed the ring to the other girls.

“It’s not an engagement ring. Master got me a promise ring.” said Cho.

“Oooooh. It’s so pretty. I knew Master would not forget to give you a gift.” said Susan.

“Mistress, you looked like your pet had died when Master said he didn’t get you a gift. Hehehe.” giggled Su.

“No I did not.” said Cho with a blush.

The other girls laughed as well.

“Mistress is so lucky. She gets a promise ring and all we got was a charm bracelet.” said Daphne.

“If you are so unhappy with the bracelet, why not give it back to Master.” said Cho.

“No way! This is Master’s gift to me. I’m never taking it off.” said Daphne.

The girls chatted for a little bit more.

“Well I better get going. Tracey probably sent out a search party for me. I’ll see you after the holidays.” said Daphne with a pout.

Daphne gave the girls a hug and a kiss to Harry.

“I best be going too. Hannah is probably wondering why I have been gone so long.” said Susan.

“Wait Susan.” said Harry.

“Lift up your shirt and bra. I meant to do this earlier.” said Harry.

“Master...I don’t mind you milking me but it’s going to take a bit of time to finish. Hannah might come looking for me.” said Susan.

“No not that. Well it’s related.” said Harry.

Susan pulled her shirt and bra to expose her bouncy breasts. Harry took his wand out and tapped the nipple rings. 

“I’ve unlocked your nipple rings. You will be able to take them off and milk yourself as you won’t be seeing me for a week. However, I expect you to put it back on after you finish milking yourself. If you don’t well, you’ll be leaking everywhere and if I find out you didn’t I will have to punish you. Is that understood?” said Harry.

“Yes Master. Thank you Master.” said Susan.

Susan pulled down her bra and shirt. She straighten her clothes and hugged Su and Cho. She then gave a big hug to Harry which smushed her boobs into him. Then she gave a big kiss and left.

“Mistress, Master, I shall leave as well so you may have some private time.” said Su with a giggle.

“Thanks Su.” said Harry.

As Su reached the door, someone knocked. Su opened the door and it was some younger Ravenclaw students. They came to greet Cho and Su. Cho was still the queen of Ravenclaw and their dorm mates would always come to pay their respects to her. For the first time Cho didn’t want the others grovelling at her. She just wanted to be left alone with Harry. Unfortunately for Cho, people kept coming by throughout the ride. It would look suspicious if she would not see them. Many students noticed the ring and were surprised when Cho said it was from Harry and that they were dating now. FInally the last of the Ravenclaw classmates had left.  
“Thank god. I thought they never leave. Now where were we Master.” said Cho.

The train whistle blew. This was the signal that the train was arriving at the station.

“NOOO!!! Come on. I didn’t get to spend much time with you Master.” cried Cho.

Harry put his arm around Cho.

“It’s okay Cho. We will have a lot more time after the holidays. Don’t worry. I’ll give you some special alone time. That sound good?” said Harry.

“I guess.” said Cho but she had other ideas in her mind.

Harry brought their trunks down. Su and Cho gave their final hugs and kisses to Harry and they got off the train. They separated and met up with their families.

\---

It was Christmas Eve morning and a few days since the train ride. Lily Potter was sitting at her dining table, sipping on her tea and eating the toast her house elf made. James was still sleeping as he had been working into the late hours the last few weeks. Lily had rarely seen her husband outside a few meals or when he would just pass out on the couch in his office. He was still working on the Aphrodite’s Breath case. Her children had finally come home for the winter break. Rose was the same. She was either sending owls to her friends or going out with them. She didn’t really spend much time with her family since she came home. Harry on the other hand, spent the last few days with Lily. He was still her little boy but there was something a little different about him. She couldn’t put her finger on it but it seemed that Harry was a bit more confident in himself. His aura felt more manly.

Harry came down and greeted his mother. 

“Morning mom. What’s for breakfast?” said Harry.

“Morning sweetie. Winky made some toast, bacon, and oatmeal.” said Lily.

“Ok. Thanks Winky.” said Harry.

Their house elf blushed and bowed. She then disappeared to complete some more house chores. As Harry was eating his breakfast, Winky popped back into the dining room.

“Missus Potter, there is a person waiting at floo.” said Winky.

“OK Winky, I’ll go check who it is.” said Lily.

Lily put down her tea and went to the greeting room with the floo.

“Hello, this is the Potter Residence, how may I help you?” said Lily.

Then the face of Cho Chang appeared.

“Good morning, Mrs. Potter. My name is Cho Chang. I am a friend of your son and daughter.” said Cho.

“Oh Cho. Yes. Come on through.” said Lily as she lowered the security spells.

Cho came on through the floo and gracefully landed in the Potter’s Greeting Room. 

“Happy Holidays Mrs. Potter. How are you doing today?” said Cho.

“Happy Holidays to you too Cho. I am doing well. I’m not too sure if Rose is awake yet. She is such a sleepy head when she gets back for the holidays. Let me go see if I can wake her up.” said Lily.

“Oh, Mrs. Potter, I am not here for Rose. I came to see Harry.” said Cho.

Lily was startled by what Cho said.

“I’m sorry, you are here for Harry?” asked Lily.

“Why yes, Mrs. Potter. Is that strange?” asked Cho.

“Oh, um, no, of course not. Where are my manners. Please have a seat. Would you like a drink while I go get Harry?” said Lily.

“Oh some tea would be nice.” said Cho.

“Of course. Winky, can you please provide some tea for Cho here?” said Lily.

Winky popped in and poured some tea for Cho. Lily quickly made her way back to the dining room. She found Harry finishing up his toast.

“Harry, sweetie, Cho Chang is here for you.” said Lily.

Harry looked up in surprise.

“Cho is here? Ok, I’ll go see her.” said Harry.

Lily was shocked at how calm Harry was. She expected her little boy to be a bit frazzled about a girl coming to see him. Harry got up and made his way to the greeting room. Lily quietly followed behind him.

“Hey Cho. Merry Christmas.” said Harry.

Cho then ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. Lily saw this and was surprised. A young girl was giving her son a hug. Not just a friendly hug at that. More of a girlfriend type of hug,

“Hiya Harry. Merry Christmas. I missed you the last few days.” said Cho.

“We have only been away for two days, Cho. How has your holidays been so far?” said Harry.

“Two days too long. My holidays have been ok so far. A little boring. Some family visiting here and there. Nothing exciting. How has yours been?” said Cho.

“Nothing too exciting either. Rose is Rose. My dad has been pretty busy with work. I have been spending most of my time with my mom in the garden just catching up.” said Harry.

“Awww. You are such a good son. Hehehe.” teased Cho.

Lily was a bit proud that he was not ashamed to tell his friends that he still hangs out with his mother. Lily then stepped out to greet Cho again.

“Harry, where are your manners, why don’t you ask Cho if she would like to join us for breakfast.” said Lily.

“Oh yea. Sorry. Would you like some breakfast. Our house elf made some toast and bacon.” said Harry.

“Oh thats fine. I ate before I came.” said Cho.

“Harry, why don’t you take Cho for a tour around the grounds then.” suggested Lily.

“Uh sure. Let me get my coat and I’ll show you around.” said Harry.

Harry left to get his coat. Cho and Lily smiled at each other awkwardly.

“You have a lovely home, Mrs. Potter. I love how you decorated it.” said Cho.

“Oh thank you. Much of this is what the Potter family had but I put some of my personal touches here and there. Hehe.” said Lily.

Lily really wanted to ask Cho what her intentions with her son were. As she got the nerve to ask, Harry came back into the room.

“Ready to go Cho?” asked Harry.

“Sure.” said Cho.

Harry escorted Cho out the manor. Lily ran towards the window and noticed that Harry got a large cloak and wrapped it around the two of them. Cho snuggled up to Harry as they walked away. Lily wondered if her little boy had finally found a girlfriend. She was a little saddened that Harry was growing up but also was curious as to why he didn’t mention Cho the last few days. She stayed by the window and watched the two young teenagers walking around.

Rose came down the stairs and saw her mother looking out the window. 

“Mom. What are you looking at?” said Rose. 

“Rose. Come here. Why didn't you tell me your brother had a girlfriend.” said Lily. 

“What are you talking about mom? Harry having a girlfriend? That will never happen.” said Rose. 

“Then why is Cho Chang walking the grounds with your brother?” said Lily. 

Rose ran to the window and peered out. Her mom was correct. It was Cho Chang with Harry. She had heard rumors that Harry had been hanging out with Cho lately. But she didn't think they were going out. Why would Cho date her loser brother she thought. 

While his mother and sister was spying on them, Harry was walking with Cho on the acres of land his property encompassed. 

“So what are you doing here, Cho?” said Harry.

“I missed you Master. Is there somewhere private we can talk? Away from prying eyes.” said Cho. 

Harry turned his head towards the house and saw his mother and Rose scatter from the window. 

“Sure. There is a barn not to far from here. We can talk there.” said Harry. 

They walked a few minutes until they reached the barn. Harry opened the door and they both entered. Cho looked around. The barn was a lot bigger and cleaner than she expected. 

“I use to play here as a kid a lot. Follow me. There is a secret room here that I made. My secret base you could say.” said Harry. 

They climbed the ladder and Harry moved some stacks of hay. He pulled open a panel on the wall which led to a small room. Harry lit the candle to bring some light into the room. There were some small toys and some bundles of hay lying around. 

“We should have plenty of privacy here. I don't think anyone knows about this place. So, what did you want to talk about?” asked Harry. 

“Hmmm. This will do. Can I get the cloak?” asked Cho. 

Harry handed her the large cloak they were using before. She laid it out on top of the hay. Cho then pulled Harry down onto the hay and she climbed on top of him. 

“Less talking. More fucking, Master. Your slut is so fucking horny right now.” said Cho. 

Cho had the eyes of a woman in heat. She had one thing in her mind and that was to fuck her mate. Cho began tearing off Harry's clothes. Harry was a bit surprised by the aggressiveness Cho was exhibiting. She finally got Harry's pants off. He was only in his boxers. Cho went to pull them off but Harry stopped her. She slapped his hands away and went to pull the boxers again but this time Harry grabbed her hands. He then rolled Cho off him and now he was on top of her. He held her hands above her head with his left hand. He then slapped her with his right hand. 

“You forgot your place, slut. I am the one that dominates. Not you.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master. Please dominate your needy slut. Put your slut in her proper place.” said Cho. 

Harry pulled her coat off and then her sweater. Next he tore her blouse open. The buttons went flying everywhere. Cho was not wearing a bra. Harry went down and sucked on one of her tits. As he was sucking, he pulled off Cho’s skirt and then her panty hoses. When Harry went for her panties all he felt was her wet pussy. Cho had decided not to wear panties either. Harry raised his eyebrow and gave Cho a look. 

“What? The bra and panties would just get in the way. Now Master. Fuck your slut like you mean it.” said Cho. 

Harry pulled off his boxers. He started to move down to lick her pussy but Cho stopped him. 

“No foreplay this time. Just stick your big hard cock in and break me.” said Cho. 

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He lined up his cock and pushed all the way in with one motion. 

“Ahhhhhh! Yes! Oh God! That's it. Oh God I have missed your cock being in my slutty pussy.” said Cho. 

“Ohh. You are so tight again.” said Harry. 

“Uh. That's because Master hasn't fucked his slut in a few days. Your slut needs Master to fuck her constantly to keep it loose. Now, fuck your slut hard. Own your slut.” said Cho.

Harry started with slow long strokes. He would hit the entrance to her womb. After a bit, he switched to quick short and powerful strokes. The sound of their flesh hitting each other bounced off the walls of the room. 

“Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Yes. Yes. Yes. Harder. Harder. Yes. Suck my titties. Suck em. Oh God yes!” said Cho. 

Harry started to lick and suck on Cho’s tits. Then all of a sudden a squirt of milk came out. Harry looked up and Cho gave him a grin. 

“Hehe. I got some Lact-aid and put a little in me. I know you like your fresh milk.” said Cho. 

Harry began sucking and pumping both breasts. He was lapping up all the milk he could get. 

“Oh God. Is this what Suzy feels everytime you milk her? It is amazing. Oh God. Yes. That's it. Please Master. May your slut cum? She is so close. Please. Your slut hasn't been able to cum in days. Please.” said Cho. 

“You may cum as much as you want for today.” said Harry. 

“OH YESSS! YES! YES! FUCK. ARGGGG.” moaned Cho. 

Cho finally had the release she needed. She was violently shaking. Her eyes rolled backed. As her orgasm finished, Harry started to pump in her again. This led to another orgasm building up in her. 

After awhile, Harry had finished milking Cho. He went back and concentrated on fucking his girl hard again. He was pistoning in and out of her pussy. Cho had lost count of how many orgasms she had. A new one started as one ended. She was in a constant state of bliss. 

With one stroke, Harry pushed an the way in. He then wrapped his arms under Cho and lifted her up. Cho wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and her arms around his neck. Harry then started to spear Cho on his cock. He raise her to the tip and drop her back down. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh god you are so deep. You are hitting my womb. Uh. Uh. Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes.” moaned Cho. 

Harry was getting close but was also getting tired holding Cho up in this position. He laid her back down on the cloak. Then continued his hard fucking of Cho. His breathing had gotten quicker. Cho knew he was close. She still had her arms behind his neck. She pulled him closer so their foreheads were touching. She looked directly into his eyes. 

“Yes Master. That's it. Fuck me. Fuck me good. Mmmm. Only you can fuck me this good. Yes. Yes. Come on. Cum in me. Cum in me. Fuck your jizz into my womb. You know you want to. Mark your bitch with your cum. Mark me as your property. Only you can fuck me. Only you can cum in me. Fuck me. Cum. Cum. CUM IN YOUR SLUT, MASTER!” screamed Cho. 

“Argggggggggg!” grunted Harry as he unloaded days of stored up cum into Cho. 

As Harry's cum started to flow in, Cho had the biggest orgasm of her life. Her whole body tightened up. She made a silent scream and temporarily lost the ability to speak. Her tongue was sticking out to the side of her mouth. She was gripping hard into Harry's back. Her pussy was contracting non stop. 

After a minute, Cho released her grip. Her hands fell to the side and she fell back onto the cloak. She had passed out. Harry had finished filling up Cho with his jizz. He was starting to catch his breath. When he tried to pull out, Cho’s legs which were still interlocked around his waist, would not let him leave her pussy. She was unconscious but her legs had a mind of their own. Harry was too tired to fight it so he laid on top of Cho. 

“Cho. Cho. Are you okay? Cho.” said Harry as he might patted her cheek. 

“Uhhh. What happened?” said Cho as she started to regain consciousness. 

“You passed out. That must have been a big orgasm.” chuckled Harry. 

“Oh wow. That was the most amazing thing I ever felt. I never came that hard before. Maybe because I haven't been able to cum in a few days.” said Cho. 

“But we have gone some days without having sex before. You have never been like this. It was like you were in heat.” said Harry. 

“Oh… That might be because of the Christmas gift I got you. You see, while we were at Peter's I found this bottle of perfume. It's no ordinary perfume. From what I read, it seems to be able to give the person that uses it hot sexy wet dreams. The thing is you only need a few drops of cum of the person you want them to dream of. So I bought the perfume and uh used your cum. Then I tested it out on myself to see if it worked. Well long story short, it works really well. I have been having really erotic dreams about you Master. But with the collar, I can't cum without your permission. So I have been quite horny as of late. I have the perfume with me. I thought you could use it on some of the other girls you haven't gotten yet. Merry Christmas?” said Cho. 

Harry gave Cho a big kiss. She was always thinking of him. She was even willing to help him gather more girls for his harem.

“What an excellent gift. I will have plenty of uses for it.” said Harry. 

While telling her story, Cho had been gyrating her hips and her pussy was massaging Harry's cock. It had started to harden up again. 

“Well. Are you ready for round 2?” said Harry. 

“Round 2? Are you sure you are up to it?” said Cho. 

“Hey, I wasn't the one that passed out. Just saying.” said Harry with a smirk. 

“Oh you are going to get it now.” said Cho. 

Cho rolled Harry on to his back. She kissed him hard and made circles with her hips. 

“I hope you are ready Master. Round 2 is going to be even more wild. Ohhh Master!” moaned Cho who started to bounce on Harry's hardening cock.

\---


	13. Chapter 13

The Witch's Collar 

Harry Potter was resting from his three rounds of sexual debauchery he had with Cho Chang. Cho was snuggled up by Harry. She was resting on his arm and chest. Harry wrapped the cloak around them to keep warm from the winter cold outside. 

“Wow. That was amazing. I'm impressed Master, that you were able to go a third round.” said Cho. 

“Well… I have been getting a lot of practice from you girls. I think my stamina has gone up a bit.” said Harry. 

This reminded Harry he needed to look through the library for any books on sex magics later. 

“Hehe. So how long have we been gone? Your mom must be wondering where we went.” said Cho. 

Harry looked at his watch. 

“Looks like we have been at it for two hours. Don't worry. I'll just tell her we want riding or something.” said Harry. 

“Well technically that is true. I was riding her son’s cock most of the time. Hehehe.” said Cho as she started to kiss Harry on the neck. 

“Mmm. You little vixen. If you keep this up there will be a fourth round.” said Harry. 

“Oooh. Master wants to go a fourth round and finish off his slut? First round you picked me up and speared my pussy. Second round you put me on all fours and fucked me like a bitch. Third round you buggered my asshole. Stretched it so big there was a gaping hole. Every round you filled me with large amounts of your hot cum. I can still feel all that warm jizz in me, Master.” said Cho seductively. 

As Cho was speaking she got on top of Harry and began grinding her pussy over his flaccid dick. It started to show a little life from her ministrations. Cho continued kissing Harry on his chest and neck. 

“Mmm… You are insatiable my beautiful slut.” said Harry. 

“Your slut is always ready to have sex with you Master. Any time. Any place. As many times as you want. Just say the word. Your slut will spread her legs and open her pussy to you.” says Cho. 

“Oh God. That is so hot.” said Harry. 

Cho’s dirty talk got Harry Jr. up. Cho smiled when she felt it poking her. 

“I knew you had one more round in you Master.” said Cho. 

Cho wrapped her hand around Harry Jr. and gave it a few pumps. Then she sank down on it. Her wet pussy engulfing it. Both Harry and Cho moaned. After three rounds of hot and wild sex, the need was much more lighter. This time they took it slowly and made love. Cho bent forward and kissed Harry on the lips. 

They made out while Cho continue to bounce on Harry's cock. No words were spoken this time. None were needed. After around fifteen minutes Cho pulled back a little. 

“Uh. Master I'm almost there. I'm going to cum soon.” said Cho. 

“Me too Cho, me too.” said Harry. 

Harry pulled Cho back down and continued their kissing. Cho increased the pace at which she was humping Harry. They were grunting into each other's mouths. After another minute Harry let out a large grunt as he came. Cho in return growled into his mouth as her final orgasm for the day hit her. She stopped humping and just sank down into Harry's cock. Harry hugged Cho tightly as he pumped in and out a few spurts of cum into her. He didn't have much left in him. 

Once he was done he looked directly at Cho. 

“I love you Cho Chang.” said Harry. 

“I love you Harry Potter.” said Cho. 

After a few minutes of recuperating, Harry rolled Cho to the side and got up. 

“We better clean up and get dressed.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master. Any longer and your mom might come out to check on us. I don't think you want your mom to come find us out here like this. Hehehe.” said Cho. 

“Probably not. That would be awkward.” said Harry. 

“I'm sure it would be too much for your mom to find out I took your innocence. Hehehe” giggled Cho. 

Harry playfully spanked Cho on her butt. 

“Eeep” cried Cho. 

“I would have to tell her you corrupted me with your feminine wiles. Seduced me with your body.” said Harry. 

“Well, if you told her that she probably kill me. I need her to like me. Do you think we should tell her we are dating?” said Cho. 

“Umm. I'm okay with it. I think she has some idea that we are.” said Harry. 

“I'm starting to get a little nervous. What if she doesn't like me. Is there anything I should know about her. Oh no! I didn't bring a gift. She will think I have no manners.” said a worried Cho. 

“Cho. It'll be fine. Just be yourself. Although you might want to fix your blouse. I'm not sure what she will think if she sees your girls.” said Harry. 

“Oh right. Yea better fix this.” said Cho. 

She got her wand and repaired her blouse. The buttons flew back on. Harry and Cho finished putting back on their clothes. Albeit a little messy. Cho fixed her hair and makeup. She then pulled out the bottle of perfume. 

“Oh Master. Here is the perfume I was talking about before.” said Cho. 

Harry took the bottle and examined it. It looked like a regular bottle of perfume. A small tag was attached to it. It said “From a secret admirer”. 

“I put the tag on so the girl that got it would think it's a gift from a mystery person.” said Cho. 

“Good thinking.” said Harry. 

Harry and Cho then left the secret room and made their way back to the manor. 

\---

When Harry and Cho disappeared behind the barn, Lily tried changing to a different window to see if she could find out where they went. Rose followed for a bit but had lost interest and went to go hang out with Katie in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, no matter what window Lily moved to, Harry and Cho were nowhere to be seen. Lily was about to put on her coat and go looking for them when James came down. He looked exhausted from the extra hours he had been putting in and the lack of sleep. He requested Winky bring him some coffee and then noticed Lily was getting ready to go out.

“Hey Lils, heading out?” said James.

“James, you are finally up. You won’t believe it but a girl came by to see Harry.” said Lily.

“Oh? Really? For Harry and not Rose? Who is it?” said James.

“Yes. It was Cho Chang. She said she came here to see Harry and when they met she gave Harry a hug. Not just a friendly hug but a real girlfriend one. Wasn’t she the one that almost got rape by that Diggory boy?” said Lily.

“Yeah, she is. I met her a few times when I took her statement and at the trial. She seem nice.” said James as he took the cup of coffee from Winky.

“Well Harry is giving her a tour of the grounds but then I lost sight of them. They went behind the barn and they haven’t shown up since. I’m worried. I’m going to go and look for him.” said Lily.

“Lils. Stop. Don’t do that. Harry finally has a girl that is interested in him. Merlin knows we were starting to wonder if there ever would be one. Do you wanna scare her away? How do you think it will look when his mommy comes snooping around? If my mom did that I would be so embarrassed. Let them be. I’m sure Harry and Cho are fine. They are just young teenagers. What’s the worse they could get up to? If you remember when we were young, we made out a bit in some broom closets, hehe.” said James as he walked into the dining room.

“Yea...and when was the last time we did anything like that.” whispered Lily.

“Did you say something Lils?” said James.

“Nothing dear. I guess you are right. Well we have the house to ourselves right now, maybe we could have some fun of our own.” said Lily.

“Oh Lils. I would love to do that but Madam Bones is hounding me on this case. I need to finish up the paperwork. Maybe afterwards we could.” said James as he went back to his office.

Lily sighed. It had been ages since James and her had any quality time together. James has been so focused on this case that Lily was starting to feel neglected. She also worked for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. Her work was important but she made it a point to always separate work from home and have time for her family. She rarely ever brought work back home. Lily decided to get rid of her stress by going to the exercise room and do some yoga.

After two and a half hours, Lily had completed her yoga exercises and showered. She came back to the living room and noticed that Harry and Cho were still not back. Lily was worried. 

“Did they get hurt or fall into some ditch. No, if they did fall, I taught Harry how to apparate. He would be able to get out.” said Lily to herself.

Then the one thing came to her mind that she didn’t want to think about.

“They wouldn’t be doing it? Would they? Harry is too young. He wouldn’t. Unless that succubus got her claws into my baby boy. I have to go save him.” Lily said to herself.

Just as she was about to head out, the main door to the manor opened and it was Harry and Cho. They were both chatting and laughing about something. Lily ran up to them and wanted to yell at Cho but she stopped herself. She put on a fake smile.

“Harry, Cho. Welcome back. Did you have fun?” said Lily.

“Yea. It was cool mom.” said Harry.

“So what did you two do for two hours?” said Lily.

Harry and Cho looked at each other.

“Nothing much. We just walked around a bit. Then did some riding around the woods.” said Harry.

“I see. Was that all you did?” asked Lily who had her suspicions. 

“Uh...yea. What else is there to do?” said Harry who gave an innocent face to his mother.

“I guess that is true. Well anyways, it is the afternoon. Cho would you like to join us for lunch? You can meet Harry’s father.” said Lily.

“Oh, um I wouldn’t want to be a bother, Mrs. Potter.” said Cho.

“Nonsense. We love having guests over. It is not often that Harry has friends over.” said Lily.

“Mom!” said Harry.

“Well if you don’t mind, then I would be glad to have lunch here.” said Cho with a smile.

“Excellent. Let’s head over to the dining room. We can tell Winky what we would like to eat.” said Lily.

Cho took off her coat and Harry hung it up in the closet. Harry folded up the cloak and put in there as well. When he was taking off his own coat he felt the bottle of perfume in the pocket and took it out. He hung up his coat and was about to head to his room to hide the perfume when his mom called out to him to hurry up. He couldn’t fit the bottle in his jean pocket and then noticed the table where all the owl deliveries were made was full of stuff. He put the bottle in between some packages and then went to the dining room.

Harry got to the dining room and pulled the chair out for Cho.

“Oh. Thank you Harry.” said Cho.

“My mom taught me to be a gentleman.” said Harry with a smile.

“Oh really? Then why haven’t you pulled out my chair?” asked Lily with a smirk.

“Oh of course mother. Right away.” said Harry.

Harry went to his mother’s seat and pulled the chair out. Cho laughed at the sweet exchange between mother and son. She could see Harry was very close to his mother. Harry then came back and sat next to Cho.

“So Cho, what would you like to eat? Winky can make almost anything.” said Lily.

“Oh I don’t know…” said Cho.

“Winky, I think Cho will have the Fish and Chips as that is her favorite and I think I will go with the Bangers and Mash.” said Harry.

“Yes Master Harry. What would Mistress Lily like?” said Winky.

“I think I’ll have the chicken salad.” said Lily.

“Right away Mistress.” said Winky as she popped away to cook.

Lily noticed how Harry took charge and ordered for Cho. That was something he would never have done for anyone else. After a few minutes, James came in. Cho stood up to greet him.

“Good afternoon Mr. Potter. How do you do?” said Cho.

“Oh Cho. It is nice to see you again. I am doing fine. Just tons of auror work to finish.” said James who sat at his seat. 

Winky then reappeared with the dishes of food. James had told Winky what he wanted in his office. Winky placed each dish in front of the person that ordered it and then disappeared. 

“Cho, what would you like to drink? We have water, pumpkin juice, butterbeer, some wine from our vineyard.” said Lily.

Lily was testing Cho. She wanted to see if she was an underage drinker. Cho saw through the true intention of the question.

“Oh um, Im only 16. I can’t drink alcohol. I wouldn’t mind some pumpkin juice.” said Cho.

“Oh of course. Silly me. Let me pour you some.” said Lily.

Lily picked up the bottle of pumpkin juice. Cho picked up her glass and held it out for Lily to pour into it. While Lily was pouring it, she noticed the ring on Cho’s finger. Lily almost overfilled the glass.

“Um, Mrs. Potter, I think that is enough juice.” said Cho.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. Well let us enjoy this meal.” said Lily.

As the Potters and Cho were eating, Lily kept looking at the ring. She was very suspicious of it. 

“So Cho, how did you and Harry meet?” asked Lily.

“Well I have been friends with Rose for awhile so we have seen each other before. To be honest Harry and I weren’t really friends at that time. I just knew Harry as Rose’s brother. We really didn’t start talking until he was there after...um….” said Cho.

“Mom. Cho isn’t comfortable talking about that with others.” said Harry.

“No, it’s okay Harry. It’s over and he was caught. Thanks to you father. Thank you again Mr. Potter for catching him.” said Cho.

“No thanks needed my dear. I was just doing my job.” said James.

“Well after the incident, Harry was there to walk me to the Infirmary. He was very nice and stayed with me there the whole night. He didn’t ask any weird questions. He was just there to support me. After that we started to talk and hang out a little bit.” said Cho who smiled at Harry.

Lily was so proud of her son being there for Cho. 

“Ohhh. That is so sweet of you Harry. And when did you two start dating?” asked Lily.

Harry spit out his pumpkin juice.

“Mom!” yelled Harry.

“What? Don’t think I didn’t notice that little promise ring on her finger.” said Lily.

Cho blushed and covered her ring with her hand.

“Busted Harry. You can’t get these things past your mother.” said James.

“Mom...you are embarrassing me and making Cho uncomfortable.” said Harry.

Cho held Harry’s hand.

“It’s okay. Mrs. Potter, Harry and I have been dating for two months now. We wanted to keep it a quiet as not to spread too many rumors at the school. You see, Harry showed me he was the right guy for me and I kinda just fell for him.” said Cho.

Lily was still a little suspicious. Something was still bothering her but she couldn’t put her finger on it. But for now she would have to accept that her little boy was not so little anymore. He had found another woman in his life. 

“Well Harry, I expect you to treat Cho well.” said Lily.

“Yes mom. Of course I will treat her the proper way.” said Harry.

“Atta boy. Just like your old man. Pulling in all the beauties.” said James.

For the rest of the meal there was some small talk. Lily would ask some subtle probing questions about Cho. Cho would answer Lily’s questions perfectly. Lily would also tell some embarrassing stories about Harry’s childhood which would make Cho giggle and brought some insight into who Harry was. After a bit, they all finished their meals. 

“Thank you again for lunch Mrs. Potter. It was delicious.” said Cho.

“Please, now that you are dating my son, you can call me Lily.” said Lily.

“Um. Ok Lily.” said Cho.

“Well I have to get back to work. It was nice seeing you again Cho.” said James as he left for his office.

As Lily was going to ask what Harry and Cho were going to do now, Winky appeared.

“Mistress Lily. There is someone at the floo for you.” said Winky.

“Ok. I will be right there Winky. If you two would excuse me, I will be back in a bit.” said Lily.

It turned out it was one of her coworkers just wanting to chat. Lily wanted to end it quickly but her friend kept on going. Meanwhile, Harry brought Cho to his bedroom.

“Sooo. I get to enter Master’s sanctum. I bet the other girls are going to be so jealous. Hehe.” said Cho.

“Heh. It’s nothing that spectacular. It’s just a regular bedroom.” said Harry.

When they entered, he turned on the lights and closed the door. Cho was amazed. The room was huge. She saw Harry’s king size bed, huge walk-in closet, attached private bathroom, large shelves of books, a grand desk and chair, fireplace, and large window that overlooked the property.

“Oh my god. This room is huge. It’s like the size of the whole first floor of my house. Wow. Although it wasn’t what I was expecting.” said Cho.

“Oh? And what did you expect my room to be like?” said Harry.

“Well, I definitely thought it would be more messy. Maybe some posters of bikini clad witches in provocative poses. Some adult wizard magazines lying around. Sports memorabilia on the shelves. You know, typical guy stuff.” said Cho.

“Do I look like the typical guy to you? I am not a big sports guy. That is more my dad and Rose’s thing. I prefer to read books that offer me knowledge. Besides, I no longer have need for posters or magazines of witches. I have the real thing.” said Harry.

“Why yes you do, Master.” said Cho.

Cho walked up to Harry and started to kiss him. 

“Now why don’t you continue giving me the tour of your room. Starting with your bed.” said Cho.

\---

It was around 2 PM when Rose got home. She wanted to stay out longer but the blizzard got heavy so she decided to go home. Rose noticed her mom chatting with someone in the greeting room and went upstairs towards her room. When she passed by Harry’s room, she heard some giggling and moaning. She put her ears to the door to try and eavesdrop on her brother. She heard what sounded like kissing and squeaking sounds of a bed. An idea popped in her head. If she told her mother about this, she would totally freak out and Harry would get in trouble. A girl in a boy’s room with the door closed. How scandalous would that be she thought.

So Rose quickly ran down to the greeting room where her mother was. She saw that her mother’s friend had just went through the floo.

“Mom! Guess what. Harry is in his room with Cho and the door is closed. I heard some inappropriate noises coming from there. Oh my virgin ears.” said Rose.

Lily knew her daughter was no angel. She knew Rose was trying to get his brother in trouble. But the thought of her little boy with that vixen in his room clouded her judgement. Naughty thoughts ran through her mind. She quickly ran up to Harry’s room. Rose followed along with an evil smirk on her face. Lily reached Harry’s room and heard some giggling.

“No Harry. Not like that. Not so hard. You gotta be more gentle. Let me show you how it’s done. You take your hand and hold it like this.” said the voice of Cho.

Lily was mollified. What was this girl trying to teach her innocent angel. She quickly kicked the door open.

“Harry James Potter! How dare you have...a...girl…” said Lily.

What Lily saw was not the succubus Cho taking advantage of her son. They were at his desk sitting opposite of each other. On the table was a game of Gobstones.

“Mom. What’s going on? Why are you barging into my room?” asked Harry.

“I-I uh...thought you two were...uhhh...you see your sister said she heard some noises coming from your room and I came to investigate.” said a flustered Lily.

“What did you think we were doing? Cho was just teaching me how to play Gobstones. Did you think we were doing something inappropriate? Wow mom. I didn’t think you thought your own son would be like that.” said Harry.

Lily felt ashamed. She then turned her head and gave Rose an evil glare. Rose slowly backed out of the room and made a dash away.

“I’m sorry sweetie. I didn’t mean to jump to conclusions. With what your sister said and the door being closed, I thought...well what I thought was wrong. I’m sorry to both of you. I am so embarrassed. Please forgive me.” said Lily.

“It is I who should apologize, Mrs. Potter err...I mean Lily. I totally understand how you could have misunderstood what was happening. We shouldn’t have closed the door. I’m sorry.” said Cho.

“No it is fine. Well actually I prefer if you didn’t close the door. It is not proper to have two young dating teenagers in a bedroom with the door closed. I’ll let you two continue playing. Have fun. Oh before I forget, Cho, will you be joining us for dinner tonight. We actually will be visiting Harry’s godfather for Christmas Eve dinner. You are welcome to join.” said Lily.

“That sounds lovely but unfortunately I have to get going soon. I have some family dinner to attend to as well. But thank you for the invitation.” said Cho. 

“Alright then. Maybe next time. Have fun you two.” said Lily.

Lily then left the room. Crisis averted she thought. Nothing was happening in Harry’s room. But now she would have to scold her daughter. She went looking for Rose.

After Rose made her get away, she went back downstairs. She couldn’t believe her plan had backfired on her. Now it looked like she was the one who made a mistake. The look her mother sent her before gave her chills down her back. She knew her mother was going to yell at her so she would try to avoid her as long as possible. Rose walked to the owl delivery table. There was tons of letters and packages. 

She went through the pile looking for stuff addressed to her. She found some letters from some friends. Also some packages from boys at the school that liked her. Inside were either flowers or chocolates. The same boring items she always got from them. Then she saw a bottle of perfume. She looked at the tag and all it said was “From a secret admirer”. Rose thought this had to be directed to her. Her mother wouldn’t have any secret admirer. She was old and married. Rose picked up the bottle and examined it. The label on the bottle was of a high end expensive brand. She decided to spray some on.

“Hmmm. Not bad. Smells nice.” said Rose.

Just then Lily had come downstairs and found her daughter.

“Rose Potter! Come here now! How dare you make false accusations that your brother was doing some inappropriate things in his room. Do you know how embarrassed I was when I stormed in there and they were just playing a game?” said an angry Lily.

Rose sighed and put the bottle back on the table and listened to her mother yell and nag at her for what seem like hours.

Back in Harry’s room after Lily left, both Harry and Cho breathed a sigh of relief.

“Wow. That was close. We almost got caught. It’s a good thing you stopped things before she got in here.” said Cho.

“I thought I heard someone at the door before. I guessed it was Rose and knew Rose couldn’t resist trying to get me in trouble.” said Harry.

“Your sister is really mean to you. I mean she seems pretty civil towards us other girls.” said Cho.

“She may be nice to you but she made most of my childhood a nightmare. She tortured me, got me into trouble, blame me for things I didn’t do.” said Harry.

“Aww. That sounds awful Master. She sounds like a real bitch to you. Is that why she is on your list?” said Cho,

Harry quickly turned to Cho.

“What do you mean by that?” said Harry.

“Master, I accidentally caught a glimpse of your list one time when you were reading your book. I saw Rose’s name along with the rest of us. I didn’t mean to see it. I just saw it as I was passing by. Please don’t be mad with me.” begged Cho.

“I guess if it was an accident, I won’t get mad. Do you think of me as a sick pervert for adding my own sister to the list?” said Harry.

“Master, I am not here to judge you. I am here to obey your orders. If you wish to convert your sister, I will fully support you. Besides, I love your kinky side. What you do with your girls is not normal. We all find you pervy but in a good way. It is nice to spice up our sex lives. From the way you described how Rose treats you, I think she deserves it.” said Cho. 

“Thanks Cho. I know I could always count on you to support me.” said Harry.

Harry and Cho spent the rest of the day just chatting in his room. Learning about each other’s childhood and personal interests. Time flew and it was already 4PM.

“I better get going Master. I need to help my parents set up the dinner party for my family. I probably won’t be able to see you until school starts again. My parents are taking me on vacation to Hong Kong for the rest of the week.” said Cho.

“Oh. That sounds like fun.” said Harry.

“It would be if you were coming. But it really is just us visiting relatives I barely know.” said Cho.

“Heh. Don’t worry. Before you know it, the new school semester will start and we will see each other again.” said Harry.

Harry then walked Cho down to the floo. Lily walked into the room as well.

“Thank you for your hospitality Lily. I really enjoyed my time.” said Cho.

“You are very welcome. Are you sure you can’t stay any longer?” said Lily.

“No. I have to get going. My parents told me I had to help with dinner.” said Cho.

“Well you are welcome any time. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.” said Lily.

“Same to you.” said Cho.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded his head at his mother to leave.

“Oh. I think I left the kettle on the stove. I better go check on it.” said Lily.

Lily left the room but hid around the corner. She quietly waited and snuck a peak at Harry and Cho.

“Sorry about that. My mom is a little overprotective.” said Harry.

“I think she is lovely. It is nice to see a son and mother still be so close at our ages. Well I gotta go. I’ll miss you.” said Cho.

“I’ll miss you too.” said Harry.

Harry hugged Cho and then gave her a quick kiss. Cho then threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped on through. Lily stepped back into the room.

“Well, she seems very nice.” said Lily.

“Mom….” said Harry.

“What? I’m just hurt that you have been dating this girl for two months and you didn’t think to mention her in all of our letters.” said Lily.

“It’s not something a teenage boy talks to their mother about. Well, do you like her?” asked Harry.

“Hmm. She has very nice manners, doesn’t seem to be a drinker, very pretty, seems to listen to you very well. I guess I like her.” said Lily with a sniffle.

“What is it mom?” said Harry.

“Well, it’s just that my little boy is growing up now. He has found another woman in his life. You won’t need your mother anymore. Just toss me to the curb. All forgotten.” said Lily.

“Mom. I will always have time for you. Your my mother.” said Harry.

“Sure. You say that now, but when she calls you and wants to do some adult things with you…” said Lily.

“OK.... That’s it. I’m not talking to my mom about that. I’m heading to my room.” said Harry as he was leaving.

“Oh Harry. I’m just teasing you. Get yourself ready. We will be going to Uncle Sirius’ place soon.” said Lily.

As Harry made his way back to his room he bumped into Rose. 

“So you little perv, dating Cho Chang I hear. How did you manage that? I know it wasn't because of your looks or personality. Did you use some sort of love potion?” snickered Rose. 

“The old me might have gotten angry with such a childish comment but no longer. I must say dear sister that the look of jealousy suits you perfectly. Jealous that I found someone that cares for me while you still have no one. Hey, it's okay for you to grow up into an old batty witch with hundreds of cats to keep you company. But don't try to drag me down with you or you'll regret it.” said Harry as he walked passed Rose. 

Rose was shocked. Her brother never talked to her like this before. 

“J-Jealous? Of you? Please. I have tons of boys lining up for my hand.” said Rose. 

Harry just waved his hand and left. How dare him Rose thought. No one talked to her like that. She would show him. 

\---

Downstairs, Lily walked by the owl delivery table and saw all the packages piling on top of it. Most were for Rose. She did notice a few for Harry which was odd. She was about to pick them up but notice a bottle of perfume in between some of the packages. 

“Heh. That’s rare. Most boys don’t send Rose perfume. I wonder who sent her this. A secret admirer, huh. Better tell Rose to be careful. But this admirer has some expensive taste. I wonder how it smells.” said Lily.

She then proceeded to spritz some of the perfume onto herself. The scent was pleasant to her. She picked up Harry’s packages and went to drop them off in his room. Along the way she dropped the perfume off in Rose’s room. She was taking a shower. When Lily got to Harry's room, he was taking a shower as well. She dropped the packages on his desk and left to go get ready herself.

After Harry got out of the shower and dressed, he noticed three packages on his desk. He went over and opened the closest one. It was a small rectangular box. Inside was a card and a picture frame. He read the card:

To the Greatest Daddy in the World.

Reveal the picture for your true gift.

Love,  
DG

Harry picked up the picture frame. The picture inside was blank. He took out his wand and cast the Revelio spell. The picture started to change. Daphne began to appear sitting on a chair. She was wearing a trench coat. She was gyrating around for a few seconds but then started to untie the belt to the coat. She opened her coat to reveal that she was only wearing a very sexy green teddy lingerie. Daphne started to dance around the chair. Using it sometimes in a very sexy pose. It led to a very erotic strip tease where she took off lingerie slowly until she was fully naked. She blew a kiss towards Harry. Then the words “Merry Christmas, Master” appeared above her. The picture than reset and the whole sequenced replayed.

“Oh Daphne. This was an excellent gift. A very sexy boudoir photo. I will have to give you a very nice reward when I see you again.” said Harry to himself.

He turned off the picture frame and placed it in his trunk. Best not to let others find it he thought. He then took the biggest of the three packages. It was a big box that was cold inside. He opened it up and found 6 bottles of milk. Harry guessed this was from Susan without reading the card. He picked up the card and read it.

Dear Master,

Mooory Christmas. Yes I know, that was corny. I didn’t know what to buy for you so I decided to give you the only gift I could make. My milk. It is not just my regular milk. I added some ingredients to them. The pink milk bottles I put in some strawberries to make strawberry milk. The brown bottles I added some chocolate so you could enjoy some chocolate milk. I hope you enjoy them Master. Happy Holidays.

Love,  
Suzy Moo Cow

“Heh. I definitely will enjoy these Suzy.” said Harry.

He took out one of the strawberry bottles and placed it on his desk. The rest he put back in the box and placed them in his trunk. He took a sip of the strawberry milk and liked it a lot. Finally Harry picked up the last package. This had to be from Su. He opened it up and found a wooden box and a card. Harry took out the card first and read it. 

Dear Master, 

Thank you for your wonderful gift. I'm sorry for not getting you something sooner. I couldn't find anything that felt like the right gift at the stores so I made this for you. It probably isn't the best but it took me two days. Hope you like it. 

Love,   
SL

He put down the card and took the box out. It had hinges on one side of the box. He lifted it open and music started to play. It was a music box. Unlike a regular music box that had soothing music, this one had some erotic music. In the middle of the box was a figurine that look like Su. While in a normal music box the figurine just dances, this one was doing a strip tease. It was taking its clothes off. The figurine was so detailed. 

Harry knew Su was really good with Transfiguration but this was beyond what he expected. And it only took her two days. Harry then chucked. Once it finished its dance and was fully naked, the figurine went into the present position. Then the figurine magically became clothed and started all over again. Harry closed the box and put it along with his other gifts in the trunk. 

Then he just remembered he had to go get Cho’s gift. The perfume bottle he hid on the table. Harry left his room and made his way down. 

Rose heard her brother coming down the hallway. She purposefully left the door open and then started to undress. She planned for her brother to notice she was changing and call him out for peeping on her. She kept an eye on the mirror to see when Harry would look. As Harry passed by the door she was about to scream at him. However she noticed Harry didn't even take a glance. He just walked by and didn't even notice her state of undress. Harry use to always peek in when she did this. It was a fun game to her to get Harry in trouble for peeping on her. But now Harry didn't even look at her anymore. She didn't understand why but she felt a little twinge of sadness and a bit of jealousy. She would not let this stand. She chose a dress she knew Harry liked on her and continued to get dressed. 

Harry got downstairs and searched for the bottle but couldn't find it. 

“Harry, Rose. Are you two ready? We are leaving now.” said Lily. 

“Coming mom.” said Harry. 

“Where the hell did it go? I know I left it here. Tsk. I'll have to come back and find it later.” whispered Harry. 

As Harry was making his way to the floo, Lily was making final checks that they had everything before they left. She went to the coat closet to pick up her coat. As she searched for it she noticed a scent. She sniffed a little bit and found it stronger by a cloak. It looked like the cloak that Harry used with Cho earlier. She sniffed it again. It definitely smelled like the scent of sex to her. She was shocked. Her baby boy was already having sex. No it couldn't be. He was too young she thought. Then James came up behind her. 

“Lils, can you get my coat too. What's wrong?” said James. 

“James, I think Harry had sex with Cho this afternoon. I can smell it on this cloak. I think they tried to clean it but didn't get all of it. ” said Lily. 

James sniffed it. It was faint but he smelled it too. James smiled. 

“That's my boy.” said James. 

Lily looked angrily at James and started to hit him. 

“That's my baby boy. He is too young to have sex. You better go talk to him. At least give him the talk. It's your fatherly duty to do so.” said Lily.

“Ok. Ok. Just stop hitting me. I'll talk to him after the dinner.” said James. 

“Good. You better not encourage him to continue doing it.” said Lily. 

Lily got their coats and they all went through the floor to the Black Manor. 

\---

The Potters slowly made their way into Sirius Black's home. Sirius and James were best of friends. He was also Harry's godfather. Sirius was the last of the male Blacks which made him the head of the household. The Black family was predominantly a dark family. Most of his family was either arrested for life or dead. Sirius was different. He had no intention of following the dark ways of his family and spent most of his childhood with James. They both became aurors and were partners for awhile. However once they became senior aurors they both had to take on rookies and train them. 

“Welcome. Welcome. Merry Christmas Potters. Come in. Let me get your coats.” said Sirius. 

Sirius took their coats and put them away in the closet. 

“My my. Is that you Rose? I can't believe it. Your have gotten more beautiful since last I saw you. I did not think it was possible.” said Sirius. 

“Hehe. Thank you uncle Sirius. Always the charmer.” said Rose who gave him a big hug. 

“And Harry. How is my favorite godson doing?” said Sirius who have him a big hug. 

“I'm your only godson, uncle Sirius. But I'm doing good.” said Harry. 

“Still my favorite.” chuckled Sirius. 

He then turned to Lily and gave some kisses to her cheeks and a hug. 

“Lily, stunning as ever I see. I still don't get how this guy ever managed to get you to marry him. You are much too good for him.” said Sirius. 

“Oy! Watch what you say” said James. 

“Same old Sirius. It's good to see you. Where's Cassie?” said Lily. 

Cassie was a coworker of Lily's who she setup Sirius with. They had been dating for around a year. This was the longest relationship Sirius had ever been in. Sirius was infamously known to be a philanderer. Moving from one woman to another until he met Cassandra. She was a tall brunette with dark black eyes and a body to die for. Sirius was smitten at first sight. Cassie had a very strong personality unlike most of the women Sirius dated before. Lily thought that Cassie was the one that could reel in Sirius and make him an honest man. 

“Oh she is in the kitchen. She said she wanted to make the dinner tonight. The house elves were not happy about that.” said Sirius. 

Then the floo activated again and Remus Lupin came through. 

“Professor!” said Harry and Rose.

Remus was currently the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He was also really good friends with James and Sirius. 

“Hello all. I hope I'm not late.” said Remus. 

“Not at all my good friend. Come in.” said Sirius. 

Then the door to the kitchen opened and Cassie came through. 

“Lily. Hi. Thanks for coming. How are you and your family doing?” said Cassie. 

“We are doing good. That smells delicious. Do you need any help?” asked Lily. 

“No but you and Rose can come into the kitchen and we can have some girl talk. Leave the men to their own thing.” said Cassie. 

Lily and Rose joined Cassie in the kitchen while the men went into the living room and chatted. Sirius poured some wine for all of them. 

“Harry, don't tell your mom this is wine. She would freak out if she knew I gave you alcohol. So gentlemen, what is new with you?” said Sirius. 

“Nothing much with me. Same old same old at the school.” said Remus. 

“Just been working the Aphrodite's Breath case. The case had been brutal but we think we are close to a break. But let's not talk about work. Harry has some big news.” said James. 

“Dad…it's not that big of a deal.” said Harry. 

“Nonsense. Gentlemen, my dear son has finally bagged him a girlfriend. Her name is Cho Chang.” said James. 

Sirius put his arm around Harry. 

“Well done Harry. The first one is always the hardest. But eventually you will become a lady killer and break the hearts of many girls. Just like me.” says Sirius. 

“Ms. Chang. I thought I noticed you two hanging out together more.” said Remus. 

“Now Harry. You must remember that the man always has to take control of the relationship. All my relationships were like that. I was the boss and she listened.” said Sirius. 

“Uh huh. Is that why you couldn't hold a girl for more than two weeks.” said James. 

“No dear James. I decided to break up with them. Too many fishes in the sea not to test out.” said Sirius. 

Cassie then stepped into the living room. 

“Sirius, I want you to setup the table now. Dinner is almost ready.” said Cassie. 

She then walked back to the kitchen. 

“Is that what you mean by being in control Sirius? Sounded more like she was ordering you around.” said James. 

“Oh please. I let her think she is in charge. For in reality I'm the one that gives the orders. And I say, woman, I will set the table when I want to.” said Sirius who pounced his chest with pride. 

“Sirius, I don't hear the table being set up. Don't make me come out and ask again.” said Cassie from the kitchen. 

“Yes dear.” said Sirius. 

“Ohhh. That is just sad. Harry, you have just witnessed the end of an era. The man you see before you is no longer Sirius the lady killer. It is now Sirius the whipped.” said James. 

“Oh shut it. I'm sure Lily orders you around.” said Sirius. 

“Please. Lily knows better. Hmph. Uh Harry, never ever tell your mother I said that.” said James. 

“James, I think you should help out Sirius with the table.” said Lily. 

“Yes dear.” said James begrudgingly. 

“Heh. Just as whipped as I thought.” said Sirius. 

Harry watched with amusement as these two supposed alpha males became subservient to their women. But Harry enjoyed being the one in charge of his girls. 

They then went to set up the table. The feast was brought out and they all started to eat. The adults were chatting away while Harry and Rose stayed mostly quiet. However Rose kept rubbing her foot against Harry's legs. She was trying to get a rise out of him. Rose would bend forward a few times so Harry could see her cleavage. After they finished eating they started to move the plates to the kitchen. Rose would go behind Harry and reach for a plate. This would cause her to rub her chest against Harry's back. If he didn't have sex earlier in the day, he would have been very horny and hard right now but Harry resisted. He turned away all of his sister's advances. He didn't know what game she was playing but he would not fall for it. Rose became very frustrated when Harry didn't react. 

Harry then excused himself to the bathroom. He went upstairs and passed by the Black family library. Harry had spent many days of his childhood here. He loved reading the books in here. He went in and looked through the shelves. Most of the books he read already. Some he shouldn't have as they were a bit dark. 

He then accidentally tripped on the foot of the table and fell forward. He knocked into a small bust of an old Black patriarch. The bust twisted from the force and a clicking sound was made. Then one of the bookshelves started to move and it revealed a secret office filled with books, a table with a chair and a painting. Harry had never been in here before. He carefully went inside and the lights went on. 

“Who enters my personal library?” said the man in the painting who looked like the guy from the bust. 

Harry was startled from the painting coming alive. 

‘I'm. I'm Harry.” said Harry

“You do not look like a Black.” said the painting. 

“Oh. I'm not. I'm a Potter but Sirius is my godfather and he is the new head of the Black family.” said Harry. 

“So Sirius took over. That must mean the once proud and mighty Black family has fallen. I am Arcturus Black. I was Sirius’ grandfather. What do you want in my library?” said Arcturus. 

“Oh I just accidentally found this room. I saw all these books and wanted to see what they were.” said Harry. 

“These books are of my personal collection. They contain spells and recipes for the dark arts. Summonings, sacrifices, curses and much more than I think someone such as yourself could handle.” said Arcturus. 

“You are probably right. I'm not really interested in that stuff but do you happen to have any books on sex magics?” asked Harry.   
“I do but are you not a bit young for such things? Nevertheless you may find them on the shelf towards your right. Look to the fourth shelf up.” says Arcturus. 

Harry went over and saw a bunch of tomes on sex magics. Perfect he thought. Harry took one of the books and skimmed through it. Harry was repulsed by what was inside. Some of the things were a bit too extreme and he put the book back. 

“Umm. I was looking for something a bit practical like a spell or something that would give me unlimited stamina.” said Harry. 

“Ahh. As I thought. Well I did have a small book that might be what you are looking for. If you look 3 books to the left of the one you just looked at, there should a small beginners manual into the realm of sex magics.” said Arcturus. 

Harry pulled out the book and found it to be perfect. It had some spells that would be useful. 

“Would it be okay if I borrowed this?” said Harry. 

“Go ahead. I doubt they're will be any Black members to use these books anymore.” said Arcturus. 

“Thanks. I might come by here again.” said Harry. 

He shrunk the book and put it in his pocket. Harry went to the bathroom and then went back down to the party. 

After a few more hours it was getting late. Remus had just left and Lily suggested they do so too. Everyone said their goodbyes and the Potters went home. 

\---

“Uhhh. I'm exhausted. Think I'm gonna turn in.” said James. 

Lily cleared her throat and nudged James in the stomach. She nodded towards Harry. 

“Oh yeah, uhh Harry, I'm gonna stop by your room in a bit. Just have a small chat.” said James. 

“OK dad.” said Harry as he made his way to his room to change. 

Rose had made her way to her room and slammed the door. She was upset she couldn’t get Harry to acknowledge her. 

Lily and James started to go upstairs as well when the floo activated and it was one of James’ aurors that worked for him. James told Lily to go on ahead as he had to take this. Lily got upstairs to her master bedroom and changed. She slipped on some lingerie underneath her pajamas. She thought maybe she and James could enjoy themselves tonight after his talk. 

She waited a bit and wondered what was taking James so long. She put on her robe and went looking for him. She stopped at Harry's room to see if he was there but she only saw Harry in bed. Lily then saw James walking down the hallway with a sad look. 

“What's wrong James?” said Lily. 

“That was the office. They said they located one of the distributors of the drug and they need me to coordinate the arrest. I have to go now.” said James. 

“But it's Christmas and you still have to talk to Harry.” said Lily. 

“I know. I'm sorry. But this is the big break we have been looking for. I'll talk to Harry when I get back.” said James as he kissed Lily on the cheek and left to go get changed into his uniform. 

Harry noticed the commotion outside his room and walked out. 

“What's up mom? Is dad coming to talk?” said Harry. 

“Uhhh. No sweetie. He just got a floo from the office and he has to go out.” says Lily. 

“Oh. It's ok then. Probably wasn't too important. Well I'm going to bed then. Night mom.” said Harry. 

“Wait Harry. I guess I'll talk to you then.” said Lily. 

Lily and Harry walked in and she closed the door. They both sat on his bed

“So what did you want to talk about mom?” asked Harry. 

“Ummm. This is a little awkward. It really should be something your dad talks to you about but he is always so busy. I wasn’t really prepared for this but I thought we should at least discuss it. So I know you are dating Cho now and you might be having some feelings and urges in your body…” said Lily who was blushing badly. 

Harry finally understood what her mother was talking about. 

“Oh god. Mom. Please tell me you are not trying to give me the talk.” said Harry who started to blush as well. 

“I know this is not something you normally talk to a mother about but it is really important. So um you see when a witch and wizard really love each other, they get these urges down by your ummm…” said Lily. 

“Stop right there mom. I know how it all works. We don't need to go into that.” said Harry. 

“Oh. Ok. Good. Good. Um sooo uh have you and Cho… done it yet?” said Lily. 

Harry looked at her mother. This was the most embarrassing conversation he ever had. His mother looked so uncomfortable. 

“Ummm… I don't want to lie to you mom. We have had sex a few times already.” said Harry.   
“Oh… Not what I was hoping to hear. Ok. Ok. Um… Ok. Is Cho on the anti pregnancy potion?” asked Lily. 

“Yea she is.” said Harry. 

“Good. Good. That's good. And umm… she wasn't the one that pressured you into it was she?” said Lily. 

“No she didn't. ” said Harry who knew that it was him that pushed her into doing it. 

“OK. I had to ask. So do you have any questions? Maybe how you feel.” said Lily. 

“No mom. No questions and I don't want to talk to my mom about how I feel when I'm having sex with my girlfriend.” said Harry. 

“No. That's not what I meant. Nevermind. Well if you do have any questions let me know. I think that's enough for tonight. I’ll let you go to bed now. Good night sweetie.” said Lily who stood up. 

“Night mom.” said Harry. 

He got up and hugged his mom. 

“Thanks for caring.” said Harry. 

“Of course sweetie.” said Lily. 

As they hugged, Harry felt his mom’s large tits. After the whole night of Rose trying to feel him up, Harry was a little randy. The feeling of tits kinda excited him. Harry Jr. woke up a little bit and poked Lily in the leg. She felt it immediately and broke off the hug. Lily blushed a bit and then left the room. 

She went back to her room and locked the door. Did she just feel her own son's dick poke her leg she thought. After the talk and that, she needed a drink. She poured herself a glass of wine and took off her robe. She then just remembered she had on lingerie that wouldn't be used as James was not around again. She let out a sigh and took a deep breath. 

“Wow. I can still smell the perfume from before. That is good stuff. Maybe I'll have to buy my own. I am getting tired of my old one. Oh well. I'll just go to bed in a bit.” said Lily. 

\---

Meanwhile, in Rose’s room she had changed into her pajamas and was getting ready for bed. She was still a bit peeved but thought she would get over it after a good night's rest. As she was about to turn off the light she saw the bottle of perfume. 

“Hmm. When did this get here? I don't remember bringing it up. Oh well. Who cares about Harry. I have a secret admirer.” said Rose. 

Rose went to put the bottle back down on her side table but it rolled and started to roll off the table. She caught it with her hand quickly before it hit the floor. Her quidditch skills coming in handy. However when she caught it, she accidental squeezed the pump and sprayed herself. 

“Oops. Ug. I'm too tired for another shower and besides it smells good.” said Rose. 

Rose placed the bottle carefully on the table and turned the lights off. She then quickly fell asleep. 

Rose opened her eyes and found she was back at the party. She was wearing her dress again that hugged her figure so perfectly. She looked around but no one was around. 

“Hello? Anyone here?” said Rose. 

Behind Rose stood her brother, Harry Potter. 

“Hello my dear sister. I have been expecting you.” said Harry. 

Rose spun around quickly. 

“Harry! What the hell? You scared the crap of of me. What are we doing here?” asked Rose.   
“This is a party for you, sister.” said Harry as he walked towards Rose. 

Rose was a little freaked out by the way Harry was acting. As Harry got closer Rose stepped back until she bumped into the dinner table. 

“Harry, stop it. You are scaring me.” said Rose. 

But Harry continued his slow predatory advancement towards Rose. When Rose tried to get away, Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the table. She tried to punch and kick at Harry but he blocked all the attacks. Harry threw her onto the table. The plates and silverware went flying off the table. 

As Rose tried to struggle free from Harry's grasp, shackles appeared on the table. They locked around Rose’s wrists and ankles causing her to be tied down to the table in an X formation. 

“NO! Let me go! Harry! I order you to uncuff me this instance.” said Rose. 

“But sister, the party is just beginning.” said Harry. 

Rose tried to break free from the shackles but to no avail. She was twisting and turning her body causing her breasts to shake. Harry rubbed Rose’s cheek with the back of his hand. She turned away. 

“Don't touch me you sick perv.” said Rose. 

“You are calling me a pervert? Dear sister, it's you who really wants this.” said Harry. 

“I want this? Don't make me laugh. You are the one that always leers at me with your perverted eyes. Don't think I don't notice you undressing me in your mind.” said Rose. 

“But sister, is it not you who purposely leaves the door open while you change. Is it not you who wears clothes in the house that shows off your body. The only one you are showing off to is me. Out of all your dresses you have, did you not choose the one you knew I love seeing you in? Also was it not you who spent the whole rubbing your foot against me? Rubbing your chest and ass against me. No my sister. It is you who is the pervert.” said Harry. 

“No! You are wrong. I'm not like that.” said Rose. 

“I do love this dress on you. It fits you perfectly and you know it. The way it hugs you hips, it accentuates your tits, the slits down the side of you legs.” said Harry as he traced the sides of the dress from bottom to the top. 

Harry then licked Rose’s cheek. She shivered at that. 

“Don't tell me you are not turned on by this.” said Harry. 

“Never. I would never be turned on by your sick ways.” says Rose. 

“Oh that is what you say but your body tells a different story. Look at you nipples. They are so erect that I can see them poking up under your dress.” said Harry as he softly groped her breasts with his left hand. 

“No… Stop it…” said Rose.

Harry ran his right hand down the side of her of her body. He slipped his hand through the slit and rubbed his finger against her panty covered wet pussy. Harry then pushed her panties to the side and stroked her pussy lips. His finger being coated with the moisture coming from her pussy. He pulled his hand out and placed his finger on her mouth. 

“Look at how wet you are. You might lie to yourself about not being turned on by this but your body is telling the truth. It is saying you really want this.” said Harry. 

“No… I don't.” said Rose weakly. 

“Still resisting your true nature. Let's see how long that lasts.” said Harry. 

Harry then ripped the top half of her dress, revealing her tits. The fabric being torn like it was paper. 

“Nooooo! Please stop. Don't do this! Please Harry.” cried Rose. 

Harry kissed around her breasts. Then licked around her areolas until he finally nibbled on her nipples. They were fully erect. Rose kept on protesting weakly. 

“Nooooo… Please stop…” said Rose. 

After playing with Rose’s titties for a few minutes, Harry ripped the rest of the dress in half. Rose looked down. 

“Wait… What are you doing? No. Not there. You can't. We are brother and sister. This is wrong Harry. Please stop.” said Rose. 

Harry ignored her and climbed down to her nether region. He inhaled the scent of her pussy. 

“Mmmm. The smell of lust is coming from you sister.” said Harry. 

Harry started to lick the juices coming out of her pussy. He licked all around her pussy lips. He then spread her pussy open and sucked on her clit. Rose’s complaints and resistance disappeared and turned to low moans and heavy breathing. 

“Mmmmmm. Uhhhh. Mmmmmm” moaned Rose. 

All of Rose’s previous wiggling to avoid Harry's touch now turned into her pushing her body towards Harry's tongue. She closed her eyes. Rose was feeling pleasure that she never felt before. It felt so good but was so wrong. She didn't think it could be any better. Then a big jolt of pleasure rocked her. Harry had begun to finger Rose. He would push and pull his finger into her pussy. 

“Uhhhh. Mmmmmm. That feels good.” moaned Rose. 

Harry alternated the pace between a quick pistoning pace to a slow pace where he would wiggle his finger. During one penetration, Harry pushed his finger as far as he could and wiggled the upper wall of her love canal. Rose’s whole body jumped and she moaned loudly. 

“Oh God! Right there. Yes! Ohhhh yes.” moaned Rose. 

Harry knew he just found her g-spot. He purposely started to concentrate on that area. Rose’s waist was bouncing up and down. The pressure was building up quickly. 

“Oh God. Why does it feel so good? It shouldn't be like this. You are my brother. The way you are making me feel is wrong.” said Rose. 

Harry then stopped and pulled his finger out. Rose looked down to see why Harry stopped. 

“If you think it is so wrong, I can stop. You were begging me to stop touching you before. Maybe I should.” said Harry. 

Rose was conflicted. Her mind was telling her this was wrong. It was taboo. She should tell him to stop. But her body was yelling at her to continue. What Harry was doing to her was amazing. She started to rationalize what was happening. He was just fingering her. They weren't actually doing it. They're was nothing wrong with this. He was just helping her with an itch she had. She finally decided. 

“Don't stop. Keep going. It feels good. Please Harry.” said Rose. 

“If you say so, sister.” said Harry. 

Harry re-inserted his finger and massaged her g-spot. Rose began moaning immediately. Harry bent down and sucked on her clit. A loud moan escaped Rose’s mouth. Rose’s breathing started to get ragged. She was humping Harry's finger and her toes were curling up. After five minutes Rose was getting very close to cumming. All she needed was Harry to push her over. She closed her eyes and embraced the feeling. Just as she thinks she is about to have the orgasm of her life, Harry pulls his finger out. 

“Harry! Don't stop. I'm almost there.” yelled Rose. 

Rose heard the sound of a belt buckle being loosen. Then a zipper being unzip. She looked down and saw her brother taking off his pants and boxers. She finally saw her brother's cock. It looked huge and angry. The veins were bulging out. The mushroom head was front and center. 

Harry climbed on top of her and started to rub his cock against her pussy. He wiggled it around to lube it up with pussy juices. Harry then gave her an evil smile. Rose came back to her senses. Fingering was one thing but if he stuck his penis into her, it would be full on incest she thought. 

“Wait… Harry… You can't do that. We are siblings. That would be incest. That is taboo. We can’t have sex with each other.” said Rose. 

“But it is not taboo for your brother to finger you and make you cum? You sound pretty hypocritical, my dear sister.” said Harry. 

“Uhhhh….ummm… I-I don't know. It's just different. Why don't you just finish fingering me off? I'm sure you liked doing that.” said Rose. 

“So you get all the pleasure and I get nothing. Hmmm. I don't think so. Guess I'll just stop.” said Harry. 

“No! Please Harry. I need you just to push me over. I'm so close.” said Rose. 

Just then some arms wrapped around Harry's chest. A naked Cho Chang appeared behind Harry. She kissed Harry on the neck. 

“Harry, if she won't do it with you, I will. She is not worth it. Leave her be and let a real woman take care of your needs.” said Cho. 

Cho wrapped her fingers around Harry's manhood and began stroking it. Harry groaned loudly. 

“Don't listen to her Harry. You are with me now. Go away you bitch. Leave my brother alone. He belongs with me.” said Rose. 

“Heh. You won't even fuck him. Why should he stay with you. I will let him do anything to me. I am his to play with. Come along Harry. Let's leave her here alone. We can have all the fun you want away from here.” said Cho. 

Cho tugged Harry off the table and she led him towards the door. 

“No! Don't go Harry. Don't leave me for her. Don't fuck her. Don't fuck her. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck your big sister.” said Rose. 

Harry stopped and looked back at Rose. 

“What did you say?” said Harry. 

“Don't go brother. Stay here and fuck me instead. My pussy is already wet and ready for you. Just stick your big hard cock into me.” said Rose. 

“Don't listen to her Harry. She doesn't mean it.” said Cho. 

“I mean it! I mean it Harry. You can do anything to me. I'll make you feel better than she ever could. Just stay with me.” said Rose.   
“But I thought you didn't want to break this taboo.” said Harry. 

“I changed my mind. I don't care what others think. Brother, come back to me and you can fuck me as much as you want.” said Rose. 

Harry looked back and forth between Cho and Rose. He then took Cho’s hand off his cock and walked towards Rose. Cho disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Harry climbed back onto the table and over Rose. 

“Do you really mean that?” asked Harry. 

“Yes Harry. As long as you don't ever leave me, you can have me. Now come and fuck your big sister.” said Rose. 

Harry stroked his dick a few times and directed it at her virgin hole. He pushed in all the way. Her hymen was lost a long time ago on a broom. Harry groaned as did Rose. 

“Ohhhh! You're in Harry. Oh God. You are in so deep. Uhhhh.” moaned Rose. 

“Sis, you are so tight. Are you ready? I'm going to fuck you so hard now.” said Harry. 

Harry pulled back then thrusted forward. He began speeding up. Rose’s breasts bounced each time Harry thrusted in. Each time Harry went in it felt like the first time for Rose. He felt so big to Rose. 

“Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh God, my little brother is not so little. Uhhhh. Too big. You are breaking my pussy. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck yes! Oh Harry!” moaned Rose. 

The bonds to her wrists and ankles released. Cho immediately wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and she pulled his head down to start kissing him. It was a wet and passionate kiss. Their tongues were dancing with each other. They both were grunting into each other's mouths. After a bit Rose broke the kissing. 

“Oh yes! Right there! Harder! Harder! Fuck me harder Harry. Yes right there! Oh God! I'm gonna cum! My little brother is going to make me cum! OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I'M CUMMING!” yelled Rose. 

“I'm cumming too sis!” roared Harry ss he blasted his load into his sister. 

“FUCKKKKKKKK!!!” yelled Rose. 

Rose’s eyes shot wide open. She sat straight up. Her breathing was heavy. She was drenched in sweat. Her pajamas were sticking to her body because of the sweat. Her left hand was in her pants and under her panties. She pulled it out and found it dripping wet with her juices and cum. She pulled off the blanket to find her pajama bottoms were soaked and her bed sheets had a big wet spot. 

“Oh God! Did I just have a sex dream with my own brother? Oh God. Oh God. Why? Why do I remember everything in the dream. Oh God. This can't be happening.” said Rose. 

Rose got out of bed and went straight to her bathroom to clean herself and change into new pajamas. Little did Rose know, as she entered the bathroom, the door to her bedroom closed. Harry was outside and he witnessed Rose having a sex dream about him. 

He had earlier decided to go down to look for the bottle of perfume while everyone was asleep. As he passed by Rose’s room, he heard her sister call out his name. He stopped and slightly opened the door. Harry saw his sister sleep-masturbating and moaning his name. This shocked him. He wondered why she was dreaming of him until he noticed the bottle of perfume next to her bed. He did not plan on this but the seeds of an idea started to bloom in his mind. Harry was getting horny watching his sister. He wanted to go in but stopped himself. He had to be patient. Just then his sister awoke and then went to the bathroom. Harry walked back towards his room with many ideas of what he could do. 

Meanwhile on the other end of the wing, Lily was twisting and turning in bed. She had fallen asleep after finishing her wine. Exhaustion from the long day and frustration from not having sex for weeks had drained her energy. It was not a nightmare she was having. Actually it was quite the opposite. No one heard what she said while she was dreaming. 

“Ohhhhh Harry!” moaned Lily. 

\---


	14. Chapter 14

The Witch's Collar 

A mother and her young son could be seen walking through the streets of Daigon Alley. The little boy who looked like he was only 5 or 6 years old, happily held onto his mother's hand as they made their way through the bustling roads where wizards and witches did their shopping. No matter how many times he came here, there was something new to see. Today they were going to his favorite store, Flourish and Blotts. 

The store had so many books that he wanted to read. As a young child he would often have his mother buy some books and read it to him. Now that he was old enough to read himself, he asked for more books. The little boy looked up to his mother and she smiled back at him. She opened the door to the store and they both went in. 

As usual, once the door closed, all the noise from the outside stopped. Besides a few customers walking around it was nice and quiet. A store employee walked up and greeted them. 

“Hi Lily. It's so good to see you again. And if it isn't little Harry. What brings you two here?” said Mrs. Blotts. 

Lily and Mrs. Blotts stated to chat a bit. Lily was looking for a specific book. Both then started to talk more but Harry had no interest in it. He was just looking around the store for some interesting books. Then something caught his eye. A book was flying around one of the shelves. The title of the book was “The Adventures of Jack Danger”. 

Harry wanted to grab it but it was out of his reach. He tried to get his mother's attention but she was too into her conversation with Mrs. Blotts. So Harry pulled his hand out of his mother's grip and quietly went after the book. As he got closer, the book would fly away. Harry gave chase. They went around a few aisles until the book flew into a restricted area for employees only. Harry paused for a second but decided he really wanted the book and went in. 

He went down some stairs and found himself inside a huge warehouse of books. Stacks and stacks of books everywhere. There were tons of books flying everywhere. Harry scanned for where his book went. He had lost track of it until he saw it near the top of a shelf. Harry used some of the books as stairs and started to climb up. 

He did not notice he was really high up until he looked down. Harry got a little scared but he would not be denied his book. He continued climbing until he was on the top of a pile of books on the shelf. The pile got a bit wobbly as he tried to crawl to the book. He was almost within grasp of the book. 

Meanwhile back at the front of the store, Lily and Mrs. Blotts were just finishing their conversation when Lily looked down and noticed Harry was no longer there. She looked around for Harry but didn't see him nearby. 

“Harry? Sweetie? Where are you?” said Lily. 

Mrs. Blotts then started to look for Harry as well. They looked through a few aisles but could not find him. Lily began to panic. She had never lost sight of him like this before. They had gone through the store and could not find him. 

“Oh my God. Where could he have gone to? Was he kidnapped? How could I have let this happen.” cried Lily. 

Mrs. Blotts tried to calm and reassure Lily that Harry was fine. Then all of a sudden they heard someone yell from the storage room downstairs. 

“Hey kid. Get down from there. That's dangerous!” said a random employee. 

Lily and Mrs. Blotts looked at each other and then ran downstairs. They saw the employee that was yelling and they looked at the direction he was facing. They found Harry up high on a shelf with some books starting to slide off. 

“Harry!” yelled Lily. 

Harry turned to see his mother. With Harry shifting his weight, the books began to tumble down. Harry slid off and was falling off the shelf. Lily quickly took her wand out and transfigured the falling books into pillows. Harry fell onto the soft pillows. Lily ran towards Harry and hugged really hard. 

“Are you OK? Are you hurt? Does anything hurt?” said a frantic Lily. 

“Mommy, I'm fine.” said Harry. 

“Oh thank God. What are you thinking! Do you know how dangerous that was! You could've have been hurt!” yelled Lily. 

“I was just trying to get that book.” said Harry who pointed at the flying book. 

“That is no excuse. I am so sorry Mrs. Blotts. I will pay for any damages.” said Lily. 

“No, it is I who should apologize. The door to the storage room should never have been left open. Too many books could fly out. I’m just glad Harry is safe.” said Mrs. Blotts who gave an angry glare to her employee. 

After all that, they started to make their way back up. 

“But the book…” said Harry. 

Lily have him an angry stare and Harry knew he should not push it. Mrs. Blotts summoned the book and cast a spell on it. The book stopped flying and she handed it to Harry. Lily paid for the books and they went home. 

This was not the first time Lily had this dream. This was a memory of what actually happened. Lily was so distraught when she couldn't find her son and when he almost died. She vowed never to let that happen again and watched Harry like a hawk. That is how she became a very overprotective mom. Unlike her dreams before this one continued on. 

Lily and Harry were on the couch. Harry had his head on his mom's lap. She was reading the book he got from the store. As she finished reading it, she closed the book and looked down. Young Harry had turned into teenage Harry. 

“Thanks for reading mom. But I gotta get going. Gonna go hang out with Cho.” said Harry as he sat up. 

“Again? I'm starting to think you like being with Cho more than your own mother.” said Lily. 

“Mom… It's not like that. It's just there are things I can do with Cho that I can't with you.” said Harry. 

“Oh really? What can she do that I can't?” said Lily.

“Well... we kiss.” said Harry. 

“I can do that.” said Lily who kissed him on the cheek. 

“No… We kiss on the lips.” said Harry. 

“Oh… Well umm I can do that too.” said Lily. 

She moved closer to Harry and kissed him on the lips. What started as an innocent quick kiss on the lips slowly turned into a make out session. Lily put her arms around Harry as he did to her. Harry then pushed Lily down onto her back. They continued to kiss until Harry pushed his tongue into his mother's mouth. Lily opened up and allowed his tongue entrance. They made out for awhile until Harry pulled away. A string of saliva stretched from her mouth to his tongue. 

“See. I can kiss like Cho can.” said Lily. 

“Yeah, you can mom. But Cho also let's me touch her too.” said Harry as he looked at her chest. 

Lily understood what he meant. She unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it open to show her tits encompassed by her red bra. She took Harry's hand and places it on her breast. Harry pulled down the bra and started to massage her titties. He lowered his head and started to suck on her left nipple. 

“Mmmmm.” moaned Lily. 

She put her hands around Harry's head and pulled him closer to her boob. Harry licked and sucked all over her left tit. 

“Don't forget the other one sweetie.” said Lily. 

Harry then switched to her right bosom and gave it the attention she wanted. 

“Mmmmm. Yes. Suck mommy's titties. That's it. Yesss.” moaned Lily. 

Harry alternated between her tits. While he was sucking on one of them he was groping the other one. Lily was enjoying the attention her son was giving her. Eventually, Harry looked up at her again. 

“You know mom. Your tits are amazing. They are way bigger than Cho’s. But you know… Cho also takes care my other needs.” said Harry as he took his mom's hand and placed it on his crotch. 

Understanding what his son was trying to convey, she had him sit up. She got off the couch and knelt down in front of him. She unfastened his zipper and button. Then she pulled down his pants and underwear. Her son's cock stood at attention. She thought it look bigger than James‘ did. 

Lily put her fingers around his shaft and started to pump it. Harry groaned a little. She then licked the head like a lollipop. Eventually she swallowed the entire head and began giving her son a honest blow job. She swirled her tongue over the head to maximize his pleasure. She also massaged his balls which Harry enjoyed. After a bit, Harry grabbed Lily's head and started to force his dick down her throat. Lily gagged a little bit but was able to take him down her throat. 

“Oh god mom. You give such good head. Uhhh. That's good.” said Harry. 

Lily couldn't respond with her son's huge cock down her throat. So she did the only thing she could. She hummed over his cock. This got Harry to grunt loudly. As much as Harry wanted the blow job to continue he would blow his load off if this continued. 

“Mom. Uhhh. There is one more thing Cho does. She lets me stick it into her pussy.” said Harry. 

Lily pulled off Harry's dick with a pop. Saliva dripping from her mouth. 

“Oh does she now? Well we can't let her be the only one, can we now?” said Lily. 

Lily stood up. She hiked up her skirt and pulled down her wet red panties. She brought it to her face and took a whiff of her juices. She then placed the panties on Harry's face. 

“Do you smell that Harry. That's the scent of mommy's sex juices. You are making mommy very horny. Do you like the smell of mommy's pussy?” said Lily. 

Harry nodded yes. 

“Good. Now let mommy take care of everything.” said Lily. 

She pushed Harry down onto his back so he was lying on the couch. She sat on top of him in the cowgirl position. Lily grabbed a hold of his dick and angled it toward her pussy. She sank onto his cock until it was all the way in. Both of them moaned loudly. 

“Ohhh mom.” moaned Harry. 

“Ohhh Harry.” moaned Lily. 

Lily lifted herself up and then dropped back down. She set a nice pace of bouncing up and down. 

“Oh that feels good mom.” said Harry. 

“It feels good to me as well sweetie. Does mommy’s pussy feel better than Cho’s?” asked Lily. 

“It's great mom. It's just not as tight as Cho’s though.” said Harry. 

Lily knew there was no way her pussy would be as tight as a teenager. She had two kids as well. But there was something she had that Cho didn't. 

“Then how about this.” said Lily. 

Lily started to massage Harry's cock with her pussy muscles. She did things Harry never felt before in Cho. 

“Oh God, Mom! That's amazing. Oh wow. This feels so much better than Cho.” said Harry. 

“Mmm. I’m glad you like it. Of course it feels better. Mommy is a woman. Cho is just a little girl. Mommy knows how to make her baby feel good. Mommy knows best. Now don't forget to play with mommy's titties.” said Lily as she grabbed Harry's hands and placed them on her bouncing boobs. 

Harry squeezed and fondled his mom's jiggling tits as she bounced on him. She would alternate from bouncing to gyrating in a circle. After a few minutes, Lily bent forward and placed her hands next to Harry's head. Her tits were right in front of Harry's face. 

“Suck on mommy's tits. Suck on them like you use to as a baby. Yes. That's it. Keep sucking.” said Lily. 

Harry grabbed her tits and started to suck on them. Lily began bouncing harder and quicker. 

“You don't need Cho anymore. Mommy can take care of your needs. Stay with mommy and you can fuck her anytime you want.” said Lily. 

“Uhhhh. Mom… I'm really close. I don't think I can hold it back anymore.” said Harry. 

“I'm about to cum too sweetie. Don't hold back. Let go. Cum. You can cum inside of mommy's pussy. Shoot all of your hot jizz into mommy.” said Lily. 

“Oh Mom! I'm - I'm cumming!” moaned Harry as volley after volley of cum ejected into Lily's pussy. 

“OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING TOO. I'M CUMMING ON MY SON'S BIG HARD COCK. OH FUCKKKKKK!!!” yelled Lily. 

Lily then woke up. Her hips were in the air pumping up and down. Her left hand in her pussy. Her pussy squirting her cum into the air. 

“Oh god. Oh God. I'm cumming. Uhhhhhh.” moaned Lily. 

After having her first orgasm in a long time she collapsed into her bed. Her breathing was heavy. Beads of sweat all over her body. 

“Oh my God. Lily Jocasta Potter. How could you have a sex dream of your own son? I know it's been awhile but that is… that is just something that can’t happen. It must have been the wine and the talk I gave him. Yea. That's it. Damn you James. You should have been the one to talk to him.” said Lily to herself. 

Lily got up to clean up the bed and any remnants of her cum. She went to her closet to get her regular pajamas and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. Afterwards she would try to go back to sleep. 

\---

It was the next morning and Lily walked into the dining room. She was very tired as she did not get any restful sleep. Everytime she fell asleep she would have another very hot and vivid sex dream. Lily ended up with three different erotic dreams in which she had sex with her son. Each time he would dump all of his hot cum into her which would lead to her own orgasm. She felt quite guilty having such dreams. 

She poured herself a cup of coffee in hopes the caffeine would give her a bit of energy and wake her up. Unfortunately, it did not help. Lily just sat in her seat with the cup of coffee in her hand. Lily put her head down on the table and rested her eyes. The scenes of her dreams playing out in her mind as she rested. She did not hear it but Harry had come downstairs. 

Harry noticed his mother at the table. He quietly snuck up behind her and then quickly wrapped his arms around her waist for a hug. 

“Merry Christmas, mom!” said Harry. 

Lily jumped out of her seat and was startled. She was remembering one of her dreams where Harry was fucking her doggy style and he grabbed her waist to fuck harder. 

“Harry! Don't scare me like that!” said Lily. 

“Oh… Sorry mom.” said Harry.

Harry was confused. His mother always loved it when he hugged her. 

“No, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm a bit tired. And I also have to prepare for tonight's party. But that is my problem. You don't have to worry about it. Anyways, now that you are up, let's go open some Christmas presents. Go wake up your sister.” said Lily. 

“Alright mom.” said Harry. 

Harry went back upstairs towards his sister's room. He slowly opened the door and peered in. Rose was still asleep. She was in an odd position. Her face was down into her pillow. She was on her knees with her butt in the air. She had a blanket covering her. 

Harry carefully walked to the front of Rose’s bed. She was mumbling something in her sleep. Then she moaned a bit. Harry lifted the blanket slowly. The scent of female arousal hit Harry's nose immediately. He saw Rose was fingering herself again. She was sleep masturbating again. Harry got hard immediately seeing his older sister's pussy. He wanted to touch her but pulled back. Not yet he thought to himself. He had plans for his sister and wanted revenge for all the torturing she did to him as a kid. 

Harry pulled the blanket back down. He then nudged Rose on the shoulder. 

“Rose. Rose. Wake up. It's Christmas morning. Time to wake up.” said Harry. 

Rose started to open her eyes. She was a little grumpy. She was in the middle of another sex dream with Harry. Then she noticed the position she was in. Her hand was slick with her juices. She looked up and saw Harry. Rose immediately rolled over and cover herself tightly with her blanket. 

“Harry! What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out!” yelled Rose. 

“Mom told me to come wake you up. It's time to open presents. Jeez. No need to get so snippy. You mad I woke you from a good dream. Heh.” said Harry. 

“Get out!” said Rose who threw her pillow at Harry. 

Harry quickly dodged the pillow and ran out the room while closing the door. Rose fell back into her other pillow. 

“Oh god. I hope he didn't see anything. Why do I keep having sex dreams with Harry? What is wrong with me? Argggg!” said Rose. 

Rose brought her hand out and saw it was dripping. What was worse was she was still horny. She didn't get to finish this time. Rose was tempted to finish up her masturbation but decided not to. She reluctantly got up and cleaned herself the best she could. Rose then went downstairs. 

She saw her mom and Harry sitting by the Christmas tree checking out some of the boxes. Rose sat down next to her mother. She didn't want to be near Harry as she felt awkward being around him now. 

“Where's dad?” asked Rose. 

“I'm not sure. Your father didn't come home last night. He was pulled away for some auror business. I'll go floo him.” said Lily. 

An owl then came flying in and dropped a letter of. It was the owl James used at the ministry. Harry ripped a piece of bacon from the table and fed it to the owl. The owl gave Harry an appreciative hoot and then flew away. Lily opened the letter and read it. She had an angry face after finishing it.

“It looks like your father won't be home for Christmas. The guy they went after got away and he is now stuck trying to figure out where he went.” said Lily. 

Rose and Harry noticed that their mother was annoyed but stayed quiet. Lily was angry that James was not around recently. Their children were getting older and there wasn't much time left where they could spend quality time together. 

“Well let's not let that ruin our Christmas morning. Let's open some gifts.” said Lily. 

They exchanged gifts with each other. Lily and James got Rose a nice gold bracelet. She had begged for them to get it for her. They got Harry a signed copy of a dueling charms book by the famous duelist Aaron Graves. He was Harry's favorite duelist. Not many people knew but Harry was very interested in dueling. Harry remembered the first time he watched a duel. 

\---

James and Lily had taken Harry to a dueling tournament at the age of 8 and he was enamored by it. All the different spells and strategies the wizards and witches used intrigued Harry. 

Harry loved watching Graves as he was not the strongest or fastest spell caster. But he was the smartest. He had such a large repertoire of spells and he used them in unique ways to win. Afterwards, Harry begged his mom to start teaching him magic. 

Lily thought this was cute but did not think he could use his magics yet at such a young age. Harry’s constant pestering eventually got on Lily's nerve and she finally relented. She tried teaching him and Rose the levitation spell. Not expecting much she handed her wand to Rose first and nothing happened. Then she handed her wand to Harry and thought nothing would happen as well. What happened next shocked her. Harry was able to lift the feather into the air. It was not perfect but in the air it went. Rose was amazed at first but then got jealous and left. 

Lily then tried teaching him other spells. Harry was able to do some of them if he really concentrated. Lily noticed his struggles and had an idea. 

One night, she brought Harry to Daigon Alley. They entered Ollivander’s workshop just before it closed. 

“I'm sorry but I am about to close… ohh...if it isn't Lily Potter and this must be young Harry Potter. So good to see you Mrs. Potter. Oh I remember the first time you came in here for your wand. 10¼", Willow, swishy. Very powerful wand.” said Mr. Ollivander. 

“That is correct but I'm not here for me. I'm here because I was wondering if you could find a wand for Harry.” asked Lily. 

“He is a bit young isn't he. The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery forbids underage children from using magic.” said Ollivander. 

“That law is only for children from the age of eleven to eighteen. Harry is only 8. And there is no law stopping us from buying a wand.” said Lily. 

“I see. Well if you wish to buy one I will not get in the way. Let's see. Mr. Potter. Would you hold this wand?” said Ollivander. 

Harry took the wand and a bunch of sparks flew out of the wand. 

“Interesting.” said Ollivander who did not expect to see so many sparks from such a young boy. 

Harry then tried a few more wands but they didn't fit him. 

“Hmmm. Quite peculiar. Maybe. Just maybe it could be that wand.” said Ollivander. 

He went to the back room and searched for the box that had been collecting dust. No wizard or witch was close to being able to wield one his greatest wands he created. He then found it and brought it back to Harry. He opened the box and handed Harry the wand. As Harry touched the wand, he felt a warm feeling throughout his body. The wand gave out a small humming noise. No random sparks came out. Harry tried the levitation spell and a whole wall of boxes floated into the air. 

“Extraordinary. I was beginning to think that no one would ever be able to use that wand. 11" long, made of holly, and possesses a rare phoenix feather core. A Phoenix’s feather usually burns away when it falls off its wings. I was extremely lucky to catch it before it disintegrated. However, the power of this core has been too much for all that had come into my store except you, Mr. Potter. I expect many great things from you and that wand.” said Ollivander. 

Lily was totally shocked at all of this. Her innocent young boy showed such promise. She paid for the wand and they both left. Lily continued to teach Harry new spells which he picked up a lot quicker with his own wand. James saw this and decided to take over Harry's dueling lessons. James himself was an above average dueler.

Lily did not like this but accepted it. She did continue Harry's lessons with charms but also started teaching him potion making and rune crafting. James taught Harry dueling tactics and transfiguration. 

Harry enjoyed learning all of these new things. If Harry was to be honest, he had more fun with his mom. She was the better teacher. James was more of a drill sergeant than teacher. At the age of 9 ½, James entered Harry into a dueling tournament for young wizards and witches. These tournaments were mostly for children who were already at school and around the age of 13 to 16. Most of them were from influential families which was why they were able to get permission from the ministry to be able to hold these type of events. Lily was resistant to the idea of Harry dueling others at such a young age but James convinced her. 

Many of Harry's opponents laughed when they saw him. Unfortunately for them, Harry utterly embarrassed them. The power behind his spells were a lot weaker than the other kids as Harry's core had not fully developed yet. But he used many different spells to confuse his opponents. Harry ended up winning the tournament only being hit by a few spells. 

James was so proud. However, James changed as Harry won more and more. He became more strict and forced Harry to train even more. The fun that Harry had in the beginning was lost. He no longer enjoyed dueling and eventually decided to quit. James was heartbroken. He tried to convince Harry to continue but Harry wouldn't budge. This strained their relationship. James started to spend more time with Rose and train her in quidditch. Harry spent more time with Lily learning new spells. 

\---

“Mom… really? I already said I would never go back to dueling. I don't like it anymore.” said Harry. 

“I know. That gift was really from your father. This one is from me.” said Lily. 

Lily handed Harry another gift. He opened it and found it was the book on advanced rune crafting that he had been looking for. 

“Oh wow! Mom, you actually found this? I've been looking for this for a long time. Most of the copies have been lost. Thanks so much.” said Harry as he got up and hugged her. 

Lily stiffened from the contact Harry was giving her. It felt awkward to hug her son but she ignored the feeling and hugged him back. Harry then handed Lily his present to her. It was a beautiful red scarf that he charmed to keep the wearer warm. She loved it and gave Harry a hug. Rose gave her mom a box of chocolate that she knew her mother loved. 

Harry then picked up another box and handed it to Rose. It was his gift to her. Even though they always fought, his parents made them get gifts for each other every year. This year Harry got her the new top of the line Quidditch gloves that were sold out for months. 

“Whoa. How did you get these? They have been sold out for months.” said Rose. 

Harry had a smirk on his face. Rose then gave Harry her gift. She got him an autographed first edition of “The Adventures of Jack Danger” book. A very hard book to find signed as the author had died. 

“Wow. You even found one that was signed.” said Harry. 

Rose gave him a bigger smirk. One would think they got such nice gifts to each other. But in fact they were only so nice because they wanted to be the one that got the better gift. It was a competition between the two. They didn't do it for love for each other. They did it so they could hold it above the other person the whole year. This year it was tough to decide who won. 

Lily did not know of their competition. She just thought it was nice to see her two kids actually be nice to each other. She stood up and got the camera. 

“What nice gifts we got this year. I want to take some pictures. Alright you two, get in front of the tree.” said Lily. 

Both Harry and Rose protested not wanting to take pictures but then the look Lily gave them made them realize it was best not to argue with her. Normally their pictures looked awkward. There was a big space between them. However, Harry had a different idea this time. He got closer to Rose and put his arm around her waist. Rose stiffened up. She felt weird being so close to Harry now. Some flashbacks of her recent dreams flooded her mind. This made her nipples erect. Lily told them to smile. Rose put on a weak smile as Lily took the photo. After the photo Rose immediately moved away from Harry. She was not sure how her body would react if she stayed near him any longer. 

Harry then suggested that all the of them be in a picture. He called for Winky to take the picture for them. Harry stood in the middle while Lily was to his right and Rose was to his left. He put his arms around both of their waist and pulled them tight to him. Rose and Lily were a little reluctant being this close to Harry. Just before the picture was taken, Harry lowered his left hand onto Rose’s butt. Rose stood up straight and her eyes widened. Winky then took the picture. 

Normally Rose would have called out her brother but right now her emotions were a mess. She didn't know what to do. She kinda liked that he groped her but didn't want to admit it. She grabbed her presents and went back to her room. Harry also brought his stuff back to his room. 

For the rest of the day Rose stayed in her room trying to sort out what was wrong with her. Harry and Lily prepared for the Christmas party that was going to be held in the Potter Manor. It was a yearly thing where it was mostly friends and colleagues from work. Harry was setting up some decorations when he heard the floo activate. He saw it was his father. 

“James. You are finally back. It's getting late. Where have you been? The party will start soon. Luckily Harry has been helping me set it up no thanks to you. Come on you gotta get changed.” said Lily. 

“Lils… you see something has come up. The guy I was after last night. We received some reliable intel that he is holed up somewhere in Knockturn Alley. We have aurors looking for him but haven't exactly found where. Unfortunately, I have to help with the search and can't be here.” said James. 

“What!? It's Christmas. Can't it wait? This party was your idea. How can you not be here?” said Lily who was livid. 

“I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could change things but our intel suggests that a port key to China is being made. If our suspect leaves the country there will be no way for us to track him.” said James. 

“Fine James Potter. If you think capturing this criminal is more important than spending time with your family, then go.” said Lily. 

“Lily, don't be like that. You have to know I rather be here but this is really important and it's an order from the higher ups.” said James.

“Choose. I won't stop you.” said Lily who walked away. 

James sighed and turned towards the floo and left. Lily turned around and couldn't believe he left. Lily was hurt and started to cry. Harry saw this and ran to his mother. He tried to console her. 

“Thank you Harry. I'm alright now.” said Lily. 

“Don't worry mom. I'll help you out in any way you need.” said Harry. 

A thought of Harry fucking her wildly flashed in her mind. She shook her head to wash away such a naughty thought. 

“You don't have to do much, sweetie. But you will have to be the man of the household tonight. Just be there to greet and talk with our guests.” said Lily. 

“Sure thing mom. I'll take care of everything. Why don't you get changed and I'll finish up here.” said Harry. 

“You are such a good son. I'm so lucky to have you.” said Lily. 

Lily got up and went to her room to change while Harry finished decorating. Lily finished taking a bath and then put on a beautiful dark blue gown. She just finished applying her makeup and looked in the mirror to make sure there were no smudges when she reached for her perfume. She accidentally knocked it off the table and the bottle shattered. 

“Uhhhh. What else could go wrong.” Lily thought. 

That was her last bottle of perfume. Then she remembered that Rose had that nice bottle of perfume. She put on her high heels and made her way to Rose’s room. She knocked on the door and entered. Rose was already dressed in a red strapless gown. If you put Rose and Lily next to each other one would think they were sisters.

“Rose, you look beautiful. That dress is perfect for you.” said Lily. 

“Thanks mom. You look great too. Did you need something?” asked Rose. 

“Yea. I dropped my bottle off perfume and don't have any left. Can I use some of yours?” asked Lily. 

“Sure. I was just about to spray some on myself. This one smells really good.” said Rose. 

Rose sprayed herself and Lily with the perfume. They then went downstairs to the grand hall. Harry had just finished decorating and made sure everything was ready for the party.

“Wow, you two look very beautiful.” said Harry.

Both Rose and Lily blushed at Harry’s compliment. 

“Thank you Harry. Everything looks perfect here. You did an amazing job sweetie. Why don’t you go get cleaned up and dressed for the party.” said Lily as she went to check on the food.

“Alright mom.” said Harry.

As Harry made his way out of the room, he passed by Rose and checked her out. He looked up and down her body.

“Not bad sis.” said Harry and then left.

Rose blushed even more as Harry leered at her. 

Harry went up to take a quick shower and then put on his tuxedo. The Potter Christmas party was a black tie event. Everyone had to dress up nicely. Afterwards, he made his way back downstairs just as the first guests started to arrive.

True to his word, Harry was with Lily as they greeted their guests. Many of Lily’s colleagues came first with their significant others. Harry made small talk with them. They all complimented Lily for raising Harry to be such a gentleman. Rose also made the rounds and made small talk with the guests. Then Cassie arrived to the party. Lily and Cassie gave each other a hug. 

“Cassie, thank you for coming. You look gorgeous in that green dress.” said Lily.

“Thank you for having me. And you look stunning in that gown.” said Cassie.

“So I am guessing Sirius is not coming as well.” said Lily.

“Oh no, he is. He went to drop off my coat. Where did he go?” said Cassie who looked for him.

Sirius then entered the grand hall and made his way to them.

“Wow, Lily, you look hot. If you weren’t tied down to James and I wasn’t with Cassie…” said Sirius.

Cassie interrupted him by elbowing him in the gut.

“Be very careful what you say next.” said Cassie.

“Umph. Heh heh. I of course was going to say that we would casually talk about how nice this party was.” said Sirius.

“Uh huh… Ignore him, Lily. He sometimes doesn’t think with his brain first.” said Cassie.

Lily laughed at their exchange.

“Um, Sirius, you didn’t have to go help with the search for the criminal in Knockturn Alley?” asked Lily.

“Oh that. Yeah I am not part of that task force so I wasn’t asked to participate in the search. Sucks for James and his team. Although, I think I would’ve put my foot down and told Bones the search could wait. But that’s just me.” said Sirius.

Cassie elbowed Sirius again and gave him an angry glare. 

“Don’t worry about it. James made his choice. Now, let’s stop talking about work. Go and enjoy the party. We have tons of food for you to try.” said Lily.

The party continued on. The guests were eating and mingling. Eventually the dance floor opened up. Usually, it was James and Lily that started off the first dance but with James not being here, Lily didn’t know what to do. Harry noticed this and walked up to his mother.

“May I have this dance?” said Harry.

Lily smiled at Harry coming to the rescue.

“You may.” said Lily.

Harry and Lily went to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance. Lily had made sure Harry learned to dance at a young age. It was a skill that she thought would come in handy as he grew up. The song was a slow waltz which Harry and Lily had danced to many times. Lily looked into her son’s eyes as they were dancing. They matched the green color that were in hers. As they danced she couldn’t believe how mature he had gotten. Just yesterday she saw him as her little boy but now he was a man. She had this warm feeling in her as they danced. Everyone was watching them dance. Many thought it was James at first but soon noticed it was Harry. Others then started to join the dance as well. 

Eventually the song ended and Harry and Lily bowed at each other. They then stepped off the dance floor as the next song started.

“My Harry. I’m glad I gave you those dance lessons. You did wonderfully.” said Lily.

“I had a good teacher.” said Harry.

The party was nearing the end. Many had finished eating and were dancing or talking. Harry noticed that Rose was by standing by herself in a corner. The party was really for their parents so none of their friends were ever here. Harry walked over to Rose.

“Hey sis. You look bored.” said Harry.

“Oh. Hey. Uh yea. At least the party is almost over.” said Rose.

“Yea… So you wanna dance?” asked Harry.

“With you?” said Rose.

“Uh yeah. You saw my moves out there. Not to brag or anything but I think I am a pretty good dancer. Or course if it is because you think you can’t match my dancing skills, I totally would understand.” said Harry who was trying to bait his sister in.

“Excuse me? I could so totally dance circles around you. There is no way my little loser of a brother could be a better dancer than me.” said Rose.

Rose then pulled Harry to the dance floor. It was a fast pace song playing and they were dancing pretty hard. But then the song ended and the final song of the night started. It was a slow smooth song. Rose paused and looked at Harry. She started to leave the dance floor when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He put his hand on her waist and the other in her other hand and started to slow dance with her. Rose froze for a second but then started to let Harry lead. She put her arms around his neck and swayed to the music. She slowly put her head on his chest as the music continued to play. Rose was confused. She should have just pushed him away but instead was enjoying being close to Harry. She could smell Harry’s scent from the sweat he generated from dancing. Too soon the song ended and Harry pulled away. He smiled at her and they left the dance floor.

The guests started to leave. Lily and Harry were by the floo to say their goodbyes to the guests. The guests thanked Lily and Harry for an excellent party. Eventually the last guest left and both Harry and Lily let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank god it’s finally over. I am exhausted.” said Lily.

“Me too mom. Winky, will you and the other house elves be okay with cleaning everything up?” asked Harry.

“Of course Master Harry. Winky will make sure everything is back to normal.” said Winky who began cleaning. 

“Where’s your sister? I saw you and her were dancing. That was nice of you to do.” said Lily.

“Yea. She looked bored so I just asked her to dance. I think she went upstairs to her room.” said Harry. 

“I think I am going to call it a night as well mom. Good night.” said Harry.

“I will too. Good night sweetie.” said Lily.

Harry and Lily then went their separate ways to their own rooms to change and get some sleep. However, Harry would be the only one getting any good sleep. For Lily and Rose, when then fell asleep, their dreams of Harry began again. In every dream they had that night, Harry had ravaged their bodies. He had done depraved and unspeakable sexual acts to them but they loved it. They wanted more. They wanted Harry to fuck them even more. Eventually they just gave in and let Harry do what he wanted to them. Rose and Lily would wake up multiple times from their own orgasms. They both had given up changing each time they came and just allowed their juices to be absorbed by their clothes and bed sheets.

\---

The following morning both Lily and Rose looked like a mess. Their hair was all tangled up and they had bags under their eyes. But they had these big smiles on their faces. They lost count on how many times they orgasmed in their dreams. Lily and Rose looked at each other but didn’t know they both had the same reason why they were in this situation. When Harry came down, he looked totally refreshed. He went to greet them but both girls stayed away from him. In their dream world they might have accepted Harry as their sex god but in the real world, it was still wrong to have feelings for him they thought. So for the remainder of the holiday break, Rose and Lily tried to keep their distance from Harry. Rose would go out with her friends for most of the day. Lily spent some time with Harry but not as much as she use to. James had finally come home but Lily was still mad at him. 

Lily stopped having the dreams as she did not use the perfume anymore. However, for Rose she continued to have the dreams. They became more vivid and erotic. She had used the perfume everyday when she went out. Harry saw this and knew what was happening. He knew why she was avoiding him. The tables had turned. Whenever she was home, he would casually brush up against her or leer at her. This made Rose very aroused but she would not allow herself to act upon it. 

It was the night before they had to go back to Hogwarts. Rose and Harry were finishing up packing their trunks. Once Harry finished, he left his room and went downstairs to get a snack. He stopped by Rose’s room and asked if she wanted anything. She told him no and Harry made his way down. 

Rose slowly left her room and made sure Harry went downstairs. She then quickly made her way into Harry’s room. She looked around and found it was so much cleaner and tidier than her room. She ignored that as she was on a mission. Rose looked around the room and found one of his t-shirts on a chair and picked it up. She brought the shirt to her face and inhaled it. The shirt had his scent. She was about to leave the room when she noticed the bathroom door opened. Rose went into the bathroom and saw the hamper. She looked inside and saw one of his boxers. She put the t-shirt down and picked up the boxer instead. She looked at it and closed her eyes. She brought it to her nose and took a deep breath in. She was smelling her brother’s manhood. This made her quite aroused. She quickly left his room and made it back into her own room. 

She locked her door and put up some privacy charms. 

“Oh god. I can’t believe I did that.” said Rose as she held Harry’s worn boxer in her hand. 

She sat down on her bed, and began to take off her clothes.

“I shouldn’t be doing this” Rose repeatedly said.

But her hands had a different idea as she continued to take her clothes off. Once she was fully naked, she laid down on the bed. She brought Harry’s boxer to her face and started to inhale his musk. As she was smelling her brother’s scent, she moved her other hand down and started to rub her pussy.

“Mmmm. I shouldn’t be masturbating to Harry but I can’t stop myself.” said Rose.

Rose was rubbing her clit quickly which made her start leaking her juices. Eventually she started to push her fingers into her pussy and she moaned.

“Ohhh yea… Come on Harry. Please. Please. Just fuck me. Yes. Fuck me.” moaned Rose as she held the boxers to her nose.

After a bit, she grabbed her wand and inserted the round handle up her pussy and started to push and pull it out.

“Oh yes! Yes! Yes Harry. Fuck me. That’s it. Fuck me harder. Oh God. I love it. Just keep fucking me.” moaned Rose.

In her mind it was Harry that was in the room ramming his hard rod into her. Her wand was going in and out of her at a tremendous pace. She was about to cum.

“Harry! I want you! I’ve always wanted you! Cum in me. Cum in me! Cum!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh God! I’m cumming toooo!!!!” yelled Rose as her orgasm took over her.

She was pumping her waist up and down as her cum was spraying outwards. She pulled out her wand and found it was soaked with her love slime. She sat up and saw her reflection in the mirror. 

“Oh god. What did I just do? I’m a freaking perverted slut.” cried Rose.

She saw the boxers still in her hands. She was upset that she masturbated to Harry’s boxers. She tried to throw the boxers away from her but she couldn’t let go. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“God, why can’t I let them go?” said Rose.

Rose laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her sweaty and naked body. She brought the boxers next to her face and closed her eyes. Rose took one more whiff and then fell asleep. She would finally get some restful sleep as she had not use any of the perfume that day.

\---

The next morning, Rose awoke refreshed for the first time in a week. She sat up and then felt the dry juices and cum on her legs. She then noticed Harry’s boxers on her pillow. She picked up the boxer and was about to burn it but stopped herself. Instead she walked towards her trunk and opened it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then reopened them. She placed the boxers in her trunk and closed it. Rose then cleaned up her bed and went to take a quick shower. 

After breakfast, Lily had brought Harry and Rose to the train station. James had to work.

“Oh Rose, I wish your father was here. This will be the last time we get to bring you to the train station. You will be graduating after this semester. I am so proud of you. With the grades you got on your NEWTs last year I am sure you will find a good job.” said Lily.

Rose had passed all of her NEWTs last year. She had no need to retake any of them. Her final year, she was mostly concentrating on Quidditch and taking a few required classes. She was also training Katie to be next year’s captain of the Gryffindor team. Rose didn’t really care much for the classes as she wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. 

“Mom. I told you I want to be a professional Quidditch Chaser.” said Rose.

“Well, it can’t hurt to keep your options open. And I only have one more year with you Harry. Oh you two have grown up so fast.” said Lily with a few tears.

Harry and Rose gave each other a look. They both hugged their mom. 

As they were saying their final goodbyes, a familiar person came up behind Harry and gave him a big hug. Harry knew immediately who it was. 

“Oh… Mary!. We can’t hug like this. My other girlfriend might see us.” said Harry.

Cho spun Harry around and poked him the chest.

“What other girlfriend? And who is this Mary?” said Cho.

Harry just laughed and tried to block Cho’s pokes. 

“There’s no Mary. I was just kidding. Stop poking me.” laughed Harry.

Harry then hugged Cho and gave her a quick kiss. Lily and Rose gave a nasty look at Cho as they kissed. Cho then greeted Lily and Rose.

“Hi Lily. Hi Rose. Have a good holiday?” asked Cho.

“It was fine dear.” said Lily.

Rose just smiled and nodded. She didn’t know why but she wanted to rip Cho’s head off her body. 

Two people then walked up behind Cho.

“So, you must be the young man my daughter has not stopped talking about the whole holiday break.” said the man.

“Oh Harry, this is my dad and mom.” said Cho.

Harry straighten his posture and shook Mr. Chang’s hand. 

“How do you do sir? My name is Harry Potter.” said Harry nervously.

“Yes. I know who you are. I am just trying to see if you are good enough for my daughter.” said Mr. Chang.

“Dad! Stop embarrassing me.” said Cho.

“Ok dear. You can stop trying to intimidate him. Hello Harry. I’m Cho’s mother. It is nice to finally meet you.” said Mrs. Chang.

“Hello Mrs. Chang. It is nice to meet you as well. I can see where Cho gets her beauty from.” said Harry as he kissed the back of Mrs. Chang’s hand.

“Oh, quite the charmer you are.” giggled Mrs. Chang.

“Yes he is. Hi. I’m Lily. Harry’s mother. Very nice to meet you.” said Lily.

“Hi. I’m Mei and this is my husband Henry. It is nice to meet you as well. We were just curious about who this young man Cho kept talking about. I’m glad he is everything my daughter said he was.” said Mei.

“Thank you. I was also very pleased to meet Cho during Christmas Eve. I could see she was brought up by very good parents. Oh you must come over and have dinner with us during the summer. We can get to know each other better.” said Lily. 

“Of course. That sounds lovely.” said Mei.

“Alright. You met him now. It’s time for us to get going. I’ll see you at the end of the semester.” said Cho to her parents.

Cho gave her parents a hug as did Rose and Harry to Lily. Rose gave Cho a final glare to her back and then went her own way to meetup with her friends. Cho and Harry boarded the train and went to look for an empty booth. As he was passing by a booth, Harry was dragged into it. He stumbled in and was pushed into the seat. The door closed and was locked. Harry looked up and saw it was Cho, Su, Daphne, and Susan standing in front of him. 

“Oh Master. We have missed you.” said Cho.

The girls then climbed onto Harry and began to kiss him.

\---


	15. Chapter 15

The Witch's Collar 

For most, the Hogwarts Express train ride was a time to catch up with friends about their winter or summer breaks. This was no different for Harry and his girls. However there was a small difference. Harry's reunion with his girls was a lot more intense. 

All the other students were unaware of what was happening in his train booth. Four girls were frantically tearing off Harry's clothes. His cloak went first. Then his sweater and shoes were taken off at the same time. His belt was being unbuckled as his t-shirt was being pulled over his head. Next came his trousers and boxers. Harry was as naked as the day he was born. 

“Oh Master. We have missed you.” said Cho. 

“Mmmhmm. Oh Daddy. We have missed this too.” said Daphne as she knelt before Harry. 

Daphne enveloped Harry Jr. within her grasp and started to pump up and down. As Daphne was giving Harry a hand job, Su moved behind her and began undressing her. Su unbuttoned Daphne's blouse. She then pushed Daphne's head down to Harry’s cock to start a blow job. Harry moaned at the new sensation. Su then pulled the blouse off Daphne's arms and did the same thing with her bra. 

Meanwhile, Cho and Susan were both undressing themselves next to Harry. Susan had freed her girls from their bra prison. She pushed her massive tits up to Harry who willingly started to suck and lick them. Harry noticed the familiar nipple rings were locked in. 

Su then helped Daphne out of her panties. At this point Daphne was deep throating Harry's fully hardened cock. She pulled off the cock and stood up. She turned around and bent forward holding onto the seat in front of her. She turned her head towards Harry. 

“Daddy, we decided on an order based on the time we had. I will go first and then Susan because we have to leave first. Tracey and Hannah will only wait so long. Then you can take your time with Su and Mistress. I hope that is okay with you.” said Daphne. 

“That is acceptable.” said Harry. 

“Oh goody. Now, please fill up your little girl. I need it bad…” said Daphne. 

Harry stood up and lined up his cock. He then thrusted forward into Daphne's moist hole. He pushed all the way in until his groin and her ass touched. 

“Uhhhhh. Daddy you are so far in. It feels so big.” moaned Daphne. 

“Oh God Daphne. You are so tight again.” said Harry as he thrusted in and out. 

“Arrrrg. Daddy you are breaking me again like my first time with you. Uhhh. Uhhh. You are too much for me Daddy.” said Daphne. 

Harry grabbed onto Daphne's waist and started to increase the speed. Daphne's moaning became louder and quicker. Su sat down in the seat in front of Daphne. Daphne looked up to see that Su had removed her skirt and panties. Su gave Daphne a smirk and put her hands behind Daphne's head. She pulled her towards her pussy. Daphne knew what Su wanted her to do. She was reluctant to go down on Su. 

“Daphne. Be a good girl and lick your sister slut’s pussy.” said Harry. 

“Yes daddy.” said Daphne who gave Su a nasty glare. 

Su had a big smile on her face. Daphne lowered her face and started to lick and eat out Su’s pussy. Su moaned at her sister slut pleasuring her. Susan did not want to be left out and got up on the seat behind Harry. She pushed her melons into Harry's back and gave him a tit massage as he fucked Daphne. 

Cho then whispered into Harry's ear. 

“Give it to her Master. All that slut had been talking about is how she wants her daddy to fuck her. She wants you to use her like the sex toy she is. Listen to her moan into Su’s pussy. You are doing that to her Master. That's it. Punish her pussy with your big hard cock. She deserves it.” said Cho. 

All the dirty talk was getting to Harry. He was thrusting even harder. He then started to spank Daphne on the ass. This made Daphne moan really loud. She would've screamed out loud but Su was holding her head down on her pussy. 

“That's it. Spank her. Spank her harder. She is a bad girl. She needs a good spanking. It must've tough on you Master. You haven't had sex since Christmas Eve. There must be so much cum stored in your cock. You must have been super horny and frustrated not to have been able to fuck us. Take it out on Daphne. Unleash all your stress onto her. Show her you are the Master!” said Cho. 

Harry could not hold back anymore. Harry kept spanking Daphne till her butt cheeks had red hand prints. He kept pistoning until he knew he was about to blow. 

“Uhhhhhh. I'm going to cum soon. Daphne, you may cum.” said Harry. 

Daphne's pussy contracted immediately. Her orgasm hit immediately once Harry gave his permission. She was yelling into Su’s pussy which was pushing Su closer to the edge. The tightness of Daphne's pussy was too much for Harry. He was about to blow his load but he had a better idea. 

Harry pulled out the last second and turned Daphne towards him on her knees. He grabbed his cock and aimed it her. Then ropes of cum shot out and landed all over her face, hair, and tits. 

“Ugggggg. Uh. Uh. Uh.” moaned Harry. 

“Yes Daddy! Cum on me. Cum on your little girl! Bathe me with your sex water.” said Daphne. 

Cho was right. A week of not having sex had allowed Harry to store up a good amount of cum. Daphne was coated with cum. After he finished he collapsed into the seat. The other girls surrounded Daphne and began licking some of the cum off. 

“Su, I want you to wipe the remaining cum off Daphne with her bra and panties. Daphne, once she is done, I want you to put them on. I want my scent all over you. I want others to know that you are mine. If they ask what the smell is, just tell them it is your new perfume.” said Harry. 

“Mmm. Yes Daddy. I will obey.” said Daphne who really liked his idea. 

As Harry rested for a few minutes, Su cleaned up Daphne as ordered and Daphne then put back on her clothes. She could smell Harry's cum on her. It would be interesting if her other friends could too. She went upto Harry and they both kissed. 

“Thank you Daddy. Mmm. My butt stings. I hope I will be able to sit. Hehehe. I'll see you later, Daddy.” said Daphne. 

Daphne carefully opened the door to make sure no one was outside. Then she quickly left and closed the door. Cho recast the locking charm. 

“Suzy, I think it's your turn.” said Cho. 

“Yay! Master, I haven't milked myself yet today. My jugs are getting full. The pressure is unbearable.” said Susan who jumped into Harry's lap and pushed her abnormally enlarged tits towards him. 

“Oh we can't have that, can we?” said Harry. 

Harry unlocked and took off the nipple rings. Susan immediately began to leak some milk out. Harry began drinking up Susan's milk. He latched onto her tits and sucked hard like a man who was dying of thirst. 

“Ohhhh Master. Yes… That's it. Suck me dry.” said Susan. 

“Mmmm. Fresh milk straight from the cow.” said Harry. 

“Mooooo. Mooooo. Did Master like my Christmas gift I sent?” asked Susan. 

“Oh yes. I love your milk, Suzy. Adding some flavor was brilliant. If I wasn't so greedy we could sell it. But your milk is only for us.” said Harry who then continued to milk Susan with his mouth. 

Susan stood up a little and grabbed Harry’s cock. She sank down into it with her pussy. As Harry penetrated her, she moaned loudly and a large burst of milk shot out into Harry's mouth. 

While Harry was fucking and milking Susan, Cho and Su were making out and rubbing each other's pussy. After a few minutes Harry called Cho and Su over. 

“Cho, Su, come over here and drink some of your sister slut’s milk. She still has some and it would be rude not to share it with you.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master.” said by both Chinese sluts.

They both pulled apart from each other and sat next to Harry. Harry offered each girl a tit and they both began sucking. Harry then grabbed onto Susan's waist and started to concentrate on fucking her hard and fast. Susan grabbed onto Cho and Su’s head and pulled them closer to her breasts. 

“Oh Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck. Oh god Master. Yes yes yes yes!” yelled Susan each time Harry pushed back into her. 

Susan was becoming delirious. Harry was pounding into her. Steady streams of milk were being extracted from her. She couldn't take much more of this. 

“Uhhhh. Thank the cow gods. This feels so good. Master I'm so close. I'm ready to cum. Please, may Suzy cum now?” begged Susan. 

Harry saw the need in her eyes. The wanton lust she exhibited. Susan needed to cum badly. Harry smirked at her. He pulled Cho and Su off her tits. Harry then pinched and squeezed her nipples tightly. A little bit of milk squirted out at first but then it all stopped coming out. He looked at Susan. 

“Suzy. I want you to cum as hard as you can. Have the biggest orgasm of your life.” said Harry who helped her by casting the pleasure spell to the maximum. 

“AHHHHH! OH GOD! C-C-CUMMING!!! ARGGGG!” roared Susan. 

This was the most pleasure she had ever felt. Her pussy was shaking like crazy. Her toes curled up tightly. However, she felt a huge pressure in her tits. Her breasts wanted to explode. The milk inside of her wanted to be set free but Harry's fingers denied their exit. 

“My titties! My titties! Oh God. They are going to burst. I can't take it anymore. My titties are going to burst.” cried Susan. 

Harry smiled and then let go. Susan's nipples erupted. A shower of milk sprayed out. Her milk drenched Cho, Su, and Harry. Once the milk was let out, Susan's orgasm started all over again. It was possible this orgasm was even bigger than her previous one. 

“Ohhhhh God! My titties are… my titties are cumming! Uhhhhhh! Moooooooo!” screamed Susan. 

Susan’s eyes rolled backwards. She started to fall back but Harry caught her before she fell off his lap. He pulled Susan into a hug as he finished filling her pussy up with his jizz. Susan kept mooing softly into Harry's chest. 

Soon Susan came back to reality. Her breathing was back to normal. She looked up towards Harry and then just nuzzled back into his chest. 

“Oh Master. That was amazing. It felt different than the other times. My tits felt like they had their own orgasm. When you held the milk back and made me cum so hard, it felt like they were going to pop. I think when I cum now, I squirt milk out as well. Once you let go, everything just flooded out. Master, you made these. You made my tits into pussies. I love them. Thank you Master. I love them and I love you too, Master.” said Susan. 

Harry tilted her head up and kissed her. Cho and Su both smiled at their exchange. When the kissing lasted a minute Su started to get annoyed a little. She slapped Susan on the butt. 

“Ok Susan. Your turn is over. You gotta get back to Hannah.” said Su. 

“But I don't wanna. I feel perfect just right where I am.” said Susan who wiggled her bottom on Harry's cock.

Harry chuckled and spanked her bottom. 

“Su is right. You have to get going. Don't want Hannah to find you like this. But I promise, I'll milk you again later. Now go get dressed.” said Harry. 

Susan pouted but obeyed. She stood up and Harry's pecker slipped out. A huge drop of cum leaked out and landed on Harry. Su immediately dove down and licked it up. She then started to clean his slimy dick. 

Cho conjured a towel and wiped Susan down. When she went to clean her pussy, Susan stopped her. Instead Susan just put on her panties and allowed any remaining cum to leak onto her underwear. Cho put back on the nipple rings. 

Harry got his wand and tapped the rings. 

“I have locked the rings again so only Cho and I can unlock them.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master. Thank you Master” said Susan. 

She finished putting her clothes back on and gave Harry a kiss before she left. 

“Well girls. It's just the three of us left. What should we do? I'm pretty drained. You are doing an okay job Su but I'm not sure I can go again.” said Harry with a smirk. 

Su took that as a challenge and redoubled her efforts. She bobbed up and down. Going down as far she could. Cho stood up and conjured a riding crop. She got behind Su and gave her a lash. Su grunted on Harry's semi hard cock. 

“You know Master. This slut kept talking about how she would become your most devout slut slave, after me of course. She said she would always be able to fulfill your needs and pleasure you. But it doesn't seem like she can. She can barely get you up. Not a very good slut slave I think.” said Cho who swung the crop on Su’s other butt cheek. 

Su grunted again from the pain. 

“Is that so? I'm a bit disappointed. I don't like my sluts to be liars. Maybe she doesn't want to be one of my sluts anymore.” said Harry. 

Su looked up and shook her head. She then started to suck even harder and played with his balls. She played with the head of Harry's cock with her tongue. 

“Oh there we go. She is trying harder now. I think she just needed some motivation.” said Harry. 

“Master, I can give her all the motivation she needs.” said Cho who then cracked the crop across Su’s ass and thighs repeatedly. 

Su grunted after each lash but was getting hornier from it. Her pussy and thighs were slick with her juices. All the grunting and humming finally got Harry hard again. 

“Come on you slut. Work your mouth on Master’s cock. Worship it like the slut slave you say you are. What's this? Are you getting wet from being whipped? Maybe you are a pain slut as well.” said Cho. 

Harry lifted her head off his cock and turned her around. She stood up and hovered over Harry’s sturdy tool. 

“Slut, you better be able to pleasure Master or be prepared to be punished severely. But maybe you want that.” said Cho.

“No Mistress. I will pleasure Master. Master, I will do all the work. Please enjoy yourself.” said Su who then sank onto Harry.

Su sat down in a reverse cowgirl style until Harry was all the way in her. She moaned loudly by Harry’s intrusion. Su then started to lift herself up and drop back down. She wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and looked up at him as she bounced. 

“Do you like how your slut is bouncing up and down on your cock, Master?” said Su.

“Mmmm. Not bad Su. Feels nice.” said Harry.

Cho then cracked down the riding crop on Su’s nipple. Su screamed a little.

“Master is too kind to you. He is just being nice. You could do better slut. Bounce higher and faster, you useless slut.” said Cho.

“Yes Mistress! Uh. Uh. Uh. Mmmm. Uh. Urg!” said Su who began bouncing faster.

As she was bouncing, Cho kept whipping her with the crop. She hit Su across her chest, stomach, and thighs.

“Oh this is much better slut! Keep bouncing like that on my cock.” said Harry.

“Yes...Uhhhh...Master.” said Su who was grunting from the fucking and Cho’s whipping. 

“Tell Master what you are. Tell Master what you want to be.” said Cho.

“I...am Master’s....slut! I want to be...Master’s plaything...to be used however he wants. Uhhh. Oh god! Yes!” moaned Su.

“Again! Keep repeating it!” yelled Cho.

“I am Master’s slut. I want to be Master’s plaything. Use me! Yes!!! I am Master’s slut. I want to be Master’s plaything. Use me! Use me. God! I am Master’s slut. I want to be Master’s plaything. Use me!” repeated Su over and over.

Eventually Harry groped Su’s tits and started to massage them. He started to fuck her back as she dropped down.

“Yes. You are my slut. You are mine. Forever! I will use you whenever I feel like. Make you do things you didn’t think you could. Yes… I can hear it. I hear you wanting to cum. Does my little slut want to cum?” said Harry.

“Ye… Only if Master wants me to cum. I am here only to obey and pleasure Master.” said Su.

“Good answer. That is how I expect my sluts to answer. Now cum for me. Cum because your Master commands you!” said Harry.

“Yes Master! I’m cumming!!!! Oh Yes! Oh God! Ahhhhhhhh.” screamed Su.

The scream started off from her orgasm but just as it started, Cho whipped her clit. Su tensed up and let out a louder scream. She then squirted her cum out.

“Uhhh. That feels really good. You got sooo tight slut. I’m cumming now!” moaned Harry.

He let out rope after rope of cum into his slut. It wasn’t as much as before but he gave Su a good amount of hot love sauce to her pussy. He tilted her head and proceeded to give her a loving kiss. 

“Thank you Master. Thank you Mistress.” whispered Su as she slowly passed out. 

Harry carefully lifted Su off his shrinking cock and laid her down on the seat. He took his robe and covered her. Cho knelt down and kissed Su on the forehead.

“You did good Su. I’m proud of you.” said Cho.

Su smiled and continued to rest. Harry sat down on the seat across from Su. Cho joined him.

“You were a little rough on Su there.” said Harry.

“She actually asked me to do that. I think she likes it when I treat her that way during sex.” said Cho.

Harry shook his head and just chuckled. 

“So...if you can just give me a few minutes, I hope I can wake him up again.” said Harry as he looked at his sleeping cock.

“Hehehe. It’s okay Master. Let him rest. He worked pretty hard today. Taking care of three girls, back to back to back. I must say you are a sex god being able to do that. Don’t worry. We will have plenty time once we are back at school. I don’t mind just cuddling with you Master.” said Cho.

Harry smiled at Cho and gave her a kiss. 

“Thanks Cho. But soon, stamina won’t be a problem. I might have a solution to that issue.” said Harry who thought about the tome he got from the Black family library.

He had found a ritual that would allow him to have as much sex as he wanted but there was a lot of preparation needed. Also he needed a few more girls. Harry and Cho then spent the rest of the train ride talking about their holidays. Cho especially enjoyed Harry’s story of what was happening to Rose.

\---

Once back at school, things got back into the routine. Harry and his girls all passed their midterms. There was a lot of new schoolwork and homework. For Harry, it wasn’t too hard. He made sure he spent some time with each of his girls. But for this semester, there was an extra course available to students. The school offered an Apparition course to students of age. Students that were at least 16 years old could take this one month course and then try for their Apparition license. Most students jumped at the chance. 

For Harry it was just going through the motions. Lily had taught Harry how to apparate already. Although it was technically not legal to do so, some of the richer families taught their children a little earlier within their homes where the Ministry could not monitor. Madam Hooch was the instructor and would keep an eye out for those that could. She would request that they help out the other students that were new to it. In this one class, Harry was one of the few that could apparate already.

Madam Hooch pulled Harry to the side and requested him to help. Harry reluctantly agreed. He still was not comfortable with socializing with the other students outside his girls. Harry looked around to see which students needed help. There were quite a few but then he noticed Daphne to the side having a bit of trouble. He decided that if he had to help someone, he would help one of his.

“Hey Greengrass. Need some help?” asked Harry.

“Oh! Hi Har….Potter. Um… sure... “ said Daphne.

Harry started to go over what Madam Hooch had taught them. After a bit of explanation, Daphne started to get what to do. She was able to apparate a short distance and back to Harry. Daphne jumped for joy and gave Harry a hug. All of a sudden Tracey ran over and stood between Harry and Daphne.

“What do you think you are doing, Potter? Daph, did he force himself on you? I’ll kill you Potter.” said Tracey.

“No, it wasn’t like that Tracey. He was just helping me with apparating.” said Daphne.

“We don’t need help. Especially from him. Stay away from us Potter.” said Tracey as she pulled Daphne away.

Daphne turned her head and mouthed sorry to Harry. Harry just stood there confused. No one knew but Tracey had started to feel like she was losing her hold on Daphne. In the last few months, Daphne had been doing things without her. This had never happened before. She could not lose Daphne’s power. Tracey knew the power she had was because of Daphne. Everyone in Slytherin was afraid of Daphne. She had to re-establish her friendship with Daphne. It was unacceptable for Daphne to leave her for someone else, especially that loser Potter. She would have to take care of him.

\---

After a long day of classes, Harry started to make his way to the Room of Requirement. All of a sudden he feels a pull and then his body is thrown to the wall. Harry couldn't move his arms or legs. Then a wand was pressed at Harry's neck. He looks to see who was holding the wand. It was Tracey Davis. 

“Potter. This is your only warning. Stay away from Daphne or I won't be so nice next time. She's mine.” said Tracey who punched him in the stomach. 

“Umph. I don't think Daphne would agree with you. I’m not sure you are her type.” said Harry with a grimace. 

“You think this is a joke? I guess I'll have to show you I mean business.” said Tracey who pulled a knife out and was about to slash Harry. 

“Harry! Tracey, what the hell are you doing?” yelled Cho. 

“Hmph. You are lucky Potter. Your little girlfriend came and saved you. Cho, I was telling your dog of a boyfriend to stay away from Daphne and me. If he doesn't I can't be held responsible to what happens to him.” said Tracey. 

“You better let him go now.” said Cho in a threatening manner. 

“Or what?” said Tracey. 

“Don't think I'm one of your scared little Slytherin bitches. I don't take orders from you. Now release Harry or I will make you.” said Cho who pointed her wand at Tracey. 

Tracey stared at Cho for a few seconds but then started to hear some footsteps around the corner. She put her knife away and began to walk away.

“That’s your only warning Potter. Next time, no one will come and save you.” said Tracey.

Cho ran to Harry. 

“Are you okay Harry? Did she hurt you?” asked a worried Cho.

“I’m fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me. It seems that Tracey is not a fan of me being close to Daphne. I think we will need to take care of her next.” said Harry.

“As you wish, Master.” whispered Cho.

\---

Harry summoned Daphne to his dungeon. He wanted to find out more about Tracey and if she had any weaknesses.

“Daphne, I know you have been asking for me to take care of Tracey and I think it is time as well. She attacked me earlier today. Told me to stay away from you.” said Harry.

“Oh no. Are you hurt Daddy?” asked Daphne.

“I’m fine. Cho got there before it go really dangerous.” said Harry.

“I’m so sorry Daddy. I didn’t think Tracey would do something like that.” said Daphne.

“It’s okay. But the way she acted I cannot tolerate. I plan on converting her as well but it won’t be pleasant. So can you tell me anything about Tracey. Does she have any weaknesses or something I can take advantage of?” asked Harry.

Daphne thought for a few seconds and something came to mind.

“Well, this might be something. You notice she likes to suck on lollipops all the time right? Well they aren’t normal lollipops. They are called bliss pops.” said Daphne.

“I’ve heard of those. My dad told me about them. Inside of the lollipops there is some drug that makes the person feel euphoric temporarily. It’s highly addictive. Many people have lost all of their money trying to buy more of it. They can’t stop taking it. They act crazy if they can’t get their fix. From what my dad tells me, the withdrawal symptoms are quite severe. That’s why the Ministry deemed them illegal. How does she get them?” said Harry.

“She never told me but there was this one time I saw her give a pouch of gold to Vincent Crabbe and in return he gave her a small wrapped up box. I found the box one time in our room and inside were the lollipops.” said Daphne.

“Hmm. Crabbe. That is no surprise. His father is a known drug dealer. Maybe if an anonymous tip were sent to the aurors about him, we could get rid of Tracey’s source. Then use her need to find another person to get her fix. Do you know when Tracey will make her next purchase? I want Crabbe caught before she buys more.” said Harry.

“I’m not sure but I can check.” said Daphne.

“Good. I think I will start making some plans.” said Harry.

\---

Luckily for Harry, Tracey was running low on bliss pops. He had Daphne keep an eye out on Tracey and she was able to find out when the next purchase was going to be made. Harry sent an unsigned letter to the Auror department about a student selling illegal drugs to other students. He gave them all the information they needed and the Aurors setup a sting.

It was a late Wednesday evening. Crabbe made his way out of the Slytherin common room. He had a bunch of drugs to sell that night. One of them was another batch of bliss pops he was selling to Tracey. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Daphne. Crabbe fell down and the contents of his bag spilled out. Crabbe got upset and was about to yell at the person that bumped into him until he noticed it was the Ice Queen.

“Crabbe! How dare you bump into me. Watch where you are going.” said Daphne.

“I-I’m sorry Ms. Greengrass. I didn’t see you there. Please don’t punish me.” said a cowering Crabbe.

“Uggg. Look at this. All my stuff fell out of my bag.” said Daphne.

“Let me pick it up for you.” said Crabbe.

“No! Don’t touch my stuff. I don’t want your bumbling hands to break something.” said Daphne as she picked up her stuff and slyly put the box of bliss pops into her bag.

Daphne then left Crabbe to pick up the remaining items of his. She went back to her room.

Eventually Crabbe picked up the other drugs he had and made his way to a corridor where Tracey was waiting. As he started to move towards her, he was grabbed and pushed against the wall. Two aurors had him pinned to the wall.

“Stop. Do not move. We are aurors. We have received some intel that you are selling illegal drugs to other students. On the authority of the ministry, we have the right to search your body for any illegal paraphernalia. Your head of house is here as your legal counselor.” said the auror with Professor Snape standing next to him.

“No! You can’t do this. I don’t have anything.” said a worried Crabbe.

The auror started to pat down Crabbe and then searched his bag. He opened the bag and found the multiple illegal drugs inside.

“Oh really? And what do we have here? These look like illegal drugs to me. What do you have to say for yourself?” said the auror.

“I-I want a lawyer. My dad told me to always ask for a lawyer if I was ever caught with those.” said Crabbe. 

“Be quiet Crabbe.” said an annoyed Professor Snape.

The aurors then escorted Crabbe out of the school. Tracey had hid as Crabbe was caught. She watched as her only source for bliss pops was being arrested. She began to freak out as she only had around 2 days of bliss pops left. Tracey didn’t know what to do and went back to her room to think about how she would get more.

The answer came two days later after her supply had run out. Tracey was very fidgety. Everyone noticed that she was not her normal self. She was snapping at everyone and even at Daphne. She needed more bliss pops but there was no way for her to get any. As she got back to her room, she noticed a scroll in her bag that wasn’t there before. She opened it and read it.

“Dear Ms. Davis,

It has come to my attention that your source for a need you have is no longer available. I might be of assistance if you are interested. Come to the room on the seventh floor by the Barnabas portrait at 11 PM. Come alone.

MHP”

Tracey reread the scroll multiple times. Her Slytherin senses were warning her that this sounded too good to be true but the need for her drug was overriding her common sense. She looked at the clock and saw she had 10 minutes till 11 PM. Tracey grabbed her wand and the letter and made her way to the room. 

Once there she opened the door and entered. She just made it there on time. She looked around and it seem to be some sort of dungeon. A cloaked man stepped out from the shadows.

“You just made it. I was starting to think you were not interested.” said the cloaked man.

Tracey turned to the voice and raised her wand.

“Who are you?” asked Tracey.

“Who I am is not important. What is, is that you lower your wand, if you want this.” said the cloaked man who held up a bliss pop in his hand.

Tracey immediately knew what it was. Her heart started to race. She needed it and lowered her wand. 

“That is a bliss pop. How much do you want for that? Whatever the price I’ll pay.” said a needy Tracey.

“I know you will. But first, hand your wand over to my associate here.” said the cloaked man who looked at another cloaked figure.

Tracey was a bit worried about giving up her wand. It would be very foolish to give up her only defense. She held her wand tighter.

“Of course you do not have to and you may leave.” said the cloaked man.

“No! Wait. Fine. But I want it back.” said Tracey.

“Of course. I am only doing this for my own protection.” said the cloaked man.

Tracey handed over her wand. 

“Alright, how much for the pop. I have gold.” said Tracey.

“The payment I require is not in gold. What I require is something more unique.” said the man.

“Look, whatever you need I can get it for you. I will give anything for some bliss pops. Please. Just sell it to me.” said Tracey.

The man then reached into his robe and pulled out a collar. Tracey was confused.

“If you want more bliss pops, you must wear this at all times. Wearing this collar means that you belong to me.” said the man.

Tracey was shocked. What the man wanted wasn’t money but her. She got angry.

“Never! I belong to no one. I am no one’s bitch. I will pay you in gold for the bliss pops but nothing else.” said Tracey.

“How unfortunate. That is my only requirement. It is non-negotiable. If you do not agree I guess we have no deal. You may pick up your wand over here after I burn the rest of these bliss pops.” said the man who started a small fire.

“No!!! Don’t! Wait. Come on. There has to be something else.” said Tracey. 

The man shook his head no. Tracey looked at the collar. Throughout her whole life she tried to stay above everyone. Never wanting to be treated like a slave. Her family was a mess. Tracey’s parents had treated her badly as a child and the only thing they taught her was to use others to get ahead in life. Be the user, not the used. But right now, if she put the collar on, she would be his. 

However she did not have much choice. The need was getting to her. It was just wearing a collar. How bad could it be? She would get rid of it when she could find a new source. It was only temporary. All these thoughts were running through Tracey’s mind. She was trying to convince herself to put on the collar. 

“Alright. I'll put it on.” said Tracey. 

“I'm glad you have come to your senses. Now come here and kneel before me.” said the cloaked man. 

Tracey slowly walked toward him and knelt down on both knees. She raised her head and closed her eyes. The man placed the collar around her neck. He took off his hood. 

“I think this is the start of a new relationship.” said Harry. 

Tracey recognized the voice now. She opened her eyes and saw Harry. Harry then locked in the collar. The runes activated. Tracey pulled away right after. 

“Potter! You… It can't be you. Why is it you? No! I refuse. I changed my mind.” said Tracey who tried to take off the collar but couldn't. 

“Heh. You will find that the collar you have on is different. You will not be able to take it off. You won't be able to talk to others about it or anything related to it. As you agreed to before, you are now mine forever. I am your new master. You are my slave. As to why, this is all for your attacks on me. The one last year and the one earlier last week. You will regret ever attacking me.” said Harry. 

“No! I'm no one's slave. Take this collar off me right now.” yelled Tracey. 

She wanted to charge at Harry and beat the crap at him but her body wouldn't move. She didn’t understand what was happening. 

“You seemed confused. Were you thinking of attacking me but couldn't? Well it is another convenient feature of the collar. You can no longer harm me.” said Harry. 

Tracey growled at him. She glared at him with angry eyes. No matter what she wanted to do to him she couldn't. Eventually she gave up on trying to harm him. 

“I put on the stupid collar. Now give me the bliss pops.” demanded Tracey. 

“Ah yes. A deal is a deal. But first, I want you to take off all your clothes. In here, my slaves usually don't wear clothes.” said Harry. 

“Never. You sick perv. Is that Chang underneath that cloak over there? I won't be a part of this sick game you two are playing. Don't think you will get away with this.” said Tracey. 

It was actually supposed to be Cho helping Harry but Daphne had volunteered to be the assistant for the night. 

“And who do you plan on telling about all of this?” asked Harry. 

“Daphne will hear about this. She will exact my revenge on you Potter. If anything she is at least useful for that.” said Tracey.

“What do you mean by that? Is Daphne not your best friend. Tell me the truth.” said Harry.

“Best friend? I have no friends. Daphne is useful. She controls the Slytherin house. I use her for the power. I pretended to be her friend so the rest of them would obey me as well. It's use or be used in this world Potter.” said Tracey. 

Daphne was shocked and heartbroken. She volunteered thinking this would be fun but to hear that her supposed best friend was just using her, a tear roll down her face. 

“What a sad and cruel view of the world. If Daphne heard that I'm sure she would be hurt.” said Harry. 

“It's the world we live in. Daphne has no clue. She thinks I hang out with her because I like her. How pathetic. But she has been a bit distant recently. That's why I have to regain my hold on her. I just need her for one more year. After we are done with school I will throw her aside and find the next person to use.” said Tracey. 

“You are a real evil bitch, you know that. But here, you are my bitch. I think I will make you my new pet. Now strip if you want your bliss pop.” said Harry who waved the bliss pop. 

“Fuck you Potter!” said Tracey as she slowly started to take her school uniform off. 

“Slut, she seems to be going really slow. Why don't you help our new guest out of her clothes faster.” said Harry to Daphne. 

Daphne's sadness had turned into anger. She walked up to Tracey and started to tear her clothes off. 

“Get away from me you bitch.” yelled Tracey who slapped Daphne's hands away and pushed her down. 

Seeing Daphne get hurt upset Harry. He cast the punishment spell on Tracey for the first time. She fell to the ground in pain. 

“Ahhhhhh!” screamed Tracey. 

“Bad behavior like that will not be tolerated. I will punish those that misbehave. Is that understood, my pet?” said Harry. 

Still writhing on the floor, Tracey looks up and nods her head. Harry then released the spell. 

“Now I expect my pet to obey my orders quickly and obediently. Continue stripping. If you go too slow I will have my other slut help you.” said Harry. 

Tracey glared at him. If not for the collar she would have killed him. Reluctantly she removed the rest of her clothes. She tried to cover her private parts.

“Stand at attention. I wish to examine my new pet.” said Harry. 

Tracey stood straight as Harry circled around her. He examined her C-cup breasts, nice round ass but noticed some scars on her body. They were from her father when she was a kid. He then went down to her pussy. 

“Hmmm. That is a thick bush you have.” said Harry as he tried to touch her pussy. 

“Don't touch me, you asshole.” said Tracey. 

Daphne then got in front of Tracey and slapped her across the face. 

“You will not speak to da… Master like that. You will address him with the proper respect.” said Daphne underneath her hood. 

“You fucking bitch. I'm going to… AhAhhhhhh…” screamed Tracey as she fell to the floor again because of the punishment spell. 

“You seem to be a slow learner. But we have all night to train you. She is right though. You will address me as Master when we are here. Is that understood?” said Harry. 

Tracey just stared at Harry. The pain was excruciating. She was trying to fight through it. Harry was amazed at how long she was able to endure the pain. He didn't cast it at the maximum level though. After a bit she could no longer tolerate it. 

“Y-y-yesss…master…” said Tracey. 

Harry released the spell again. Tracey was breathing hard. 

“I would like it if you treated your sister sluts nicer as well.” said Harry. 

Tracey looked up to him and then to Daphne. With an angry look at her she spat at Daphne. 

“Never… Ahhhhhh.” cried Tracey as she was punished again. 

After a few more minutes of punishment, Tracey was hung up by her wrists to a chain connected to the ceiling. Harry had hoped he didn't need to resort to these types of training again but Tracey was so defiant. 

“For such disobedience I think I will allow your sister slut to continue your punishment.” said Harry. 

Harry knew that Daphne must have been upset and wanted to allow her to take out her anger on Tracey. Daphne understood what Harry meant and picked up a whip. 

She cracked the whip across Tracey’s back. Tracey grunted and swallowed her scream. She didn't want to give the satisfaction to who she thought was Cho in the cloak. For the next hour, Daphne unleashed her pent up anger towards Tracey. After awhile Tracey could no longer swallow her screams. She cried and screamed out in pain after each lash. 

Daphne was tired. She was crying under the hood because of the betrayal of her best friend. As she went to whip again, Harry grabbed her arm and hugged her. 

“Shhhh… That is enough. Why don't you go grab the belt I made for Tracey.” said Harry. 

“Yes Master.” said Daphne. 

Harry walked towards Tracey. She was barely awake. Her body was filled with red whip marks. Daphne did a job on her. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” asked Harry.

“F-fuck you.” said Tracey.

“You really are tough. I'm impressed. I have a gift just for you.” said Harry. 

Daphne brought over a large belt and handed it over to Harry.

“Thank you. You see my pet, this was originally a chastity belt. I modified it a bit. I attached a small dildo and vibrating egg to it. They will activate at random intervals. Since I can't be with you all the time, this will remind you of me.” said Harry. 

Harry slipped the belt on her waist. He pushed the vibrator into Tracey’s pussy and taped the egg to her clit. Tracey wanted to resist but was too weak and exhausted. 

“Please…Don't.” said Tracey. 

Harry then locked the belt on. 

“Like the collar, you cannot take it off. Only I can. Let's test it out.” said Harry who tapped the belt. 

The dildo and egg activated. 

“Ugggg… it's moving inside of me. Nooo. Make it stop. Mmmm.” moaned Tracey. 

“Just to let you know, you may not cum unless I allow it.” said Harry. 

“Who would cum from this. I won't succumb to something like this. Uhhhh…” said Tracey. 

“Defiant to the end. We shall see how long you last. But it always ends up my sluts begging for me to fuck them.” said Harry. 

“I'm not your slut. I won't beg ever. I will never let you fuck me.” said Tracey. 

“That is true. You are not my slut. You are my pet. But I'm not an unfair master. You seem pretty confident that you won't end up begging me to fuck you. If you are able to last a month without begging, I will release you and also give you the whole stash of bliss pops I have for free. I will not fuck your pussy at all during this time. But if you beg me to fuck you, you will become my obedient sex pet forever. How does that sound.” said Harry. 

“That will never happen so I agree to those terms.” said Tracey. 

“Excellent. We have a deal.”said Harry. 

Harry lowered her down and released her from the chain. 

“Here you are. As I promised. One bliss pop and a jar of healing salve for your wounds. Come back here tomorrow for your continued pet training and if you do well I'll give you another bliss pop.” said Harry. 

“You won't see me till the end when you release me.” said Tracey. 

“If you say so. I will be here for 1 hour at the same time. If you are not here I will leave and you will need to wait another day. You may leave now unless you need help with the salve. ” said Harry. 

“I don't need your help. I can take care of myself.” said Tracey who was in pain and applying the salve herself. 

Eventually Tracey put on her clothes and left. Daphne took off her cloak. Harry summoned Daphne over and had her sit on his lap. 

“I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. I didn't know she was using you like that.” said Harry. 

“Oh daddy, I can't believe she is like that. We have been friends for years. Well I thought we were friends.” said Daphne with a sniffle. 

Harry rubbed her back to console her. 

“Don't worry Daphne. I will make sure she regrets using you and make her your pet as well.” said Harry. 

“Thank you daddy. You always know how to make me feel better. Oh. Daddy must be pretty horny watching Tracey be whipped like that. Do you need your little girl to take care of you?” said Daphne who grinded her hips on Harry. 

“As much as I would like that, I know you must be exhausted from all that whipping. Also you need to get back to your room soon. I don't want a quickie. I want to take our time when I fuck you silly.” said Harry. 

“Alright daddy. If that is what you wish.” said Daphne. 

“Remember. You must act normally in front of Tracey. She doesn't know you were the one under the cloak.” said Harry. 

“I understand daddy.” said Daphne who then kissed Harry good night. 

Back in the Slytherin dorms, Tracey had finally made it back to her room. She did not finish healing all the spots she was whipped and had a hard time walking back. Once inside though she wanted to tell Daphne everything but she was not there. Where the hell was she Tracey thought. But with her not here she could apply the rest of the salve. 

After a bit, Daphne entered the room. She saw Tracey quickly pull down her shirt. With a fake smile on, Daphne greeted Tracey. 

“Hey Tracey. What are you upto?” said Daphne. 

“N-nothing. Where have you been?” said Tracey. 

“Oh I was just finishing some stuff at the den. Did you need something.” said Daphne. 

Tracey was about to spill what happen tonight but then her mouth froze. Every thought she had would not come out. Instead she said some random things. 

“No. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Finish your homework?” said Tracey. 

Tracey couldn't believe it. She could not talk about anything she wanted to. 

“Yes I'm fine and I finished my homework awhile ago. I'm a bit tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Night Tracey.” said Daphne. 

Tracey wanted to scream but couldn't. She decided to go to sleep as well. She got into bed and closed the curtain. She took out the one bliss pop she got from Harry and sucked on it. Once she got to the center, the drug was released and she drank it in. She felt the euphoric feeling again. 

At the same time, the chastity belt activated. The dildo and egg started to move. Tracey’s hands immediately grabbed the belt to try and pull it away but couldn't. Eventually she pushed it against her clit to enhance the feeling but she would have no orgasm. Throughout the night the belt would randomly activate waking Tracey up. She would not be getting any good sleep for awhile. 

\---

The next day was torture for Tracey. She woke up ragged. With only a few intermittent hours of sleep she was tired and grumpy. She went to grab a bliss pop but then remember she had none left. The only way for another was from Harry Potter. She told herself she would not go back to him. Only a month and she would be freed. Then she would kill Potter for making her go through this. She was a strong witch. She could endure and overcome the need. 

As the day went along, the belt would turn on at the worst possible times. Once while on the rotating stairs, she almost slipped and also while eating lunch. Her underlings noticed Tracey was acting oddly when the belt turned on. 

She would rush to the bathroom and wait for the cycle to finish. What was worse that it would rile her up and make her very horny but grant no release each time. When she had to pee, she just had to go with the belt on. There were some small gaps for the pee to leak through but it still made a mess. Tracey had to scourgify herself to clean it up everytime. 

She told herself that she could endure this humiliation. However the worse was when the need for the bliss pop hit her. She became agitated and snippy. True to her word she did not go to Harry that night. Tracey was proud of herself but it was pure torture afterwards. Throughout the night she could not sleep. The need was maddening. She was breaking out in a cold sweat. The pain throughout her body from the missing drug made her cry. It was only one day and she could not stand living without the drug. 

In the bed next to her, Daphne noticed all of this and knew what was the cause. She had a small smile as she watched her former best friend suffer. 

The next morning Tracey left the dorms before Daphne woke up. Her mission was to find Harry Potter. She made her way to the Ravenclaw entrance and waited for Harry to come out. After an hour of waiting, Harry finally made his way out. 

Tracey immediately pulled him aside. Harry looked at Tracey and saw not the composed and evil Slytherin bitch but a drug addict who needed her fix. 

“P-P-Potter… I-I need it. I need another bliss pop. Please. I'll pay anything.” said Tracey. 

“Anything?” said Harry with a smirk. 

Tracey understood what he was implying. 

“Anything but that.” said Tracey. 

“Well I was available last night but you didn't show up. That is your own fault. I will be there again tonight. If you do not show up again I won't be there for another week. It is up to you.” said Harry as he started to walk away. 

Tracey grabbed his arm. 

“No! I need it now Potter. Give it to me.” said Tracey. 

Harry looked down at her and then around to make sure no one else was around. When he was sure they were alone he cast the punishment spell. Tracey dropped her hold and fell to the ground in a fetal position. 

“Don't you dare try to threaten me again. Next time I will punish you even more seriously.” said Harry who released the spell and left. 

Tracey picked herself up and slowly made the way back to her room. She stayed in her room the whole day until it was time to go meet with Harry. It was a torturous wait but she was in front of the door. Tracey entered and saw Harry sitting on a throne. 

“Potter, I'm here. Can I please get the bliss pops now?” said Tracey. 

“Hmmm. I think not. First off, what did I say about my pets wearing normal clothes in here?” said Harry. 

Tracey knew she had to strip. She reluctantly pulled her clothes off but covered up her parts again with her hands. 

“Covering up yourself again? I saw everything last time. But if you are that uncomfortable being naked, I did make you some outfits. There is a bag next to you. I will even let you decide which one you want to wear. I'm that nice of a Master.” said Harry. 

Tracey picked up the bag and looked inside. She had a look of confusion at first but it turned to disgust as she took them out. The first outfit was a white tank top that was so small that it would only cover the top half of her breasts. Her underboob and stomach would be exposed. The other outfit was a large brown potato sack with holes for her arms to slip through. It was very rough but convered her whole body. It look like something a houseelf would wear. 

Tracey decided to go with the potato sack as she thought it would cover more. She would regret that decision as the material of the sack was so rough against her skin. It hurt a bit when she moved and it rubbed against her. She started to walk towards Harry when he stopped her. 

“Stop. You are my pet. You are to crawl on all fours when you are here.” said Harry. 

Tracey grumbled to herself. Could this humiliation get any worse she thought. She got down on all fours and crawled over to Harry. All the while she kept looking at the bliss pop inside the glass dome case next to Harry. She reached where Harry was sitting and looked up at him. 

“Can I get it now. I put on this stupid sack and crawled over.” said Tracey. 

“You will get the pop when I say so. Now, what happen to never coming back here. Your resolve was short lived.” said Harry with a smirk. 

Tracey just gave Harry an evil glare. She bit her tongue from saying what she wanted to him. She didn't want to upset him and lose the bliss pop. 

“Anyways, take off my shoes and socks. I wish to be comfortable.” said Harry. 

Tracey untied his shoes and pulled off his socks. 

“Hmmm. I need something to rest my tired feet on. Maybe some kind of footrest. I know. Pet, why don't you step back a little and turn a bit. Stay on all fours. Don't move and stay quiet as I finish my book.” said Harry. 

Tracey could not believe she was being treated like a foot stool. But she had to endure the humiliation and degradation for what she needed. Harry rested his feet on her back and opened up his book. As he would read, Harry would take his foot and rub it against her body and face. More on her face as the sack was rough.

After an hour of reading, Tracey’s arms and knees were very sore and tired. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. 

“You know, all this could be over if you just gave up and begged me to fuck you.” said Harry. 

“No. I just need the bliss pop.” said Tracey. 

“”OK. It's your decision.” said Harry. 

After a few more minutes, Tracey felt it immediately. The belt had activated. She tried to ignore it but her bottom half started to shake and bounce. She let a small moan escape her lips. Harry knew what was happening to Tracey. He smiled and cast the pleasure spell to enhance the feeling. 

Tracey moaned a bit louder. It felt different this time to her. The feeling was more intense. The belt was making her feel really good. The other times it was pleasant but this time it was hot. She couldn't help herself as she humped the air. Harry took his feet off her and sat up. 

“Pet, turn towards me. Tell me what you are feeling.” said Harry. 

Tracey turned towards Harry and knelt on her knees. She kept bouncing up and down. 

“Uhhh. I-I feel good.” said Tracey. 

“No. Not how you feel. Tell me in detail what do you feel.” said Harry. 

“Ahhh. The belt is on again. It's different this time. It feels better. The dildo is pumping in and out. I can feel every movement. The egg keeps vibrating on my clit. Oh God.” said Tracey. 

Tracey raised the potato sack she was wearing. She groped her own boob with one hand and the other was massaging the belt into her pussy. She no longer care that Harry was watching her. The need to cum was just as strong as her need for the bliss pop now. 

“I-I need to cum. Oh god. Why does it feel so good this time? God why can't I cum?” said Tracey.

“It should feel better because your master is making it so. I can make it even better. Do you want to cum? I can allow it, if you submit and beg for it.” said Harry. 

Tracey looked up. It would be so easy to just give up now but she couldn't. She had been through tougher times. 

“No… I will not beg for your dick.” said Tracey with a defiant look even though she was humping the belt. 

“Good. I love that defiant look you still have. Still some resistance in you. I would've been disappointed if you gave in so quickly. I have high expectations for you. But I cannot leave you like this. All hot and bothered. How about another option. Instead of me fucking you to an orgasm, I will allow you to give me a good blow job. If you do well, I will allow you to cum. It will not count as you begging for it. That is your only other option. Well there is also me leaving you like this, all horny and no release.” said Harry. 

Tracey thought about it. She was really horny right now. She wanted to cum really badly now. It didn't count as her submitting and it was only a blow job. But she was still a bit hesitant. 

“How about this too sweeten the pot. If you make me cum while blowing me with your dirty mouth I will give you the bliss pop right after. We can then call it a night.” said Harry. 

The addition of the bliss pop pushed Tracey over to accepting the deal. 

“All I have to do is blow you and you give me the bliss pop.” said Tracey.

“Correct. So what do you say?” said Harry. 

“F-fine. I'll do it.” said Tracey. 

Harry pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his semi hard cock. Tracey was a bit surprised at how big it was. She hoped it would fit in her mouth. 

Tracey slowly approached his cock. She paused in front of it. There was still some resistance in her. Harry was getting annoyed by her hesitation. He grabbed his cock and slapped her face with it. 

“Are you going to start or not?” said Harry. 

Tracey gave Harry an angry look for dickslapping her but her need to cum overrode her pride. She closed her eyes and started to lick his shaft. After a few licks Harry guided her mouth over his cock and pushed it in. Tracey slowly sucked on it. Her technique was pretty bad. He would have to fix that later. 

“Is this the best you can do? This is a sad blow job. Maybe you don't want to cum.” said Harry. 

Tracey tried sucking harder but did not have any experience with blowing a guy. Harry had enough. He grabbed her head and pushed it down his cock. His dick hit the back of her throat and she started to gag. She tried to push away but Harry held her down. 

“Calm down. Calm down. Breathe through your nose. Relax your throat. There. That's better. Yes. Relax. Breathe.” said Harry. 

Tracey listened to Harry's instructions and she was able to breathe a bit. It was still uncomfortable with his cock in her throat. 

“I'm going to start pumping my cock in and out of your throat. Just use your tongue and swirl it around. Uhhh. Yes that's it. That's a good pet.” said Harry. 

Harry started slow to allow Tracey to get use to it. He then increased the speed which caused her to gag a little but still was able to blow him. 

“Yesss. That's it. Open your eyes and look at me. Don't look away. Keep your gaze on me as you allow your master to fuck your mouth. You like that huh. Your master's cock going in and out of your dirty mouth. Being used like a sex toy. Mmmm. I see it in your eyes.” said Harry who increased the pleasure spell. 

Tracey’s breathing was intensifying. The only sound from her was the gagging noise. Harry's balls kept hitting her chin. She kept staring at Harry and allowing him to use her mouth. The pleasure she was feeling in her pussy was immense. She was on the edge now. All she needed was his permission to cum. 

“Yes. Take your master’s cock. You are such a good sex pet. Take it all. Uhhh. This is it. Receive your reward for being a good pet. You may cum now. Uhhhh.” moaned Harry as he released his first volley of cum down Tracey’s throat. 

Tracey’s orgasm was huge. As Harry's cum hit the back of her throat she came. She moaned hard on Harry's cock which intensified his orgasm. Harry pulled back a little and filled Tracy’s mouth with his jizz. Harry pulled out and let the last few strands of cum land on Tracey’s face and hair. Tracey spit and coughed up the cum as her orgasm finished. She was trying to catch her breath. 

“Normally I punish those that spit up my cum but I'll let it pass since it was your first time. Next time you better swallow.” said Harry. 

The orgasm felt amazing to Tracey but there would be no next time she thought. She would be wrong. Harry lifted the glass dome and picked up the bliss pop. He unwrapped it and placed it in a pile of the cum that Tracey had coughed up. 

“There you are. As promised, one bliss pop. I want you to dip the bliss pop in all the cum you spit up. You better clean it all up. Then you can leave.” said Harry. 

“But you said…” said Tracey. 

“Are you disobeying your Master?” said Harry. 

Tracey knew she would be punished if she didn't do it. 

“No.” said Tracey. 

“No, what.” said Harry. 

“No… Master.” said Tracey with a grimace. 

“As I thought.” said Harry. 

Tracey picked up the bliss pop and licked the cum off. She tasted the salty cum along with the sweet lollipop. She then rolled it in the cum and licked it up again. She continued this until all the cum was gone. By that time she was near the center. She bit into it and drank the drug up. Her need for the drug immediately was filled and she felt the euphoria. 

“I wonder which flavor you liked better? The Bliss pop or my cum.” chuckled Harry. 

Tracey ignored Harry and just embraced the feeling of the drug and the aftermath of her huge orgasm. After a few minutes Tracey got up. 

“Can I go now… Master?” asked Tracey. 

“You may.” said Harry. 

Tracey walked towards her clothes. She felt so ashamed but was glad it was over. She put her clothes back on and was about to leave. 

“Till tomorrow then. Don't forget to wear one of your outfits. We have so many things to teach you.” said Harry. 

Tracey clenched her first and closed her eyes. She then left. 

\---


End file.
